Silent Phantasma
by Stezia Ann
Summary: Nina has lived a life as a phantom for two centuries. Being neither human nor vampire. She lives on the blades edge. Until she meets her maker once again and is thrown headlong into the war of the Phantasma
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The nights were surprisingly quiet these days in the city that never slept. Of course the beating heart of the city Time Square was always bright with light and life, even deep into the night. It is one of the few places that our kind can go and feel light upon our skin without worrying of the fiery burn of the daylight hours.

Now I myself wasn't always one of these phantoms of the night, but a simple kiss forever changed this for me.

A taxi zooms past, the light on top glowing and a young man in the back. I was hungry and knew I needed to get to the morgue for a little bit of my food. The young man who had looked intoxicated from the flash I saw of him in the taxi, would have been an easy meal.

Walking quickly down the sidewalk slick from a quick rain, I see the building I had been looking for and hoped no others of my kind had already glamoured the poor doctor out of all the blood from his work that night. Taking the steps down, I'm assaulted by the stench of death and decay. Fresh blood was always nice, but since my birth as this loathsome creature I had vowed never to touch another human for food; even if at times I had had to compromise in dire situations. The door opens with ease and I know at least one phantom had been there. The slight traces of pheremones touching my nose.

The cold air burned off the smell of decay slightly, though not enough for my sensitive nose.

'Doc?' I call out and hear a man voice call out, 'At my desk.'

Stuffing my hands in my pockets to keep Doctor Fallon from seeing them shake, I come though a door into his cramped office. He was busy writing a report and says without looking up, ' You know you vampires are starting to get really old.'

Frowning, I stare at the back of his head until he turns around with a dramatic sigh and looks up at me. Dr. David Fallon looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, and greasy hair. He smiles and says, 'Awe Nina, nice to see you. Looking beautiful as always.'

'David.'

The silence was strained and I knew from the sudden jump in his heartbeat he didn't have any blood on hand. Sighing, I give him a small smile and say, 'No blood tonight?'

'Sorry, some C rank came in and took it all. Put me to sleep. I have two others expecting blood tonight and don't look forward to what might happen to me tonight.'

Frowning, I ask with a tilt of my head, 'Should I stay here and make sure they don't try to eat you.'

David chuckles and says softly, 'You are too good for me Nina, I don't know any who would do something to help a human.'

'I'm not average, and I must assume that is a no.'

He nods and says quickly, 'I don't know which Clan you are from, if any, and I don't want a battle in my work spaces.'

My throat constricted a little in my desperate thirst and my stomach clinched. It has been three weeks without a taste of my food source and human food was starting to taste like ash in my mouth. Unlike depictions in movies, we

vampires can eat human food, but it isn't nourishing to us. It fills our bellies so we will not have a growling stomach through the night and day.

Nodding, I thank him and ask if I can return in two days time. He affirms and I leave as quietly as I had come.

A light drizzle starts to come down, and I pull my collar of my Chanel coat up a bit closer. I needed a drink to warm my aching belly and a very nice night club wasn't far from here.

What David had said bothered me. There are four ranks of vampires or phantoms as I have called myself for years.

C rank is the lowest on the scale of vampires, having been bitten and having no real skill. They are vampires in name only, usually only full of hunger and having the power to glamour and expel pheremones.

B rank is the next tier up and have a few skill. Usually they are either bitten and given blood by their makers to an extent that they can exhibit skills that other C ranks cannot, such as morphing into animals or fly, or are born from a bitten and an A rank vampire. B rank are usually servants or guards for the A ranks.

That brings me to A rank vampires, they are strong and usually born by two A rank born vampires or rarely a Pureblood and an A rank. They are strong and can be fearsome, putting the fear of god into those lower in rank than their own.

Then there is the highest tier of the vampire world. The Pureblood, terrifyingly strong, like X-Men and all comic book heros rolled into one; who do not care but for their own. Pureblood are born from Purebloods. Though a young Pureblood hadn't been born in centuries if my sources are right.

As for myself, I wasn't ever truly bitten in the sense of the word. I was kissed by a vampire, but never bitten or given his blood. So I could be a C rank vampire. But my abilities at times are those of an A or B rank.

As for a Clan. There are many. But only five great houses, and all clans came under one or the other of these five. These five are, the Dracul, the Won, the Romane, the Zula, and finally the Elrics. Each of these great houses maintained the continents and kept mankind from knowing of our existence.

For me though, I am alone. I have no clan. It would have been too complicated. Clans want to know history, and I have none. All my knowledge of what I am and the vampire world was that I had learned from other vampire. I could pretend to be from one or another clan just to glean what I needed to live.

The deep thump of base pulled me from my thoughts. Looking up, I see the club and the line. The bouncers looked at me with the bored uninterested look of the well assured in their power. Finally the one to the right says, 'Get in line if ya want in or move on.'

His words were harsh and graveled. I look up at him with a small smile and says softly, ' I think not.'

I let a little bit of my power float out of me and saw sweat pop out on his forehead. He shivers and mumbles as he unclips the velvet rope, 'Sorry ma'am, didn't realize.'

There are humans that know of us, but know not to speak of us. As I walk past the line a drunk man in line calls out, 'Why does that brat get in and we don't.'

The bouncer growls out some obsaneties and the drunk stumbles off white as a sheet. I move into the warm interior. The beat slamming into my body as I walk through the masses of writhing bodies. Their blood pumping through them and singing to my hunger. It probably wasn't the best idea to come here. But I needed a drink to quiet the hunger and to get out of my apartment.

Finally, I make it up to the crowded bar and call out for a strong T-n-T with extra lime. I turn my face to the dancing and instantly mark those who are phantoms like me. Most I knew would leave with their prey that night. This was the places my kind hunted now, or even the streets if their hunger is great enough. One young one glanced his mouth along a young woman's neck and I saw a drop of blood on her neck. She didn't react and I knew he had glamoured her and numbed her of any possible pain.

My drink was delivered and I pay, turning from the hunting vampire, hand shaking. I gulp down my drink when I feel the hair on the back of my neck raise and my eyes widen. My eyes jerk up to the mirror behind the bar and watch as a Pureblood walks in. It wasn't just any Pureblood. It was the one who made me. I felt my body start to vibrate and my breathing come in in a panic. I hadn't seen him since that day so many many years ago.

His eyes turned to the bar and I look down at the bartender asking for a whiskey ditch, double. He nods but I can tell he's jerky. Humans in the presence of a Pureblood knew instinctually they were in danger. I turn and look at the dancing bodies and see that all the phantoms I had marked had disappeared. They must have been C or B ranks.

That's when I feel the presence of the Pureblood coming towards me. The bartender hands me my whiskey and I gulp it down in two quick swallows. My shakiness was better from the drinks, but my insides screamed at me the danger that came closer.

That's when I smelled the scent of his cologne and felt myself calm. The deep baritone of his voice was like a warm cashmere blanket wrapping around me, 'Excuse me.'

Taking a steadying breath, I look back at the Pureblood. Purebloods were so different than other vampires. They were like wolves in angel suits. Their eyes are shape and hyper focused; while their bodies and faces were godlike and he was no different. His eyes were a shattered cathedral glass blue and his hair a wave of black. The chiseled jaw and high cheekbones only made him more beautiful to look at. I say quietly, 'My apologies.'

I step to the side to give him room at the bar but he shakes his head and says with a crook of a smile on his lips, 'I'm surprised you stayed.'

'Why?'

It was stupid to ask but it came out without thought and he chuckles, 'Most, if not all, vampires can't stand in my presence but you... You can. And a British accent, how unusual here in the Zula territory.'

'I could say the same to you. Your accent is that of the Dracul territory in the Russia's.'

He chuckles, then looks to the bartender and says, 'Two White Russians for the lady and myself,' he turns to me and continues, 'You will join me of course.'

It wasn't a question. No vampire refused a Dracul Pureblood. I nod as he takes my hand, places it on his arm, and moves to an occupied VIP seating area. The thugs that look at us snort and call us names. But this Pureblood, I knew from my human life, growls and these petty lairsons move faster than greased lightning. Even I wanted to run from that animalistic growl. But I simply sit and he asks, 'You must be from the Victoria age.'

My heart jerks in fear. He hadn't recognized me yet and I could imagine he wouldn't. Ancient Purebloods rarely remembered those they turned. I nod slowly and say, trying to keep my voice from shaking, 'Yes, how could you tell?'

'You walk like a duchess, and speak clearly. The way you sit is a dead giveaway. With your regale way, I'd say early 18 hundreds.'

A flash of a smile comes and his eyes seem to sharpen. My body was stiff with anxiety as the bartender delivered our drinks. I sip at mine as he places his on the small table. Every fiber of my being told me to run. Purebloods are powerful and are known for cannibalizing their own kind. It was terrifying to think that way as I looked out at the throbbing mass of sweating bodies.

'Are you hunting tonight?'

My senses hadn't left him and I could tell he was keen on knowing me, watching my movements. I turn to him, finish my drink and say softly, 'No, I simply came for a drink. Thank you, but I believe it would be best if I...'

My words were choked off by his suddenly sharpening eyes. His power leaked from him and several humans around us dropped unconscious. His eyes weren't on me and I turn my eyes to the source. I wanted to slink away at seeing the Pureblood and his wife coming into the club. They were Royals', leaders of the Elrics clan. This wasn't good. Dracul and Elrics were at war and here I was. Humans started to drop from the sheer pressure of power coming from these three Purebloods and I knew I had to escape.

Standing shakily, I start to walk away, when the Dracul Pureblood grabs my arm, and asks in a voice that sounded as if it had come from the darkest corner of the Earth, 'Please stay.'

It was a command that I couldn't follow. My eyes turn to his, his sharp and terrifyingly beautiful. Without hesitation I wrench away and bolt towards the clubs back exit. It seemed that with my bolt, the club exploded as the Elrics royal cried out and the humans screamed.

I slam through the back exit and gulp air as the cries of death followed me. The pheremones of the Dracul Pureblood still lingered around me. They were comforting and familiar, but I knew deadly from experience. Slamming the door behind me, I run as terror filling my heart.

Tomorrow's news would be interesting if the humans survived the night of the Purebloods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first sliver of light crept through my black out curtains at around 6:20am. After two centuries, it seemed natural to be in darkness. But unlike other phantoms of the night there was one thing that made me special.

Slowly, I let my hand slide into the light. A slight tingle was all I felt. With that reassurance I performed every morning, I slide the curtains apart with a flurry, greeting the morning light. The sun burst into my room, making me shiver with delight, almost giddy with exhilaration. A light knock sounded and I call out, 'Come on in Helga.'

She shuffles in and says in that wonderful grandmother tone, which still held a bit of her mother tongue German, 'Nina were you up again all night! You really should sleep, burning the candles at both ends won't help.'

I chuckle and come over. My hunger was getting worse to the point I could see the pulse in Helga's neck. Blinking away my instinct to lunge, I grab the coffee from the tray and morning paper. Headlines read of the night club. 'Three dead after Gang related Violence.' If only humankind knew how true it was, but on a much larger and deadlier scale.

'Dear, are you alright?'

I look down at Helga. She was a small 5'2" to my 5'9" and I ask with a frown, 'What do you mean?'

'Your hand is shaking,' she says, pointing her arthritic hand at it.

Sure enough, my hand holding the coffee shook slight. Laughing, I say trying to keep it light for her sake, 'I guess I had a few too many drinks last night.'

Helga shakes her head and mumbles as she leaves, 'These kids today don't know anything about moderation at all. It makes me...'

She had shut the door at that and I only smile affectionately at her. In a couple of years I wouldn't be at this place and she would be left with a handsome retirement fund I had set up nearly seven years ago.

Every ten to twenty years I moved. This time I was Nina Simmons, a power house stock broker with my own company. It was true I had the company, but I always re-inheritated it as a 'next' generation every thirty years or so. I was in my ninth year as Nina Simmons. However my real name was only known to myself now.

I was born in 1784, during the reign of Queen Victoria. My father was a well-to-do Duke and I was up to inheritage the estate. My name was Natasha Coleville, named after my great aunt of Russian decent. I was seventeen when my father announced I was to wed a Count who had good connections in the fields my father was interested. As for myself, it was a betrayal. I wanted nothing more than to explore the world, see India, Africa, the America's but with that one edict by my father, I knew my life was over.

I still remember the day like a well watched movie. Running from the house, jumping upon my famous filly Listra and riding to the creek deep in the forest of my father's land. I remember crying deep wrenching cries as I rode Listra like we w're racing against Death itself.

Getting to the creek, I stopped my filly and slide from her bare back and sat by the stream, letting the tears fall. It was the most devastating thing to have happened to me in my young life. My father had put so many dreams into my head, promised me so many things, all for not. I had been a virtual prisoner of my father's estate since my mother's passing at my birth. All my friends had had coming out parties and I still lay in the mystic forests of my father, like a nymph awaiting sunlight. Now I was being plunged into darkness.

'Why do you cry, my lady?'

The second I heard those words my life would forever be altered. I remember looking up and seeing the most handsome man I had ever met. His presence bespoke rank and power. He wore fine clothing with a ivory cane in his hand. It took me time to compose myself and wipe the tears from my face. I was thoroughly embarrassed at being seen in such a state. But answer him, 'A moment of weakness, my lord.'

The flash of his smile almost unhinged me into wondering if he would be my husband to be. But he said, 'Crying isn't a weakness, but strength leaking from ones eyes. Pray forgive me, I must make amends for frightening you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nicholi Borchenski from Russia.'

I would never forget that name, or the rich accent that bespoke them. After that day I went back repeatatively to see him, talking about many things. He would always ask me if he could see me again the next day, as if thirsting for my presence.

A sudden ringing from my cellphone brought me back to the present, to a much wiser age, and I grab for it. The sharp smell of blood made me turn to the doorway where Helga had recently vacated. The phone still ringing as I dart into the kitchen where I knew Helga would be. Sure enough there she was, placing a paper towel over a bleeding finger.

A shiver went through me as Helga asks, 'Are you going to answer that?'

A deep rumbling growl gnawed at my insides, but I surpressed it and answer the call with a sharp, 'What?'

It was Jerry, my loyal assistant who had been with me for four years, 'Well someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin today.'

He didn't know I was a vampire, but said I was as cold as a corpse and from then on the words stuck, as well an array of others, including zombie girl, devil, and so forth. Letting out a sigh as I watch Helga move around the kitchen, retrieving the first aid kit, and Neosporin, 'Sorry Jerry, what's the news..'

I was only half listening as I watch Helga bandage her finger. She turns and asks, 'Do you need something, some mixed fruit for breakfast?'

I knew I'd been staring too long and my throat clamped as I looked at the band-aid. It was a small cut, and I knew only my hunger was making me stay rooted to the spot. I shake my head and force myself to move away from the room, back to my large office in my penthouse suite. Jerry asks, 'So thoughts boss?'

'Call Kevin from marketing and then call Lewis Son's about writing up a contract, I'll talk with Berkawitz today about the possible merger.'

'Got it boss. See you in the office today?'

He knew the answer as I snort. He says, 'Got it, AWOL today again.'

'Always.'

With that he clicks off and I place the phone on the desk. My hands were shaking terribly. The longest I had gone without blood was two weeks, and I was on week three now. I was stretching it and I knew I'd snap. Snapping for a vampire is something even other vampires can't stand to see. They are the most animalistic, loose their sanity, and become what others of our species call a ghoul. No longer can they call themselves vampires, as all reason has left them.

These ghoul would attack anything that moved and not just drink their blood, but eat the meat of the ones they ravage. It wasn't something anyone, much less a vampire, should see. It happened often in the civil war of the US so long ago. I had been there to see it and had worked hard to not become it.

I had to feed tonight, or forfeit my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was stormy and the city strangely even more quiet than the day before. Humans are fickle in crying over not having perfect weather and disappearing inside. As for myself, I had left my apartment after realizing if I stayed I would end up hurting Helga. I may be a phantom but did not find pleasure in harming those that I was meant to hunt.

So I had walked the city, talking on my phone and preparing the merger with another high powered brokerage firm. In reality my company would absorb them eventually. My assets were higher than the other and within a year Berkawitz would be under my thumb. He was an arrogant man and would probably be very tasty and give me a boost in energy.

Shaking my head, I put that aside, knowing my hunger was talking more than my head. The sun was setting. Even behind the clouds phantoms of the night know when the last sliver of the sun's rays disappear from view. I had gone to the library after spending so much time walking among the throngs of humanity. I had stayed among groups so as not to hunt. It was terrible to know I could smell blood from those hurt or bleeding and sense the pulse of veins.

I wasn't human anymore but found comfort among them. It was as if a slight shadow of what I had been remained and at the library I searched from the remaining branch of my house.

It was hard to believe, but I still had family out in the wide world who still carried the Coleville name. Every few years I checked obituaries for family names. I had very distant cousins and direct descendants, though not from myself. As for what remained of my family name sake, they lived in the US, under the name Clayton, a bygone name taken by the only daughter of the first generation to move to the US. I would have loved children. However, humans and vampires could not procreate and only two vampires could, though it was rare. It is why so few Purebloods and existing birthed vampire exist.

Last night had been like a white buck galloping across your path, such as in King Arthur's sages of adventure. Two Purebloods meant something very important was taking place and I knew I needed to prepare. If I had to liquidate and run I would.

The smell of old blood wrinkled my nose and the smell of decay came. I was close to the morgue. The stairs were slick as the rain came down and I step inside. The sound of soft music played as I walked in. Dr. Fallon was over a body and the smell of blood almost made me hit the ground in delight.

Dr. Fallon pulled down his mask, his face pale as he said, 'Nina, I wasn't expecting you till later.'

'I decided to come early in case someone else decided to steal what I need.'

He nods and steps away from the body saying, 'Come over here. I do have some blood but not the best quality.'

I nod and follow him over to a small fridge. Opening it, the overwhelming smell of blood made me stiffen but stay calm as he says, 'I have the medical records on the blood.'

He hands over the paperwork and I take a look saying, 'Its not diseased which is a plus in it's favor. Male, died of an overdose. What of?'

'Most likely a overdose of meth.'

'It says he was also intoxicated at the time of death. A .21 on the scale, almost sounds like a suicide.'

David shakes his head and says as I puts the glass liter bottle on the counter, 'No just some lowlife. Will it do?'

'It will have to.' I murmur with a nod. When you are hungry enough you will eat anything. It was the same with blood, though unappetizing it would quiet the hunger in my gut.

'That's true, you haven't been here in almost a month. Strange for you.'

David Fallon was studying me and I look at him, putting on a placid smile as I say, 'Testing my limits.'

'Don't tell me you are trying to go Ghoul on me,' he says nervously, his face blanching paler than before.

David knew more about the vampire world than most. Few humans did. He had probably seen his fair share of the worse. Most vampires didn't care for humankind, seeing them as slaves and cattle. He was more fortunate and could exploit his position to provide blood, like he did for me. Shaking my head, I reassure him, 'I'm still in my right mind, if I wasn't you would be on that table right now.'

He takes a quick glance to the open body and gives a nervous laugh, sweat forming on his forehead as he says, 'Th-there is something else.'

His heart rate increase, his breathing too, and then I smelt his fear. It was an acrid stench and one I hadn't smell on him since the day I came to him. My face goes placid as I ask evenly, 'What might that be?'

His fear I could taste on my tongue now, paste like and stale as he says jerkily, 'I-I can't sell blood to you anymore.'

I stop as I'm reaching into my purse and look back at him. He flinches and I realize my sudden fury is flashing, one of my pheremones leaking from me. Tamping down what had leaked out, I ask softly, trying to give off a calming aura, 'What do you mean?'

'I've been coming under suspicion by my director and I don't want to lose my job.'

I knew he was lying, but I don't call him on it as I pull out the money to pay for my food source, feeling a little hollow knowing I would have to hunt for a new source. He takes it and I say calmly, 'I'm surprised you are coming under suspicion, seeing as after you have finished an autopsy, the blood is dumped.'

He stops cold, looking at me with worried eyes. Taking the blood, I raise a brow. He closes his eyes and murmurs, 'Nina, I can't say more.'

'David, I have been coming to you for twenty seven years and without fail paid for my food from you. I need an explanation beyond a flimsy excuse.'

His jaw hardens and he turns away saying sarcastically, 'I can't please everyone! Take your disgusting meal and go!'

Something inside me broke as I grabbed the blood, turned, and I let out my power, my mind focusing to short circuit his and growl out, 'David, I will not ask again.'

Slowly I step up to him and he slowly sits, his face petrified as I continue, my pheremones of death eeking out like crude oil, 'Tell me all.'

The fear seemed to permeate the room, overpowering the smell of decay, and old blood. David started to shiver and then almost as quickly his eyes seemed to glaze over as my psychi took hold, his body went limp and he murmured, 'They told me not to.'

'Who?'

In a monotone he continues, 'The Elrics Clan, they come to me for blood like you. They are trying to clamp down on rouge vampire, clanless.'

This chilled me and feel my breathing become a little erratic as he continues, 'There are only three clanless, you are one of them.'

'Why?' I ask, feeling a deep fear run through me, survival instincts taking over.

'They want to starve you out, make you join them for War.'

This jerks me away, my concentration slipping any hold on his mind disappearing, my pheremones sliding away lile a gentle fog

He blinks away the haze over his eyes and he cries, 'You, you glamoured me!'

I didn't excuse myself as I say, 'Yes, I did.'

'Why?'

'Survival,' I say, placing the liter of blood in my bag, turn to him with a bow of my head, 'I know you are being pressured by powerful vampires, but remember they are not your friend, like I have been.'

'How can you be a friend when you do that to me?!' He yells, his hands shaking from the after effects of glamouring.

Pulling a card from my coat pocket I put it on the table, uninterested in answering a mundane question he could answer himself, as I say, 'This is my card, my primary number is on it, not my office. If you need a way out of this mess, call me.'

With that I sweep from the room, hunger propelling me from this place of decay and remaining stale fear. The rain poured as I disappear down the darkened street away from the man I would consider a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun burned brightly into my highrise corner office of my company. Behind me I could hear the ringing of phones and murmur of voices as my empire rose to greater heights

I felt terrible. The blood had been hard to eat and left my stomach uncomfortable, bloated, and generally unwell. Not only that but I received my first hangover in years. One thing about vampires, is if they drink blood with a high alcohol content they tend to get drunk. Diseased blood was almost impossible to drink, but from a few vampires of my younger years had told of those who lived during the plague, many went insane instead of drinking fowl blood. It wasn't something I preferred, but even a starving man will eat rotten food to survive. So I just chalked myself as the starving man and drank it without too many shutters of disgust.

Now here I sit, my nails clicking on the industrial style glass and chrome desk thinking about last night. So the clanless were being rounded up, a war was about to begin among the Purebloods. I needed to get out of here, the further from the fighting the better.

Just then the glass door to my office swings in and Jerry is standing there. I give him a nod as I continue to drum my fingers on the desk in thought. He says, "Um, Nina I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the merger meeting started ten minutes ago. Berkawitz isn't one to be stood up."

My mind kept playing on what Dr. Fallon had said last night, a war was about to start, the clans were clamping down on us rogue vampire. But why? If they wanted to start a war, they had enough bomb fodder of rank C vampire to use. Why were they after those who wanted nothing to do with the vampire society. Then it finally clicked, Elrics weren't after all rogue vampire, they were after me. The Dracul Pureblood was seen with me and the Elrics Pureblood that had been at the club that night had saw me. They must think I had something to do with two nights ago.

'Crap...'

'Should I cancel today's merger?' Jerry asks nervously.

Quickly I look up at him and say quickly, 'Call my lawyer Wilson and Wilson, something has come up I need to take care of.'

'So cancel Berkawitz?' he says with a nod

'No, I'm going now, though at this point I own his company anyhow.'

Jerry seem confused as I stood and walked past him out into the bustling open concept room beyond. He turns to following asking, 'What do you mean?'

'It will take too much time to explain, go ahead and do what I ask, I'll handle the little potbelly Berkawitz myself.'

Jerry snorts a laugh and says, 'Sure thing boss.'

As I walk to the conference room I can feel the eyes of my employees following me, many had never seen me and I had tried to distance myself from it to prepare for my 'untimely' death, but now I would not have time for that. I had more important things on my mind, like survival.

Opening the door to the conference room, feeling the last vestige of the fowl blood in my system stir uncomfortably in me. I see Berkawitz and his seven lawyers waiting. My two excellent lawyers stood as I say, 'Mr. Berkawitz, such an honor. Sorry for keeping you waiting, something came up last minute of great importance.'

'Cut the bull Ms. Simmons, what could be more important than our brokerage companies merger. Sit,' he orders.

I smile softly, feeling the sudden urge to eat him. He would make a good meal for sure with his fieru blood boiling under his skin. Scraping that from my mind, I politely comply as he says, 'Listen I know you think you are buying out my firm, but you are sadly mistaken. I haven't gotten as high in the ladder without doing my research. This company may be old but you have only been the senior partner for seven years because your, what, great aunt died and left it to you. Please, I built mine from the ground up. You may think making me wait will make me sweat but your wrong.'

He slide a stack of papers towards me and says, 'I have bought out your brokerages overseas stocks and thus I pretty much own you now. So why don't you just sign over what's left of your company and you scuttle on out of here darlin'.'

The room was full of tensions as I smile up at him. He actually thought he was the cat with the cream. It was a good plan but I also knew him well and his tactics. Slowly I slide my hand to the papers and slide them back towards him. As I stand I chuckle and say, 'Its true I haven't been here for that long. But my aunt knew I was savvy with business and thus felt I deserved the position. You say you bought out my overse stocks. Well unfortunately for you O know your tactics in the stock game. I have already eaten your company long ago.'

Berkawitz's looked a little lost, as he asks softly, 'What do you mean?'

'The stocks offered through my company are nothing more than empty air. A rather nice little white lie, and tempting to my competitors. While your stocks as solid as gold. I have slowly and through small conglomerates been buying bits and pieces off your company. Kind of like a pack of orca, biting off a little at a time of a blue whale. Have you noticed the stall in your brokerages bottom line lately.'

Now he went pale. This small potbellied man looked like he just realized what was happening as I continue, 'I've been eating your firm for almost a year now. Similar to what you _think_ you where doing to my own..'

This is when he finally sputtered to life, his face going red as he sprang from his chair and yelled, 'But I still hold the majority shares of my company so I have final say!'

'No, in fact you don't. Collin, hand Mr. Berkawitz the paperwork.'

My brokerage lawyer does with a sheepish grin of victory as I continue, 'Last week you sold a few too many stocks to balance your bottom line, which I bought, making me the majority shareholder of your firm. Thus I have a 52% say in _your_ firm. This merger is just a formality of you passing me legal rights to it. In a year your firm will be fully absorbed by my own. So of you will sign the paperwork that Stan will now pass to you, we can finish this amicably.'

The fire had gone out of Berkawitz, him flopping into his chair knowing he had to give up the ghost, as he stared at the two stacks in front of him. Then his eyes flash to me as he growls, 'This isn't finished.'

I say with my wolf's grin, feeling that primal instinct of the hunter I was, 'I assure you, it is.'

With that I sweep from the room, hearing him call me something rather untasteful but choosing not to respond. It was pointless, he had lost, and I had won. Beside if I did stay he might end up being my next meal I was so hungry for fresh food. Jerry was outside the door and whisper, 'You are so cold it's scary.'

'Is Mr. Wilson in my office?'

Jerry nods and says quickly, 'Yes, but I'm curious as to why?'

'Jerry, I know you know pretty much every aspect of my life the past four years. But this isn't one of them. So please go on about your work, this I will handle alone.'

'Sure thing, sorry if I overstepped my bounds,' he said eith a wounded voice.

I knew I had been harsh, but I still felt terrible from the blood and it would have to be flushed out with fresh. So sighing I say softly, 'Sorry Jerry, Berkawitz is a jerk and got on my nerves. Being calm when you're literally taking down a man's life's work is hard, yet amazingly thrilling.'

Jerry laughs and says softly, 'Only you would say that.'

I nod to him and walk back to my office. Mr. Wilson Sr. stood from one of the soft leather couches as I step inside. I had much to do today and tonight I would have to hunt. It might have been years sincd I had tasted fresh blood, but I knew it would be vital. It would be a while before I would eat again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The base thrummed through my body as I looked around the large club. Tonight I was in a different one, not wanting to chance meeting the Dracul Pureblood again. Sipping my single malt, I look around the club. It was warm and bodies writhed on the dance floor. My eyes honed in on the few vampire in the place. They we're young C class, and were clumsily trying to glamour their pray. It make me want to laugh.

Unlike what most people think, only A class and Purebloods can turn a human into a vampire. It had to do with a protein marker in their blood that attacked the host body. So B class and C class could feed all they wanted without worry about turning a human into a new predator.

That's when I close my eyes and reach out my senses. I had one night before I left this city. If the Elrics wanted me, they would have to find me first. Dr. Fallon may know my name, but he knew nothing else about me other than the fact I was a Phantom of the Night. So as I let my senses take in the beating hearts of the occupants of this establishment, I open my nose for the sent I wanted. It didn't take long as my eyes open with a snap and I turn to see a very nice looking man in a power suit. He must have come in here right after work. My sharp eyes focus in, he was wearing expensive clothes and a Rolex watch that gleamed with a flash under his Armani suit sleeve. But then I notice he is staring at me with a look I knew well. He wanted a one night stand. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't be a one night stand he would remember. I smile at him invitingly as I take a sip of my whiskey. He slides from his spot and comes over.

'Hi.'

His voice was nice, young, probably a Rockie in lawyers firm, or in the ladder of a company as I smile and lay on my accent heavily, 'Hello.'

'Awe, British?'

Men were so easy to read, they loved beautiful women, and foreigners, I smile and nod my head saying, 'London to be exact.'

'I've been to London several times, beautiful place, though a little crowded.'

If he thought that was crowded he hadn't been in New York long. Bowing my head, I say, 'Yes, it can be a times. So are you new to New York?'

'Kind of, just transferred to a new branch of my pops company here in NYC.'

So he was a a rich boy's son and I could feel him checking me out as I lean my elbow on the bar and say softly, 'I see, I have a company here in town myself. Are you an executive?'

'No, not a partner yet, but I hope to be soon.' He says with a wolfish grin.

Ambitious, that made for good blood as I chuckle and say, 'Well don't tell me your father's company name or I might snap it up.'

'I'm guessing you are an executive in your company?' he says looking a bit nervous, and I could smell the alcohol on him. He had been here for some time.

Men, they didn't like powerful women and I laugh and say softly, adjusting my story, 'I wish, just a secretary for the CEO.'

I could see the relief on his face. Taking another sip of my whiskey I ask, leaning into whisper in his ear, 'Want to dance?'

\--

Peter, the young Rick boy's son, leaned against the wall, his eyes hazy as he whispers, 'God, this is crazy.'

The base from the club throbbed in the wall behind him as I let my pheremones flood his system as his eyes go hazier. I didn't want him to remember this any more than I did. It hadn't taken long to glamour him out onto the back alley of the club, he was a bit weak minded and it wouldn't take long to do the deed and leave.

I press him back into the wall to stabilize him. Blood letting, or feeding could leave the host dizzy and that's the last thing I wanted was for him to fall and break something. Better for him to slide down the wall. He wasn't a bad kid, just young and a bit of a brat in thinking he could have any girl. It didn't take long to read his mind and realize I would have been another notch in his proverbial belt. Leaning his head back, I hear his breathing. It was getting heavier and coming faster as if he was making out with me.

It was something our pheremones did to people, depending on what we wanted, and seduction was easier than fear and made the blood richer. I lick his now exposed neck and he jerks in surprise. His arms wrapping around me, mumbling something unintelligible. His arms were heavy, he was almost unable to hold them up around my waist.

Opening my mouth wide my gleaming long canines glint in the moon light. All my senses honed into a sharp point on his neck. It was almost like having x-ray vision, his veins popping into view, knowing my eyes looked like that of a serpent. The one thing that always betrayed us if we couldn't tap down our hunger. Everything, every sense of my body, the hum, the banshee cry of hunger, and the singing of the blood just below his skin was intoxicating.

But just as I lunge for his neck, my sharpened senses realize I'm being watched. Jerking back from my meal, feeling a primal inhuman growl escape my lips I look down the alley towards the street. My hunger screamed at me for stopping, but my mind was stronger than my last for blood. Two figures stood out, silhouettes against the street lamps.

I lifted my nose to sent the air. They weren't human, the young man who I held started to slide down the wall, arms flopping to his side. Though untouched by me, I knew my influence was too strong and he was loosing conciousness. I let him lose as he falls butt first on the ground, his head lolling as he fell into a deep sleep.

My eyes were on the two silhouettes, men, I could smell something about them. That's when I smell it. I was being hunted. Letting go of the jacket of Peter, I turn and let my senses and survival instincts take over, running for my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wasn't afraid of the two men who were running after me. A strange calm came over me and I ran down the alley towards the street. I could hear them running after me. They weren't quiet like me and not as fast, meaning a low ranking vampire. I sprint down the street, feeling my hunger pains return. Using my ability to move quickly drained any energy I had received from the blood I had the night before.

I needed humanity, I needed to get closer to time square. The more the people the less likely they would be to try to grab for me. I knew they would hunt me, but not in the eye of their prey. My speed was lagging, my breathing starting to sharpen in pain as it lanced through my lungs. That's when I see a group of people and slow to a walk. They weren't on phones and weren't inebriated, so I slow to a walk and look behind me. The two shadows still followed, though now further away and at a walk now. I could see their breath from the cold night as I hitch my coat higher and turn away from them. Keeping my pace with the small pack of humans, I look at my watch. It was only one in the morning.

I start to think as the group cross to 2nd street, myself close behind, and the shadows a block away. There was no way for me to go home right now. If I did they would know and be there to confront me. The sun would rise as 6:15am, so I had to wait for sunrise before I could go home.

From the sense I got for these two male low rank vampire, they weren't about to give up the chase. Hunger gnawed at my belly again, the stupidity of using my 'super' speed as I call it. Brushing my hands through my blonde locks, I decide to find a busy 24 hour restaurant and wait these shadows out.

Time Square bustled as I stepped out of the diner. The two shadows had been waiting the whole time as I ate a small meal of eggs and toast to calm the hunger in my belly. The eggs tasted less ash like, but still had that grit quality. I needed my true source of sustainence but knew it would have to wait. I glance back at the shadows and notice their restlessness. Sunrise was minutes away. They were waiting for me to return home, and now worried I wouldn't. They seemed to be debating between themselves whether to turn or catch up.

The sun's first light was showing through the canyon of the skyscrapers. I could feel that familiar tingle and instinct to return to the deep darkness. I turn around and look at them. They had stopped at that first light and I call out, 'Want to play chicken? I can tell you who will win."

The first hint of warmth was hitting my back and I knew the suns first rays were fast approaching. The two vampires look at each other, they were gruff looking, muscle heads. In a second they had made their decision and turn around, fast walking towards to closest subway entrance, a quick refuge to any vampire who lived in New York City.

My shoulders relax as I stand my ground and wait till they have disappeared from view. With that I hail a taxi to get home.

The drive was uneventful and I feel myself relax the further from the danger I was. It have been many years since I have been hunted by another vampire, almost a hundred years. So it left a lot of questions. Had they already figured out who I was? Or did they get information from David? There had always been Warring factions between the Five Pureblood races, especially the Elrics and Dracul, so what was this war David was speaking about?

The taxi stops in front of my apartment highrise, and I get out, nodding to the doorman who smiles and opens the door. The city was starting to get into full swing, the sounds of horns already coming as I get into the elevator and tap my penthouse button and the code to open the elevator door on my floor.

Getting into my purse I pull out my phone and notice a call from an unknown number, as I walk through the sliding doors of the elevator into my apartment, I dial back.

Walking into the kitchen I set my purse on the counter and wait for someone to pick up on the other line as I call out, 'Helga, I'm here. Sorry, took a late night at the company building, hope you have a good cup of coffee...'

I stop in my tracks without finishing that sentence. Because in the middle of my living room floor on a one million dollar rug lays Helga. Letting out a small cry, I run to her side and call out, 'Helga, Helga, answer me!'

That's when I hear a voice on the phone and say quickly, 'Hello, who is this?'

'My name is Detective Chuck Moore, NYPD, you called the number of Dr. Fallon.'

My whole body goes stiff and I say trying to sound calm and nonchalant, 'Oh is Dr. Fallon on a case with you Detective Moore?'

'Who is this?'

There was an edge to the voice, and I know something has happened as I say, 'My name is Nina, I'm a friend of Dr. Fallon's, I'm guessing he called me last night and I was calling him back.'

There was silence for a moment until the detective says slowly, 'If you are a friend of Dr. Fallon would you need to ask who had called previously?'

He was trying to catch me off guard, I don't back paddle, but says softly, 'David must have gotten a new number, so I didn't recognize it. Is David alright?'

'He's dead.'

As this conversation was happening I turned Helga over and checked for a pulse. As I do, I notice the slick of blood on my finger and finally smell it, mingled with the smell I knew well. Turning her head, I see the jagged tear of a vicious vampiric bite mark. Jumping to my feet, my senses go sharp, hearing no heartbeat from Helga, I say in shock to keep the detective from noticing my sudden real fear, 'What?! David's dead! I-I can't believe it. How?! No I'm sorry I know I shouldn't ask. Oh God, have you told his ex-wife Jessa! Oh his son, oh my goodness.'

I move through my house slowly, opening every window as I go and swinging closets open in case of ambush.

Now the detective seemed disarmed and said, 'Its being taken care of, but if you will, please wait if you should decide to see Jessa. If you should have time could you come to the station later today. It seems you were the last person he called, so just so we can add you to the report.'

'Of course, my name is Nina Schultz, if you'd like I can give you my information, I'll be there as soon as I can, which station.'

'Station one, again my name is Detective Chuck Moore, ask for me at the front desk.'

'Alright, thank you.'

With that I end the call as I open the last closet in the house. I hadn't told him my real last name, but knew he would eventually, if he found my card on David, so time was precious. I return to the living room and fall to my knees beside Helga. Slowly I pull her into my lap and whisper to the now cooling body of my favored housekeeper, 'I'm so, so sorry Helga, I'm...

I feel myself start to cry but clamp down on what is left of my human side. Brushing the hair from her face, I can tell she had no idea what happened to her. Taking up my phone, I call her daughter. It rang only once, unusual for her daughter who was busy with four kids, and a man with a gruff voice answers, 'Detective Coleson, NYPD, who is this?'

A cold feeling in the pit of my stomach hit me and I slam down on the end button, cracking the screen of my iPhone in my haste. Looking down at Helga's calm face and whisper, 'Who is doing this?'

My phone goes off and I jerk, looking at the number. It was Helga's daughters number and I let it go to voicemail. My heart was pounding as I look at the sunrise burning into my large living space and I whisper as I put Helga's head back down on the ground, giving her forehead a kiss, 'I'm sorry to do this to you Helga, you were a wonderful woman but I have to go.'

Speeding to my room, I shuck my clothes and pull on a pair of jeans and long sleeve, my favored coat and leave the apartment. As I go down the elevator, I call the only other person I know who might stoll be alive, Jerry.

On the second ring I hear his voice, 'You are so cold! Why didn't you tell me that you had already taken over Berkawitz's company! You said it would be a year before it was fully integrated into the company.'

'It will be, never lied, but Jerry there is something of more importance than that. I'm texting you a code to a caymen island account, and a Swiss account. I want you to take the money and run.'

For a second there was silence, then I hear him chuckle and say, 'Nice try boss, but I'm not falling for that...'

I don't give him a chance to finish it and yell at him, 'Jerry you have to run right NOW! There will be instructions at each place to help you disappear, but you have to do it now. Very dangerous people are after me and will be after you soon. So if you value your life, run now.'

'Is Berkawitz have something to do...'

Again I interrupt and growl, 'There are people much more dangerous than a potbelly bully like that, now stop talking, get a cab, and get to an ATM, transfer enough to get a flight to Miami, make a cash withdrawal at Bank of America to get a ticket to Switzerland from the caymen account and stay hidden, do you understand?!

'Yes boss.'

With that I close my phone and crush it in my hand, take one last look at my own deceased housekeeper, possibly her daughter, and Dr. Fallon, whispered one more, 'I'm sorry' and left everything behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I jerk awake with a scream, pain searing through me as I look around, gasping for breath. I was hanging from the stone ceiling by chain manicals above me. Look around me, I try to remember back to what happened. I remembered coming out of my highrise building and hailing a cab. Another man from my building came out, well dressed and somewhat familiar to me, asking to share the fare. I agreed and got in with him, my mind already on getting to the airport to get out of town.

Then I remember it, he pulled out a gun, turning to me and said, 'Sorry, they are making me do this.'

I jerk back, remembering the deafening bomb and impact of the bullet as I had turned in shock towards him, then nothing. Vampires didn't sleep, they can go into hybernative states, but are still aware of what is happening around them. But to truly knock a vampire out, you had to shot them in the head. We will regenerate, but depending on the weapon used it is slow. Even now my head throbbed as it continued to heal.

Looking down at my clothes, I see all the blood, now dried a dark reddish brown on my clothes. This made me despair, as I had only had a liter of my food source in almost three weeks and it required a large amount to regenerate or took a long time. It had likely been several days since my execution by bullet to the brain. The taxi driver was likely dead.

The young man hadn't been a vampire, but was likely hypnotized by one. It made me mad knowing that young man had likely killed the cab driver and then himself to keep any knowledge of us from being found out.

I look down and see I'm about five feet from the ground. They were being very careful with me, as I try to pull at the chains.

Suddenly a voice calls out from a grainy speaker, 'It will be useless Ms. Simmons to get out. The iron is infused with silver and the tie downs reinforced. Struggle all you want, but you will not get out.'

I feel the fear now starting to build. Unlike most movies where vampires can only be killed with wooden piks, holy water, and Christian symbols, there is very little that can kills us and only other vampires are capable of doing so. In truth the only thing that can hurt us is silver. Something in our biology made silver deadly, like Mercury to humans. My breathing and heart beat quicken as I look at the thick cuffs glinting slightly in the semi darkness. I felt no sting from the silver but knew I wouldn't have enough strength to remove the bonds.

Stopping my movement, I look around where I can, not seeing anything until a shadow in a hooded cape comes forward from the almost ultimate darkness beyond the small cone of light above me. I jerk, the chains clicking slightly as he says in a very old, gravely voice, as if air can barely pass the restrictions of his vocal cords, 'Ms. Simmons or is it Schultz, no Carter or O'Laughlin. You have had many reincarnations among the human species. It took time to pin you down.'

My blood runs cold as I look at him, how he knew that much made me worry about what else he knew. He walks arround me and as he does I notice a familiarity to his walk and ask, 'Have I met you before?'

He circles me and I can smell his pheremones growing and becoming cloying to me. Coughing, I realize he is trying to intimate me, but strangely I'm calm as he says, 'In the vampire world, anything is possible. There are so few of us.'

'I wouldn't say few and I have little to do with the clans or the Five Pureblood rulerships. Now why am I here and what do you want from me.'

He stops in front of me, never allowing his face to show under the cowl of his hood as he says, 'You are a rare gem in our world. A vampire who can walk by day and by night. But the question is... Who turned you?'

My insides feel like Jell-O and I try to hide my fear as his pheremones start to take hold and I say, 'I will never say. No vampire ever truly tells who turned them! That is one of the first laws of the vampiric code!'

He nods, but I see the cruel smiling twist of his mouth as he says, 'We will see about that.'

Another vampire steps from the shadows, another male, slim and elegant. I can feel his power unlike this shadowy dark one and he smiles at me. The cloaked one says, 'Find out her heritage Etienne, and if she holds anyone dear to her, besides those we have found so far.'

He lifts off the ground and my heart beat quickens. He had to be an A rank easily. But why was he doing what a weak vampire asks? His pheremones pushed away the cloying ones of the cloaked one and push on my senses, the room comes to point. His eyes were nothing like the welcoming smile on his face. Everything told me to try and get away but even as I think this it feels like a vice is gripping around my body.

He pushes my hair away from my neck and I growl. I was already weakened by the bullet wound, the lack of food, and now I was going to be bitten. He chuckles at my growl, his pupils slowly transforming into slits among the mossy green of his eyes as he says in a rich French accent, 'Brace yourself, Mon cheri.'

In a flash, I feel his teeth sink into my neck. I let out a blood curdling scream as he saws into my neck, tears rolling down my cheeks. Vampires do not bite other vampires unless invited. To bite another without permission is similar to rape.

Your life is in your blood , no truer statement could this be as, your blood sings to your memories. I can feel him draw what little blood I had produced over the days of captivity as I healed and scream out again. I wanted to prevent this. Jerry, my life before, my maker. Whoever this person was and his accomplice, there was more to the story than simple knowledge of my ability to walk in the light of day.

His teeth release and I cry out again, as he pulls away. His mouth is covered in my blood and says with an even colder, wolf like grin, 'Mon Cheri, my apologies, but I _must_ take more.'

My eyes widen as I realize his statement and in a flash he bites me harder on my shoulder and I feel my collarbone break. I scream in agony and feel myself dying once again, but not from a man made bullet, but from a devilish phantom who had lost what little spark of humanity he had many years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The French vampire named Etienne had in total bitten me seven times. Though I almost came to the point of exsanguination, the shadow stopped him and they left. Days past until they came again, this time for real torture as it seemed my blood didn't have a song.

This had surprised me, but no amount of torture made me let go of memories. Even as I was tortured, my mind went back to those light, happy days of my life as a young human, untouched by the cruel world beyond. I had been nieve to believe I knew all. The man had been handsome, his sweet words like a sound, and his voice one of a wild world.

'Could I kiss you, Ms...'

I jerk away from the memory as the sound of the door opened. How long had I been here, days? Weeks? The cool air was a restbit to my poor body. Hunger was the only thing that dominated my mind as I lifted my eyes towards the door. Light was flooding in, but I could only make out a hazy figure after what happened to me days ago. I blink but my vision will not clear as I hear the voice that had been in my memory moments ago, 'To think I would meet your here again, my duchess.'

In an instant I feel the chains around my wrist disappear and myself floating slowly downward into a warm, strong embrace as I gain my legs once again. I could barely lift my head and croak out, 'Blood.'

I feel something press against my lips and know it's a wrist, from the strong gong like sound of a heartbeat in my ear. Without hesitation, I bite down hard, and drink deep. In that one mouthful it felt like burning lava going down my throat, pure energy sings into my veins, and I pull away instantly. That wasn't any vampiric blood, no simple phantom. It was a Pureblood, as my eyes pop open with full clarity to see, the Dracul Pureblood looking down at me. My hunger instantly extinguished for the first time in several years. He lifts his torn wrist to his lips and licks the blood away, the wound gone before I can apologize. I could now feel the power radiating from him as I sputter, 'S-Sir, I'm so so sorry. I... I...'

But instead he lifts me up into his arms and says simply, 'It was invited.'

Turning from the nighmarish room that had been my world for who knows how long, I look up at him, and ask, 'H-How did you find me?'

'You were not my target, but a happy accident, my duchess.'

'Nina,' I say looking at the rooms we go through as we pass my eyes wide. Blood splatter was everywhere, as were remaining body parts of both human and vampire origin.

He nods, sees my shock, and says, 'They tried to fight me, but were unsuccessful.'

My wide blue gray eyes slowly turn back to him. He said this as if he were simply taking out the trash, not killing innocent life... Though when I saw Etienne's head on the ground I didn't mind as much.

'You... You can put me down.'

'I think not, ' he states firmly as he walks out into the cool night air towards a waiting limo and two SUVs where seven vampire wait in a line as if backup to the Dracul Pureblood. He slides me into the seat of the limo, closed it behind me, and I watch as he Converses with the other vampires. They dart inside and then the Dracul Pureblood comes around the limo and gets in on the opposite side. I push myself against the door, feeling every hair raising in fear.

This was the way of the Pureblood, they had little control over their power, or if they did they couldn't control the effect it had on lower ranking vampire. Looking out at the open warehouse door I had come from. I look back at him. He was on his smartphone, looking like a CEO. The silence was shattering me until he says, without even looking up from the glowing screen, 'Go ahead and ask your questions.'

'Why were you here?'

He glances up at me and asks coldly, 'You are clanless correct?'

'Yes.'

'Then it doesn't concern you.'

I wasn't exactly shocked by his words, as clanless were always considered lesser. They have little power and are considered the fringe of the vampire society. But I didn't think of myself as that, I wasn't addicted to any drugs of the vampiric race, wasn't a homeless one, and didn't scavenge. Looking at him with all the nerve I could, I say firmly, 'I was kidnapped and tortured for weeks for an ability I have. So I feel like I do have a little right to know what is going on.'

Slowly he looks up at me, as if surprised by my tenacity, his wolfish blue eyes seeming to analyze me. He crosses his legs and tilts his head as he says, 'That is true, it is strange they would be interested in you. What ability is it you have that they can't live without?'

This is where I simply stare back at him, I couldn't tell him. How many vampire would give for what I have? I smell the first waft of his pheremones, they were sharp and terrifying and I start shivering like a human. He says with a small edge in his voice, 'Do not make me ask again.'

I continue to shake, sweat pouring from my skin. These pheremones were so much stronger than those at the club and I couldn't believe it as I feel my lips part, about to give out the secret I had kept from every vampire save two. Clamping my teeth together, I glare at him. He seemed surprised and turns towards me, leaning forward, as I feel him start to try to glamour me and take the information from my mind forcibly. Tears start to leak from my eyes, as I push the torture to the surface to cloud the truth. He murmurs, 'Interesting.'

Almost instantly, he releases me, the pheremones seeming to be sucked back into himself and I gasping like a fish out of water. Quickly I wipe the tears from my eyes out of embarrassment and look back at the warehouse as the seven men return to the SUVs and start them up,the driver for the limo getting in and starting up.

'Crow, return to the mansion.'

A Native American turns to look at me and asks in that slow, halting way of the Cherokee, 'And the girl.'

'She will be of use to us. Return to the mansion.'

Crow gives me one last look and turns to the steering wheel and leaves the place of my torture behind.

Looking at the Dracul Pureblood I knew as Nicholi, I ask, 'Did you kill at those people in that warehouse alone.'

He was back on his phone texting and says nonchalantly, 'Yes.'

He didn't have a spot of blood on him, speaking of the power of the Pureblood. I gulp down my still shaken nerves, the remaining emotional baggage of the torture, and open my mouth to ask about the warehouse as he says, 'So easy to read, I will explain to you why I was at the warehouse when we are back at the mansion.'

Shaking my head, I say, 'That is unnecessary, I am fine not knowing. You can drop me off at the closest ATM and I will disappear.'

He glances over at me from his phone and says as he continues to type, and puts the phone down to look at me, 'You are invited to my home. Please accept.'

It wasn't a request. All I keep remembering is the voice of my phantom teacher, 'Never say no to a Dracul Pureblood.' but I couldn't stay here. The longer I stayed by a stronger vampire the likelier I would become part of the clan, something I didn't want. Closing my eyes, knowing very well I could die, I say, 'I must decline.'

The Dracul Pureblood looks at me with raised eyebrows and a slow grin, showing his very long fangs, spreads on his face, his sharp eyes unchanged, as he says softly, 'Very interesting. You are my guest, you will come.'

My fate would be sealed if I didn't get away. His smile melts away as he picks up his phone that had started ringing and says, 'I know you are wondering my name besides a Dracul Pureblood, it is Nick, Ms. Simmons.'

Jerking I stare at him in surprise, I had never told him my last name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ride to Nick's mansion was strained. My body was stiff with fear from the power that eeked from him. Purebloods were terrifying to all, but to vampires in particular. They were old world wealth and antiquity. Each house had vaults of treasures from past lives. The Elrics had the legendary sword of King Arthur, and his round table. The Zula had dismantled and rebuilt the ancient city of El Durado deep in caves found in the Sahara dessert. The Dracul had the most extensive collection of gold from the Egyptians, if anything the Purebloods enjoyed history and the treasures it provided.

During the entire ride, the Dracul Pureblood, Nick was on his phone speaking in the old tongue, the language of the Vampire, it was a mixture of Greek and Latin that seemed to murmur to you. Newer generations of the Vampire race did not know it.

However my phantom mentor had taught me the tongue and I listened. It was mostly business. But one conversation was something different. It lasted only a few minutes in which he said, 'It was a decoy, but Etienne was present. He is neutralized, but I have acquired an asset.'

So I was an asset now, an object to be studied. I would have to run soon, or face worse torture than I had experienced at the hand of the French sadist. My mind went back to the torture and I shrink inside at the memories. I had been tortured before, but it hadn't been for as long. As we pass a bank I notice the date and realize I had been locked away for longer than I thought. A new record for me in not having blood.

Before long we were going up a winding road, and at the end was a building I could only describe as a castle. Coming around a fountain and up to the entrance the limo stops and Nick steps out, my relief at him not being so close short lived. My door is opened by Crow and I slowly step out. The mansion was on the top of a hill with miles of forest surrounding it. The sound of a waterfall beyond the mansion. I was wealthy, but beside this, I felt poor.

'Come,' Nick's seductive voice calls and I look at him.

He nods and walks up the steps. On either side of the stairs are A class vampire bowing to their leader. He had to be a high borne Dracul for them to do this. I follow a few steps behind him and feel the flash of menace from the eyes of the A ranks as I pass. I was an outsider here, and I was walking into the wolf's den. My hands shook from the collective power of them all, but I clench them and follow him into the Dracul lair. The Dragons.

Nick poured me a glass of my food source and says, 'Hunger I can't allow.'

He pours some for himself and hands me my glass. This giant study felt more like a meeting hall. It was covered in mahogany panelling, carved into the art deco of old France. I watch as he takes a sip and sits down in a leather chair in front of me in a small corner of the giant room. A large desk set at the end down the way but he seemed to want to make me comfortable. But how could I be with his power making me stiff as a board.

Slowly I take a sip of the liquid and feel my hunger reaffirm itself. I try to take it slowly but end up gulping down the rest of the red liquid. Sighing, I look up at him and ask, 'How did you know my last time.'

'I am Dracul, we can glean thoughts. Though you seem to hide them well. I seem only able to glean the ones you allow Ms. Nina Simmons.'

He rotates the glass on his hand, seeming facinated by the blood and I worry I might have fallen into a trap by drinking the blood he had given me, maybe laced with tridium, a drug of chose by many a damaged vampire.

But he takes another sip and continues, 'My manners escape me at times.'

Just then it feels like a heavy cloak is removed from my shoulders and I gasp. All his power that had flowed over me from our first meeting in the warehouse disappeared. I still felt the underlying current that told me he was a Pureblood, but not it's immense pressure. Blinking, he stares at me, before stating, 'Humanity still flows through you.'

It was rhetorical, so I don't reply as I set the glass on a side table and look back at him, asking softly, 'Will you tell me how you found me?'

'As I stated previously, you were a unforseen addition to the situation. However, you were not our target.'

That was obvious and I ask, 'Why were you there?'

'To find clues.'

'To what?'

'Someone who seems to be planning a war.'

'There is perpetual war among the five great clans. You and the Elrics are prime examples of that from two months ago in the night club.'

But he just looks at me, his wolfish blue eyes narrowing as he stares at me. The silence was ear splitting, just the rushing sound of my own blood through my veins and his calm breathing sounded in the giant office. My stare unflinching, I ask, 'The Elrics have diplomatic immunity in NYC, as do all royals of the five great clans, but they c lookut off my blood supply. Is that why they took me and tortured me, because I was seen with you?'

He continues to stare, but finally says, 'The Elrics may have cut your blood supply, but have nothing to do with what happened to you there after.'

'Then who did, why did they, and what were you doing there?'

I knew my voice had risen with the question out of frustration. He had been deflecting all my questions. Abruptly he stands and I flinch back into my chair. He comes forward, taking the glass from the side table and back to the stand with the pitcher. He pours more and returns as he says, 'As to the first of the three questions, the person or persons that kidnapped you were part of a group that have taken it upon themselves to rid the world of the Five Great Clans.'

This makes my eyes widen as he returns to his chair, but doesn't sit, instead he keeps his back to me as he continues on, 'We have affectionately called them, The Silent Phantasma. They lurk quietly, more so than even we phantoms. As to why they took you, that is the real question. Etienne was what I have gathered an important player in this group. As for why I was there, it is simple, to kill them. Call it revenge for what they have done to my family and clan.'

I frown at that last statement, 'What have they done to the Dracul Clan?'

Slowly he turns and looks at me, his hands clasped behind his back. I could see a tick in his jaw, but he doesn't answer. Instead he continues, 'The night I met you, I was there to meet with the Elrics Leader, Dominic. However we were ambushed and he was killed.'

This shook me further and I ask, 'How? Vampires are hard to kill as it is, and a Pureblood even more so?'

'It seems this Silent Phantasma has found a way.'

Slowly I take another sip, starting to feel the high of a full stomach as I say, 'It said there were three killed in the attack on the night club.'

'Those were just human lives.'

All I could do is stare at him. His eyes were shrouded by so many layers, I couldn't figure if what he said was true. Instead I say, 'So Dominic's son is now taking his father's place, Tyberius?

'Yes.'

That's when I realize he is very sneakily trying to enter my mind. Without his power suppressing me, I had let my guard down. Instantly I slam down on my thoughts. He chuckles and says, 'Very interesting. You will tell me why they took you, but until then you shall stay here. Lilac!'

I jump at his booming voice at the last word. A young woman comes out of no where and bows. Nick gestures, 'Lilac will show you to your room.'

There was no point in arguing with him about myself leaving. So I nod and follow Lilac from the room. Just before I leave Nick says to me, 'I will learn your secrets Ms. Simmons, it's just a matter of time.'

The glint in his wolfish eyes said it was a promise. I would have to escape this Dracul Pureblood soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The walk to my room in the Dracul mansion was calming. Though, the girl, Lilac in front of me was an A class vampire, it wasn't as frightening as Nick. Hatred seems to be radiating off her, as she would glance at me over her shoulder now and again, but no words were spoken.

I kept humming in my mind the waltz so in case she was a mind reader she would get nothing. Each of the Five Great Clans had a specific ability. The Dracul were known for their impressive ability to read minds, so if she did have the blood of the Dracul, I would keep a steady static in my mind. So even as I hummed the waltz, my thoughts were internalized. So a group called The Silent Phantasma were the cause of my torture, the Elrics oldest vampire, Dominic was dead, and I was tangled into the middle of a blood war between the Five Clans and this Silent Phantasma, great.

Lilac stops and gestures to a door saying in the slow murmuring Russian accent, 'These will be your rooms, should you need anything, a servant will be stationed outside your door.'

I nod my understanding, and just as I'm about to step inside the room she says with an edge in her voice, 'I don't trust you clanless.'

Stopping, I turn my eyes to her saying with a slight edge in my own voice, 'Believe me, it's mutual.'

'I do not understand why Nicholas would be so interested in someone so powerless. So watch yourself, I will not allow you to hurt him. He gave me life and I owe him for it.'

So it was a backstory moment. Vampires say they were brought to life once they loose their humanity. So when she opened her eyes to the world of the phantom, she was a new being enterly. It was likely she had been terminally ill when Nick found her, thus the 'owing' side of her argument. Not only that, but she was planned, meaning she was considered 'family' in the main branch of the Dracul Clan.

I stare at her for a moment, then something pops into my head and I ask, 'Is there a phone in my rooms?'

'Nyet.'

'Do you have a cellphone I can borrow?'

For a moment she hesitates, but finally nods and hands over her own. I quickly dial a number I had memorized some seven year prior and listen as it rings. It rings for some time until finally a hesitant hello came from the other end.

Jerry was alive. I let out a relieved breath, having not realized I had been holding it through the ringing. I say soothingly, 'Jerry, it's me.'

'Jesus, Jesus Christ!! Nina! Holy...'

But I cut him off before he starts his monologue of sailors tongue saying, 'I'm glad you are alright. Are you safe?'

'Yes, I'm in...'

But I cut him off, not wanting this sharp faced woman to know, saying, 'I know where you are if you followed the instructions.'

'You know the New York Times are saying you were kidnapped.'

'Good, the last thing I need to worry about is being considered a murder suspect.'

'I'm not going to even ask if you are. But Nina...'

'Yes.'

I could hear the determination in his voice as he said, 'I need to know what's going on, all of it.'

'I might not be able to give you all of it, but I will give you what I know so far. Have you contacted Wilson.'

'Yes.'

'Have they executed the plan.'

'Yes.' I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

'Jerry.'

'Yes.'

A smile comes to my face as I look at Lilac who now frowned at me and say, 'Take a vacation.'

'What?! How can I take a vacation with all this going on? I mean, you have got to be crazy?!'

He sounded frantic and I chuckle. He goes silent at that, as I say, 'Jerry, there isn't anything else you can do. I need you to be clear of mind when the time comes, so take some money out of the account and rest.'

There was a deep silence on the other end. I could hear his breathing, but that was it. Finally, I hear a calm tone on his end of the line, 'Are you sure about this Nina?'

'Yes.'

'Ok, I'll talk to you later.'

With that I hear the line go dead and hand the phone over. Lilac takes the phone with a suspicious look and asks, 'Who is Jerry?'

'My assistant, a human.'

She scoffs and walks away, leaving me with a grin on my face. Stepping inside my room, I can't help but want to laugh. Vampires thought of humans as nothing more than cattle, incapable of deep thought. But I knew they could be just as cruel and heartless. The rooms I had were spacious, a bedroom, receiving room, bathroom, and another room that looked like a private study. Sitting behind the ild oaken desk, I lean back and smile wide.

Lilac had no idea what the conversation had really been about. Jerry had been my assistant for three years and in those three years, I had given him a very large responsibility. If I ever said the word 'rest', he would liquidate my company. In less than twenty four hours, all my assets would be in cash, and deeply washed by 700 different bank accounts until no one could find the end of my paper trail. Then the Wilson's would come into play, they would have the final bank account in a secret coded letter that would be sent to my last known relative with a letter telling them to keep it until a young woman would come for it. The Wilson's of course did not know what was the envelope, but that it was in their care and keeping till instructions were given.

Of course that young woman in tge secibd letter was me and with that I would have all the cash related to my company and rebuild. I had only done this twice before in my life, but could always sniff out the times I should prepare for it. Jerry would wait for further instructions and enjoy a paid vacation until then.

I could still remember the conversation. How confused Jerry had been, but without hesitation agreed to do what I ask. He hadn't known the extent, but knew when the time came to execute it. Leaning back, my smile turns down. Now the question was how to escape the Dracul castle.

Standing up, I walk back to the door, and open it. To my surprise, two guards stood on each side. Across the way, a man stood. His eyes were jet black and dangerous. He couldn't be an inch over five feet tall, but everything said death. His stance though seemingly uninterested was tense. However, beside him was a flouncy blonde that stood a good foot taller than the dark one beside her with wide green eyes. She bows and says in a crisp Dutch accent, 'Hello, I'm Daisy, I'm your personal servant. Is there something I can get you, blood, a fresh pillow, a book of your choice?'

That's when I fully understood, I was a guest, in word only. In reality I was a prisoner in nice surroundings. Smiling, I say, 'Just wanted to see what was going on, heard a lot of movement outside the door.'

She nods her understanding, but I can see the smirk on the dark ones face. He knew my true intentions as I step back into the room. This was going to be a long wait, and I would be hard pressed in my escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dinner was a quiet affair, as Nick had invited me to his dining room, which was more like a hall. The table was long and probably used for parties, instead of what it was being used for now. Nick sat at the head, with myself to the left, to the right was a young man, who I could tell was a B rank. Nick had introduced him earlier as a neighbor who had been invited for dinner. An array if eatable dishes of human food sat in front of us as well as a goblet of blood or each. The young man, who must have just been turned seemed uninterested in the food, which spoke of his recent turning and went straight for the blood. Nick lounged in his chair asking the young vampire a few questions about his family, and recent events in the area. I sat there stiffly, the Purebloods power like a constant companion.

For reasons I don't understand, I shied away from the blood. Already my stomach was full from earlier today and the thought of more made my stomach turn. I could smell it in the air and the faint pheremones of both vampires in front of me and at least five standing in the corners of the room and serving us. Nick sits up and one of the A rank servants steps forward as Nick requests some of the roast beef and potatoes. The servant does so and I ask for some myself. I could feel Nick staring as I forked up some of the meat and put it in my mouth.

That's when he finally speaks to me, 'How interesting.'

I look up at him, as I chew the meat and he says to the young man, 'Andy, how would you rank Nina?'

My eyes turn to the other vampire. I could see the sheen of sweat on him and knew he was feeling the effects of the Dracul Pureblood as he says, 'Easily a C rank, she doesn't have the aura of a B rank like me, or the sheer power of an A rank, I sense a very faint bloodsong, but even that is vague.'

'Thank you, I felt the same.'

I realized that, Andy, was what most vampire call a seeker. During this whole time he must have been studying me. With that Nick thanks him and he is dismissed, having finished his blood. Probably the price of a Seeker. Seekers were considered like holy men of the vampire realm, able to divide and bring together a truly blood thirsty lot. He was probably older than a majority in the room. Probably the reason he had drunk his blood so fast was to get away from one of the clans royalty. He stands, gives me another once over, and leaves.

Nick didn't seem particularly interested in showing him out like a good host. But instead turns to me. I hated being the object of discussion when in the same room. However I knew the ways of the phantom. It wasn't long before your secrets are exposed. He says slowly, 'I find it interesting that a C rank vampire, with so little ability could be strong enough to resist my mind. You give off little, if any, pheremones, which is uncommon even among a Pureblood. I don't mean any harm in bringing the Seeker here, but I don't enjoy resorting to torture as it seems you have endured enough.'

I felt a sense of relief in remembering what had happened to me just hours previously. He continues, 'So tell me more about yourself Nina Simmons. It may help me understand why my hated enemy is so interested in a C rank vampire, who is clanless, able to eat human food without gaging, and being powerless.'

If only he knew. It surprised me that the Seeker hadn't been able to sense my power. I could easily class my abilities alongside an A rank. I could fly, shape-shift, bend wind to my will, and even revitalize flowers, a rather useless ability in my opinion. Most C and B rank vampires could only shape-shift and glamour people to their will, maybe glean a memory here in there. So it left me wondering, if a Seeker couldn't sense what I was, who could? Etienne had said I had no bloodsong, but this Seeker said it was faint? Could it be there was something different about be in comparison to other Vampire?

I take another bite of the roast beef as I say, 'There isn't much to tell.'

'You are an older vampire. So many young vampire rarely make it past their first few years after being bitten, why are you different?'

His line of thinking was good, making me look up at him, feeling his oppressive aura push down on me a bit. I murmur softly, 'I don't know why I survived, maybe it had to do with my teacher during those years.'

I decided not to hold back this little bit of myself, knowing I can omit some, but give this Pureblood at least something, a small recession, 'His name was Furlow Marta.'

'Was he the one that bite you?'

I shake my head and I say softly, 'No.'

Remembering back to the first year and the sheer hunger and fear. Furlow had been a simple begger, but proved to be the best of friends, saving me from possible starvation or the 'Night Hunters'. His voice came to me in a flash, gruff and sandpapery, 'So you are fresh turned kid, you have a long way to go if you want to make it among us.'

My clothes had been besodden and my hair a mess of tangles, having escaped my house. My first human I had killed, my second was close to death due to my hunger. Furlow had laughed when I told him I was a Lady. He had patted the bench he had been laying on a said, 'Ain't that always the case! Those vampire men know no bounds and want all the beauties. This silky necks of yours must be mighty tasty.'

I had been shocked by that and said, 'But I was never...'

Blinking the memory away with pain, I feel tears behind my eyes and say softly, 'He was a kind phantom that helped me through the worst of it. He was a rough older man, but kind none the less.'

'Does he still live?'

I simply shake my head. Another memory screaming to mind of him yelling at me to run, leave behind my land, and live while blocking a shadowy figure having followed me back to my home where Furlow lived among the warehoused ships. I had seen his death, remembered screaming, and feeling something in me snap. Part of my humanity disappearing as I ran for the departing ship and flying for the first time.

I take another bite of roast beef, feeling myself cage and cherish what remained of my humanity. That's when I see Nick's fork stop before his mouth and his eyes Lazer into me. He says as he slowly puts his fork down, 'How is it possible?'

Suddenly fear douses my system and I stare at him with wide eyes. I had let down my guard, my mind full of old memories and now my insides burned with the need to run as he said, 'How are you able to...'

But his question never came as a blinding white light flashed through the room, the large French doors along the east wall shattering.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Movement was first, the flash of light, time showing as I saw Nick turn towards the light, the shattering glass as he started to move. There was no sound at first, just feeling the ground shake under my feet and finally the precussion and loud boom that made my lungs give out.

My ears rung, and my eyes were closed as I leaned down, waiting for the body blow of the blast. However it never came. Slowly I open my eyes and lift my head. Nick stood in front me, his body having shielded me. The giant table was gone, now sitting in the far right corner of the room, on its side and sorched by the blast. That's when I noticed everything was scorched, except where Nick's shadow lay, where I now crouched. He turns to me, his shirt a singed mass on his frame. He pulls the tatter clothes from his body and turns, his voice booming out, 'Guards!'

As he turns towards me, his eyes light up and he says, 'Brace yourself!'

His sheer power was overwhelming as another blast slams into the room, I close my eyes and feel a body cover me. The smell of smoke and fire filled the room as I hear Nick say in my ear, 'We need to get out if here.'

He grabs me out of my now burning seat and propels me towards the door. Smoke filled my lungs and I try desperately not to cough. I look for the other A rank who had been in the room and see nothing but burned bodies. None were moving and I heard no heart beats as we burst into the hall. Smoke bellowed around us as I hear in my mind, 'Crow, Aname, Lilac come!!!'

Never would I have thought I would get to experience the mind calling of a Pureblood. I could feel the deadly pheremones telling outsider vampire like me that death was imminent, and I choke back my scream of fear. He calls over his shoulder, 'Its not for you!'

Just then out of the shadows comes a figure and I scream again. Nick jerks me away, but then sees it's Crow and orders, 'Get the Jeep! Now!'

Crow doesn't even hesitate, running from us. Another bomb blows us off our feet and I land hard on my back, the wind knocked from me. I gasp, trying to fill my damaged lungs and hazy brain. I hear Lilac call out in Russian, 'Nicholas! Prince Nicholas!!'

My eyes widen as I turn and see Nick getting to his feet, a small cut on his face as Lilac comes rushing from the smoke. Her terrified face said it all as she continues in Russian, 'The Phantasma, it has to be, they are taking over the mansion, half our men are dead.'

Nick says in Russian to her, 'Get to the basement. Crow is getting the Jeep. Where is Aname?'

'I saw him fighting off several vampire minutes ago. He is likely dead!'

Nick's eyes flash that reptilian iris's and he says, 'Take Nina with you, I will get Aname.'

'But Prince!!!'

'Don't make me tell you twice.'

She flinches, grabs my arm, and pulls me away from Nick. Why had he protected me? I was nothing. But I don't question it as another bomb goes off further from us. She glares at me as she glances back and snarls, 'I don't understand why he needs you so! You are bringing this down on our heads!!!'

I couldn't agree more. Suddenly a gnarled hand reached out of a doorway, and the body follows suit as Lilac is slammed into the opposite wall. My eyes widen as I see a ghoul. It had been so many years since I have last seen one. It was terrifying, all it's teeth now points, it's hair gone, and it's eyes fully black, sclara and all.

Lilac pushes it away, and trusts her hands out towards it with a roar of anger. It goes flying backwards into the wall, breaking through and going on as it let's out a screach like nothing human.

That's when a flood of ghoul bodies, gray of skin from their transformation came through the hole. Lilac turns to me and screams, 'Run!!!'

Ghoul's are stronger than most vampire. A ranks can usually fend off a few at a time, but the hoard that now chased us down the hall was a reething mass.

Lilac was passing me, her A rank blood showing it's power as she ripped past me. The mass of ghoul we're on my heels. Lilac looks back and snarls, 'For heaven's sake!'

She grabs my hand and slings me down the hall a good 40 feet, making me land hard on my side and slide. She on the other hand had turned to the mass, looks back and yells, 'Go down the hall! The last door on your right leads down to the garage! Follow it!'

Then she turns to the mass and using her telecanesis pushes them back a bit. However I knew they would overwhelming her as she start to fight them one on one. They we're relentless as I stood and called, 'Lilac you can't win! Come on!'

She yells over her shoulder, 'Nicholas wants you! Not I. You are the key, now GO!!!'

I knew not to argue and turn away, running from the screaming hoard. When I reach the door, I look back and watch in horror as a ghoul finally gets to Lilac, his teeth slamming into her arm and wrenching it from her. She still fought, but I knew she only had moments left to live. I could not help her, I was strong, but I knew my weaknesses. This wasn't a fight I could win. I thank Lilac for her sacrifice, turn away from the ghouls about to rip into her, and run.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once I shut the door to the hall, roaring with fire, and screeching ghouls. The stairs leading down were spiraling all the way down. I slowly walk down, realizing this was the servants staircase. Each door had a number for the floor. At times the doors shook and I could hear the clicking growl of the ghoul just beyond. But I kept moving as quickly as I could. My breathing was ragged as I ran down the stairs, hoping beyond all hope the ghoul hadn't found their way inside the tight space that was this staircase.

The lights flickered with each explosion, some from the unknown source that had started this and others from items in the castle expanding, gas lines bursting from the heat.

I finally come to the door that had only a simple B on it. It had to be the garage as I had already passed the first floor door. Sowly, I place my ear against it, letting my sharp senses take over.

It was quiet. Only a small scuffling noise beyond, possibly Crow the driver trying to stay quiet as he waited, plus a single heart beat. So I slowly open the door and look around.

The garage contained at least twenty vehicles, some expensive, some security, and finally I see the Jeep. It was a glass black thing, with all the bells and whistles that bespoke of a wealthy person. i walk towards it, still dtaying quiet to minimize the chance of a ghoul hearing me asCrow was.

However, that's when I heard the deep growl that was not that of a vampire. I react instinctively and hit the floor, which sent my eyes in the direction of the sound. What I saw made my stomach turn. The body of Crow there lay, or who I assumed it was as the bloody skull was all that remained. I could see the hands of the ghoul reaching down to grab the arm of the body and I look away.

That's when the growls stop and I hear it take in a swift intake of air. I go still, knowing the creature had scented the air. Though my pheremones were not on full display they were still there. I try to clamp down on them as much as I can, to hidey presence. The creature continued to scent the air and I slowly get into a crouch. I was now about two car lengths from the basement door leading to the stairway. As I thought I was safe and had walked in hoping to find Crow waiting with the suspicious look on his face he had for me previously. That's when I hear the creature let out a little clicking noise. My heart excellerated, I was being hunted.

I knew this sound well. It took me back to the Civil War and the ghoul that had hunted me. The absolute terror as I ran for my life then still haunted me today. I had barely escaped then, and now I was in a room with one alone. I crawl silently around the corner of the car I found myself behind and look to see the ghouls back. I jerk away, realizing it was a lot quieter than I thought. I could barely hear it's breath, though I could hear it's now jerking heart beat grow quicker, as was my own.

That's when it let's out a roar and I look up to see it staring at me. How had it moved so quickly without my notice?! I jerk away, stumbling in my attempt to get away from it as quickly as I could. I throw up my hand, feeling the sudden push of wind as I lift it away from me as it flew towards me in a jump. It let's out a scream of anger as I crawl backwards away from it. I build up the wind letting it swirl around me. It had been years since I had used my ability to control the wind and it felt freeing as I throw my arm towards the ghoul. It was galloping on all fours back twards me. The wind hits it full force sending it crashing into a car behind it. The windows blow out of the car as I stand, gasping for breath. Though I had this ability it drained me quickly as I roar at it, 'You're not eating me!'

I send my arm upwards and the ghoul is lifted from it's prown position and slammed against the ceiling, and falls back to the floor with a loud bang. It snarls as it slowly stands.

That's when I feel pressure in the air and my eyes widen as the large garage doors burst open. I'm sent flying as is the ghoul, and half the cars. Standing there was Nick, his arm outstretched as if he had caught an invisible basketball. His eyes seemed to glow with fire as the smoke and flames danced beyond him.

The ghouls attention was now focused on him and it sprints towards him. The Dracul Pureblood snarls in a low tone that seemed to vibrate the garage and I shutter as the ghoul leaps and stops in mid air. The creature screams and struggles against what held it. I slowly stand as Nick walks into the cave like garage. He looks at me, then the creature, his power on full display as he simply flicks a finger and the creature explodes. Blood flung everywhere as I dove behind a car so as not to be sprayed.

I look around the corner and Nick was without a spot of blood on him that wasn't his own. He was now wearing a black trench coat and holding his side. The cut on his face was still there, as was another above his eye and was running blood down his face. It was heady to smell his blood. His power was literally leaking from him as I stand again and he asks, 'Where is Crow?'

'Dead... By the jeep.'

Nick curses, scents the air, and curses again. He looks around, then back at me before saying, 'You drive.'

I didn't have to ask what as I run to the Jeep, climbing over what remained of Crow and got in the driver's seat. Thankfully the keys were in the ignition. Nick climbed into the passengers seat as I turn on the vehicle, reverse, and then pull out. A crowded cloud of ghoul was pouring out of a glowing hole that had once been the front door of the castle. Nick didn't even look as he growls, 'Step on it.'

The ghouls exiting the building were on fire, some wreathing on the ground as they died. But I noticed a few that were chasing us seem to stop and turn their heads. Just as quickly they moved away, running towards the forest. I watched from the rear view as more did the same, even a few who were dying.

Finally, they were gone from view as I continued to drive down the long private road, and then turned onto the road leading to the closest town. Nick said nothing during this time until he finally asks 'What happened to Lilac?'

'She died saving me.'

He growled, which made me shiver in fear, but then he sighs and says, 'So be it. She was a young foolish vampire, only freshly turned.'

To a Pureblood, other bitten vampire were nothing more than bomb fautter for the use of protection if they were strong enough. The girl was newly bitten but had talent, and an easy B rank because of it. Nick looks over at me and says slowly with an edge in his voice, 'I have questions you will answer. But for now, get us to the closest airport.'

I didn't like this, but it seems I had no choice. He knew something now and. Had to know what it was. After what had just happened, he deserved at least a few answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The drive was quiet as I let my equilibrium stabilize and my sense of direction return. Before long I was on my way to JFK. It was large enough to take me where I wanted to go, so long as I could convince Nick. But one thing I knew about Purebloods was their reluctance to comply to lesser vampires. It was unnerving how quiet it was in the car. But my senses were heightened right now and I could tell Nick wasn't well. His breathing was quicker and he still held his side. So without thinking I ask, 'Are you hurt?'

Silence sliced the air with a very sharp knife's edge. I could feel his pheremones fill the car, telling me he was trying to hide what had happened by making me scared. It was working as I feel my gut twist with instinctive fear. As I come up on the exit Nick says, 'Go through the private planes entrance.'

I didn't question him, as I followed the flow of traffic off the main highway and towards the lights of the airport. Morning was going to be here soon and I knew I had to hurry. Nick asks with an edge in his voice, 'How did you know the way back into civilization?'

'I have always been good at finding my way, but I also have a perfect memory.'

It wasn't hard for most vampire to remember turns out but couldn't remember every little detail leading to and from a location, but I had. Usually most C rank vampire remembered a majority of their life after becoming a vampire. B rank could remember certain details. But only Purebloods could remember things perfectly. Nick didn't seem convinced and simply stared at me. I glance at him as I turn onto the road leading to the private planes entrance and say with nervousness in my voice, 'By now you should notice I'm not a normal c rank vampire.'

'That is an adequate assumption.'

He had turned away, but I could feel the blanket of his power wrap around me, reminding me who he was and what he could do to me. Remembering what happened to the ghoul in the garage almost made me cringe away from this Dracul Pureblood.

We come up to the guard shack and the uniformed gentleman pokes his head out saying, 'The main terminal is back over there, take exit...'

But then Nick leans over and says, 'I have an important flight to catch on my private jet. Open the gate.'

The man looked confused for a moment, but at the command in Nick's last sentence his eyes glaze over as he slurs like a drunk, 'Of course sir, I didn't recognize you. I'll open the gate now.'

It made me think of Star Wars, the best analogy would be a Jedi mind trick and that's exactly what happened. The guard opens the gate and I pull in saying, 'Where is your plane?'

Most if not all Pureblood vampires had a private jet in most major airports with waiting staff. He points, and I notice the sweat on his forehead. He was badly hurt, hurt enough that even his Pureblood status wasn't enough to heal him. The smell of his blood was strong in the Jeep. I hadn't noticed it earlier due to his pheremones. But he had clamped down on them to deal with the guard, so now it was unmistakable. He was trying to hide it and the smell was delicious. All vampire below a Pureblood were drawn to them because of their sweet smelling blood. It didn't take much to fill a vampire up, but even just ten vampire of lower station could drain a Pureblood dry, effectively killing them. I could sense my hunger coming back. I clamp down on it as I follow his directions to a very large private plan. Parking, I follow him to it and see the stairs come down. I ask as I jog up beside him, 'When did you notify them we needed a plan?'

'Right after I left you.'

That explained it, but I stop when I realize the pilot is human. Nick slowly goes up the stairs and I see the blood drops on the steps. The human pilot says, 'Mr. Borchenski, what is our heading?'

'Europe.'

'Airport?'

'I will tell you once we are underway, figure it out. This will be an unlogged flight plan.'

The pilot nods and turns away, returning to the cockpit. I stare at the back of his head for a moment and ask in a whisper, 'Does he know what you are?'

'Yes.'

I watch as Nick limps to a chair and sits down with a deep growl. What's when I see the glint of blood on his black coat and ask with worry, 'What happened?'

I start to rush to him, but feel a sharp pain in my head and slam to the ground. When I look up I see Nick pointing a finger at me and says softly, 'Be careful Ms. Simmons, I am not a friend.'

The sharp pain lasts for a moment longer and then disappears as I feel the plane start to taxi towards the runway. Slowly I stand, feeling whatever this Pureblood had done to me seep into my bones. But I push it from my mind as I sit opposite him. I watch him as he does to me through the take off and initial climb of the plane. Finally the seat buckle sign does off and I take mine off. My eyes couldn't help glancing at him, seeing the blood now oozing between his fingers.

'Please let me help.'

There was a sardonic smile on his face as he stares at me. When I start to scoot towards him however it was as if a bomb went off and all I can feel is the sense of being hunted. Slowly I look up at him to see his pupils had turned to slits as he murmurs, 'If you come any closer, I will eat you.'

There was no doubt of that. His body stiffening as if preparing to attack. But instead he jerks his head in a gesture behind me. I look back as he grounds out, 'There is a mini refrigerator that should be stocked with bottled blood.'

I didn't hesitate, as I sprang to my feet and walked over to the fridge. Being away from such close proximity helped my overall nerve, but it fled when I open the fridge to find it empty. Slowly I turn and look at him with wide eyes. He understood immediately and gestures for me to come to him. But I was frozen to the spot I stood.

Slowly I feel the hunters pheremones slowly dissipate, his eyes closed, taking steady breaths. Finally he opens his eyes, now back to their rounded pupils, and says, 'Come, sit, and be my nurse Ms. Simmons.'

'Nina,' I murmur as I come over and kneel before him.

'Nina,' he growls as I pull away his arm and see a fresh oozing of blood. It made my head spin at the smell, my hunger prompting me to take a taste. But I slam down on that thought. The use of my ability in the garage had drained me, making me hungry. But after the torture I had experienced just the day before only added to the fact I could go without.

Slowly I peel the sticky coat away and am greeted by such devistation I was amazed he could even walk! I gulp as I look at his ripped flesh, knowing only his ability to heal himself could save him now, but why wasn't he?

Looking up, I ask, 'Why aren't you healing?'

'Probably due to the battle. I seemed to have drained myself, plus the bite of a ghoul seems to have an anti-coagulating response.'

When I look up at him, I do notice that the cuts on his face have healed and I ask, 'What can I do?'

'I need blood and unfortunately the pilot needs to fly.'

My face, I knew, had gone white as I stare up at him in doe eyed surprise. He simply stares, knowing I would have to invite the bite. The moments ticked by as I slowly replaced the coat over his torn body. Everything inside me told me not to, but then what remained of my humanity told me too and memories flooded back to me. The look on this same beings face as he asked me if he could kiss me. The surprise and delight on that same face at my answer and I said mine now while deeply in those memories, 'Yes.'

It was a flash, his eyes going into slits, the control over his pheremones gone as I'm blasted by them, frozen to the spot, and I feel his hot breath against my neck. Flashes of my torture slammed into me, but instead of the bone crunching bite I was expecting, he was gentle. This was not the bite of a powerful Pureblood, but something...

I shiver as I feel suddenly drowsy, feeling myself slowly fade. He was killing me! My mind screamed at me, but for some reason I couldn't resist as my mind went blank.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke with a jolt, my hands slamming down on the arm chairs, and pulling myself up, gasping as I did. My eyes target in on the phantom seated in front of me, staring at me with his hands clasped and against his mouth. He looked as if he were testing something and murmurs, 'Interesting.'

I look around and see that all the windows in the plane are shuttered. The sun must have risen. My sense of time was distorted and I look at him snarling, 'You almost killed me!'

His hands move to his lap as he says slowly, 'The temptation after last night's unpleasant experience was strong.'

My insides go cold as I look him up and down. He had changed into new clothes, the smell of blood in the cabin of the plane faint, a mix of his and my own, but also the smell of fresh soap. How long had i been at the cusp of death? Glancing around, I ask, 'Where are we going?'

But he doesn't answer this, but instead replies, 'I think it is time you answered a few of my questions Nina.'

My insides go cold yet again, feeling tendrils of regret at not running away at the airport when I might have had a chance. I wasn't ready for this but knew it was inevitable. Whatever he had gleaned the night before was about to come back to bite me. Slowly, he tilts his head and asks with narrowing eyes, 'How can you go for almost two months without food?'

Was this what he gleaned last night. I felt myself sigh internally even as I let myself stiffen, saying, 'I don't know. I simply can.'

He stares at me for a time, but I could tell he was contemplating my answer. Lying would be impossible with a Pureblood, so I knew not to try, but I would omit certain details. Then he says, 'C rank vampire can not hibernate like their cousins in the A rank and myself a Pureblood. So that isn't a possibility. When I saw you in that warehouse, you had been tortured, from the burns and missing fingers I could tell as much. The wounds weren't new, though a few were. You should have died weeks previously or at least have changed into a ghoul, so why didn't you?'

I shake my head again and murmur, 'I wish I knew. The longest I've ever gone without food is almost three weeks.'

Nick seemed surprised by this and leans back in his seat. He drums his finger for a moment on his chair, contemplating my answer before saying, 'Most C rank vampire can barely go a week without blood and they can't consume human food.'

This makes me jerk as I look over at him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me. His power was still a heavy blanket on me, but I wouldn't let him into my mind, allowing only static to be his answer.

Shrugging I answer, 'Thus is something I've always been able to do since my awakening as a vampire.'

He nods, taking this for face value, as he continues to tap his chair. It was a moment before he continues, 'It doesn't explain why the Phantasma is so keen on you. You are nothing special.'

This smarted but I keep my mouth closed as he continues on, 'You can go without consumption of blood for an extended time, something that a few vampire can do, though regrettably I can not.'

This surprised me. Most Purebloods could go at most two weeks without feeding, something most other vampires did as well. The only way to go longer is to go into their hybernative state. So that made me question what I was capable of. How long could I truly go without blood? Somehow this gave me hope that I could go without. But I sweep that away as I continue to listen to Nick's reasoning, being careful not to interrupt.

'This isn't anything new to most vampire. The Phantasma must want you for something else though I have yet to figure what it is. That leaves me with this question, why do you not have a blood song?'

It was rhetorical, so I just stare back. He does as well before continuing, 'Blood songs can't be hidden, it is the song of your history from your birth as a vampire to your death. So for you to not have one... That is unheard of. It would be useful to figure how you are able to do so, but even that seems too trivial for a group such as the Silent Phantasma. So that leaves me with only one question, you are what you say you are or are you a member of the group?'

I jerk at this in surprise. His eyes had flashed that hunters look once more, but simply out of anger. I could feel the pressure in the cabin rise with his power. The pheremones were sharp and overpowering as I gasp out, 'No! I'm not.'

'Really? I find it interesting how they were able to find you so soon after being in my home.'

'Why would I allow them to torture me for weeks on end?!'

'Loyalty.'

The power inside the cabin made it hard to breath, my skin breaking out in a cold sweat. Why wasn't the human being effected like myself? Was he in an airtight room away from this? I gasp, trying to center myself.

He continues, 'My clan is being decimated, as are the others, by this group and if I find out that you are a member and not just a possible genetic wonder they wish to exploit, then you will face a worse situation then when I found you.'

His final words sounded like a demon spoke them and his power increased to the point I felt physcially ill. Suddenly all the power and pheremones that were flooding the cabin was gone and I let out a long gasp. He was no longer looking at me, but behind me. Slowly I catch my breath and look behind me to the captain of the ship. He nods and says a little nervously, 'Our course is set in. We will be making one stop to refuel and from there to our destination. Is... Is everything alright back here?'

Nick nods and says quietly, 'All is well. Though do call our next stop and have blood provided. It seems that someone forgot.'

The captain blanches for a moment, then nods and leaves. Had Nick simply pulled back on his power for this human? It's true, such strong pheremones would have knocked him out, if not killed him, so it was for the best. Slowly I turn back and look at Nick who was again staring at me with hard eyes. He had more questions, but seemed to be holding back as I say softly, 'I understand your worries, but I can promise you I didn't even know about this group called the Silent Phantasma until you spoke of them. They killed people dear to me to get ahold of me and I fear they have tried to in the past as well.'

This seemed to peak his interest as I felt the powerful blanket that was his strength settle on me again. I could tell he was probing, but my mind was locked from it. We sat there in silence, each asking with our eyes until finally I relented and said, 'Many years ago when I was still young my mentor saved my life from them.'

'Furlow Marta.'

I nod as I continue, 'I had gone against his words that night, trying to find a new source of blood, as our previous had died and Furlow wasn't exactly the most charming. So I had left...'

I stopped before saying during the daylight while Furlow had been reading his favored novels, and continue, 'While he was distracted and went looking for a source. It didn't take long to find a morgue director that was familiar with our kind and I had settled a deal. He found me generous and not as vicious in said dealings. So I left with a sense of accomplishment and pride at my first attempt in this form of business. However, I wanted to walk the town as it had been some time since I had and it was thrilling to be among the masses once again. However I realized after some time I needed to return, the sense of dawn coming.'

I had changed the details as night had already fallen at this point of the creature following me. So I have every reason to believe it was a vampire.

'As I did, I realized I was being followed, hunted really by what, at the time, I thought was another vampire. I ran for the warehouse that Furlow and I called home and found him spitting mad. He had sensed the hunter following me and I have never seen him so pale. He grabbed me and dragged me through the warehouse, telling me I had to run. For some reason I believe he knew of whom was following me. There was a steely determination about him when he threw me out the back door towards the ships about to set sail. So I did as he told me, I had no reason to question his judgement as he had already saved me so many times before.'

I stop there, remembering the haunting shadows of my past. The smell of acred pheremones I hadn't smelt since then, or the screams of Furlow urging me to run faster and survive. Or that moment looking back to see the shadowy figure seemingly swallow up my mentor, my teacher, my friend, and the only true father figure I'd ever known.

'I made it to the ship, and the creature following me was stopped long enough for the ship to sail.'

'Can you describe the person you saw?' Nick asks softly, as if easing it out of me.

I shake my head and whisper, 'It wasn't like a person, or if it was, it was shadowed by some ability. All I could see was a figure of a person, black swirling mist around it, and a smell that I have never smelt before.'

'What was the smell?'

'Like the smell of a wetted fire, and death, and... something poisonous.'

Silence filled the cabin as I remember back, feeling the tendrils of black smoke racing towards me. My bare feet launching from the docks edge as something in me snapped at glancing to see Furlow's crumpled body on the floor, and feeling the winds whip around me as I flew for the first time, leaving the black mist grasping at nothing. I had landed on the boat about ten seconds after, looking back and seeing the shadow standing at the edge of the dock. I remember worrying that the creature could fly, but it didn't, simply stared as I sailed from the London harbors to the newly established United States of America.

Slowly I return to the present and look up to see Nick has a faraway look on his own face. But he comes into sharp focus when he realizes I'm staring. I say, 'I am alone in this world, I have been so for almost two hundred years. I will not pretend to know what is going on in the vampiric world. What I know I have gleaned from those who I have made friends with who are part of your world. What I have learned from you in the last day is disturbing. Humanity can not know about us because I know what they have done in the past.'

Nick nods, having most likely lived through that era, or at least his parentage had. I was unsure of his history, as all I knew was the names of the leaders of the Five Great Clans. Nick had to be older than I, since he was my maker. When humanity had learned of our existence it had led to deadly conflict, which the Phantoms had finally won, turning the legecy into nothing more than fairy tales for humanity. It had been bloody and left many Phantoms killed.

Slowly I continue, 'I don't want to be a part of this conflict, but it seems that I have become so centered. So I have questions of my own that need to be answered. Just like you I'm wondering how they knew where your castle was and if they followed us to your home through me.'

'Did they inject you at any time?'

Remembering the torture made me shutter, but I finally shake my head. And ask, 'Is it possible they knew of your castle before hand? It's not exactly subtle.'

He smirks at that and murmurs, 'It is possible. However it leaves the question as to how they knew we were there. The rotation of my stays in my mansions are only known by my closest of companions. All who died last night.'

There was an edge in his voice at those final words and I shiver a little, feeling the goose flesh and whisper, 'I'm sorry Nick.'

He waves his hand dismissively and says in a monotone, 'You have no reason to say such words unless you have direct causation.'

We simply stare for a moment and then I nod and continue, 'Another thing I want to know is, who had the gaul to turn so many vampire into ghouls. It would take time and for others, human or vampire alike not to notice.'

Nick nods, murmuring as he rubs his temples, 'So it seems. So many to have gone missing without the notice of the 'Night Hunters' is also worrying.'

Suddenly the strangeness of this situation settles on me. Here I am, sitting opposite a royal Pureblood vampire , talking about the possible extinction of our species as if we are talking about the weather. It struck me. How had this even happened? How long had I been followed? Was it chance that Nick and I had met? What were the odds? I nod, my mind returning from the novelty of this situation to his words as I whisper, ''Night Hunters' have always been a strange group, though I have had little dealings with them.'

In fact, I had had none. I knew they were a fearsome bunch, second sons of the royal family given the task of bringing to heel wayward phantoms or even changing history itself by suppressing memories in whole groups of humans, or even killing royals on a quest for conquest of their neighbors. They were not to be messed with. New vampires, freshly bitten were often taken in by this group to become 'Night Hunters' or were culled off. The rate of vampires in the world had to remain small, lest humanity find out and so far it hadn't in the last thousand years. However that could change, and maybe already was without our knowing.

Nick nods, saying, 'It isn't like them to let this slide unless large numbers of humans have died. Then they might have missed it.'

It was true what he said and sobering. If the death rate an people had gone up, or even missing people it was a sign of this. But that wasn't what concerned me, it was that they were somehow being controlled. My mind continued to go back to seeing the mass of ghoul coming from the mansion, stopping, their heads snapping to the left, and then as if a flock, moving towards the forest. The only thing big enough for them all to do so would be an army of waiting Phantom. But there hadn't been, so it left the question of someone controlling this group, like a hive mind.

'I must speak to the 'Night Hunters' as soon as we land.

This made me squirm inside. I was a C rank, lowest, bitten, and in the mind of even the lowest ranked 'Night Hunter', garbage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sounds of the planes engines were the only comfort I had left. Nick had continued to stare at me until finally he had lost interest and gone to shelf of books. My fear of the 'Night Hunters' continued to grow. Furlow had told me enough about them to fear them without question. Looking over at Nick, who was now reading a French novel, I ask, 'Do you have any blood relatives among the 'Night Hunters'?'

He looks up at me and says, 'A cousin from the Frumso side.'

The Dracul Pureblood had several branching lines. There was the main branch, the Hanivarian side, the Trepelus side, and finally the Frumso side. The closest branch was the Frumso side born from two ruling Pureblood lines. The Dracul and Elrics and among the most hated among all their generation, considered traitors of all. If he was a cousin it led to more questions I wasn't willing to ask. But Nick seemed conversational and continues, 'His name is Viktor, we have never seen eye to eye, but he is blood.'

'What is his standing in the 'Night Hunters'?'

'Commander.'

Thus makes my insides turn to mush. Fear and adrenaline spike inside me as I stare at Nick who had now gone back to reading, now uninterested in the conversation. I should have run when I had the chance. The 'Night Hunters' would take one look at me and want me dead. If I had anything to do with, even as a victim, to a group who was causing vampires and bitten humans to turn to ghoul I would be on the chopping block quite literally. My breathing was calm but all my senses went into high alert. I had to find a way to change course because if we landed where Nick wanted I would not see another sunrise.

Closing my eyes, I let my senses stretch out, I hear Nick's sluggish heart beat. The hallmark of a vampire. How physiology wasn't much different from a human, but everything inside of us was more efficient. I could hear his slow even breaths and the loud crinkle as he turned a page. Then I hear a murmur of a voice and turn my senses to it. It had to be the pilot. I felt like a mist as I slowly crawled into the cock pit and heard him says, 'Delta Niner, what will be my set down time?'

A loud crackle came from his speaker as I slowly slide into his mind. I had never done this and felt as if I could see what he could as adrenaline surged through me out of survival. Finally I glean from him our London destination and whisper into his mind, fuel?

He looks down at the gage and I feel in his mind distance to fuel ratio. Then I whisper into his mind as I continue to glamour him, 'Zurich, go.'

I feel hesitation in him, as if he's fighting back against me, but his hand reached for the latitude and longitude dial and I see him put in the destination I have in mind, pushing him to think this is what Nick wants. I could feel myself weakening and my grip on him. Nick's booking voice comes through my system like a shock wave, 'Are you tired?'

I jerk away from the pilot, seemingly back into my body, and say in a knee jerk reaction, 'No, just resting my eyes.'

'Is that a good idea with a Pureblood opposite you?'

I smile softly and answer, 'You said yourself that I am a possible asset.'

He puts down the book beside him and I can sense his power slowly settle on me again as he asks, 'An asset you may be, but u wonder how you lived so long without becoming a member of a clan. Most clanless make it maybe thirty to fifty years before they join. We are pack animals, not lone wolves. We hunt together, and change human history. So why have you not?'

'I find the conflict among the Five Great Clans to be meaningless...'

I feel the slight shift in the plane, tilting and so does Nick. He frowns and picks up a small phone in the wall beside him and asks, 'Why are we changing direction?'

I can hear from the headpiece, 'Bad weather, sir. I'm going around to prevent possible complications.'

Nick puts the phone up and looks back at me saying, 'Meaningless how?'

'We Phantom have been around so long that by now conflict should be over, there is no land to fight over, human kind had been divide like cattle among the clans, and fewer and fewer humans are being turned, or so I have heard. So it leave little to squabble about.'

A slow boil smile comes to Nick's face as he replies, 'That only shows how naive you are Nina, what we have are Kingdoms and people's we must protect. To be called the oldest ruling Clan is to show strength in wisdom and knowledge. The wealthiest Clan to show power in commerce. We eat our own to protect those we call our own. We are the monsters under the bed, and among the shadows. We were breed to be brutal and so we are. Time doesn't change our character, you should know this better than most.'

'Then do you think the Silent Phantasma is our boogie monster?'

This sobers the cruel smile on his face. He was silent for a moment before saying, 'It is a possibility, however small.'

After what I had suffered at the hands of this group and seeing what had happened at the Dracul's mansion only made me worry. I was an insignificant piece, but what if I was the corner stone to what they wanted, though I had no clue as to what.

Looking at Nick I ask, 'Nick, earlier you said your clan was being decimated as were the rest. I know that the Elrics Clan leader was killed and now his son rules, but what did you mean by that statement?'

Nick went stone cold silent and simply stared. Finally after an indefinite and intolerable minute he said, 'I meant what I said.'

It shocked me and I ask, 'Are you the last Dracul Pureblood?'

'Not officially.'

He was trying to smooth over his earlier outburst of words and I ask, 'What about the other clans?'

His jaw twitched and I knew he wasn't going to say anything. Letting out a haggered sigh, I look back up at him, feeling again that surge of fear and panic from his power, 'Look, I understand your hesitation. I am a hated clanless, one who has lived alone for centuries. I only came to your attention do to this group called The Silent Phantasma, and I understand your fear that I may be working with this group. I also know I am not, but as you put it I'm naive. So tell me more, explain to me about the Phantoms would I do not know.'

Nick was quiet for a moment, his blue eyes piercing through me, considering. I needed to know the extend of the world I had hide from for so long, as well as distract him from where I was planning on going. He finally seems to decide his response, jaw twitching slightly before he opens his mouth and says, 'The Romane have almost been completely wiped out, only their leader Leo and a small sub clan remain. The Zula are being attacked now and a major amount of their sub clans are being decimated. My clan is being wiped out, the main clan has now very few Purebloods and only a few of my sub clans remains. They hit at the heart of the Elrics and Tyberius is young and bull headed. Trying to get him to listen will be a feat in itself. The Won has started to see some of their sub clans being pulled apart, so it's only a matter of time before they are swept away. I only know small bits about the Won as they are the most secretive of our world.'

This chilled me. To see the upheaval among the clans, the stability that had been so hard won millennia ago being pulled apart by a group that seemed so shadowed. I lower my head, thinking back to the mansion, the ghoul, and the herding of them. There had to be more to this, and I ask, 'Do you know how their sub clans were attacked.'

He shook his head and I knew this was more desperate than he let on. The Phantoms were being hunted by a wraith and if this creature wasn't stopped, the world I lived, the edge I teetered on would shatter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The plane touched down with a lightness that I did not feel. My heart had started beating harder when I had started to feel the slight decline in elevation. Nick had asked a few more questions of my past and I of his. However neither of us were willing to answer them directly. Nick hadn't seemed all that concerned with the decline in elevation as the pilot made a barely noticeable turn towards my destination not his master's. I was trying to keep myself calm as Nick continued to read his book, unaware of what lay ahead. But when the landing gear went down and the descent started, he had looked at his watch. We should have been in the air for a bit longer from what I remember of my London travels by air the years previously. But he hadn't seemed bothered as he went back to his book.

My insides started to turn to steel, knowing soon I would have a very angry Pureblood royal on my hands. He could snuffed me out much like the ghoul in the garage. Turn me into dust, or worse torture me for a thousand years for insubordination. Though I wasn't even one of his clansman, making it that much more terrifying.

Finally we felt the plane come to a stop, Nick put down his books, looking at his watch and murmurs, 'Ten minutes till sundown.'

I didn't say anything as he walked over to the pilot who was coming out of the cockpit. The pilot hands over a smartphone and says, 'Welcome to Zurich, Mr. Borchenski.'

Nick went still as stone and I knew this would be my only chance. I jerk, running like a flash, and snatch the phone from his hand. Just as I squeeze the phone to crush it, I feel myself pulled from my feet and flung into the side of the plane. I hear the crack of the metal and plastic breaking, and the shattering of the window before I even register pain. One of his hands was around my hand holding the phone as I crush it, feeling the shards start to sink into my skin as his own hand grips mine painfully, feeling bones shifting to releave pressure only to let out crackling noises as they broke. His other was around my neck, making it impossible to cry out in agony, as he snarled at me. His eyes turning into slits, and his sclera turning red with his rage. The sheer force of his power almost knocked me unconscious as the pilot now was, slumped foaming at the mouth on the ground.

He roars out, 'What did you do?!'

His voice wasn't even human now, more like a demon in full fury. I croak, but can't get anything else out as I smell my blood and fear. This was the true fury of a Pureblood. Reducing me to a puddle of fear. His grip on my neck loosens enough for me to speak as I croak out, 'I had to.'

'Why?' he hisses out and continues in a snap, 'And don't waste my time!'

His voice shook the plane and I realize my feet had left mother Earth. I don't react anymore with fear knowing it was useless in my brain and feeling like I'm about to wet myself as I cry out like a wounded animal, 'This Phantasma! Think about it, if they found us at your most secure, what will they do if they find you at your weakest!'

'I am NOT weak!' He roars and I feel another snap in my hand.

I glance at it, feeling tears streaming down my face as I croak again, feeling his grip tighten, 'Trust me!'

'Trust you?! You... Who some how glamoured my pilot into taking us to Zurich?! What is here that is so important to kill yourself over?!'

His voice was full of hatred and gravel, like the fire breathing dragon he was and I gurgle out, 'Freedom.'

He let's out a clipped laugh and says, 'Freedom?! I. OWN. YOU.'

The fear that had turned me to rot seemed to disappear in that instant and my eyes land on his demonic ones as I whisper out with determination and calm I didn't know I had in such a situation, 'I am owned by no one.'

This seems to shock him, his bloody eyes returning to the white sclera of a human, but his eyes still slits as he growls out, his face inches from my own, 'What did you say?'

'You heard me.'

It was as if he had suddenly touched a burning coal as he releases me instantly and steps away with a hiss of remaining anger. I collapse to the floor gasping for breath. Coughing, I take stock of my hand. It was mangled as I slowly open it and wipe away the remains of the smartphone. Clearing my throat, I look over at him. He was glaring at me, his power blanketing me still. I knew I couldn't stand as his power and pheremones would make me fall unconscious if I tried. Instead I say in my strangle rough voice, 'I have been alone for hundreds of years. How do you think I did that?'

'Why do I care?' he snarls as he slowly sits down, his eyes never leaving me as he did.

I don't let his question scare me off from what I needed to say, 'I was good at hiding.'

His pupils finally return to normal as I continue on, 'Think about it, they knew where you lived and I can bet they have an idea where you were going. If they knew you would be at that night club we met the first time and almost killed you, then why not in your clan lands?'

Slowly he stands as he does a glance at his watch and he comes up to me. He slowly squats down, his face yet again inches from mine asking in his silky smoke voice, 'And yet the Phantasma found you.'

'I had been lazy in the last fifty years, complacent and I have to change that. I have and my plan starts here... In Zurich.'

'Why should I trust you?'

'You don't have to, but what alternative do you have. You have already told me that the five clans are under attach. What makes you think you can trust those around you that you do trust?'

His eyes remained fixed on me for quite a while. I could almost sense his thoughts. Finally, I could feel the slow lifting of his power from my body and let out a sigh of relief. But my eyes never leave his until he finally says, 'I don't trust easily. If you do something like you pulled in this plane, I will kill you.'

It was no idle threat and I nod my head as he stands and steps away. I check my hurt hand and see that it's already starting to heal. Nick murmurs as he looks at his watch again, 'The sun has set, what is your plan from here?'

'I have someone I have to meet here. From there we will disappear.'

'My clan doesn't know I'm alive, the 'Night Hunters' will think my plane was brought down before London.'

Nodding, I stand and check the pilot. Nick stopped talking at that. The pilot was dead, probably suffocated from the overwhelming power of the Pureblood and I sigh. It was probably a good thing. If he was found by the Silent Phantasma, they would have killed him and tortured him to find us. I look up at the Dracul Pureblood that had no remorse on his face and murmur, 'If they think we are dead, the better we can hide and a better head start we will have.'

'Is he dead?'

I nod as I stand and step over the poor man, going to the entrance, and pulling the lever. The door opens and the stairs go down. The sky was still pink but that would not last. I step down the walkway to the tarmac. There were trucks coming our way and Nick says, 'This was an unauthorized landing most likely. The plane will have to be destroyed should you want this plan of yours to succeed.'

He walks down the ramp, grabs my arm, and we walk towards the fence. He snaps his fingers and a bomb of flame explodes behind us. I glance back at the plane now engulfed by the flame. I look back at him and ask in confusion, 'How?'

'I am Dracul.'

As if that answered it. He fazes through the chain link, but I jump over and continue walking. He asks grudgingly, 'Where to now Nina?'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The taxi ride was quite. The poor driver was a nervous wreak, god bless him, and I could understand why. Nick had capped a majority of his awesome power once we had held a taxi among the chaos that was the Zurich airport. The termials were full of people screaming and saying things about terrorists and bombs. It had been a good diversion to allow us to get away without notice, though the run to the terminal had been unnerving. We had remained calm as we got in a taxi. I could see that the driver was sweating and his fingers were tap dancing in nervous energy on the steering wheel. He had no idea why he was scared but I knew. Nick could only subdue his power so much.

'How did you do it?' he asks suddenly.

I look over at him and realize he must have been staring at me for some time. I stare back and murmur, 'What do you mean?'

'My pilot. What did you do?'

He wouldn't let this go and I really didn't have an answer as I myself was unsure of how I did. So I answer truthfully, 'I don't know. I usually have to be in the presence of a person to do what I did. But...'

Nick interrupts me, 'I have deafened the driver to our words. Speak directly.'

I didn't argue and continue on, 'But, I'm not sure if it was fear induced, or something new budding inside me, I was able to see what he saw, glean from his mind what I needed, and insert what I desired for him to do.'

'It almost sounds like you have Dracul blood coursing through you. My blood that healed you just yesterday would not be enough for you to use then to such extent.'

I didn't say more, simply shrugged. He had turned me, though he was unaware, but not in the normal way of the phantoms. my mind echoing those words I remembered from centuries ago, but shaking from my mind. The driver pulled up to the address I had provided. It was a stately home, old, and something I had purchased nearly 150 years previously. Turning to Nick, I say quickly, 'Please try to restrain your powerful as much as you can.'

'Why?'

'Because the person we are about to meet is human. He is my secretary.'

For a moment the silence was blade sharp, but finally he nods, pays the driver, and we disembark. The old forest green door stood waiting as I felt the ever present blanket of Nick's power lift completely from me as it had only yesterday in his library. It made me want to gasp from relief. The power was such that it always felt like a strong hand was on the back of my neck, keeping me in check.

Walking up to the steps, I buzz the intercom. Moments pass and Nick says, 'He is inside. Humans, asleep so early.'

'They require it, as you well know.'

'How long has he been your secretary?'

"Four years,' I say absently as I buzz the intercom again.

Finally a hesitant voice comes from the box, 'H-Hello? Who is this?'

'Jerry, it's me.'

I expand my senses and finally catch the faint and far-off sound of Jerry's frantic heart beat and breathing. His quick steps as he rushed down a hall and flight of stairs. Finally the door opens and he is looking straight at me, 'Jesus... Nina! What the h...'

He instantly stops there when he sees Nick and says quickly, 'Who are you?!'

'This is Nick, Jerry. Can we please come in,' I say, looking around for possible ears.

Jerry let's out a haggard sigh and steps aside so we can come inside. I walk past Jerry and into the living room I remembered so well. It was hard to believe the furniture in this house was once new and was now very expensive antiques. I turn on the lights and finally Jerry asks, 'Ok Nina, what's going on?'

I turn to him and say, 'I understand your concerns Jerry. But I have a few quick questions before we get into the meat of your questions.'

Jerry hesitates for an instance, looks at Nick and with a sigh nods murmuring, 'How can I deny my boss. Go ahead zombie girl.'

I smile at him and look at Nick. Nick gave me a lifted brow in question to my nickname. My smile fades as I look back at Jerry asking in my now professional voice, 'How is the company?'

'Fine, about as confused as cannery in a coal mine though.'

'Good,' I murmur crossing my arms over my abdomen and continue, 'Who bought up my majority shares of the company?'

'Sad to say Berkawitz seems to see blood in the water and bought a majority of them. Some went to smaller companies and firms. It was amazing how quickly the company sold out. One day and everything your family built was gone.'

'So the world works,' I murmur and continue, 'Though I don't enjoy knowing that Berkawitz garnered a majority shareholding of my company. It's to be expected of a weasel like him.'

Jerry finally says, 'Alright, I know. Everyone was shocked that you suddenly sold out so soon after the merger. But since I have been ridiculously patient with all this shop talk will you please explain to me what happened?! Does it have to do anything with this Greek God of a man?!'

'I'm not Greek,' Nick says in a monotone.

'Oh great! A Russian! Does he have something to do with your disappearance?'

'He doesn't know does he?' Nick asks with surprise.

'No.' i murmur.

'How many do know in your fantasy life, clanless?'

Calling me a clanless was considered an insult to many in the Phantom world, but to me it was just another barrier I didn't let effect me as I say, 'Only one and he's dead.'

'The doctor?'

'Coroner actually.'

Jerry finally waves and says in a sarcastic voice, 'Hello, I'm right here! Will you PLEASE tell me what is going on?! Nina, I know something happened to you. I know your housekeeper and her daughter were killed. And some doctor?! What is going on?'

'Should I tell him?' Nick asks with a smirk on his face, seeming to enjoy this crossroads I had found myself.

'No, he's my PA, I'll do it.'

Nick nods, and sits down, sitting like the royal he was. I turn to Jerry, feeling butterflies. He had been my personal assistant and secretary for four years. All this time I had prepared for him to never know my secret but now it was time and I felt reluctant. Letting out a slow breath, I ask, 'Jerry what do you know about Irish mythos, or better yet Ivan the Impeller?'

Jerry gives me a cross, confused look and goes, 'Uh...'

'For all the vodka in Russia, tell him! He will never understand the absolute magnitude of our kind,' Nick growls.

Turning to Jerry, I say, 'Jerry, sit down.'

'What?'

'Sit down.'

'Nina just spit it out, I can handle whatever is going on.' Jerry says crossing his arms, trying to look tall and intimidating. It was almost laughable.

'I wanted to do this gently, but I guess I can't. Sit down Jerry, I don't want you to fall.'

This seems to catch Jerry off guard and he nods. He sits on the edge of the couch and gestures for me to continue. Closing my eyes, knowing from this moment on Jerry would never have a normal life, I say determinedly, 'I am a vampire.'

Jerry snorts and says, 'Yeah, right. Look Nina, I know you burn the candle at both ends, but we both know that vampires don't exist.'

He thought I was joking. Humans were predictable. Those I had told through the centuries had all reacted similarly and Nick asks, 'Should I show him?'

Quickly I turn to him and say, 'Back off Nicholi, I will handle this.'

His eyes go a little darker and I see a muscle pop in his jaw as he says, 'Interesting. Remember to whom you speak.'

I didn't have to be reminded but I know a show of his power could kill one of the last links to humankind I had. Nodding I turn back as Jerry asks, 'Who is this Russian bear? Is he the reason you sold your families company?!'

I laugh at this, as I sit opposite Jerry in a high backed chair and say, 'No Jerry. This man isn't a man at all. He is a vampire like me. But unlike me he wasn't... bitten but born a vampire.'

Jerry simply raises his brows, and asks in a way as to show he is unbelieving still, 'Really? Then what is he?'

'He is a Royal Pureblood, Nicholi Borchenski, leader or to soon be leader of the Russian vampire clan called Dracul.'

Jerry snorts and then bursts out laughing saying, 'Lord Nina, I know you are good, but this story is ridiculous. Dracul as in Dracula, you have got to be kidding me! Vampires don't exist! They are just a good story brought to you by Stokes.'

Suddenly I feel the prickle of hair on the back of my neck as I jerk my head around to see Nick, his power turning on slolwy like a faucet. He growls out in that darkness of his voice, 'We are real as the moon and stars. Older than mankind.'

He slowly stood and I look back at Jerry. His whole face had turned white, his mouth gapping open. Suddenly Nick was in front of him and leaning over him, moving faster than even my eyes could follow as he continues in a seething roar, 'Would you like me to show you how real we are?!'

'Nick! Don't!' I cry out, remembering a flash of my father's terrified face. A memory that would stay seared in my brain as I jerk out of my chair, sending it tumbling as I go to protect my human friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'Your didn't have to scare him like that,' I say, sipping at the full-bodied wine, giving Nick a sideways glance.

'It would have taken much too long to convince a sarcastic little imp like that, that we are what we speak,' he replies, twirling the stem of his own wine glass as we sat on the back porch, basking in the moonlight.

I knew he was right, but Jerry had almost peed himself as I had grabbed at Nick, who sent me flying across the room. Nick had gotten close to biting him, but pulled back at the last second when I screamed at him to stop. Nick had looked Jerry in the eye with his own predatory eyes and asked in a soft whisper, 'Believe us now.'

Jerry had nodded his head so vigorously that I thought he would give himself whiplash. I had stood and run to him as Nick had backed off. Jerry had jerked away from me, so I had backed off asking worriedly, 'Are you alright?'

He nodded again, but hadn't let his eyes off of Nick and me. It took him a moment to compose himself, before he could ask haultingly about us. I had explained it all. How old I was, about Nick, about the vampire higherarcy, and about what had happened two months ago. He had listened through it all and finally asked, 'W-what do you want from me?'

'Jerry you had asked and I gave you the answer. I can promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you among the vampire. I want nothing from you, just that you are safe.'

He had nodded and asks, 'What about Rhode island?'

Nick had asked suspiciously, 'What is in Rhode Island?'

'What remains of my families descendants, and a letter that I must get to.'

Jerry murmurs, 'Its the coded one like you asked me to send.'

'Thank you Jerry, go back to sleep. We will discuss this more in the morning.'

Jerry had protested, saying he couldn't sleep with two bloodletters in the house. But I had insisted, or better put, glamored him to do so. He had complied naturally and now here I sat with Nick, staring up at the moon.

'You kept up with your human family?'

'Yes.'

He seemed genuinely surprised by this and asks mystified, 'Why?'

'To hold onto what is left of my humanity.'

Nick snorts in disgust and says, 'That is something I will never understand about the bitten. They try so desperately to hold onto what they were, they don't see what they could become.'

'A monster?' I ask sarcastically.

'My poor little clanless Nina, you don't seem to understand. We are monsters, we are what we must be to survive. We are predators, we don't play with our food as if they were equals.'

'But without them, we wouldn't survive,' I reply, looking over at him.

Purebloods were callous, uncaring of the human race and he wasn't any different. He simply nods, then asks giving me a look of distain, 'And thus we are in an ecosystem that puts us at the top.'

Looking away from him, I clench my jaw knowing he is right about that. But I couldn't bring myself to agree. Instead I let the silence pass, until he asks, 'So, what is the plan from here Nina, as I find myself at your whim.'

It was surreal to think that I was making decisions for a royal Pureblood. If I made one mistake it could end up killing me. This hadn't been my plan, I had planned to escape and go into deep hiding. Now I was going to have to uncover this mystery that was the Silent Phantasma. Closing my eyes, I say softly, 'Get to Rhode Island. We will need supplies and money. From there, we can disappear completely while we search.'

'Search?'

'You have made it very clear that the Silent Phantasma is after the Clan Royals and have some form of weapon that can kill a Pureblood. So the question is what is my role in it all? I'm nothing special, as you have made very clear, but there has to be something they think I have in my possession that will turn the tide of them.'

I couldn't bring myself to say what I thought it might be. Walking in sunlight seemed like a parlour trick, insignificant to the Phantasma. So there had to be something more, maybe something I owned that they wanted. Remembering back to the torturous days of my life just a few days prior, I remember how desperate they were to get my bloodsong. So that meant there was more to it. Closing my eyes, I continue in contemplation, 'They we're after my bloodsong, and when that didn't work they tried to beat it out of me. So maybe your right, it's not me they are truly after, but something I possess.'

'What could you possibly possess that they do not already have?'

'I don't know,' I murmur and then something pops into my mind, 'When did the start of the attack on the Royal Clans start?'

'Five months ago, small outer rim clans were being attacked. At the time all the Royal Clans believed it was their rival, but once the Romane were practically wiped from existence we knew it was more. Once my clan was attacked it was decided I should meet with the Elrics Clan. And thus you were there that night. Two months later, and by then all the clans had been effected by the Silent Phantasma.'

I glance over at him and notice his eyes are glowing. Another aspect of the Purebloods, perfect night vision. His pupils were wide as he glanced at me again. I nod, leaning back as I murmur, 'I see.'

'What do you see?'

'We need to find out what triggered the beginning of this all. I thought it might have been me, but by then the Phantasma was already decimating the Royal Clans. So the question is what was the catalyst?'

'How can we know the catalyst, when we don't even know who this group is?' He asks with an edge in his voice.

'From what I have seen, you can learn a lot from the even that precede a major catastrophic event. Something must have changed five months ago that pushed the Silent Phantasma into action. If we can figure that, we might have a beginning to find this group, and also figure their endgame.'

Nick looks over at me with narrowed eyes and says, 'I never thought of it that way. The Royal Clans have simply been trying to anticipate the Phantasma's next move. But you are looking at the whole.'

'Its like chess, have a endgame in mind, but always look three steps ahead. Follow the progression of the game and you will figure the result. So far it seems the Phantasma is winning, but they have caught the Royal Clans off guard, now that you all are playing defensively, things will change.'

'How so? We know not when or where they will attack, thus they have the advantage.'

I rub my cheek, thinking about it further, and then say softly, 'That is true, but just as in war, when the enemy is no long surprised, the defense of the protagonist strengthens.'

Nick nods, taking a gulp of his wine saying, 'So... Rhode Island.'

'Yes.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning light was starting to create a blue haze on the horizon as I pulled the blackout curtains on the first floor. I was trying hard not to awaken Jerry. After the fright he had last night I would be surprised if he wanted anything to do with me.

Finishing up with the curtains, I walk over to the kitchen. Nick was standing outside still with his hands in his pocket. Stepping outside, I say as I stand beside him, watching the sky start to brighten with pinks and yellows, 'We better get inside before the sun breaks the horizon.'

'We have two minutes,' He says softly, his eyes squinting.

'You've never seen a sunrise have you?'

'No, not officially. Only the times of twilight am I allowed light. Was the day so much different from the night, bitten?'

Another insult he hurled. But I remembered the first time I had met him. It was early dawn. Just as the pink of daylight was forming, mists upon the ground. We had only spoken for ten minutes or so before dawn. It amazed me how he had taken the time to get to know me. Looking at him now, I couldn't see it. Was he simply wooing me? It hadn't felt that way at the time. He seemed genuinely interested in me. He had done nothing to try to take my blood during that time. He had felt so human. I look up at his profile again and feel that deep ache in my heart I hadn't allowed for centuries. When his eyes cut to me, I glance away, watching as the first rays of sun start to pierce the clouds in the distance.

'Was there something on my face, Nina?'

I could hear the sound of a amused condescentation in his voice, but I just shake my head saying, 'You simply remind me of someone from my past.'

He doesn't ask further, instead saying, 'Jerry is awake.'

I found it interesting how accutely aware he was of Jerry and I ask, 'Does a human appearance in your daily living bother you?'

Nike shakes his head as he turns and walks towards the house, 'No. It is simply strange how something so insignificant can be such a nuisance.'

I frown at him glance back towards the sun about to burst from the horizon and think to myself, 'How true.'

Jerry sat across from us at the dining table, his eyes on Nick like a hawk. He takes a sip of his coffee, a bite of his eggs, before asking, 'So... A vampire huh?'

'Yes.'

'I know you asked me to never ask this, but I'm going to. I think I deserve an answer, what is in Rhode Island.'

'My descendants,' I answer instantly.

Jerry simply nods his head in a slow fashion, as if trying to fathom that idea. He gulps down another bit of coffee and turns to Nick, 'You aren't going to eat me are you?'

'You aren't of interest, too puny.'

Jerry let's out a breath, laughs a little in nervous energy and then turns to me and asks, 'Are all vampires like him?'

'On average no, he's a special being in our higherarcy.'

He nods slowly again, seeming to contemplate things until finally he chugs the last of his coffee, sighs and says with determination, 'Ok, so your family on Rhode Island has one of the biggest paychecks in history and you plan to retrieve it.'

He looks down at his watch, which never left his wrist, then towards the closed curtains, nods and says, 'If my information is right, there will be a plane at the Zurich airport headed to JFK at 7pm that we can get on. I would prefer earlier. But seeing as all the windows are blacked out I'm guessing the sun isn't a friend to your kind.'

'No it's not,' Nick says in a monotone.

'What do you mean, we?'

'I'm going with you,' Jerry says instantly.

'Jerry.'

'Listen Nina, I've been working for you for four years. I know your habits and probably more about the legalities of this venture. You need me.'

I sigh, looking a Nick. His eyes were elsewhere, glazed and disinterested. He was used to getting his way, this was most likely the most unappealing conversation he had ever been a part of. But I turn to Jerry, shake my head, and say, 'No.'

'What?'

Pulling an envelope from my pocket, I slide it towards him. He frowns and picks it up as I say, 'This is your severance package.'

The silent stretched for a time before he finally looks up at me. His eyes were half massed, I was unsure if he was hurt or irritated. Finally he sets it aside and says, 'A pink slip really? You have got to be kidding me!'

Yup, irritated. He says, pointing his finger at me, 'First of all, I can move around in the day...time...'

He stops there, staring at me. Then he frowns, looks at Nick then at me again. I give him a look that said to keep his mouth shut and quickly he continues, 'Which means you can use me, I can get things done that you two can only get done during the night. Two, I have a ton of connections that I can count on. Nina, you know most of them. But seeing as a lot of cops and journalists are looking for you, or your kidnapping or possible murdered body it's up to me to use those connections and third. You need me.'

All he said was true. He had become the best of friends with me and I couldn't bring myself not to have him near. But there were other concerns as I voice them, 'Jerry, that severance package isn't just any package. It provides you protection. At a distance I can keep you safe, but if you are close to me, I can't guarantee your safety.'

'Like with him.' Jerry says pointing at Nick.

Nick let's out a low rumble, his pheremones slowly eeking out as he says, 'Point that finger at me again and you won't have a hand.'

Jerry quickly pulls back his hand, his eyebrows raised at me in a see gesture. I sigh, chuckling as I do and shake my head in defeat, 'Yes and others like him. If you come with us, it will not be easy.'

'Like working with you has ever been easy,' Jerry interjects.

'You may die,' I continue.

'Yup gathered that from last night's little show and tell,' Jerry says, giving Nick a pointed look.

Nick stares back, a muscle in his jaw ticking in anger. I smile and turn back to Jerry and continue, 'And there is a war we are trying to stop, that might end not just our race but yours.'

Jerry is silenced by that and looks from me to Nick. He leans back in his chair, his eyes going to the ceiling before he finally nods and says, 'Ok, I get it, but I'm going with you.'

'Why?' Nick asks, steel making his word sharp. Jerry sits up straight startled by this. It was a quiet minute before he finally says, 'Nina may have been an amazing employer, but she was a better friend. She was always hands on with the company and made a point to get to know her staff. They loved her, true the past year she's been abcent, but still proved to be a better boss. I won't leave until she's back as the CEO of the company she built.'

'And what do you want out of it?' Nick asks, his eyes narrowed.

Jerry shrugs and says, 'Hey immortality would be nice, but besides that, I like my pay.'

I chuckle, looking at the surprised look on Nick's face. He hadn't been expecting that answer. I finally nod and say sarcastically, ' Welcome to the world of the vampire, Jerry.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rhode Island has it's own quite, wealthy way about it. The streets were unfettered by cars as we made for The Chanler hotel. Jerry was driving and made it clear we would sit in the back, me behind him. I knew his reasoning. It was hard to believe that only twelve hours ago we were in Zurich. Nick had finally growled out his frustration and gone to the library. It seemed Jerry wasn't his cup of tea. I had felt the prickle of his power coming from the hall and knew Nick was having trouble completely cutting off his immense power. Jerry had asked many questions of me and was flabbergasted to find out I had had the house built, and had been the Genesis for the company he had worked. It was interesting talking to him. He had wanted to know about World War 1 and 2, and when I told him I had survived the Civil War he had looked stunned.

The day had passed quickly and before we knew it, we were getting on a private jet back to the United States.

So now, in the luxury Mecedes Benz SUV, my mind drifted. I hadn't seen any of my family, descendants or otherwise in almost 200 years. Nick was right that it was strange that I had such a morbid fasination with my lineage. But somehow knowing they were there gave me comfort in knowing at least the line continued and I still have a small piece of humanity beyond the phantom world.

I couldn't help but think back to my first realization I was no longer human. It had started slowly, at least a week after my final meeting with Nicholi. The fever had the whole house in a panic. Though our family was by far small, I was the last namesake of the Duke, his only heir.

It had left me delusional, and nothing could stop my hunger. No matter what I ate, or what I drank, it turned to ash in my mouth, leaving me always in search of what my body required. The first instance I realized I wasn't human any longer was when I could hear butlers and maids in the house, moving slowly and whispering about my condition. The fever was unrelenting, seeming to slam into me, then disappear for a time. No doctor could explain it and my father was desperate for answers.

Nights became my day. The sun was harsh on my senses though I could stand it. The sharp pains in my head, the fear, and agony as my muscles spasmed.

'Are you alright?' Nick's smoky voice asks, snapping me from my memories.

'Pardon me?'

'Are you alright?' He didn't look concerned, his face the mask it had always been, but his soft tone surprised me. I nod.

'You suddenly started breahintg quickly, your heart rate accelerated, and you put off a strange scent.'

Of course the Dracul Pureblood would read me. Though his powers were tampered for Jerry's sake, it didn't mean he wasn't observant. I smile softly and say, 'Just a bad memory making it's appearance.'

That's when I see the unmistakable blue roof and, white terrace of the Chanler. The old rock wall surrounding it was beautiful as Jerry turns into the gates entry and cobble drive. Jerry let's out a whistle and says, 'Fancy, fancy. This is old wealth, not the Ritz.'

Nick huffs, giving me a side glance. If Jerry only knew old wealth was sitting in the back seat. I had booked the rooms yesterday while Jerry had reserved the vehicles we would use. He stops at the front as the doorman comes forward and turns looking at me and asks in a dramatic whisper, 'How much are the rooms here again?!?'

'Somewhere in the three to five hundred, though I have been in more luxury before.'

Jerry looked stunned as the doorman opens Nick's door and says, 'Welcome to the Chandler at the Cliff Walk.'

I felt so hymned in as I stood, pacing the Rennesance Room. Pretending to not be able to walk around during the day time was torture. Nick was securely in his room and I felt a growl of frustration knowing he could hear me moving about in my room. I wondered if he ever felt so stuck during the day, vulnerable. A knock comes to the door and I jerk. Walking over, I open it, feeling the warmth of light on me, though not the mild first sting of sunlight. Jerry beams and says, 'The Maserati is down below, I drove to your um, families home and they are there. I talked to some locals that told me they are usually there through the summer.'

'Thank you for doing all of this Jerry.'

He shrugs and pushes me into the room. I frown as he closes the door. I'm about to protest but he puts his finger to his mouth as he pulls out his phone and starts texting furiously, while saying, 'So on further inspection, I've had some thoughts on my severance package.'

I frown as this. He hadn't seemed interested just yesterday. Then he holds up his phone, ' _He can hear us can't he?'_

Shock was my only response and a dumb nod. He says, 'I did look at it, and you have got to be kidding me, 3 million dollars? What would I do with that?'

Then he holds up his phone again, _'How good is his hearing?'_

I hold out my hand for him to give me his phoneas I say, 'Invest it. You've been watching me for years. Though I thought you planned on staying with us.'

I hand the phone to him which said, ' _He can hear our heart beat and breathing_.'

'Oh..' he let's out in shock and quickly covers his mistake and waves his hand saying, 'I do! But you know... Retirement and all.'

I chuckle as he types away and hands it back, ' _Put it on record and place on your chest.'_

I frown at him, but do as asked. He pulls another phone from his pocket and says, 'Though I have to admit I was surprised to know you still have living family so far down the line.'

'Subject change? Or contemplating yiur own descendants?' I ask having stopped the recording and he chuckles as he takes it from me, doing his voodoo to the phone.

'You know me, always have many things on my mind.' He hands the other phone to me which read, ' _I'll put it one a loop. If you are a vampire you can probably jump from the window and get to the front. I'll be waiting.'_

I frown but nod as he says, 'But really, descendants, I like that thought. Anyhow I'm going to go get some grub and will be back later. I'll run back by the fams house in a bit to make sure they are still there for tomorrow.'

With that he says his goodbyes and leaves. I had to give this man credit. He was an amazing spy of a PA.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My eyes were glued on the house in front of me. It was a newer home, with the ever present singles and white trim that seemed the staple of the houses nowadays in Middletown RI. My hands grabbed the steering wheel tight, making the leather crack.

'Relax Nina, it's not like they are the boogie man like you.' Jerry says next to me in the Maserati. I could always count on him to make a joke. It had been so long since I had seen someone of my family, in fact some two hundred years. I had exiled myself from my family, watching from the shadows, never interfering and now here I sat, staring at the home of my family line. They had done well for themselves, though not as wealthy as I, which would be expected. I had had centuries to accrue my wealth, though I now felt like a pauper about to ask a wealthy person for bread.

'So we going up or what?'

That's when I see the man walk out and feel my breath leave me. Tears prickled in my eyes and Jerry just stares at me before whispering to me, 'What's wrong Nina?'

'He looks just like my father.'

Jerry looks back, squinting and asks, 'How can you tell?' Looks at me and murmurs, 'Nevermind, vampire vision right?'

I just nod and he asks, 'When was the last time you spoke to him?'

'I never have.'

Jerry just stares at me in shock. I suddenly feel a jerk of hunger which makes my stomach turn. Closing my eyes I let out a breath and Jerry asks, 'Nina? What's wrong?'

Shaking my head, I say softly, 'We will continue the plan as we spoke of last night.'

Putting the car in drive, I turn away and he asks, 'So all that sneaking you out was for nothing?'

Shaking my head, I say, 'We are going somewhere else.'

'Where?'

'To meet an old friend.'

Jerry frowns, but doesn't question this. He must realize just how naive he was in coming, how little he understood. His world had just increased by half, knowing that those Bram Stoker stories had a hint of truth to them. I could feel his eyes on me as I drive towards Easton Bay.

Finally I ask, 'What is it Jerry?'

'How long can you go without blood?'

'My record is two months,' I say without going into detail.

'Are Purebloods the only ones who can't go out in daylight?'

'No.'

He frowns and asks, 'So... I'm confused...you can do it, and he calls you a bitten and clanless, which I'm confused on as well... Then how is he special and what about you? Are you one of maybe a few who can walk in daylight?'

Sighing, I change lanes, going around a suburban and say, 'As far as I know I'm the only vampire that can walk in the sun.'

'And he doesn't know?' Jerry says in shock.

'No, I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible. My mentor told me to keep it hidden or I would likely be eaten or experimented on by my kind.'

Jerry nods, understanding my situation. Then asks, 'So what's up with your nicknames?'

'They aren't nicknames, they are insults.'

'Why?'

'Simply put, I was... Bitten in order to become a vampire. Meaning my blood is closer to that of a human and thus not pure in the eyes of the born vampire. We are subservient and used more as disposable pawns in their wars. Clanless is another insult. But I don't think of it as so. I told you yesterday about the five royal Clans, but what I didn't tell you is that I am not among them.'

'Right, so not covens but clans?'

I nod as I take my exit and move through the more industrial side of Rhode island, away from the multi-million dollar homes. He rubs at his face and says, 'God! I have a lot to learn. So can you be killed with a stake?'

'No.'

'Holy water?'

'No.'

'Then how can you die?'

'Only by another vampire and only if they are stronger. As we age we become...refined, or more powerful if you'd like. Bitten like me, a C rank usually don't live past five hundred years.'

'Why?'

I look over at him, sigh, and then look back at the rode, 'We are expendable.'

'So, you are the pawns and that Russian bear Nick is the king.'

I nod and he whistles. Shakes his head and says sarcastically, 'I'd love to hear the story how you two met and why he's following you.'

'Maybe at another time, we are here,' I say and pull into an old, garbage yard warehouse parking lot. Jerry looks around and frowns asking, 'Here?!'

I park and undo my seatbelt. Jery goes for his and I put my hand on his, stopping him as I say, 'Stay here.'

'Nina, come on!'

Shaking my head stiffly, I say firmly, 'Stay here, you are safer here than where I'm going.'

'What to talk to some hobo?! Come on Nina! I'm more likely to be drooled on then harmed.'

But I slowly let out my pheremones of warning and say, 'Jerry this isn't a place for humans. If you come with me, you are liable to be eaten. Do yiu understand?'

His face blanches of color and nods. I open my door saying, 'Lock it.'

He did a nanosecond later. If only he knew how close he was to death, he wouldn't have come with me. The underworld of the phantom is more frightening than even the Black market of the human race. I had lived my life gliding on the razor edge. So today would be hard, but there was someone I knew who could tell me what was happening in detail. I hadn't spoken to her in years, but I would today. Her fingers were everywhere.

Opening an old rusted door, I step into a warehouse. I glance back towards the car and worried face, but then shut the door in This would be intense, even more so than I wanted at this time in my life. It was time to see JR.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The warehouse was still, smelled of mold and rust. It wasn't completely dark, but enough for any vampire. I knew the minute I stepped in the door I was being watched. My high heels clack on the old concrete floor and I expand my senses.

Vampires can hide themselves well, but a slight move I'd hear. There was none and I worried JR wouldn't be here. I find the stairs leading down and let out a breath. My nerves were on edge. It had been a sold 40 years since I'd last seen her. But I step down into the darkness, my eyes adjusting to the pitch black. My breathing was steady as I kept my senses on high alert. That's when I hear a voice, 'What do you want?'

It was a gruff male voice and I say, 'I'm here to see Jack.'

'She's busy.'

'I'm clanless.'

The silence was long but finally a figure shifts and comes from around a open doorway a few doors down. He was tall, not handsome, but built Iike a brick wall. He jerks his head for me to follow and I feel others move behind me. It was as if a flock of cockroaches had suddenly been shocked with light. I keep moving.

Finally the tall, gruff man knocks at a reinforced steel door. It opens and I come into a luxury room, it was shocking after the filthy hall and rotting smell. The sound of light classical music floated through the air as I step inside. It was quite but then I hear to my right, 'Natasha! Long time no see dear.'

Slowly I turn to the voice and it was eerie. She was beautiful. She was lounging on a velvet couch in silky PJs, with a glass of red liquid in a champagne flute. She smiles and says, 'Far too long.'

We were like yin and yang. While we were both blonde and green eyed, the similarities stopped there. Where I was soft and kind to the human race, she was sharp and cruel. It didn't take much to realize after I met her she enjoyed her brutality of humankind. She relished her roll and garnered a name both vampire and humans knew well, Jack the Ripper.

Despite the stories of a male killer, it had been female all along. the women killed had been people this woman hated with such a furry she had poured all her rage into it.

'Hello Jack.'

She laughs, stands, sipping at the liquid and I feel my stomach clench. The smell of blood finally comes over her sickly sweet pheremones. She was terrifying, her movements those of an Apex predator of both species. She twirls and says, 'What do you think of my newly redecorated room?'

'Its nice,' I say stiffly, keeping her always in my sights.

She had been bitten shortly before the famous London murders and had kept herself hidden since. Purebloods and all others stayed clear of her. She was a leader of a small group of vampires, almost a clan though she scoffed at that idea. If things continued with the five clans it wouldn't be long before she would be a major player. She smiles softly and says, 'Its been what, 40 years since we last spoke. I thought you'd forgot about me, Natasha.'

She poutes as she comes up, and gives me a peck on the cheek, looks me over, and asks, 'Still a bleeding heart for the humans?'

Unlike me, she had embraced her roll as a vampire. Relishing the idea of being more than the scullery maid she had been. I nod and she snorts, waves her hand as she steps away, 'So you are still clanless, have you come to pedge yourself to me?'

'No.'

She sighs dramatically and flops into a chair next to a small table where the vinyl records played. She pulls the needle and her whole demeanor changes, as she asks coldly, 'What do you want, clanless?'

I walk over and sit in the chair opposite saying, 'I need information.'

She swirls the flute, gives me a sideways glance and says before taking a sip of the blood, 'It will cost you, and if I remember the tabloids well enough, you don't have much anymore. Your firm closed.'

It was a ploy and I smile softly saying, 'Not closed, sold.'

'How sad, not doing well?'

'Its fine, what do you want?'

'I have more than enough money, so I want something else.'

'What?'

'How about that human in your fancy car?' She says with a grin starting to stretch her lips, making her look evil.

'That's a no go.'

Her smile disappears and says growl, 'Then we have nothing to discuss.'

She stands up and starts making her way to the door to let them know the conversation is over when, I say calmly, 'Jaclyn, don't make this difficult.'

Her whole demeanor turned black as she swings around and roars, 'Don't call me by that name!!!'

'Jaclyn McDowell,' I say, slowly standing.

She hisses and runs towards me, her pupils having gone to slits as she roars out, 'I'm going to kill you!!!!'

Just as she reaches me, I allow my ability loose and she flies back, air washing away her sickly sweet smell. She tries to get up with a snarl and I sigh, lifting my hand and she goes flying up, hitting the ceiling, then I push down, and she slams hard into the ground. She calms and slowly gets to her feet. Her eyes were full of hatred and she growls out, 'When did you learn to do that?'

'After Furlow.'

She let's out a clipped laugh and says, 'How sad he didn't see it.'

This burned in me and I felt anger swirl inside and my pheremones leak out. She smells them and grins as she walks towards me and I say calmly, 'I was going easy on you Jack.'

Her smile fades and she stops her forward movement. Though she was terrifying in her power, when she flew off the handle, she was easy to take on. I can best her when she is angry, but when she is sly it isn't as likely. I was older than she was by only a few years. Even with that I was more powerful. She huffs, walks over and flops back down in her chair, gulps down the blood, glares and says, 'Fine! You were always Furlow's favorite. No wonder he pawned me off to Lucas.'

Lucas had been another homeless vampire and after only a few years of dealing with Jaclyn's swinging moods, Furlow had handed her off to a calmer phantom than himself. I shake my head as I sit back down, letting my anger and hatred calm. She slams the flute down and asks with a sigh, 'What do you want to know?'

She knew it was pointless to ask me for what she wanted. So now that the testing was over she was willing to give up any info she had.

'I want to know about the Silent Phantasma.'

She drums the table for a moment, a frown miring her good looks. Finally she looks over at me and says, 'They are terrifying.'

'So I've gathered,' I say blandly.

'No, you don't understand,' she says finatically, and continues, 'Last month ten of my cronies went missing and the Phantasma left their calling card.'

Frowning, I glance over at her, not quite trusting what I'm hearing, asking, 'Calling card?'

'Yes, a blood red Ace. All the small time clans know it, it's the five royals that ignore our pleas.'

This makes me frown as I stare at her. Nick had never mentioned a calling card, or that the minor clans had been asking for assistance. I ask, 'What do you think happened to your men?'

'There is only two possibilities, one they are dead, or they have been turned into ghoul. Seeing how much news is going through the grapevine vine, I'm suspecting the later.'

My mind goes back to the civil war. It had only taken two weeks for a bitten vampire to go Ghoul and start attacking people at random. Looking over at Jack, I ask, 'How long since they last fed?'

'My men? About a week, why?'

I shake my head, my mind racing back to the horde of ghouls spewing into the hall of Nick's mansion. Looking at the old record player, I ask, 'Do you know anything about them besides their calling card? Any weapons, or tridium they might be buying?'

Jack snorts, flips her hair behind her and says, 'Oh please, not on my end. I may be evil, but I know when to draw the line. The Phantasma is on the fast track to ruining everything I've built so far. As for weapons, they don't seem interested. Tridium is another thing they don't seem all that interested in.'

She was getting at something and I ask it, 'What are they after?'

A smile slowly forms on her face, her canines glistening as she says, 'Now that's the real question. That isn't something I can answer, but I know someone who has dealings with them that might have an answer.'

'Who?'

'You know who.'

I jerk out of my chair and roar, 'No! He is worse than you!'

'True,' Jack says as she stands, putting the needle back on the record to allow the notes to float once again, 'I am even terrified of him.'

Hearing that from JR was more than enough to make me pee myself. The five royal Clans didn't even like to speak his name. But I knew him, he was the devil of all the vampire. Pure evil and made ghouls seem like puppy dogs. I glare at her and murmur, 'Dante.'

She shutters and says as if saying it left a bad taste in her mouth, 'Yeah.'

I walk towards the door and she asks in a sweet little voice, 'Having fun with the Pureblood?'

Swinging around I'm surprised to see her so close. It reminds me of how dangerous she is, but not nearly as dangerous as the other person I would have to say and growl, 'What?'

'I can smell the pheremones if a Pureblood on you. Are you sure you aren't clanned yet? Not trying to spy on my operation are you?'

'I'm not part of a clan or ever plan to be, and as for your... operation, it would be beneath me.'

She lets out a laugh, claps me on the shoulder and says, 'For once Natasha I'm glad you are who you are.'

'By the way whatever happened to Lucas?'

This was on question I had longed to ask her, and figuring this would be one of the last times I would see her, it was time. Sighing, she says, 'Oh that old man, I ate him.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The morning air was bracing, as I looked out at the bay. The moon was fading in the distance and soon we would be leaving for my families home. It was eerie thinking I would have to explain to them in some far stretch that we were family. A knock comes on my door and Jerry opens it, Nick steps in with his expensively tailored suit and asks as he checks his Rolex, 'We will leave in ten minutes correct?'

I nod. Jerry yawns and asks, 'Why are we leaving so early?'

'We only have about thirty minutes time before the sun will directly hit us.'

Jerry nods slowly, gathering his wits and says as if a lightbulb finally went off, 'Oh, so that'd why you wanted me to go so early in the morning. To find out if they are awake early.'

'Exactly, if you want, you can go on ahead and get some more sleep. Nick and I will be going this morning to meet my family.'

Jerry nods, gives a salute and disappears to his own room. Nick comes over and growls, 'Thank God he's gone. How can you stand him?'

'He keeps me on my toes.'

'Like me,' Nick asks right next to my ear. My heart skips a beat with him so close.

I scoot around him and back into the room. His pheremones were soft, not a heavy blanket, and his power was almost non-existent. In the falling light of the moon I'm almost reminded once again of the intrigue I had for him when I was human, seeing the other worldly side of him and I ask softly, 'Do you have a mate, Nick?'

'Excuse me?'

Blinking away my own surprise at asking that, I say quickly, arranging my own button down shirt, and jacket, 'Nevermind, I had no clue why I asked that.'

'Its fine and no I don't.'

This shocked me as I turn my eyes to him. He was just a silhouette in the night sky on the balcony and I was curious as to why not. Most Purebloods, especially Royals were married off almost as soon as they were born, either to others in their clan or to other royal Clans to help relations. But I don't as I nod and say, 'Let's leave now before the dawn breaks.'

He was a Dracul Pureblood, terrifying in his own right, more so than JR and more so than any other known vampire. So I shouldn't be flirting with death.

Sitting in the car once again, I stare at the house ahead of us and Nick asks, 'What is your family members name?'

'Byron Clayton, married to Myrissa Barton, two children, Tobias, Toby for short, and Cathleen, or Kit. They recently bought this property when Byron's law firm had a windfall from a big lawsuit.'

Nick nods, look at the house, seeing the lights and movement and says, 'Seems Byron And his wife are up. Should we go now?'

'N-not yet,' I whisper horsely.

He looks over at me with narrowed eyes and asks, 'Don't tell me your hungry?'

Shaking my head, I find myself gripping the steering wheel tightly again. Memories flooding my mind, the agonized scream, the smell of blood coming from everywhere around me. Nick's smoky voice breaks the silence and horrid memories, 'Blood?'

Blinking, I jerk my eyes to him. His were narrowed and I smell it too. Quickly I pull my hands from the wheel and see that my nails have bite into my skin. The wounds were already mending as I quickly say, 'My apologize.'

Licking at the blood, I feel him take my other hand and do the same. Shivering I try to pull away, but his grip was firm as he asks, his mouth very close to my wrist, 'I glimpsed your memory a moment ago. Was that when you turned?'

Quickly I shake my head, look towards the house, sigh and turn back to his passive face, 'No, it was about three weeks after I turned. I was still at home and didn't understand what was happening to me. My father had sent in all the best physicians of the time. But none of them could find the cause for my illness. I could tolerate food, couldn't drink any water. It felt as if I were going mad...until that night.'

'What happened?'

'You as a Pureblood will never understand what it's like to take your first life. You are born knowing nothing else but the instinct to kill and eat humans as if their cattle. But Bitten know a much different path. We were once the cattle and now find ourselves the predator. Many, myself included find the process painful. While many who are bitten remain with the one who bite them. I didn't have that. I had no knowledge of what was happening. But I knew it was something I couldn't control, and in the end, I couldn't resist the urge to feed.'

My mind goes back. My fever was the highest it had ever been, panting, searing pain as the last vestige of my human cells were eaten away. I remembered the day like a crystalline glass, sharp, and unforgettable. My father entered the room with my maid Bailey, my fever long gone. Sitting there, looking at them, my hunger roaring through my system. Looking at Nick, I wonder if he's ever felt such an urge so strong that nothing can stop you. Finally I say hoarsely, 'I killed my father.'

Nick just stared at me, not saying a word, allowing it to sink in. I stare at him a moment and suddenly feel the hatred for this Dracul Pureblood swell inside me. Knowing it was his fault that lead to such a tragic end. Tears leaked from my eyes, leaving burning trails of anguish down my face as I say softly, 'And I have regretted that day since I became a vampire. I have lived with unimaginable guilt knowing I killed my father, literally feed from him.'

The sharp memory of his screams, my maid screams, the sound of ripping flesh, and broken bones were forever seared into my mind. Nick looks towards the house and says, 'Most Bitten are known to feed from their family and having an innate need to stalk them.'

My face burned with shame as I growl out, 'You know nothing of what it is like. My father was all I had and was a vestige of my humanity. I have regretted and continued to atone for my mistake since that time. Insuring that my family line continued, helping them anonymously as they needed it. After that day, I vowed unless it was absolutely necessary I would not take another humans life.'

Nick looks over at me with a rised brow and says slowly, 'It seems not all of your humanity has been lost after all, Nina Simmons.'

This shook me, and I stare wide eyes at him. My tears drying as he let's my hand go and says as he opens the car door, 'We must hurry.'

Quickly I compose myself, realizing my pheremones were thick in the car. I hadn't noticed their appearance, my emotions had been too high. The smell of shame and hatred mingling with anger lay heavy in the small space. He must have been effected by them, as he quickly extracted himself from the vehicle and shut the door. I watch as he hitches his jacket collar higher and notice the twitch in his jaw. Blinking, I'm curious to know what is going on inside that Pureblood phantoms mind. But instead I remove the key and get out of the silver vehicle. I could still feel the hatred I had for him, but also still felt that unearthly pull from so many, many years ago.

Taking a deep breath of the bracing air. I walk down the drive towards the wood planked house and my father's doppelganger. Talking about my last experience with my father just made my insides turn to rot, knowing I would see a seeming ghost of my father. Nick asks as we come up to the porch, pulling my mind from my guilt, 'Who will I be to you?'

I ring the bell and murmur, 'I will let you decide.'

The sound of heavy footfalls told me it was a man and I didn't have to guess who as the door opens. The man in front of me was a spitting image of my father, right down to the suspicious frown as he asks, 'Can I help you?'

Now I had to put on my English charm as I say, 'Hello, my name is Nina Simmons, are you Byron Clayton?'

'Yes,' he says suspicion growing on his face.

Quickly I say softly, a warm smile on my face, 'I'm so sorry to bother you so early in the morning. I wanted to come later in the day, but seeing as I have other business in Rhode Island I thought I might catch you at home now. This is...'

I look at Nick's calm face and he says in a surprisingly English accent, 'Nicholas Simmons, Nina's husband.'

To say I was shocked was an understatement, feeling myself freeze from the inside and scream in fear. However I don't let it show as I turn back to Byron without flinching at Nick's words and continue, 'I understand your confusion, but the reason I am here is, you see, I am a distant cousin of yours and I wanted to have an opportunity to meet you while I was in the area.'

Byron looks shocked as I hear from behind him, 'Byron, who is it?'

He steps aside so his wife can see me and I'm struck with how pretty she is as he explains, 'It seems I have a distant cousin from Britain who stopped by.'

I could tell by his words that he didn't believe me and I quickly say, 'I understand how difficult this may be for you to understand, but I did send a letter before hand saying I would come.'

Myrissa's face brightened and she says, 'Oh yes, remember Byron that letter I showed you.'

Byron scratches his head and nods saying, 'I'm so sorry I completely forgot. It did say you wanted to stop by. I completely forgot. Please come in Mrs. Simmons right?'

'Yes, thank you.'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Byron laughed heartly as I told a story about my father and I. Of course I had to doctor it in order for it to fit the times but it was nice to hear a familiar laugh I had long forgotten. Myrissa's says softly, 'You're father must have been mad.'

'More irritated than mad, but he was always calmer than most.'

Wiping at his face, Byron says, 'But a Benz, I would have had a cow if my daughter Kit took my car on a joyride. I'd love to meet your father some day.'

That statement bit into my heart as I whisper softly, 'He passed away some time ago.'

The chuckles died then, and I felt Nick's hand on my shoulder. I wanted to flinch away but knew I had to keep up pretended as he says, 'He died three years ago, just before our wedding.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.'

'Its alright, that is one reason I was so prompted to look into my ancestry. My grandpapa was always very firm about knowing ones roots and to where they lead. Now that I'm alone except for Nick I decided it was time to reach out to at least a few of my cousins. So I than you for not turning me away.'

'Of course, it's been a pleasure getting to know you,' Byron says with a warm smile on his face.

Just then I hear a yawn and look towards the hall leading off from the open kitchen. It was another startling moment. Their daughter was coming into the room. She looked so much like me, all but the red hair and blue eyes. Her nose was freckled, but besides that we had the same bone structure and she asks, 'Mom, Dad who's this?'

'Oh, this is the cousin that wrote a couple days ago to us. She stopped by before a meeting to meet us,' Myrissa says with an open smile on her face.

It was amazing to watch this interaction. I had so few normal interaction with humankind and it seemed to lift my spirits. But then Nick squeezes my shoulder, reminding me of what I am as he says, 'Which reminds me, if we don't leave now we will be late for the board meeting.'

Nodding, I say quickly, 'Thank you so much for letting me come into your home and get to know you both. I hope...'

But Byron puts up his hand and says, 'No need to thank us, we are family. Say if you are free tonight. Why don't we meet up to get some dinner?'

My heart lifted and I nod, giving him my phone number. Nick had frowned at this but didn't say anything. We quickly said our goodbyes and left. Getting in the car, I let out a happy sigh and smile. Looking over at Nick, I notice his mood is darker and feel the prickle of his power. It reminded me of what he was and to not let my guard down as I pull away from my decendents home and back towards the hotel. Nick asks huskily, 'When did you get a phone?'

'Oh, Jerry gave me one yesterday morning. I forgot to mention it.'

He didn't look happy, but his face was so passive I couldn't be sure. He was like granite at times, hard to read. It was silent in the vehicle as we made our way back. The sun was close to cresting, maybe a few minutes away. But the smooth speed of the Maserati ate up the miles. Finally I can't help asking, 'Why did you say you were my husband?'

'It was the simplest thing. I am no one's personal assistant and definitely not a body guard. So I chose the next best thing.'

It seemed plausible, though I can't help thinking back to the mansion and explosion. He had shielded me from a blast not just once, but twice. Pulling into the cobble drive he asks, 'Didn't you forget to ask for the envelope you need?'

I smile and say, 'Nick, you may see humans as food, but I see them as complex. Given time they will give it to me without me even asking.'

He frowns as we step out and head inside just as the first rays start to slice into the morning sky, propelling Nick faster to his rooms. I am about to enter mine, when he says, 'We have much to discuss later.'

I nod, knowing he has more questions about the phone. I knew the moment I mentioned to get Byron's number it would be suspicious to Nick. Closing the door, I hear Jerry behind me, 'How did it go?'

'It went fine,' I say as I slip off my jacket and toss it on the bed.

Jerry asks frantically, 'What happened to your shoulder?!'

I look at myself in the mirror and see the four points of blood on my shoulder and sigh. I grab a klenex and say, pressing it into the spot, 'It happened yesterday at the warehouse.'

'Why didn't you tell me?! I didn't see it then!'

He rushed to the bathroom and comes back with a packet of bandages the hotel is kind enough to provide and says, 'Let me see it.'

'It will heal on its own.'

He gives me a sardonic look and I chuckle. Complying as I unbutton a few buttons and pull down the shoulder strap. He winches and asks, 'What happened?'

My mind went back to Jack's hand on my shoulder as she dug her nails into my shoulder. I had swung to hit her, but she had slide away laughing. I had watched her lick her fingers and jerk in surprise saying, 'You drank a Pureblood's blood?!'

We had stared at each other and I knew I had to show strength. So I let a slow smile come to my face as I said, 'Yes, and he was delicious.'

With that I had left, seeing the terror on the face of a creature more terrifying then myself.

Looking at Jerry, I smile and say, 'A parting gift from JR.'

'But I thought you said that vampires heal quickly?'

'Yes, but JR likes to tip her finger nails in Tridium?'

Jerry puts the bandages on and says, 'Huh? What's Tridium?'

Pulling my shirt back up with a small winch remembering Nick's hand squeezing the same spot, I say, 'Its a drug we vampires can use to get, in a sense, high. We never truly sleep so it dulles our senses. But JR uses it to inflict wounds that last. It inhibits a vampires ability to heal quickly. It had started to heal earlier, but then Nick squeezed my shoulder. The bloody thing started to bleed again. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, I think it had to do with the sunlight.'

'What if he's listening right now?'

I simply shrugged as I go over to the open curtains, watching the sun rise and prickle my skin saying, 'Then he will know, it won't hurt for him to know. By the way, make plans to leave in about a week to Paris.'

'Paris?' Jerry asks confused.

'Yes, it seems the person I need to speak to about this...war is there.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jerry zipped the simple black gown up and says, 'I got the reservation from your decendent and have already called ahead to insure that it will be dark by the time you two arrive.'

I nod, but notice Jerry inspecting my shoulder and I say, 'Its healed up.'

'Seriously, you vampires are crazy. How long does it take for a wound to heal normally?'

'Depending on the extent and how long we last fed, it can be seconds or hours.'

Jerry nods, seeming to be a little pale from the inquiry and I say as I pat his arm, 'Don't worry Jerry, all is well.'

'But how long now has it been since you last fed again?'

I fibally understood his hesitacy, and smiling I say, 'A few days, and I can go for some time without any.'

'Yeah, maybe you, but what about the Russian Bear?'

Suddenly the door opens to my room, making Jerry jump a little as Nick comes in, in a newly tailored Armani suit and says with irritation, 'I don't appreciate the nickname human, as for food, I can go a while longer. Now leave.'

I glare at him for a moment until Jerry leaves, like a puppy with his tail between his legs. But I can't help feeling a sudden throb in my heart which I smack down. He looked very nice on his black suit, vest, dress shirt, and black silk tye. He stares back and says sardonically, 'We look like we are attending a funeral.'

I give him a slight smile and ask, 'I'm guessing the sunlight has deteriorated enough for you to move around.'

'It is cloudy at the moment.'

Vampire could enjoy some daylight as long as there is heavy cloud cover, but with discomfort. Few do, but he seemed anxious as he asks blandly, 'Must we do this.'

'Yes.' I confirm as I sweep my blonde, slightly curled hair to one side and slip a large jeweled barate in place. I didn't care for much jewelry as I glance at myself in the mirror.

Contrary to popular belief vampire can see themselves in a mirror, but humans cannot. Nick comes up behind me and says slowly, 'This isn't a good idea.'

I look at him through the mirror asking, 'Which part? The restaurant or the company?'

'You know which. But after dinner we have much to discuss.'

I knew that was coming as I glance at the clock, seeing that the sun has finally dipped below the horizon and say, 'There isn't much point in waiting, let's leave.'

The restaurant was full of well dressed people in black and white attire. Byron was having a steak and I felt a twinge of pain in my gut. Hunger for a vampire was forever constant, but somehow with family it was amplified. He asks, 'So you own a business?'

'A brokerage firm in New York City.'

'Thats nice, is it a small, just on it's feet establishment.'

I shake my head and say, 'No it's been in my family for many years. But I sold it a few months ago.'

'Really?!'

'Yes,' I nod.

Myrissa asks, 'What about you Nick, with a wealthy wife you must have quite a gap to fill.'

Nick smiles charmingly and says as he sips his wine, 'Not at all, my father is Russian and owns a few conglomerates.'

Byron and his wife look at each other, seeming to pale a bit in realizing that the two across from them were ultra wealthy. Byron clears his throat and asks as he takes a sip of his own wine, 'How did you two meet?'

It hadn't crossed my mind to think of a back story, but Nick didn't miss a beat, 'It was after a bloody battle. My father was trying to take over her brokerage firm, but she was fearless. We ended up meeting at a sales proposal of her firm and she was brutal. I was head other heels for her by the time the meeting was over, but my father left with his tail between his legs.'

I glare at Nick, but quickly put a smile on as I take over, 'I didn't notice him at all, I was so focused on the possible sale proposal. But about a month after that we met at the Queen's Ball and he charmed me.'

Nick gave me a smile that would light up a room and made me blink in surprise. There was a soft pheremones coming off him, sweet and almost flower like as he says, 'Its nice to know I'm charming.'

Suddenly I'm slammed back into the past. He had said those exact same words with that exact smile on his face one morning when he had crossed the slow moving water of the steam to walk with me. My heart slammed like a sledge hammer inside me and I feel a blush burn across my face as I tear my eyes from his to look at Myrissa. She was blushing as well and Byron had a wide grin on his face saying, 'Young love it's wonderful to see isn't it Myrissa.'

Myrissa laughs and says, 'Yes it does. Takes me back to when we were first married.'

My heart would not settle and I could feel Nick's eyes on me. I wanted to stomp his foot, but knew that would lead to worse things later for me. Instead I changed the subject, asking about their life. It was amazing how quickly my hunger disappeared as I ate my meal, and the conversation was lively, with laughing, dessert, and finally a glass of champagne to end the evening. As we were walking to the valet Byron says, 'I understand you will only be here for the week, so Myrissa and I we're think maybe Thursday we can have a BBQ at our house, have some neighbors over, and so you can get to know our kids.'

Myrissa nodded through this and adds, 'Plus it will give you an opportunity to meet new people in Rhode Island.'

This was only two days away and I nod, smiling, as I say, 'That would be lovely. I don't see why not. I'll talk to my PA, Jerry, and see if my evening can be freed up on Thursday.'

They both nod, say their goodbyes and head off in their landrover. Our vehicle was next and I slide in behind the driver's seat. The minute Nick was in the car, he pulls at his tye, and unbuttons the collar button, sighing. His eyes cut to me as I pull away and he says, 'Humans are dull creatures.'

This stung for me and I glance at him for a moment, feeling suddenly hurt. I don't say anything as I feel his power start to blanket me. I knew what was coming next and I tighten my grip on the wheel, my eyes lasered on the road as I hear him ask in his smooth voice, 'Did you even plan to tell me about the phone?'

'Yes.'

'I find it interesting that you are allowed to make calls but I am asked not to. This isn't a game Nina, I have subordinates that need to know I am alive and well.'

I grit my teeth, keep my face placid as I say, 'I am worthless when it comes to the Phantom world, so people don't glance at me twice. Where as you, a Dracul Pureblood, will. I'm asking for two weeks to find answers as I find myself now sucked into this game.'

'Didn't I just say it wasn't a game.'

'But it is, everything is a game for we vampire, without games our life would be dull and lifeless. Every phantom had in one way or another played games, serious or not to feel a part of something. This war that the phantom world is now facing is a game by a Mastermind player. We simply don't know who it is.'

He seems satisfied with this answer and asks, 'JR?'

So he had been listening. Purebloods were truly terrifying. It amazed me how well he was talking all of this. He could have easily left at anytime, but seemed at ease being a hostage to my own making. His question was easy to answer, 'Jack the Ripper.'

He sobers slightly before saying, 'How is her exile going?'

'She doesn't seem fazed by it.'

When the Night Hunters had finally caught up with Jack, she had massacred many people and due to her crimes, she had been dispatched to the USA right after it's formation. I was already in the United States, but she still continued to cause problems, thus most vampire stayed clear of her.

Nick asks, 'What dealings do you have with her?'

'I called about information regarding the Silent Phantasma, but she only told me to speak to another.'

'Who?'

I look over at him, his eyes dark, waiting as I say, 'Dante.'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The conversation had died after that and we had made it back to the hotel. The night was black as I threw off my dress and pulled on some pajamas. It was strange how confused I was emotionally. Never in my wildest dreams, or worst nightmares, would I have believed I would see Nicholi again. I felt so disoriented with him here and felt a knee jerk reaction to run, which had always served me well. But now I was completely and utterly out of my element. It was true he had decided to trust me, though I had a feeling he was doing things behind my back I did not know about.

My phone lights up and I look at the text, 'So, was dinner ok?'

Jerry, it was well past midnight and I had a feeling he was starting to morph to meet the vampires nightly schedule as I text back that all was well. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I stare up at the stares until I hear a whisper in my mind, 'Dante is dangerous.'

It was like smoke at first until it finally materialized into that smooth voice of the Pureblood who had me so off kilter. I squint and say, 'Stay out of my head. If you want to talk, we can talk. Otherwise leave me be.'

Suddenly my door opens and I jump. Nick stood there in the doorway, will in his suit minus the vest, tye, and jacket. I glare at him and ask in a monotone, 'What do you want to know and why didn't you ask me in the car?'

'I live at night, clanless. If I spend another night in that dull room watching reruns of Friends I will loose my mind,' he says as he comes inside and sit down at the small table with high backed chairs.

There was no point in asking him to leave. Dracul Purebloods always get their way, in one form or another. I sigh and sit down opposite him saying, 'Yes, I know Dante is dangerous. I have history with him.'

'As I expect many vampire do, though I find it interesting that a bitten clanless would fascinate a man so,' he says, his eyes fixed on the stars from my window.

It was agrivating how little he respected me, but he was royality and knew no others but those similar to himself. Finally he looks over at me and says, 'The Night Hunters have already spoken with Dante on this subject and he says he doesn't have dealings with them.'

I nod once, look down at my hands, remembering what happened a little over a hundred years ago, smiling and murmur, 'He I will talk to me.'

'Why might that be?' Nick asks in a sardonic way.

Looking up at him, I answer, 'As I've said, we have history.'

'Besudes that what other steps are you taking. As you said yourself you have two weeks. By Thursday it will be five days and we are still stuck here in Rhode Island. So what have you learned so far?'

'That the Phantasma has a calling card.'

Nick sobers to this and asks in all seriousness, 'What calling card?'

'Your clans have been attacked, didn't they leave on there?'

'Besides bloody remains and destruction there was nothing else.'

I nod, clasp my hands together and say, 'JR said that a few of her men have gone missing and the only thing she found was a calling card of a bloody ace.'

Nicks looks darkened and I felt his power slip a little, his pheremones becoming slightly more pungent as he growls, 'There was a bloody ace at one disaster of a place months ago. I didn't think anything of it, since the room was full of gambling equipment. It didn't seem out of place.'

'Sometimes the most obrious things are those which are overlooked. Has there been any other instince of the bloody ace at any of the times when a clan has been damaged or attacked?'

Nick looks out the window, seeming to contemplate the question before shaking his head and says, 'No, not that I know of. By the time news reached the Royal Clan of the Dracul it was already too late to investigate. The Night Hunters have been trying to find what they can, but maybe they withheld that information to try and smoke out one of the leaders, such as I did when I found you.'

I felt a sour taste in my mouth, licked my lips and say, 'I guess you should have killed him.'

Nick growls in frustration, brushes his hand through his hair and murmurs, 'I didn't realize someone so high up in the organization of the Phantasma would be there. I reacted instinctively.'

It had been stupid on his part. If he hadn't killed ? then he might have gleaned more information. I sit there quietly asking, 'So you didn't pay attention to the smaller clans associated to the Dracul name?'

He shakes his head, lifts a brow and says, 'Why should I? Smaller clans usually are always squabbling amongst themselves. It would be beneath the royal Clans to help or manage them.'

I also knew why he said this. To keep a low count of vampires, these squabbles killed off lower ranked vampire, keeping the population low and maintaining the vampires secrecy from the outside world of humankind. My mind went back to the first time a human saw me for what I was besides my father. It had happened almost 150 years prior. I had been badly injured and taken to the hospital without my consent. I had tried to dissuade the attending from looking at what was a mangled leg from a carriage accident.

I had struggled to prevent him from seeing it, but finally his persistance paid off. He had literally seen my leg healing before his eyes. The look of awe was first, but my hunger from the need to feed made his eyes widen with fear. I had not done anything to him. Simply knocked him unconscious in a split second, dragged myself from the room and left before a nurse saw the Carnage. I hadn't been kind to him and I found out years later he had been wheel chair bound from what I had done. Humans we're fragile in comparison to vampire, but I hadn't realized how much strength had gone behind my punch.

Turning I ask, 'I would think you keep up with the other royal Clans affairs.'

He smirks and says, 'A majority of what I know about what's happening to the other clans I learned while speaking to the late Elric Clan leader that day in the bar.'

I rub at my temples, thinking and murmur, 'I must go to the slums.'

Nike's eyes narrow, his lips thinking as he asks with an iron voice, 'What can you learn there?'

'Unlike you, Royal Dracul, I learned how to survive among beggers, and they have an intricit understanding of the deep darkness, Furlow was a prime example of such.'

Nike didn't look pleased as I stared at him, but finally he nods saying, 'I I won't be of any help in that area. The bitten beggers fear us purebloods.'

'With good reason,' I murmur as I stand, knowing there might be more to learn before we left for Paris.

The air was stale as I walked among the trash heaps and small forts of the homeless. My clothes were tattered and dirtied so I would look like the rest of the forgotten. It had been many years since I had been in such an area. When New York City was young and not an iron and cement jungle.

Slowly I let my pheremones envelope the area, telling those who were human to leave with haste, while alerting the begger phantoms I was here. I knew the special pheremones that allowed them to know I was one of them. As I walk by a dumpster, I raspy voice says, 'I know that smell, you knew Furlow.'

The voice was like a splash of cold water, as I turn to the makeshift tent and see a figure crawl from it's dark depths. He was a small man, coming to my shoulder, with a scraggly beard, and cool exhausted eyes. I nod and say, 'Its been a long time Longsworth.'

The old phantom chuckles and says, 'Same to you Nina.'

It felt like a bit of my past had enveloped me as he stared at me before saying, 'You have stayed safe?'

'I have yet to meet my first Night Hunter,' I murmur, rembering the old greetings of the bitten beggers.

He laughs and says, 'Truly a blast from the past. Please sit by the fire with me.'

He nods to the now abandoned drum pit fire and I walk over to it. As we warm our hands he says, 'You aren't a begger anymore are you Nina.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Too clean.'

I chuckle and then glance at him. He was thinner then I remember, bitten when he was in his sixties as a human, he had always looked gaunt, but now it seemed somehow worse. I ask, 'You aren't feeding enough.'

He nods and says, 'Times are tough for the beggers, many of us have gone missing and few want to bring attention to ourselves. So I have to feed sparingly, and move often.'

'So it was a fluke I found you?'

He nods and I ask, 'How many of the begger bitten are missing?'

'Many, I seem to be the only one of late. I keep letting my pheremones out at each stop, but no one answers, except you. I was surprised when I smelt the old signal. Almost thought my time was up.'

I frown and ask, 'What happened to the others?'

He shakes his head and says, 'They have been taken.'

'By who? The Night Hunters?'

He shakes his head, his long greasy ponytail flopping against his shoulders, beforw he says, 'Ghoul.'

My eyes widen as I stare at him and ask hoarsely, 'H-How?'

He shrugs, a deep frown making his eyes turn into dark hollow wholes in the firelight ash e murmurs, 'I don't know, I have never seen anything like it. They moved like a flock and -amd took some of us. I was well hidden when they came.'

'So you saw this happen?'

He nods taking a small bottle out of his old ragged coat pocket. My eyes laser onto the silver liquid and I put my hand over his shaking one saying, 'Longworth.'

Slowly his eyes meet mine with a disparing look. I let out a sigh and ask, 'You never kicked the habit did you?'

He looks down as if ashamed and my mind goes back to when I first met this deject bitten. I had been with Furlow for about five years and learned quite a bit already when Furlow pulled Longsworth from the mud and slowly brought him back from ghouldom. It had been scary to see pupils and sclera of the same black shade. It was one of the three signs of a turning vampire to a ghoul. It had taken weeks of feeding him and his screams as he detoxed from the Tridium we knew he was on. He had turned out to be a kind man and a better phantom then most. He hunted seldom and quietly. Like me he had seemed to distain hunting humans and I think the Tridium helped him with his guilt. Like myself, he had killed people dear to him, but unlike me, he couldn't handle the guilt. His way was to destroy himself. But why he hadn't let the Night Hunters do so I will never know. Maybe he wished for a slow death. But for him to still be alive after all this time, said a lot about him.

He sighs and says, 'I only take it to take the edge off.'

I shake my head, now understanding why he was more gaunt then I remember. Tridium is much like cocaine in that vampires will loose their interest in food, or the need to hunt. I so wanted to snatch the bottle, but instead I return to the topic at hand, 'How long has this hunting from the ghoul been going on?'

'About three years. We can't tell the Night Hunters because they don't care and want to kill us anyhow. The Purebloods don't care either, even if we told them.'

I let out a huff of frustration, knowing how true this was. Unless the threat was directed at the Pureblood they let everything else rot. I nod and think about the mansion and the ghouled there. Turning to face him, I ask, 'Did...did the ghoul act strangely?'

'if you mean less spuratic, then yes. They seemed to more like a...a flock of birds. I have never seen that. I just remember how during the French revolution, they would eat human, vampire, and ghoul alike. They never worked together, but we're senseless. This was different.'

I look down at the fire, returning to warm my hands and think about this. So what I had seen hadn't been a figment of my imagination. So that meant they had evolved, or something or someone was controlling them. I look at Longsworth as I takes a small sip of the Tridium and shutter. He won't last much longer at this rate and I ask, 'When was the last time you ate. Truly?'

He looks down at the small vile and murmurs, 'About a week or so.'

I pull back my sleeve cuff and offer my arm saying, 'Eat, you need something before you are effected by the loss of blood.'

His eyes slowly move up to my face and he gives me a pitiful smile, 'Thank you Nina, you are too good to me.'

Long ago I had done the same, and I watch as he lowers his head to my wrist. I hadn't eaten much either, but unlike him, I didn't need to. I feel the prickle as he bites down and feel a little bit of myself drain away.

Suddenly he jerks back, gasping and stumbles to the ground. I cry out, 'Longsworth?!'

'You, you have tasted the cup of all evil.'

I freeze, looking at him with confusion as he spits out, blood dripping from his fangs, 'Pureblood!'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I laughed jovially as Byron told me a story of him and his friend fishing. The older gentlemana name was Gray, and he had been a good family firned of years. He had discussed stocks with me until Byron had come to save me from conversation. My eyes float over to where Nick stood. He was in a group of men and looked a little pale, and I could see from here his jaw muscle working.

When I had returned from the slums, Nick had tried to ask about it, but I had been silent. Longsworth's words echoing in my ear. Pureblood. JR had said the same. But I couldn't understand. My little sip of his blood shouldn't have had such a lasting effect on my own. It should have started to fade, but Longsworth's reaction had told me it had seemed to intensify. It made no sense.

Suddenly Kit comes up and says, 'Mom said to stop hogging Nina.'

He chuckles and pushes me towards Kit saying, 'Go, you need to meet more cousins. I think Myrissa will be inside with a few of them.'

I nod and glance once again at Nick, who's eyes were lasered on me as I follow Kit inside. This felt too simple, to familiar. How long had it been since I felt so human? Too long. Myrissa was talking to two woman who bore a striking resemblance to me, one with similar eyes, another with my own natural blonde hair and high cheekbones. They were both smaller in frame and stopped talking when I entered. They we're slack jawed as Kit says, 'I present to you Mrs. Nina Simmons from England, distant cousins to us all.'

Myrissa laughs as she puts down the spoon from a mixing bowl full of fruit and says, 'Kelly, Linda, Lori, this is the family member I mentioned.'

I knew all of these women. They we're cousins, and one sister of Byron. It felt so strange as I smile and say softly, 'Its a pleasure to meet you all.'

'Well, all get up, she is English just like to told me over the phone,' Linda says, her Tennessee accent betraying her.

I laugh and say, 'Of course.'

We had been at the party for over four hours. The day had been cloudy and Myrsissa grumbles, 'Sure wish it had been sunny for this, but I guess this will have to do.'

I smile, knowing Nick had had something to do with the weather and say, 'At least it isn't cold.'

Kit was staring and I ask, 'Yes?'

'Every time I see you, I swear I'm looking at a model.'

I give a faint smile, knowing why. Most vampire had to be beautiful to hunt humanity. Lori says, 'You got that right girly. So how long are you...'

Just then Nick steps in and all the womens eyebrows raised as he says, holding up the phone, 'Just got a call from Jerry. Seems are schedule has been moved up. We have to leave tonight.'

I frown, but nod, looking at Myrssia with a sheepish grin, 'I'm so sorry, but it looks like we going to have to cut this shorter than I would have liked.'

'Jerry says he can't find the documents in his office that weed to close the deal.'

My eyes widen and I frown, 'But he said he would have them mailed to me last week.'

'He said he had, but thinks he might have mixed them up.'

I brush my hands through my hair and look over at Myrissa, Byron had just come in with a tray and asks, 'Everything alright.'

'Yes and no. My PA seems to have lost some important documents we need to close my brokerage deal. Nick had just informed me. They we're coded thankfully, but even with that it won't help us much. That means we will need to leave early and catch our private plane back to New York City to check our records room.'

'Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that,' Myrissa says with worry.

'Its alright, more irritating than anything. Thankfully we copy all documents, though we need the originals for their signatures.'

Nick looked at me and I hear the whisper in my mind, 'This isn't working.'

I glare at him, sigh and say, 'I'm so sorry, I was looking forward to tonight.'

I look outside at all the neighbors and extended family outside and in this room. My heart ached knowing I could never truly be apart of it. The last few evenings had been nice to get to know Byron, Myrissa, and their children. But I was a Phantom, disappearing and reappearing in time. Just then Myrissa makes a shooting, awe sound. I look at her and ask, 'Are you ok?'

'You know what. There was another letter sent to me by you that didn't make any sense. It only said to keep it till a woman with blonde hair arrived. It had pages of code on it. Do you remember Byron?'

'Yes! Let me get it, it might be what your looking for,' he says and quickly disappears from the kitchen.

Slamming the door shut to my car I wave to my distant family and they wave back from the porch. Night had set in some time ago, the party having quieted down as I pull out and return to the hotel. Nick was unusally silent beside me as I follow the black asphalt back to our temporary home, saying, 'The ruse worked.'

He Huff's, and I see how irritated he is. The documents sat between us. It would be my lifeline after all of this. When I finally disappeared from this his world. He stayed silent, but I could feel the pressure on the car. Something was bothering him, but I couldn't guess what it was.

The ride was quiet, the silence and his power slowly increasing as we got closer to the hotel. When I got out of the car the poor vale looked like he was about to pee himself as Nick took my elbow and guided me inside. I glance at him and see his set jaw, smelling his faint pheremones that I could tell told people to stay clear. We make it back to my room and he shuts the door behind him. He let's out a few Huff's as if he is trying to compose himself. I move towards the lamp by my bedside when I hear him silky voice murmur, 'I'm getting hungry.'

Freezing, I look back, seeing only half his body in the light coming from the moon. Slowly I stand, bow seeing a flash of his pupils in the faint light as I say, 'Please be patient, tomorrow we will be in...'

'If you do not find me blood, I will hunt... tonight.'

I felt a chill, his pheremones growing stronger, the blanket of his power engulfing me once again. It had been days since he had and now I remembered what he truly was. He was probably early without blood, maybe having it like regular meals in a humans world. Ow he was experiencing the hunger I knew daily, or was his more powerful. It seemed the more powerful a vampire was the greater the thirst. I felt myself pale and say, 'Nick you can't do that.'

'Wouldn't it be a shame if I went to someone you loved and drained them dry,' His voice had taken on a hard edge, one I was terrified of.

My instincts told me to run, feeling myself shiver slightly as I step towards him saying, 'Drink my blood.'

A sharp mocking laugh came from the darkness and I see a flash of his fangs as he growls in his demonic voice, 'Don't make me laugh. Your blood is only good for so long, and even if I drained you, my hunger wouldn't be satisfied, but maybe your PA.'

I knew why he laughed. Vampires could share blood from one another to boost themselves when human blood was scarce but if it was continued over time our blood would become so tainted it could make us insane. What made this worse was knowing how close I was to my families decendents and I knew how Purebloods were, they didn't hunt and leave behind living humans. If they fed, they killed their prey.

I felt myself breathing speed up and my heart bear harder, fear for the ones I love starting to course through my veins as I quickly say, 'Give me two hours.'

'Why should I?'

'I will get you your blood, just give me a little time.'

The silence was deafening as I quickly add, 'There is a hospital close by and I can get blood there without being noticed, please.'

'Alright, Nina, two hours,' he says slowly, opening the door. His face illuminated by the hall light and I see his eyes, his iris turning a swirling mix of blue and blood red, and his pupils now slits as he continues, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple, 'If you aren't, I will hunt whomever I choose.'

With that he disappears and I sit quickly on my chair, his power seeming to cut off, leaving me off kilter once again. I too a moment to regain my composure then grab my phone. Pulling on a pair of black slacks ks and blue button down, I hear on my speaker, 'Hello?..'

Jerry's sleepy voice was gravelly and I say quickly, 'Be at the front entrance in ten minutes.'

I hang up and pull my hair back into a pony tail, check myself in the mirror, and quickly leave the room. Two hours and the clock had started. Nick wasn't someone I wanted to mess with, if he was going to ask me to jump, I'd ask how high, especially to keep my remaining human family alive.

Jerry yawns beside me, still looking a bit disheveled. Though he had been trying to acclimate to the vampiric night schedule he had a long way to go. He looks over at me and asks, 'What are we doing?'

I unlock my car and say, 'Going to get some blood.'

Jerry stops dead and stares at me wide eyes. I sigh and say, 'Get in, I'll explain.'

He does without question as I pull out and head for the closest general hospital. He finally asks, 'So... Blood, where are we going for it?'

'The hospital.'

He frowns and asks, 'Why the hospital?'

'When a person does, they drain off the blood, some is sent to the CDC and the rest is either donated within 24 hours or tossed the following day.'

'Ok, again why?'

I glance over at him before saying, 'Nick is getting hungry.'

Jerry pales before asking, 'But... I thought you said.'

Letting out a hagard sigh, I explain, 'Most vampire can go for about two weeks without feeding, but the stronger the vampire, theore blood they need to survive. Purebloods need blood often and seeing as Nick has gone almost a week without , he is likely feeling extreme hunger.'

I hadn't thought about it this way myself. In fact my hunger had been minimal this week, which I had found strange, but not unusual. Now I understood why Nick looked so pale at the party. He was literally neck deep in prey and unable to touch anyone. It surprised me how well he had done, but self-control only lasted so long. Jerry asks, 'So we are going to just waltz in and just take the blood?'

'Pretty much.'

'Praytel how?'

I smile and murmur, 'You'll see.'

We park in the visitors section and step inside. The acrid smell of antiseptic, the sweet smell of death, and the fowl smell of death hit me all at once. I let out a huff and Jerry asks, 'What's wrong?'

'Soeey, just a lot of smells all at once,' I say as I walk towards the elevator.

Jerry follows as the doors open. A doctor was stepping out and I quickly glean from his mind where I need to go. Punching in the sublevel, Jerry asks, 'Where are we going?'

'Lockers.'

'Why?'

I just give him a 'you'll see' glance as the doors open. He follows me, hishead down and furtive. I whisper, 'Be natural.'

He whispers harshly through his teeth, 'How can I went I know why we are here?!'

I give him a small smile as I step into a room. Lockers sat in rows as I walk over to them. The room was empty of people except us two as I check the lockers. Jerry glances at the door nervously and asks, 'Nina!?!'

I hand him a white coat and he just stares at it then says deadpan, 'Adradi? Do I look Indian to you?'

I chuckle and hand him the one I was planning on using. He gives me a nod and says, 'Smith, simple and annonymous. Can you imagine going home and saying John Smith was your doctor.'

I chuckle and say, 'Better then Joe Black.'

'Sorry to break it to you Nina, but you are Joe Black.'

This sobered me, but I know what he said was true and chuckle myself at the thought. Pulling on the jacket, I toss a stethoscope towards him. He catches it with ease and his brown eyes look at me quizically as I hook another pair around my neck. He follows suit and we leave the locker room. As we walk along my nose burns with the smell of fresh blood and Jerry asks, 'Where are we going?'

'Admissions.'

'Ok, why?'

'I need charts,' I murmur as the elevator we had wondered into opens to the ER. It was breathing with life and chaos. The nickel smell of blood so strong it almost knocks me back. my stomach growls and Jerry looks at me worriedly.

Before he can ask what is clearly on his mind I shake my head and walk purposefully up to the general admissions desk. Everyone was so busy that no one questioned to freshly pressed and well dressed doctors. Picking up a chart, I flip through a chart. It was for a gunshot victim and I ask and attending nurse, 'Carol, where are the DOA's charts?'

The woman who was bustling around, taking calls, and heading off scared and loud patients gives me a quick glance, and then hands me a stack of files before turning back to deal with a man yelling about his daughter.

Jeery whispers, 'How did you know her name?'

'I gleaned it from her mind.'

'Huh?'

I shuffle through the charts, finding a few promising ones as I say quickly, 'Most vampires cab read surface thoughts, such as ones name and age from humans. These are deeply ingrained and no matter how a human will try we phantom can read them.'

Jerry just gives me a raised brow just as Carol turns back to me and asks with a sigh, 'So Dr. Adradi, what do you need with DOA's?'

I give her a quick glance, before returning to the file, noticing a look of skepticism ob her face as I say, 'We have reason to believe one of them may be carrying a virus thay the CDC deams dangrous.'

Carol looked shocked and says worried, 'Should I call dispatch and tell them to reroute all EMS to another hospital?'

'No, like I said, it is suspected, but I will need to take samples of all the DOA's for testing to see if its true.'

Carol nods, looking at her hands and then a bottle of hand sanitizer. Sge lools vack and says, 'Should I...'

But before she could say more, I let some of my pheremones slowly come through and i watch as her eyes glaze over as I say softly, 'Thank yoy Carol, but everything is fine. Return to your job at hand.'

She moves slowly at first, turning away, and gping back to ger computer. Jerry notices how she is acting and asks, 'What did you do?'

Picking up the files, i walk away from GA and head towards thw elevator once again as I say, 'Glamoured her.'

'Glamoured?'

'Yes. I made it so she won't rememeber our conversation and will go about her work as if we were never there.'

Jerry looked shocked and then I watch his eyes narrow, suspicion evident on his face as he asks, 'Have you ever done that to me?'

'No.'

'You aren't lying are you?'

I give him a sideways lool before saying as we step into the elevator, away from the smell of my food and churning stomach as I say dully, 'You never have questioned my humanity, thus I had no need.'

Jerry huffs, crossing his arms before saying in annoyance, 'Well its not like you made it seem like you were a blood thirsty vampire, the whole daylight things helped too.

I chuckles as I press the button for sub-floor two, the morgue.


	29. Chapter 29

Exhaustion wasn't something vampires knew, but at this moment I knew it intimately. My mind was exhausted having to explain to Jerry the fine art of glamouring a human, to talking with the morgue director who happened to know a certain Mr. Smith, which Jerry was not. It had taken longer than necessary to explain to the morgue director and exploit his mind. Especially with the tume constraint. So in the end, I had simply made him sleepy and he had passed out headlong into his desk. Jerry had become more jittery by the minute. Saying, 'You know this is stealing right? What happens if...'

Suddenly his voice breaks over my thoughts, as I drove the last few minutes to the hotel, 'So let me get this straight, most vampires own the hospitals?'

I look over at him. His brows down in a deep frown and I nod, completely understanding how overwhelming this was. He looks over at me and asks, 'So you use hospitals are your personal refrigerator for blood?'

I chuckle and shake my head saying, 'A majority of the hospitals are owned by Purebloods and their clans. I was a scavenger on the edge of those places, just using a small morgue used as a secondary by the police force for food. But in a lot of respects you are right, it is a rather expensive refrigerator.'

Jerry doesn't seem amused, his brow furrowed deeper, his jaw working. Finally with a sigh, I ask, 'What is on your mind Jerry?'

He glances over asking a little mockingly, 'Can't you glean from me what I'm thinking?'

Shaking my head, noticong the bitterness in those words, answer softly, 'No, I can only see small details, not the whole picture and besides, I'd rather you tell me than have to pull it from your mind.'

I knew all of this was weighing on him. No human should have to deal with the blood and guts of the vampiric society. For a moment things were quiet as the Maserati ate up the miles before he finally sighs and says, 'Ok...ok, I just cant be mad at you. True you lied to me all these years, but I'm going to take a stab at the dark that it is to protect me and now that I'm in it, its no bars hold. But I find myself being terrified of you, like back at the hospital, seeing that doctor face plant into his desk like that, knowing it was you. Or that Russian bear scaring the living daylights out of me back in Zurich, I'm trying to digest it all. I'm angry knowing that there is so little I can do and how I'm hindering you because I'm literally a cow on a lead right now.'

'You are not a cow on a lead,' I say harshly, feeling myself burn inside for him.

'Come on Nina, you and I both know that isn't true, I am your food source, without me and all other humankind, you'd starve. You are hundreds of years old, you know this.'

I couldn't disagree, as I make the turn into the hotels cobbled drive and he says, 'So my biggest question is, if you bite me, would I be a vampire?'

'No, bitten can't make other vampire. Only Pureblood and A rank vampire can. So if you are ever attacked by Nick, you will either turn or die from exsanguination.'

Jerry just stares after me as I climb out of the car with the duffle under my arm and step into the hotel.

I made a quick beat line to Nick's room, my last five minutes of those two hours spent calming myself. The smell of his pheremones leaking from his doorway. People walking past paled as they did, sensing and smelling the danger though confused as to why they were so frightened by that one room. My own heart was hammering as I knock on the door. A simple reply of its unlocked as what I got as I slipped into the room. The room was pitch black, my eyes having to adjust to it. Only a sliver of moonlight leaking from the blackout curtains. I hear from an oversized chair in the corner, 'Your time is up.'

The voice was like a demon from the shadows telling me I was abiut to be dragged down to hades and I felt the hairs on my neck rise. Again I was being reminded as to what he was. Taking the duffle off my shoulder, I say calmly, trying not to betray my fear of my own maker, 'Here you are, 17 liters of prime blood.'

He was still as a statue in that chair, his legs spread, slouching slightly and I realize he hadn't changed out of his black slacks and soft white dress shirt from my families party. For a good minute silence and his pheremones were my only greating until he stood with a fluidity I hadn't seen since the mansion in upstate New York. My mind was drawn back to that, how he had taken nearky two direct hits from a missle without a single burn on his skin. He picks up two crystal glasses and comes forward saying, 'Join me.'

It wasnt a request as he tool the bag from me and proceeded to pull out two bags of blood, filling the glasses and handing one to me as he says, gesturing to the other chair, 'Sit.'

Another non-request and I do, feeling his mind trying to work into my mind like a bull dozer. He hadn't tried this in some time, but his power was overwhelming as I quietly hum the russian revolution and sip at my drink. He sits in the same leopard why he had risen and tips at his own blood.

That's when I notice a visible change in him. The shadows that had seemed to cling to him and make me think back to that ominous monster on the deck, they

receed and he lets out the slightest sigh. I'm suddenly reminded why, he had fought off probably a horde of ghouls, survived two missles, and been out in the sunlight on a cloudy day. All of this would add up to extreme hunger and I'm reminded of how different I am as I look down into the black velvet liquid in the darkness of the room. Nick turns on a lamp and I blink to return my eyesight to the daylight. Glancing over at him, I see he is pouring a second glass, my mind swirling over the past week and a half. It felt like a lifetime had passed as my phone rings. Checking, I see it is Jerry and answer, 'Yes?'

'Just an FYI, got everything setuo at yiur new bank in Italy, the money us transferred and a new Villa waits for you, thr key will be under the front door mat, or that what i could make out from what the lady said.'

He had put on his professional voice, my PA once more as he continues, 'I have booked three tickets to Paris for tomorrow night, first class as always.'

I hum my consent as he says in a little more exhausted voice, 'Anything else I need to get finished before I hit the sack?'

'No I think that is all, thank you Jerry,' I say softly, my mind replayibg the last two hours as I look down again at the blood that was making my stomach clinch with hunger.

'Oh and Nina?'

'Yes.'

'About earlier...'

'All is forgiven, get some sleep.'

With that I hang up and take a big swig of my meal, feeling my energy levels picking up again. Nick was staring at me and I know he was trying to glean off me my thoughts. I look over at him and say, 'Tomorrow night we leave for Paris.'

He nods slightly and says as he swirls his blood, 'It would have been easier if we had my plane.'

His eyebrow rose and I let out a sigh. It was true that a private jet would be nice, but considering what had happened up to that point it was a good thibg it was gone, as I confirm, 'Your plane would have been a beacon to the Phabton world that you are alive and well, better to remain under ghe radar.'

'Why are you so keen on keeping me hidden?'

His eyes were piercing as he poured another glass and I answer, 'As I believe I have mentioned before. If the Phantom world believes you dead, more can be accomplished without their being an issue of someobe tryibg to kill you.'

When I look back at him, it deels like Im suddenly veing transported back to my past. He was sitting there with his glass between his finger, now more relaxed. A sudden flash if him and I from my youth came rushing to the forefront. We had been sitting under a tree having lunch together. It had been an oddly cloudy day and he had sat there on the ground, back against the tree wiwith that same disarming look on his face.

Flashes of memories surfaced, such as the day qe had met to ride our horses along the field when it had started raining and had ended uo under the single tree in the field. I had lost my hat in the rush to get under the sanctuary of the tree and Nick had galantly run out to retrieve it. The hat had been a gift from my late aunt and the thiught of loosing it had been the biggest worry I had had at the time. When he had come back he was soaked and I could still remember the burning blush across my face. He handed me the soaked hat as he had brushed back his water drinched hair, rivulets running down his face as he said, with a wide happy smile on his face, 'Awe the vanity of a hat.'

It was the first time I had looked at a man, truly seen the power of them, and vecome aware of my own frigility. He was talk and long legged, his white shirt clinging to the plains of his body, his shattering blye eyes looking into my own. The wolfish, angled face and shape jaw unchanged and thats when his own eyes had seemed to realize something, the look changing, darker and unknown to my naive mind then. I remembered his burning hand brushing the wet curls from my face and I jerk from the memory, giving myself momentary mental whiplash. My eyes jerk to his and it nearly sends me spiraling back, as I feel how heavy my breathing is and try to calm it.

His face was inscrutable until he murmurs, 'Long walks, horseback riding. You really were from the Victorian age.'

My heart skips a beat wondering if he had seen all of my memories, my mouth thinning in fear. He waves his hand and says, 'I never saw the appeal of the age, though the slow pace was much nicer.'

My breath comes out slowly. He must have only gleaned snippets and not the full memories of riding my hands spread wide laughing at a full gallop. Finally he asks, 'Thinking of a long lost love?'

My eyes snap to his silohette again and I ask quickly, 'Why do you ask?'

'Your pheremones,' He murmurs, swirling the contents of his glass.

I smell the air and notice the rich orange blossom like scent of a vampires and jerk. It was the smell of love and I almost hiss at myself for letting my walls down and him smelling it. I shake my head and murmur, 'Just a long lost dream. I can't imagine you ever loving someone.'

I felt a jab of his power around me almost as quickly as it was gone, before he replies, 'Love isn't something Purebloods enjoy, its too human.'

His words were full of distaste and irritation and I had to remind myself that Purebloods were not like others. They were clinical in their dealings with little emotion. But I notice his eyes are downcaste and a slight tick in his jaw as he brought the crystal glass to his lips once more. The conversation was becoming to charged and just as Im about to ask a question he asks, 'How do you know JR? She is a bitten one, but favors the B class.'

'Furlow and I were the ones to introduce her to the vampire world, or at least teach her about it.'

'You must be slightly older.'

It was strange that he was taking an interest in my dealings and history but I don't knock it as his eyes narrow, looking off before he murmurs softly, 'Why didn't you tell me you were hurt by her?'

This shocked me, and I stare at him. His eyes slowly turn to me, his brow slowly rising as he asks, 'Well?'

'Why do you even care?'

He gives me a slight smirk and says softly, 'It won't do if you die.'

'Haven't you made it abundantly clear that I am a bitten clanless, I'm just a pawn to you.'

This seems to sober him for a moment and he stands, walks over to the curtains and opens them, his face unreadable as he sips at the remaining blood in his glass. The moonlight splashes into the room as he looks out before saying, 'You have turned out to be a useful pawn. What have you learned tonight in the slums?'

He was changing the subject and I was glad because my breathing was more ragged, and heart slamming hard from the charged atmosphere. I shake away my thoughts, and calm myself with another fortifying gulp of blood, before saying, 'Not much that I don't already know. However there is something disturbing.'

'What is that?' He asks before taking another sip.

'The ghoul are kidnapping the bitten beggers.'

He stops the glass midway to his lips, lowers it and turns to me asking, 'What do you mean?'

'One of my old aquientances said that bitten beggers are being taken by the ghouls.'

'Are you sure? Only Night Hunters are ones to go hunt the beggers.'

I shake my head, knowing Longsworth wouldn't lie, and Tridium didn't cause vampires to hallucinate. Nick comes over, setting his glass down on a small table and looks at me. He asks, all business now, 'Your source is reliable.'

'Enough to sober me,' I confirm, Longsworth's final word coming back in that biting way, _Pureblood..._


	30. Chapter 30

The airport was bustling with life, though it was late in the day. It was so strange how busy this small place in the world could be. All strangers, moving from destination to destination, unaware of what lay beyond the glass doors outside. I could feel Nick's eyes on me as my own search for Jerry. We each had a small carry on of cloths. I could feel the eyes on us, people staring. From their prospective, we probably looked like models. Nick in his black turtle neck and black slacks, while I wore a white jumpsuit with black collar and had a large hat in hand. With Paris, fashion was forefront, and when I stepped off the plane I knew Dante's minions would be watching.

Suddenly Nicks smoke voice cuts through my thoughts, 'Your assistant isn't coming with us, is he?'

I give him a quick glance, his face placid of emotion, as his eyes finally turned to look into the sea of people parting around us. The answer was simple, and that's when I saw Jerry. He looked nice in his own pair of black slacks, simple v-neck and brown leather jacket. It was interesting how calm he was now, all business as I knew he would be. He had proven to be the best of friends, and more so confidant. He comes up and says, his own duffle hitching on his shoulder, 'Alright, here we are. The plane leave in a hour, first class as always.'

He hands each of us our tickets as he says, 'So Paris, I don't think I've ever been on a business trip to Paris with you before Nina.'

'Because I avoided Paris as much as I could these past 50 years.'

Jerry frowns before asking, 'Why?'

I simply wave my hand and say, 'Its not relevant now. Let me see your ticket.'

Jerry seems confused, but hands it over without question. As soon as its in my grasp, I tear it up.

'What are you doing?!?' Jerry asks in shock and anger, trying to grab for the remains of his Paris ticket.

I step over to a trash can and toss it as I say calmly, 'You will not be joining us for this span of the trip.'

'WHAT?!?'

His yell attracts a few peoples attention and I explain softly, 'This part of the journey will be extremely dangerous. I can't have you harmed. And as you have already put it, you are just a cow on a leash.'

Jerry jerks back in surprise. I hated having to hurt him like this, but it had to be done. If he joined us, Dante would try to use him, and he wasn't kind to human or vampire alike. Jerry's face becomes a mass of anger, but I hold up my hand and in it is another ticket. He blinks, but his clenched jaw and frowning eyebrows told me he wasn't happy. I hold it out to him and say, 'You don't understand the complexity of the situation you are in Jerry. From this point on you would be in more danger than if you seperate from us now. The... Phantom I will be meeting is far more dangerous than you can imagine.'

'You don't believe I am what you just said and throwing my words back at me won't stop me from helping you Nina.'

'You don't work for me anymore Jerry. I have you your severance package in Zurich, so you are free to go.'

'I won't,' He grounds out slowly.

That's when I hear Nick sigh, step forward and say, seeming to try and help, 'Paris is a nest for the worse vampires who ever lived. I have no interest in keep my eye on a wimp of a human while dealing with those people. Nina has to meet one of the worst. Most, if not a Purebloods keep a healthy distance from the one she will be speaking with.'

'So?' Jerry says sarcastically, his eyes narrowing in anger as he continues, 'I've made it so far with you around, how bad can he be?'

I place my hand on Nick's arm, knowing his steel reserve was lacking when it came to my PA. Taking a deep breath, I say, 'His name is Dante.'

'Ok...So?'

The anger was slowly draining from his face. I knew he was exhausted and beyond even his mental capabilities as I say softly, explainung further for his common sense to kick in, 'He took on that name after meeting Dante and helping him write The Divine Comedy. In fact Dante used the information he gleaned from this phantom to write the nine rings of hell.'

Jerry frowns in thought, then looks at me asking, as he rubs his forehead, 'So Dante the writer was inspired by this vampire?'

'Yes.'

'What was his name before he took on that name?'

Nick answered that with a flat, 'Hades.'

This is when I notice Jerry's face go pale and he looks at us both before asking, 'How old is this guy?!'

'A little older than myself, somewhere in the ballpark of 3,000 years old.'

Now Jerry was wide eyed, anger completely wiped from his face as he slowly looks back down at me. My eyes were calm, determined and he looked down at the new ticket. It was a quiet moment before he says, 'Is this more dangerous than that day?'

I knew what he was asking, regarding to JR and I nod. I could smell his sudden fear, see the sweat start to form on his forhead beforehe murmurs, 'I got it.'

'You will be safe there.'

Jerry looks up and asks, 'Why here?'

'Its a neutral zone where vampire seldom go unless with diplomatic immunity.'

'Seriously? Costa Rica?'

I nod and he chuckles. Shaking his head, he sighs and says, 'Ok, I get it, though I still have a ton of questions.'

'I know.'

'Will I see you again?'

'I don't...' but he butts in, 'I hate final goodbyes. It's a see you later, promise?'

I smile with a huff and look up at him, holding out my hand, 'Deal.'

We shake hands. Jerry turns to Nick and says, 'See you around Russian Bear.'

'I prefer not.'

Jerry chuckles, hitchs his bag once again and turns away, walking to a different entrance and a different life. I yell out, 'Hey Jerry!'

He turns, walking backwards asking, 'What zombie girl?!'

'Say hi to that hottie girlfriend of yours next time you see her.'

He laughs, saying, 'She's going to rip me a new one. Will do.'

With that he turns, raises his hand in a farewell wave and disappears into the crowd. My smile slowly fades, determination steeling my insides, the Pureblood Dracul standing beside and he says, 'Costa Rica is the safest place you could send him.'

I nod, look up at him, and say, 'At least for now.'

I look back at the crowd knowing he would most likely be the last human friend I would ever have. I had cut my ties with my human family, now my closest human friend, who I likely would never see again. Now I would move deeper into the Phantom world and it terrified me.

The plane was quiet. Most of the humans on board deep in sleep as the Boeing 747 slide through the night sky. Nick was quiet beside me, his eyes closed, and for a moment I could almost see him as he was so many years ago. But then he surprises me by asking, 'What do you feel at this moment?'

My heart skips a beat and I jerk in surprise. I knew he wasn't asleep, but I could imagine he could sense I was watching him. Sitting back in my chair, I ask, 'What do you mean?'

Slowly he opens his eyes, and looks over at me saying, 'Doesn't it feel as if you are a wolf in a lambs pin right now?'

I blink, realizing where his line of thinking was. Shaking my head, I murmur, 'No.'

Nick sets his seat up and says with his eyes searching my face, 'Its facinating how little you eat.'

Frowning, I ask with a burning blush at how intently he is staring at me, 'What do you mean?'

'Last night you only had one glass of blood, and the last time was at my mansion before the explosion. You didn't seem hungry when around your family, or when you were hurt by JR. You should be starving, but you seem quite well.'

His eyes were shadowed, and the plains of his face sharper, more wolf like as I shrug murmuring, 'I don't understand it myself either.'

'It makes me wonder who your maker was.'

This makes me stiffen as I slowly look up at his sharp face, feeling my inside go cold. His face was inscrutable, like a marble statue. My heartbeat started getting fast the longer I stared at him. Quickly I pull away from the moment and shake my head saying with bitterness in my voice, 'It doesnt matter anymore, he was a dream.'

'He?'

My heart stopped as I look back at him. He was waiting for more and the quieter he was, he was hoping for more. But I shake my head again murmuring, 'As I've said, a dream from years ago.'

The bitterness in my words were also mingled with something else I refused to acknowledge, as I grab for a magazine in the pocket in front of me. Nick was quick as lightning, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from the distraction. I look up at him with a glare and he murmurs, 'Whoever _he_ was, he should have kept you close, seeing as you are so unusual.'

The bitterness bit out in my words as I hiss, pulling at his strong grip, 'So he should have.'

For a moment, we were in a deadlock, his mind trying to once again infiltrate my own, and my own defenses like a steel trap. Finally he concedes, releasing my wrist. I rub at it, feeling the burn of his skin from where he had touched. His grip hadn't been painful, just firm. Why he hadn't hurt me, I didn't know. I was a pawn to him so why was he suddenly so overprotective, but he had turned his face away from me, looking out the window.

'We should be in Paris before sunrise,' I say, although it was something he already knew.

He murmurs an ascent as I look at his profile. Finally he asks, 'You have history with Dante?'

'Yes.'

Slowly he turns back to me, face once again placid, 'I find that facinating. Dante is an A class vampire, for him to have any dealings with a bitten is beyond me.'

This burns more than I'd like to admit but I say blandly, 'Well I seemed to have caught his eye about 60 years ago when I lived in Paris.'

'You are facinating I must admit. It seems the more I'm around you, the more mysteries you are wrapped into. To know so many well known vampire, though not famous but infamous troubles me.'

I shrug and murmur, 'I find it interesting too, I have nothing special about me to attract such attention.'

'Oh, but you do...' he says in a voice deeper than I remember ever hearing and my eyes snap to his. They had darkened and I felt a sudden chill. What did he suddenly know about me?


	31. Chapter 31

The air in Paris was breezy in the predawn light. Everything took me back to that time 60 years ago as I took a deep breath of the air. My small smile comes to my face at the long buried memories. Those long years ago were the happiest I had had in all my years as a Phantom. It was true that Paris was the city of love and I had started to fall then after all those years of bitterness and loneliness.

'Nina.'

Suddenly I'm snapped back to the present, my happy memories fading as my eyes landed on the Dracul Pureblood who stood with the door of a black taxi open. I nod and slide in. He gets in and gives the driver the address to a hotel in the city. Silence reigned for a time before he finally asks, 'So did you feel them?'

I nod, knowing what he meant. Dante's minions had been at the airport and had already started following us. Though Paris resided in the Elric Clans realm, Paris truly belonged to Dante. There was little point in hiding our presence now. Dante had his hands in every pie that ever existed both human and vampire. I could feel the blanket of Nick's power cover me and the vampire that was our taxi driver. The driver starts to sweat and Nick asks in a deadly voice, 'If you don't take us to the hotel, this will be your last shift.'

'Of course Dracul Prince.'

I hadn't noticed him at first, so lost in my own thoughts and I felt my breathing being restricted once again by Nick's power. That week without his power on my shoulders had almost made me forget what he was. But now it was a stark splash of reality. My sense of survival kicking in once again, knowing I was so much lesser than he was. Somehow I needed this to remind me of why I was here. So I ask the driver, 'You work for Dante don't you?'

The Phantom stiffened in his seat and I could see the dread on him, his face pale as he croaks out, 'Yes.'

'If you are a messenger, let him know I will speak to him tonight, should he wish it.'

The poor man nodded, his own breath coming in stops and starts. Dante was terrifying, but the Dracul Pureblood beside me was moreso, and this poor vampire knew it just as well.

The sun was setting as I look out the window. Truly nothing was as spectacular as watching the sun set in Paris. 60 years had changed it, but so much architecture was the same, the rich stonework, the cobbled and crooked streets, even the music and smells of baking bread. Paris was a long forgotten dream I never thought I'd allow myself to see again. But it was so much stranger now with my maker walking it with me. Nick had been calm, but even I could tell he felt naked without his royal guard here in the city with him. He had remained quiet, but his power was still a heavy blanket on me, even now. I knew it was to warn other vampire not to take any chances, and to stay clear of him. Purebloods truly are terrifying. He was the only one I had ever met, and only Dante was a close second, and A ranked vampire, just under that Pureblood rank. It made me wonder what he was like as a child and how he had turned into such a dark monster along the way.

Just then a knock came to my door and I jerk, turning to look at the old mahogany face of it. Taking a calming breath, I walk over to it and open it saying, 'Ni...'

I stop there when I see the wide expanse of chest in front of me and slowly look up. A splash of nostaglia hits me as I look up at the stern face of Han, Dante's right hand man. He was a bitten like me, but had had the same nasty interests as Dante, after all Dante had been his maker. Leaning on the door, I smile softly and say, 'Hans, long time, no see.'

Hans looked down at me like I was an insect and his green eyes narrow as he says in that thick german accent, 'Dante has requested your presence in his chambers.'

'Of course.'

With that I grab my red blazer off the hook I had left it on, knowing this was coming, and follow him out of the old hotel. A rolls royce was waiting, with drive holding the door open for us.

Sliding in, I ask softly, 'How has life been treating you Hans?'

He just gives me an inferior look, and tells the driver to take us to the Luve. It wasn't a long drive and before I knew it I was being ushered into a side entrance to the art museum. This massive art museum was just the top layer of Dante's collection.

It had been years since I had been here, but the familiar halls, and finally the catacombs were unmistakable. Of course, I had only seen the good of Dante's world, but now I could hear the cries of agony, sorrow, and fear. Dante had a flare for the dramatic and cruel, and knowing this sobered me. I kept my eyes forward, never looking into the rooms. Since ghe Divine Comedy, Dante had taken on his role to well with torture of human and vampire alike. I made me think of my own torture and my stomach clinched. However, I could not show my fear, it would only entice Dante further.

Deeper we went, walking slowly as I ask Hans, 'You haven't seemed to have lost your accent yet Hans?'

'Why should I? The language of the German race is far superior to your own.'

I only smile, amazed at how Hans had yet to lose his prejudice for all others besides his own. It was to be expected of an ex high official of the Third Reich. He would be considered of the Ayrian Race because of his blonde hair and pale green eyes, but to think he still held onto beliefs that were nearly non-existent.

I could imagine after Dante turned him, he had tried to turn others of the Reich only to come to the realization he couldn't. He had likely been ousted by his own people as insane and thus returned to Dante out of desperation and hope he would turn others. How disappointed he must have been.

Finally we reach the large elaborate doors, deep below the city, far from anything the human race had yet explored. It was eerie and cold, but the doors well. Dante may have left off much of his vestiges as Hades, but the doors still held the ancient Greek words of death. Two vampires opened the doors, the deep rumble of stone against stone still made me shiver.

The feel of Dante's power was instant, but just as quickly gone. Another reminder that he was powerful and I had to be in my guard. The room was vaste, and only a long bridge lead to a small arena among the stilagmites that dripped water into the vaste pool below. It was soothing, yet unnerving as well.

Slowly I cocooned myself in calm reserve as Hans said, 'You know what to do.'

With that the large doors closed behind me with a deep rumbling boom. Taking a final calming breath, I walk forward, each step echoing in the large caven. My heart was calm, as was my mind. Slowly memories flooded me of my first time meeting Dante. It had been in a park in the evening on a cloudy day. The farmers market had been open and I had been searching among the carnations, enjoying the smells and beauty of them when he had said, 'Such beauty that nothing can compare.'

I had chuckled at him and said that flowers were lovely, but he had said that it wasn't the flowers of which he spoke and then he had introduced himself.

'Natasha,' came the voice from the ancient ivory chair in the middle of the arena.

The voice was deep, but with a rasp to it that brushed against your skin in a strange way. Slowly I look up at the man. He was still the same. His pale blue eyes, in pale skin, with hair as white as snow. To think the man who called himself Dante and Hades looked more like an angel, than a demon. Unlike Nick, he was fair and had a kind smile about his lips. His features were almost hero standard, unlike Nick's sharp angles and hard wolf like form. His white hair was unmistakable and long, pulled into a low ponytail, and falling down one shoulder nearly to his waist, a pair of white slacks and white button down only accentuated his paleness.

In that instant I was transported back to a time I could say I was happy to be a vampire and say softly, 'Dante.'

He lets out a chuckle, shaking his head, and stands slowly. He steps down and comes forward, his manners that of a nobleman of my time. I nod my head, finding a warm smile slowly spread on my face, a lightness coming to my heart, 'It has been far too long.'

He raises a brow and says, 'If I remember right, you left me at the alter about 50 years ago.'

'Yes, I did.' I say, remembering that day I had run, not because I wanted to but because I had to.

'So have you returned to marry me finally?' He asks, an amused smile coming to his face and a glint in his eyes.

Coldness filled me as I say softly, 'No Dante, you know as well as I, it would have not worked between us.'

'What a pity, you were everything I was looking for in a mate, beautiful, soft, kind... a perfect opposite to me. Persephone, to my Hades.'

His voice had taken on an edge at those final words as I say quietly, 'But it wasn't meant to be.'

'So your letter said,' he says, stepping closer, brushing some of my blonde hair away from my face and I could feel my pulse quicken.

He was so smooth, so sly, you would never imagine his cruelty. His thumb brushes against my collarbone, making my pulse skip again and a flush come to my cheeks. A smile brushes his lips again as he murmurs, 'Natasha, you still blush so easily.'

'As you smile as well.'

Finally he takes a step back and asks, his voice less husky, 'What brings you here Natasha?'

I take a step back as well, feeling the dizzying effects of his pheremones play along my senses once again saying, 'I have come to ask you about the Silent Phantasma.'

Dante stiffens for only a second, his eyes widening only for a nanosecond before he walks over to a small table with a pitcher and wine glasses saying softly, 'And what about this do you wish to know?'

'I have a source that says you have dealings with them, and know of them.'

He chuckles softly, shaking his head, his back turned to me as he pours the liquid I had smelled on coming into the small circle arena. Slowly, he turns, one side of his mouth turned up in a smile I knew was mischievous, his eyes twinkling with it as he says softly, 'Such a source should be fearful of speaking my name.'

'But you know her well.'

The mischievous smile wavers only a moment before he says in a sigh that seemed to vibrate the cavernous room, 'Jack.'

They had had history too, though not one of a possible romance, no it was of control and power. Dante was attracted to kindness, but was a snarling monster when it came to others poaching on his turf. It had led to Jack's removal from the continent, due to threats Dante had made against thr Elric clan, though a large amount had to do with Jack's own viciousness and breaking of the Phantom code. I nod and his smile fades, his face turning stoney for a moment before he seemed to return to himself as the chiverlous gentleman he tried to fashion himself as, instead of the demon he truly was.

'What is it you seek to know? But I will only answer three of your questions.' He says, as he walks back up to me with three fingers up before continuing, 'Choose your questions wisely.'

Dante loved games, and I feared I wouldn't survive them. But I had so far and I would have to now as well. Though at one time I had started to have feels for him, and the nostalgia of them was strong, I now knew what he really was and why I should fear him. It was hard to believe how close I had come to death nearly 50 years ago.

I nod, gathering my thoughts, and finally ask, 'Who is their leader?'

A glint in his eyes and smile on his lips he said, 'No, no, no. You seem too eager, try again.'

'Do you trade with them?'

'Now that is a question, and the answer is yes.' He says, before taking a sip of the red liquid.

'Why?' I asks, my brows knitting together, feeling cold inside.

'Why not? He possess ancient wealth that lines my pockets nicely.'

'He.' I murmur.

'Oops! I have said to much!' He says, faining surprise.

I knew he was leading me on and I say, 'So I am looking for someone, a vampire to be sure who is ancient, a possible Pureblood.'

He smiles and asks with a quizzical look on his handsome face, 'Why do you say that?'

'Because only a Pureblood can attain such wealth, and control so much.'

'But I am not a Pureblood and I control much.'

I nod but murmur, 'However can you control ghoul?'

Dante's face changes for only an in instant with shock, returning to a soft smile. He taps my nose and murmurs, 'I should have never let you leave, you were always so much smarter than you appearance of innocence let on.'

'And it has proven to have grown sharper since, so what can you tell me Dante?'

'I will for a price.'

'What price?'

He steps closer, making me have to look up at his face, his smile turning sultery as he murmurs, 'I will give you a clue to your answer, for the price of a kiss.'

I jerk, stepping back, but his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him as I place my hands on his chest to keep from bumping into him. He was not baiting me, I knew as he murmurs in a husky voice, 'I have not felt the touch of your lips for over 50 years.'

He was still in love with me all these years later, but I knew it wasn't truly love. He wanted to possess me like a trophy. But I knew if I wanted answers what I had to do. My insides were quacking with fear and at the same time a longing. He had been for me a saviour when I had thought of ending my agony as a Phantom. He had breathed new life in me and helped me continue despite my ache of loss for both family and friends.

Slowly, I lift my hands to his face, his eyes dropping from my eyes to my lips and I knew he was serious. Getting up on my tip toes, I kiss him, feeling a slight tremor of the love I once had for him disappear and I slowly pull away, our eyes locked. His breathing was deep, having barely changed since my arrival as he murmurs, 'The one you seek is the oldest living vampire, but not of this time, of the past. I have traded with him for many years in Tridium and humans.'

'Where can I find this person?'

'For that you must find his name, to do so, you must go to the oldest library of this world.'

Slowly he lets me go, and I step back. Feeling my breathing return to normal, his face slowly changing, the soft smile turning cold as he says, 'To seek him will be your undoing Natasha...you should stay here... safe... with me.'

I give him a kind smile and murmur, 'I can't do that Dante, you know that as well as I do.'

Slowly I bow my head and turn away. As I'm walking a away, I hear him say in the voice I had only heard once when I found out what his true nature was, 'Say hello to the Dragon Prince for me.'

I look back at him with wide eyes and see the murderous glint in his pale green eyes, a devilish smile on his lips, his fangs flashing, that bespoke murder, the moans of pain, and shrieks of terror deep in the cavern sending my skin crawling.


	32. Chapter 32

I returned to the hotel, drained from my time with Dante. Good and bad memories mingled as I walked up the steps as the Rolls Royce drove away. The blanket of Nick's power folded over me once again as I entered the hotel. A sigh of relief and irritation flowed through me. Why had I gotten myself caught up in this? Why hadn't I tried to escape when I had the chance? My life had been so much simpler before this.

Unlocking my door, I step in only to see Nick standing by the window, sipping on a glass of wine. My guard goes up as I look at him asking, 'Did you get a key from the maid?'

He looks over at me, the difference between him and Dante obvious, his wolfish dark features and blue eyes pinning me to the wall as he says, 'The manager, but why does it matter. I would have gotten in one way or another.'

The tone was threatening, but I try just shake it off despite my fear. He asks, swirling the win in its glass casing, 'How did it go? Learn anything that the Night Hunter's haven't already?'

'Yes, in fact, I have.'

The wine glass still in his hand and his eyes snap to me, again pinning me to where I stand. It seemed he hadn't expected me to glean anything. Slowly he pulls himself from the wall and sets the glass down on a small table in the room asking, 'What did you learn?'

'The Phantasma is run by one person, not a group.'

Nick only nods, as if giving me the go ahead to continue, 'It is a Pureblood... an ancient Pureblood.'

'Like the Won?'

I shake my head and murmur, 'Dante said he was not of this time, meaning that according to records he would have been deemed dead.'

Nick frowns and says dully, 'There are thousands of dead ancient Purebloods.'

I shake my head and murmur, 'Not that far back. He said before my time and mentioned you, so even before you, but no further.'

Nick didn't say a word, letting me think and talk it through. Slowly I pace saying, 'Dante loves to create riddles among his words. He was always good at leaving me puzzled, but at least tonight he gave me a piece of this puzzle.'

'What is that?' Nick finalky asks, slowly stepping towards me.

I stop pacing, looking at him as I murmur, 'He told me I could find the name of the leader in the oldest library in the world.'

Silence reigned as I thought further on it before finally looking up at Nick, startled at how close he suddenly was and my not even noticing it say, 'Alexandria.'

Nick's pheremones were heavy on me and I try to step back, to pull away from them, but Nick grabs my wrist, his eyes narrowing, 'What history do you have with Dante?'

'Wh-why?' I stammer, his power all engulfing.

'Because I find it odd that Dante would tell a Clanless Bitten like you more about the Silent Phantasma than even the peace keeping Night Hunters.'

My eyes only widen as I look up at him, feeling my throat close once again as he asks, his pupils turning to slits as he growls out, 'It seems far to convenient, and makes me suspicious that _you_ might be the leader of the Phantasma.'

My eyes widen in surprise, fear gripping me, my muscles shaking as I croak out, 'I'm not!'

'Then why was Dante so forthcoming?' He asks with a hum, his eyes dangerous with warnings not to lie to him.

'I-I was to be his mate!' I cry out, tears suddenly springing to my eyes, leaking down my face.

Shock transformed Nick's features and suddenly his pheremones were gone, his power lessened as he drops my hand and steps back. I cough, catching my breath, taking in the sweet air no longer heavy from his scent of acred hatred and smokey anger. Placing my hand on a chair to steady myself, I can't seem to stop the tears. Nick had been stunned silent, simply staring down at my sobbing form. It was as if I couldn't control it, as if I had betrayed my maker, my first love for a man who was in all human thinking Death. Slowly I'm able to catch my breath, the guilt and pain slowly ebbing from me until I could meet his eyes. He was calm, simply watching me as if anaylizing me. Brushing the tears from my eyes, I say firmly, 'Fifty years ago, I walked away from him.'

'You are mates?'

'No,' I shake my head, then look at him again, feeling pale and exhausted mentally from all this as I murmur, 'I left him quite literally at the alter, and my bridesmaid handed him a letter with my reasons for leaving.'

Slowly Nick's eyebrows rise as he says, 'You rejected an A rank vampire.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

Slowly I look down, and say softly, 'I need to sit down to expain this.'

Nick nods, not trying to pressure me as he sits across from me on a couch as I sink into a chair, feeling as if this Dracul Pureblood was my therapist. For a moment, I let the silence stretch as my mind gathered what I would have to say. Finally I open my mouth and explain, 'About sixty years ago I came to Paris to...find myself, I believe the term is. I had become bitter, angry, and disillusioned by my plight as a vampire. I hated what I was... and planned on letting myself be killed by the one everyone feared in Paris. I didn't know at the time he was no longer called Hades, so it hadn't occurred to me to ask him. We met and he was...charming. For years we spent time together, I learned he no longer called himself Hades and had been trying to turn a new leaf. As the years past, I felt relief and comfort...dare I say even love for him. He had lit the fire inside me once again, to feel... human. For years I had felt like a robot going through the motions, but he made me feel alive.

'One day he confessed his feels for me and I accepted them. Another few years past and we grew inseperable to the point I felt like I could tell him anything...'

I stop there remembering how I had planned to tell him after the ceremony about my ability to walk in the sunlight, but I feel myself pale as I continue on, 'However one of his generals, Thermes, he told me what Dante really was...'

'He told you about how all his wives die?' Nick asks, his eyebrow lifting with curiousity, the first words he has spoken since I started telling him this story.

I nod, feeling the tremor start in my hand at the darker memories as I continue, 'I didn't want to believe him, but I... I had to know if Dante had lied to me about changing his ways. So one day I snuck into the catacombs and saw things I wish I never had, torture, pain, dispare. It was all too much until I saw Dante leave one room, his usual pristine white clothes splattered in blood, his mouth dripping and I knew what he was, and it shattered any feelings I thought I had for him. His eyes were black with the fury of his deep seeded pyscopathy.

'I remember finding Thermes again and he told me about Dante. Every hundred years or so he finds a bride. He enjoys his time with her until he grows tired of her and...'

Nick finishes, 'Eats her.'

I shutter to think how close I came to death and murmur, 'Yes.'

Nick nods, seeming sobered by this even though the blanket of his power had never quite left me. Strangely, I found it comforting at the moment. Slowly I whisper out, 'In that instance I realized I didn't belong to the Phantom world or the human world. I was a ghost shifting between them and left. I wanted to live and to find simple joys in life. I was a day away from making a mistake that would have lead to my death... but I vowed from then on to remain seperated from the vampire way of life, to remain anonymous.'

Nick simply stared at me, but finally asks, 'You loved him.'

'At the time... until the stark realization came crashing down on me.'

'And that was?'

'No vampire is trustworthy, myself included,' I say, staring right at the vampire who had changed me, his eyes calm and unchanging.

For a time, we stared at each other. Finally his eyes break from mine and he stands. The scent of betrail heavy in the air, my pheremones unchecked and I quickly pull back as he takes up his glass and opened the French doors onto the balcony. He turns and says, the corner of his mouth twitching, 'You need to be more cautious, Bitten, your pheremones betray you. No wonder Dante was so enthralled with you, you have no poker face.'

I'm stunned for a moment as I stare at this man, this Pureblood. He sips at his wine as the fresh air cleanses the room, leaving only a faint hint of the bitter betrayal. Slowly I stand, and look out at the moonlit night. Strangely, I felt calm and light. A weight had been lifted even if the fear of Dante's retribution might lay ahead, I was okay. Nick looks down at me, a smirk coming to his face as he says, 'I find myself almost jealous of the man.'

Blinking, my mind doesn't seem to process his words until he has left the room. I stare at my hotel rooms door, stunned by his parting words.


	33. Chapter 33

Slowly I swirl my spoon in my cup of coffee. The morning was dreary and cold. The streets were fairly empty of people as I sat at the small cafe a few blocks from the hotel. I felt hollow inside, as if the illusion of love was now extinguished from my vocabulary. I had run from my feels for Dante for years, they were bitter sweet with betrayal and now that I had met him again, I had confirmed all my parting questions. He had been a mirage of a possible mate, but once the wool had been lifted it was gone. Had I been so naive back then, was I still.

My mind went back to last night, going over those parting words Nick had said. Him? Jealous? Purebloods couldn't possibly understand that word. I felt disturbed by them, but even more so was the fact that the more I thought about Dante wanting revenge, the colder I felt. He had been nice enough last night, but I had felt a cooling off once he had kissed me his eyes having gone cold and then deadly once he mentioned Nick.

I was afraid to be alone, but what was worse is I couldn't stand the thought of feeling the blanket of Nick's power a second longer. I was naive, and had to steel myself, Nick was using me and trying to manipulate me just as Dante had tried nearly 50 years ago. Brushing my hair back, I look up at the cloudy sky until its blocked and I jerk in surprise. Nick was looking down at me with a raised brow. I hadnt felt his presence and the pressure of his power was not there, suppressed.

He comes around and sits opposite me asking, 'It isn't safe to wonder the streets alone in Paris.'

'Its fine for vampires.'

He conceeded but states, 'True, but not every vampire rejects the unoffical King of Paris, Dante.'

I nod, sobered as he leans back and says, crossing his arms as he stares at me, 'He knows I'm here, so there is no point in hiding the fact I'm still alive. You said we need to go to Alexandria, so I could book one of my private jets to take us there by the evening.'

Blinking in surprise, I look at him, but he puts up his hand as he says, 'Don't get me wrong, I still have zero trust in you. However, the fact that you got a nitorious vampure to tell you things that even the Night Hunter's couldn't pull from me, inspires me to believe that you may be on the right tract.'

My heart was slamming in my chest as I grip my coffee cup tighter and he asks, his eyes flat, 'What do you say? Do we have a deal?'

The plane was quiet as it started to make its final approach to the airport in Giza. Nick looked out the window at the sparkling night lights that lit the pyrimads in the distance. I had conceeded to using his private plane, but I still felt nervous. This would alert the world to his presence, but I knew the longer I stayed in Paris, the bigger the chance I would be sucked into Dante's inferno. So we had left that evening while the cloud cover was still sufficient to do so.

Now as I looked out at the buildings becoming more detailed, I wasn't sure if I had made the right choice. Nick says calmly as he looks out the window in front of me, 'It has been years since I was in Egypt.'

Blandly I reply, 'Probably because you dont have diplomatic immunity here.'

Nick gives me a cutting glance and says, 'Its true that my father lost these lands a millenia ago ti the Zula, but that doesn't mean I can't come. Especially now that there is a vacuum where a majority of the Zula lands are concerned. Before long all the clans will be trying to canablize it, as well as the Romane lands, but I'll prevail.'

The certainty in his voice made me shiver inside. His Pureblood was showing at the moment as his eyes glanced over the land again. It wasn't so much the land that the Purebloods wanted, but the people in thisw lands. the more land occupued by the clans, the stronger they were because of being well fed.

The plane landed wuth just a breath of a tug and I feel myself becoming anxious. Nick wad assuming command once again now that Jerry was out of his way,even though he promised me two weeks. Today would make the nineth day, leaving me with only five left. It would ve impossible to find everything he wanted in that time, but if I could at least find the trail abd chase it for a little linger, I might get to breath another breathe.

Nick stands as the pilot comes out saying, 'A car will be waiting for you below sir.'

He nods, turns to me and says, 'Come, I have already had arrangements for accommodations made.'

The only way he could have done so was if he had used mind control on the pilot. It made me shiver to think what else he has been doing since we had met. Picking up my duffle, I follow him down the planes ladder and to wa waiting Mercedes Benz and accompanying driver.

I knew instantly that the driver was a vampire, his eyes focused on me and he bows to Nick and says, 'Master, it is good to know you are well.'

Nick gives a faint smile and says, 'Coal, you are too formal. I would luke you to meet Nina Simmons, my charge as of the moment.'

The driver slowly stands tall, shorter than Nick eith briwn haur and calm gray eyes he holds out his hand. It took me a moment to realize he wanted to shake my hand and I quickly do so. He says in an almost monotone of a voice, 'It is a pleasure. Please, I will take you to the house.'

House? My eyes snap to Nick as he got in and I follow suit askibg that very question, 'House?'

'I have a house in Egypt, it would seem idiotic not to use it.'

My eyes were on his face, looking for anything that would tell me what to do next. His eyes snap to mine like lasers and I jerk, looking away. Too much was happening too quickly. It felt like I had suddenly been sucked into quicksand. Fear ate at me as I tried desperately to think of what to do next. My eyes slyly look at Nick. He seemed relaxed and I noticed his duffle wasnt with him and I ask, 'Did you finish drinking what was left of the blood?'

He nods, not even taking a moment to look at me. Something had shifter for sure and it unnerved me.

My mind went back to the cafe, as I handed him my phone reluctantly. He had called and set up the flight to Giza. After finishing is call, he had explained how at nearly every airport he had a plane housed at the airport away from prying eyes. The wealth and status of the Pureblood in the world was terrifying. I had luved so long in hiding, now seeing how seemly open they were made me wonder just how well hidden I really was.

It wasnt long before we were in front of an old stone wall, two large weathered wood doors with intricate designs stood close. Nick gets out of the car and says, 'We are here.'

I get out, feeling eyes on me and look around. There were deeply tanned Egyotian children staring at us, eyes wide, mouths dropped open. I glance nervously at Nick as he says, walking towards the door, 'Poverty is common here, come along.'

But i couldn't do that as I walk over to the children, they nervously step back as I say I Arabic, 'Dont be afraid.'

Slowly one of the older ones steps uo to ne and says, 'You look like the jewel of the Nile, Lady.'

Chucjling, I take off the pearl necklace I had been wearing and hand ut to him, 'Thank you for your compliment, this is for you, take it, sell it as my thanks to you.'

For a moment he hesitates until his seeming sister nudges him. He grabs it and runs away. All the ither children laughed and ran after him. I feel Nick's cold presence behind me as he asks blandly, 'Why did you do that?'

'I'm not cruel and I remember how it feels to be so hungry you wish for death,' I say as I stand, dusting off my pants and look up at him, rememberibg my torturous days in the darkness of a room hung on chains.

His jaw twitches as he murmurs, 'You do realize that child doesn't have long in this world. You did smell it on him, didn't you?'

Turning towards the old worn doors and stone, I reply, 'Of course I did, but at least I can provide a moments respit from that darkness.'

It was another unfortunate ability of being a vampire. We can not only smell blood from a distance, or see the micro pulse under the skin, we can smell disease, even differentiate between them. It was one way vampires are able to find food of the best quality. The boy was dying of Hep A. Just from the smel of him, I could tell his liver was already failing. His sister had it as well though she would be alright for a while longer.

Glancing at Nick, I know he doesn't care. The doors open and we step inside. I am greated by an oasis,so different from the sand and dirt outside. Beautiful mosaic floors of blue and white litter the floor. All thoughts of the boy I push aside, trying to keep my thoughts on my own tenuis future.

Nick has a maid show me to my rooms. I place my duffle on the luxury bed and notice that the windows are already covered with blackout curtains. It wouldn't be long before the day came, minutes from what I could tell.

The wind howled through the house and I felt like I should run now, just run away and disappear once again. Who cared what the Phantasma wanted from me. I was able to walk in the sunlight and escape while all other vampure coward behind the shadows. Not only that but it seemed I could go longer than anyone without blood, meaning I could run longer and further than any other vampire. However, just as quickly as those thoughts came they were gone. I could still only run so lobg from these problems. So I needed to find out what they wanted and possibly end this conflict.

Suddenly I hear Nick's smokey voice in my head, 'Come to the library on the first floor...we have much to discuss while the sun is up.'

Slipping into a sundress to help keep me cool, I do just as he asks.


	34. Chapter 34

Stepping into the library, I'm stunned at its size, large enough to constitue its only public library statues. Looking around, I notice Nick isn't there. Frowning, I call out, 'Nick?'

Just then I feel a chill run through me, the hair on the nape of my neck standing erect. Something was here, and it wasn't Nick. My breathing grew louder and faster. My heart slamming and I try to move only to feel like weights are on me and I collapse to the ground. Was I hyperventilating? The edges of my vision was going dark. No... this was something else. Panic was eating at my insides, something was trying to make me go unconcious and unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to fight it. Someone had the ability of make vampires sleep and that was what was happening to me, forced unconciousness. It had to be an A rank vampire or higher, but I'd never heard of such a phantom. Almost like a snap of finger, everything goes dark.

I jerk back to conciousness, trying to stand, only to realize I can't. My body was not in my control, seated in the library as if gripped by a hand. It felt like a giant vice was keeping me in place. My breathing was still erratic as I look around and stop dead on the man in a chair like my own, opposite me. My breathing stops as I analyse him. He was handsome, sharp featured, and dark. His hair was pulled back in a sever high ponytail, in a black button down shirt, black silk tye, and black pants and jacket. In one hand, leaning against his knee was a cane made of silver with a handle of intricate design. My insides went cold as I looked at the canes grip, because on its head set a pale jeweled symbol. He was a Night Hunter, a powerful one. There was no one else in the room according to my senses, so that meant he had to be a Pureblood. He was the one keeping me in place.

My eyes flash back up to his face, trying to gain some understanding of the situation, and I suddenly notice similar features, the black emotionless eyes so different then the shattered blues. A shiver runs through me, Furlow having told me of this man, as I whisper, 'You are the second born Dracul son.'

His expression doesn't change, all but a slight twitch of an eye as he says in a cool montone, 'Yes and if I were first born I would be in his position and he in mine. You know who I am?'

'A Night Hunter.'

'Correct...my name is Igor, and you are Nina Simmons.'

I nod, noticing just how still the phantom was, his chest didn't seem to rise or fall with breath, even his words were emotionless. My mind sprang back to the past as Furlow said by the fire one night in the cold of winter, 'Night Hunter's are to be feared. They are the second sons of powerful families and give their lives to this brotherhood, no longer of the families they once knew. Their last names, and ranks stripped from them to become something to fear. They dress in black and feel no emotion. Nina, if there is one thing I can tell you... never meet a Night Hunter, for you will be killed.'

My own breathing was stalled by this, warnings often repeated to me surging to the surface. There was no way for me to run, and I couldn't fight a powerful vampire like this. His eyes were dark, cold, lifeless, as if looking at death itself. This is when I notice his pheremones, the smell of power to be feared, to not lie, if not death awaits. I could feel him not just probing, but slamming his conciousness into the wall of my mind. I try to keep myself calm as I ask, 'Did Nick arrange this? Of course he did...'

No point in not placing the blame where it should lay. Igor remains silent for a moment longer before replying, 'Yes, he did. It is interesting, you are a bitten clanless, yet you who has no power can gain information from a A rank vampire such as Dante. Or so Nick has said. Now please tell me what you told him. If you lie, death will be instant, Nina Simmons.'

Everything about him said he would. I was the most expendable creature in the phantom society, that it wouldn't be a loss. Dante must have put up a fight not to say a word about what he spoke to me from the Night Hunters. Of course the Night Hunter's most likely stood on his turf, with his army waiting to kill the Night Hunter's if they tried anything. Nit onky that, Dante was powerful, formidable and anither reason he was given a wide birth by most vampires.

Taking in a shaky breath and feeling the cold touch of this phantom's power, I'm again reminded of words Furlow spoke. 'The two Dracul princes are fierce like their father before them. The eldest called the Fiery Dragon while the later was called the Ice Dragon. Both are powerful, and both are swift to kill.'

Finally I say, 'He told me it was a man, or at least he gave the impression that it was. From my own deductions, I figured it was one person behind the seen, but Dante confirmed it.'

'What led you to such a conclusion?'

'Simple, the organization is too precise for it to be a group. I can understand there being generals in the Silent Phantasma, but there has to be a head and a powerful one.'

'Why?' He asks, tapping the cane against his polished shoe.

This makes me flinch as I say calmly and crisply, 'Because who would follow a vampire without power.'

Igor's jaw ticked and I know he was irritated as I rush on, 'Dante in his own words made it clear that this man, this person, was powerful and ancient.'

'How so?'

'He was afraid to speak of him. When I said he had to be a Pureblood, he was unnerved.'

Igor's eyes narrow and I feel the edges of my vision blur a bit as I rasp out, 'He made a point of saying that it was ancient money that lined his pockets.'

If his eyes could get colder I didn't know how. Suddenly he was up in a blur of black, the flash of his silver cane transforming before my eyes. The sharpness of a blade against my neck made me sudder. He stood above me, his eyes black like a shark coming in for the kill as he murmurs, 'You are hiding something from me, I can sense it.'

His clipped precise words were unnerving, as if speaking to a machine more than a living being. He taps my cheek with the side of his blade that had been unsheathed from the canes body, making me flinch. Quickly I say, 'A week ago at Nick's mansion in upstate New York, I noticed the ghoul move as one, like a flock and so I brought this to Dante's attention and it made him flinch. You and I both know it takes a lot for a vampire like him to flinch in fear. Not only that but an old begger vampire I spoke to told me, ghoul are taking those of the slums off the street. There has to be a reason.'

Those black eyes seem to search my face for a moment, insuring I was speaking the truth. He pulls the blade away, returning it to the sheath of the cane and sits in one fluid movement. If nothing else, unlike his stiff demeanor, he was graceful, a dangerous mix. It was as if he hadn't even moved, his position was almost exactly the same. Seconds ticked into minutes of silence. Despite his Pureblood demeanor and strength in keeping me secured in this chair, not only that but the almost hammer like mind prob, he wasn't as terrifying as Nick.

Finally Igor asks, 'Nicoli told me about what you learned from the bitten beggers, but not of the seemingly flocking nature.'

'I was withholding it.'

'Why?'

'Put simply I didn't think it was real until I had learned more. When I confronted Dante, I knew for a certainty it was real.'

'Yet you didn't tell my brother immediately.'

Shaking my head, I realize I'm walking a fine line, his body seemed slightly stiffer as I say softly, 'I had planned to tell him more tonight once we went to the library.'

He nods as if satisfied with the answer and murmurs, 'Yes, Nicoli did say something about a library. The library of Alexandria.'

I nod and he asks, 'Dante specified this particular library?'

'He said the oldest.'

Igor was quiet for a moment, then slowly leans forward, placing his cane between his legs and places one hand over the other as he leans on it asking, 'Why is the Phantasma so intrigued by you, Nina Simmons?'

There was a slight edge to his voice and I knew he was trying to pull anything he could from me. His mind was probing mine more intensely, trying to crack it, but I prevent it as I shake my head to get the fuzziness from his insistent probbing, saying, 'If I knew I'd tell you.'

'Your lying again.'

I shiver with fear there and shake my head as I blurt out, 'I seriously don't know. I have possibility, but they are far fetched. If I said them now they would sound conceeded.'

Furlow's words echoed in my head. 'If you have a skill unknown to the vampire world, hide it, it will save your life one day.'

I felt that warmth of knowing I couldn't tell my true secret, only allow smaller ones to fill it in, not a lie, just an ommision, 'I can go two months without blood.'

'Nicoli gleened that from you, but it still does not answer the question. Though that is an extraordinary gift to have in times like these. He stated you hadn't known this about yourself until recently.'

I nod and he says, eyes narrowing with scrutiny, 'So that means there is something else they are after.'

Shrugging, I murmur, 'If I knew, I would tell you.'

'I doubt that very much,' he says standing, and I flinch, my gut dropping as his mind finally withdrew from my own.

He walks around me and I gulp. Out of my line of sight, I felt the hairs on my neck rise as he murmurs, 'You have a strong mind, Nina Simmons, when I entered this house and took you under my control I almost felt as if I were dealing with a Pureblood.'

Shivering, I feel the blanket of his power slowly lift from me and I let out a gasp. He continues, 'We will keep our eye on you, Ms. Simmons.'

Just like that his presence seemed to vanish. I jerk from the seat, no longer controlled and look around. He was gone, probably through the door behind me. I walk over to it and open it. There stood Nick and two Night Hunters, one his brother and another with skin and hair white as snow and red eyes. His features were Asian and a Pureblood as well, a Won perhaps.

They turned to me, seemingly surprised as Nick says, 'Nina, I find that you have passed the test.'


	35. Chapter 35

The old office was quiet as Nick and I sat in the office of Milan Cole, director of the Ministry of Antiquities in Cairo. The office was large and lined with books and old artifacts, in the corner stood a lit table with small artifacts in different stages of repair with books laid out, probably describing the item. Nick sat beside me, his fingers drumming the chair of the arm in impatients as he asks with a bored undertone, 'Remind me why we are here again?'

I couldn't bring my eyes up to meet his as I murmur, 'Direction.'

My mind went back to just a few hours previously, sitting there in the darkness of my room, feeling numb. I had played back to the beginning of my day then, the interrogation and seeing those three Pureblood's standing there at the entrance of the large house.

Nick's words of passing the test ringing in my ear. I hadn't realized it until I felt the throb in my hand and the loud smack that I had slapped Nick. Nick had seemd surprised as his turned his head slowly back to look at me, a large red mark marking the impact of my hand, his eyes having gone to slits of anger. The two Night Hunter's seemed unaffected by it, other than a twitch of humor to their lips as I turned tail and power walked to my room. I had been horrified by my actions and expected death at any moment. Seconds to minutes and minutes to hours he never came to render retribution.

It didn't matter to me anyhow. When I had reached my room and collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears. Not those small tears, but deep wrenching howls of pain. I felt as if I had been mentally raped by Igor, unable to escape, knowing death was only one swift movement away in that room. To Nick, it was a test, to me it meant life. I had started to trust Nick, and the minute I did, this happened. Night Hunter's, something to be feared by human and vampire alike.

Night had fallen I knewas the movement in the house had increased and once again I was in the clutches of the Dracul Pureblood, unable to escape. It didn't really matter, I had been waiting for a while now for Nick to come and turn me to dust, but he hadn't. In that time I had emptied my soul of my memories of Dante, crying over that once possible love, to my life hence. My bitter tears of betrayal by all the male figures in my life. How jaded I had become. But as I sit there, my once wet cheeks dried, I knew my strategy had to change. My escape wouldn't come soon, so I needed to know what Nick wanted. Revenge was what he was after and handing over the Silent Phantasma was the answer. If I could smoke out the leader with the help of this powerful ally I might survive this and escape with my life.

Just then there was a knock on my door. I didn't answer it, knowing who it was by the blanket of power that enfolded me once again. Silence was momentary until I heard Nick say from behind me, 'I thought you might be hunger.'

I could smell the sharp scent of blood and felt my stomach clinch. Momentarily I was tempted to not take it out of spite, but I knew now more than ever I needed to be at my sharpest and even the slightest snag of hunger could dull it. It surprised me to realize I had stayed in the same place for the whole day, crying, and mulling over my past. Strangely I felt more centered after something like that. Standing slowly, I turn and see him in the shadow of the closed door. He hadn't opened it, having simply phased through it.

In his hands was a pitcher, the other two glasses. He holds the glasses out to me and I take them without a word. He pours the blood into each, setting the pitcher on a small table inside the door. Taking one of the glasees from my hand, he sips at it as he stares down at thw crown of my head. my eyes were on his shined and expensive armani shoes.

Still not speaking, I take a sip of the cool blood. For reasons I couldn't explain, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. To many raw emotions had passed between us in the past week that it felt awkward and now he had returned to his cold self. Finally, after another bolstering sip, I ask, 'Are you satisfied?'

'Enough.'

'Enough isn't all.'

'I was told by my brother that you have reason to believe the ghoul to be working with the Phantasma, and most likely that their leader is the one controlling them. It makes me wonder what else you are hiding from myself and my brother.'

The fear that bubbled worth had started to make me shake, waiting for the hangmans gnose, until he had finally said with a underlying sharpness in that smokey voice of his, 'I will forgive what happened earlier, but should you raise. your hand to me again. Be sure you will lose it.'

The relief of those words had been profound, yet terrifying.

'Nina!'

I jump as I'm pulled from my memories and turn to look towards the doorway leading into the large office. There stood Milan. She was beautiful as ever with her sharp Arabian features, large almond eyes and velvety ebondy skin from her father Ethiopian lineage. However her eyes round larger as Nick's blanket of power envelopes her. She goes dowb on one knee, head bowing as she says quickly, 'Prince Berchinski of the Dracul, it is an honor.'

Milan was a vampire like us, but she was fairly new to the world. I could still remember the first time I had met her. She had been standing at the bottom of the stairs of the subway, looking longly up at the sunlight sky above. Her power unbridled with her 'youth' as a phantom newly turned. It had been about 40 years ago when that happened and I had helped her find her way in the new reality she had been thrown into. I had quite literally had left Dante at the alter and gobe to Egypt to escape at the time, and seeing someone so vulnerable had helped me out of my depression. Nick murmurs his pleasure at meeting her two, looking more bored and uninterested by the minute. It brings me back to the present.

Milan stands and walks around to her seat at the large oak desk. Slowly sitting she lools between us and asks in a stuttered awkwardness, 'Wh-what brings you here Nina?'

Her clipped, indie words refreshing and takibg me back to training her, giving her all the advice that Furlow had given me, but unlike me she had joined a clan, the Zula. They had been impressed wuth her knowledge of the past and thus set her up in the position she was now as director of the Ministry of Antiquities for thirty years. Those years where almost uo abd soob she would move to archieves, but she relished it as I say, 'I need your help finding someone during a very specific time in history.'

Milan nods curly, still shifting her eyes between us, obviously curious why a clanless and a royal Pureblood would ve working together as she says softly, 'I will try to help if I can. About what time period are you looking into?'

I tap my chin, thinking on the subtext of my conversation with Dante and murmur, 'I'm looking for all A rank and Purebloods that died between the years of 2,300 BCE and..." I stop, turn to look Nick for the first time since the slap and ask, 'When were you born?'

'Why do you want to know?' He asks blandly giving me a cocked brow.

'A hunch.'

'746 BCE.'

I nod turn to the beautiful Milan and say, 'Between the years of 2,300 and 750BCE.'

Milan shakes her head and sighs as she says, 'That will be a lot of vampires Nina. You know as well as I do that was tge War of the Romane.'

Furlow had taught me little about the history of the vanpiric society, as he saw fit that my survival in the present was more important. However he glance over a short history of the five great clans. Tge time in question was when the Romane clan was created, and they were the forebears of the Roman Empire of those days. It was a bloody war I knew, but still I knew little of how bloody. Nodding my head, I reply confidently, 'I understand, but it is of the upmost importance that I see those records.'

Milan stares at me for a moment, the rich green contrasting with her rich ebondy skin as she nods her understanding. Standding, she says quickly, 'Let me get my things and we had leave. The sun rises in three hours and to the Library of Alexandria is a little over two. We can get their before tthe livrary opens as I do have a key.'

I watched as she grabbed a large pyrse stuffed to the brim, a scarf, and a large briefcase. I stand as she asks, 'Do you have a car waiting?'

'Yes.'


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The modernistic designed library was dark and silent. Only the clicking sound of Milan and my heels spoke of the presence of people in it, Nick a silent shadow trailing after us. The library of Alexandria was made up of a library, museums, and a planetarium. But that was only what the human world saw, underneath the library lay something much more vaste and spectacular, the true Library of Alexandria. It had been kept secret from the public for many many years. Most believed library had burned during the invasion of the Roman's during the days of Cleopatra, but in fact it had been buried. Hundreds of vampires were tasked at night of dig a large pit, and when the Romans invaded, the large cavern was allowed to collapse, sending the library of Alexandria to fall into it and then the Library was covered over in a tomb of fashions.

So as we walked through the seen library, it was a seemingly insignificant janitor door that lead down to the real library. The modern world knew of it only through the leaders of humankind and they could not tell the public should the full weight of ths vampiric society come crashing down on them. Few places of ancient times were saved, but a few had been, the ancient library being one of them. The vampiric society considered knowledge paramount and thus preserves it as best they could. Other ancient landmarks saved and locked deep ib the Earth was Camelot, Atlantis, and many others.

Many had been obscurred into legend. It wouldnt be long before a fable of Alexandria's library would be considered myth as well. Milan pulls a paur of keys and looks back at me. Her irises flashing in the darkness as she whispers, 'It will take me time to find what you are looking for, so please be patient.'

Nodding, she unlocks the door, which leads to two double silver double doors of an elevator. She pushes a button and the doors open. It wasn't long before we were walking on ancient slabs of granite, up stairs, and into one of the wonders of the ancient world. The smells of tgose ancient books filling the air. It was breathtaking, as it was my first time seeing it. Only those of clans could come here, and it was amazing to know that though I was clanless, I was seeing such amazing things. Ancient statues of gods, canons three feet thick with phantoms tirelessly translating texts. It was stunning.

Milab leaves us at a large table and says she woll be back shortly. Tge room large, quiet whispers coming from dowb the long table, pheremones of companable calm floating among the smells of sand, salt, and old books. Now and again I saw them glabcibg at us, more luke Bick, who sat there, looking aroubd as if yet again finding thus boring. I ask, 'Have you been here before?'

'Yes.'

'Really? What did you do, read, tour it, or...'

But his eyes cutting towards me stopped my question as he says in his smoke way, 'I was tutored here in my youth, before it was lost to the cave.'

This makes me blink again. I had forgotten just how ancient he was and it made me want to know more about my unknowing maker, what wonders he had seen . How many thousands of lives he had lived, but I don't ask as I continue to look around. Finally he says, 'It's your first time.'

'Yes, as a young girl, I always found it facinating how such a vaste collection would be allowed to vurn, but after learning as a phabtom it had not. i yearned to come.'

'Why didn't you?' he says, finally turning his head to look at me.

I shake my own and says softly, 'Clanlesd aren't allowed. Seen as lessers, if you don't have a clan you don't have a claim to see it.'

Nick nods his understanding and says softly, 'The law of joined owners, if you wish not to cobtribute to the whole, you are excluded.'

'Yes.'

'So you have never been to Kotowa.'

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end at the name and slowly my eyes meet his. Kotowa was always whispered among the begger clanless, and those of the C rank. Kotowa was the city undying, deel below the ice of Antartica, the city of the phantoms. It was almost a whispered legend and all I do is stare at him. His eyes search mine before he turns and says, 'No I don't believe you have.'

This breaks the spell of wonder as I turn away from his face and say, 'Only those of high ranking power and birth are allowed. But I have heard stories about it.'

'I can imagine.'

Just then I see Milan returning with a large stack of books, hiffing as she does. Setting them down she says, 'These are all the death records of the A rank vampire between the dates you asked. I had to speak with a higher ranking librarian about the Pureblood records and without a sealed approval from a Pureblood, I can't take them from the vault.'

Her eyes were on Nick. He sighs, stands and says, 'Very well, lead the way.'

They walk away as I stare at thr stack. I knew so little about the history of the vampire, having always turned away from it as I felt like a shadowy figure between the human and vampire world. Now as I sit here, staring at a stack of books almost a four feet high, I'm reminded of my lack of knowledge. Words of my father flashing back to me, 'If one does not learn from the past, they are bound to repeat it.'

Suddenly I felt the hunger for knowlesge, hungering for a ancient history of the vampure when human kind was still foraging for berries and hunting mamoths. It made me question who came first, the human or the predatory vampire. Only Nick could answer that, with thousands of years to come to take understanding.

Pulling one of the volumes from the stack, I open to the first page which stated, 'The offical death records of the war of the Romane, Alpha.'

So that meant there were likely Beta class death records but likely no Centura ranking death information. How times had changed, no longer Alphas, but A rank, or Beta, but B rank, and finally the masses of Centura, or my rank C class. Flipping through it, I think of Furlow. The information was placed by the clan name, then by rank, finally by last name in alphabetical order.

Furlow was clanless like myself. It made wonder who he really was. Slowly I flip to the M', his last name of Marta. It took a moment, as I finally found the last name, but no one of A rank was named Furlow Marta. It made me question if these few Marta might be part of his family or even his makers. Settibg aside the book, I go to the Beta class and look for him there. Yet again it was in vain, Furlow would always be my friend true, but a mystery still.

That's when I see Nick and Milan returning with what looked like an even opder book, well worn with a lock on it. She sets it down and Nick says as he sits down, 'I will keep the key until we are finished with the books. So what now Nina?'

'Now we look at the records and find what we are looking for starting with the A rank.'

Milan looks at us, a little surprised and unnerved, bt finally says, 'I wish I could stay to help, but I must return to my home before the sun rises.'

We both nod to her and I glance over at the people down the long table now staring openly at Nick and I. Nick notices and says, 'They are A rank and won't bother us. They know the Dracul don't lile to be disturbed.'

I nod and then Nick turns to me, gliding his hand over the stac of books and asks with a bit of irritation, 'Now explain what we will be doing.'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

'It's simple, Dante made it clear that we are looking for an ancient being, one who holds great wealth.'

Nick cocks an eyebrow and says blandly, 'That is a majority of these names.'

'Yes but how ancient? Dante said he was the oldest living vampire, but not of our time.'

'Thus the reason you said between these years, but what does that have to do with my date of birth?'

I look at this Pureblood and am reminded again of how deeply different we are. I was born prey, he a predator, I was young, and he ancient. Blinking, I say, 'He mentioned you just as I was leaving.'

'That doesn't mean anything, it has nothing to do with me unless it was wrapped smartly in the same few sentences.'

Looking at Nick, I realize he might be right, but then I had spent nearly every moment for ten years with Dante and knew his words often had a double meaning, not only that, but he never used words carelessly. Looking down at the death records of the Alpha, I murmur, 'You don't know Dante as well as I do. Everything he says has worth, he never used words thoughtlessly,' looking up at Nick, I say firmly, 'And everything he says has a double meaning.'

Nick's passive face starts to form into a scowl, his pheremones taking on a dangerous note and out of the corner of my eyes the two vampire at the end of the table shudder and then leave with books under their arms. He asks slowly, 'What exactly did Dante say to you?'

So I tell him. All to the point of the trading of the kiss, feeling a need to hold onto that small memory to myself, finding it far to embarrassing. He nods, frowns and says, 'Alright, give me your logic behind his words.'

Nodding, I open the books, looking down at the row of names and their prospective clans and insignias saying, 'Like I have said before, we are looking for a powerful vampire, likely an A rank or Pureblood, though I believe more likely a Pureblood. He wouldn't mention you unless that was so. Not ony that he said it was before our time, and since I'm very young in comparison to Purebloods, the last one was born...what 400 years ago, I believe we are looking for someone who died around the time you were born. He was to be ancient and of good breeding, no way someone without could control a hoard as we saw at your home.'

'And of ancient wealth...'

I nod, continuing, 'I find it unlikely he will be from a clan that died in this war. So most likely he still has some form of family beyond this time.'

'What makes you say that?'

Shrugging, I say, looking at the name Althera, 'Because you need family connections to remain anonymous. What better way to hide your movements then to still lurk within the shadow of your family. You can cut ties with blood, but you still need the influence of it's name.'

'Seems far fetched,' Nick says with a sardonic smirk.

Brushing my hand over the ancient paper, I murmur, 'Believe me... I know from personal experience.'

Nick was quiet then, and finally says, 'The Althera name is no more.'

'Huh?'

He taps the name I had been looking at and murmurs, 'Althera, the clan of Coldsbain, second tier of the Dracul Royal Clan, bearing of arms and shield of the bloodied bear on white foreground. They died on the great plains of the Egyptian Sahara during the second wave of the Romane War, 75 clansmen of A rank in total. The clan is no more.'

My eyes slowly raise to his and I realize for a certainty, he is really going to help, and that he might actually believe me. Our eyes remain locked for a moment more and then I turn away reaching for a slip of paper and pen in the center of the large table, allowing my heart a moment to stop slamming jn my chest, saying, 'We will only mark down the names that match up to our guidelines. Then do a study of those people, there are certain characteristics I am certain will be common with the Phantom we seek.'

...D...

'Breker, the clan of Won'de'so, Fourth Clan of Won Royal Clan, this name specifically you will want to write down, Dijo.'

I take the name down, my back cramping from the long hours in front of these books of death and I ask, 'Why Dijo Won'de'so?'

Nick looks over at me with irritation and says, 'He eat his son to gain power during the war, his clansmen still live, though they dropped the So and now go by Won'deh after finding out their leader killed his own child. He was killed during the battle of Clovis in 400BCE by his own men. He fits ancient as he was about two millennia older than I am now at the time of his death. The Won'deh have a great influence in the Hong Kong market now and are of ancient wealth.'

My mind was full of all the history I was learned, as if this was the Who's Who of the Phantom world and I had a narrator with a smoke and silk voice telling me all. Shaking my head, I sigh and murmur, 'Its going to take weeks to go through this all. And there are still other lines we can follow besides this.'

Nick looks up with a frown, his hand having stilled from going down the page, picking out names he felt best fit my criteria and growls, 'What do you mean?'

'Do you remembering how I mentioned about a week and a half ago about there being a catalyst that started all of this?'

'How could I forget?' Nick asks in bland sarcasm.

'Well, we need more information to follow that line. Jerry is still out there and can find news on the human front, I can ask it of him in the safety he is sheltered in right now. If we need him, we can send him to Budapest.'

'Another neutral zone.'

'Yes, I figure the Phantasma is more interested in vampires than the human counterparts they consider food. So while Jerry is looking up the news, no matter how small, we can use bait in the vampire world.'

Frowning, Nick asks, 'What do you mean?

'Nick you know as well as I do that the Night Hunters are seeking this Silent Phantasma as much as we are. If we can give them a timeline to base their information on, though I believe they have likely started their own thread, they can follow it. These names for instance, if we give them these names to follow, the Phantasma will be busy looking at them, shoring that up and not looking at Jerry.'

'Your talking about my brother... aren't you?'

There was a deadly glint in his eyes and I felt a sudden surge of his power seeming to press me deeper into the chair I already am in, as I whisper, 'Yes...and your cousin you mentioned.'

Nick's eyes narrow and I quickly go on, 'I know it's asking alot. Your brother has a higher profile among the Night Hunters and if we give him these names the Phantasma will be looking at him. Warn him of this. While he is doing that, have your cousin search for when bitten beggers started going missing, that is where the truly big answer will likely be.'

'Why bitten beggers?'

'Because they are the lowest tier in the vampiric higheraecy and won't ever be noticed missing. If you start there, you will likely find a starting point for the Phantasma.'

Nick just stares at me with those icy blue eyes narrowed. His power didn't let up and I felt pinned, unable to move once again. A tick started in his jaw before he said with a twitch of a smile in the corner of his lip, 'You seem to be a marvelous tactician, I truly am amazed that your maker let you disappear among the clanless.'

With that he stood and said with determination threading his words, 'I will call Igor and Viktor and explain to them the situation.'

'Call them separately.'

He stops with his cell phone half way out of his pocket, and pins me with a frowning stare as I explain, 'It has been nearly six months since the Phantasma started its attack on the Pureblood Royal Clans, don't you find it strange they have found so little?'

'The Silent Phantasma hides its tracks well, I know that for a fact.'

'And so do Night Hunters.'

Nick seemed to sober at that, but finally nods in silence and continues, 'Call Jerry, I know that irritating imp will have missed his mistress.'

With that he walks away, already making a call, leaving me to think about all of this. Looking down at the page of names and my hand written notes, I see only five so far that match with still many more to search through. This would take weeks and I found it likely we didn't have that much time. With four threads going, we might make it in time, but something deep inside me said that my days were numbered.

Pulling my phone out, I'm chuckling. It had been less than forty-eight hours and I was already needing my assistant again. I didn't want to pull him any further into this world and if I could keep him at a safe distance he might survive. All I wanted was for him to survive, but unfortunately the lion needed the help of the mouse once again. Tapping his name, I listen to the ringing on the other end, finally a voice answers, 'Hello?'


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

'You do realize you only left me two days ago right?'

'Yes Jerry, I realize that,' I say with an exasperated sigh and small smile on my face.

'I knew you couldn't live without me, didn't I tell you?' Jerry's sarcastic voice tumbling out over the line.

'Yes Jerry, I can't live without you. I would shrivel and die from sheer joy.'

'Oooo... low blow.'

I chuckle and say, 'But besides that I need your marvelous tech savviness to help me play detective.'

'Well considering I'm dealing with an ancient relic of a woman like you who has no computer skills whatsoever, what can I do for you zombie girl?'

It was so strange how calm I felt talking to Jerry. My humanity had slipped back on and I felt free as I say, smiling and looking up at the ceiling of this ancient building, 'I need you to start looking at disappearences of at least three or more at a time, in a radius of thirty miles.'

'Is this just alocated to the USA?'

'Worldwide. Start with remote areas, as news is seldom, unless its big and won't be noticed by big news stations.'

'Ok, your asking a lot but I'll get it done.'

'Call me if you find something interesting.'

'Consider it done,' and just like that he was gone.

It felt like I was back at my penthouse, working at my desk, relying information to him, and tasks. How strange it was to slip back into something so easily. He was a good man, and considering everything that had happened, I was amazed by him. Putting my phone down, I think about what's to come next. With four lines of inquiry, it wouldn't be long before we had at least more than the bread crumb Dante had handed to us. His fear of this Silent Phantasm was palatable, and I knew I had reason to fear. His words to me keep haunting my mind as I looked down at the lines and lines of names in this ancient book, ' _To seek him will be your undoing Natasha...you should stay here... safe... with me.'_

His words always had a double meaning. There would be a price to pay for what I was doing and I figured it would be death. My undoing would be trying to follow these bread crumbs. But I had to do this, the Phantasm was after me as well, with a reason.

I could hear the murmur of Nick's voice from the rows of ancient books and scrolls but not see him. I wouldn't listen in, so I just lean back and close my eyes, thinking on it more. Dante had never said Nick's name, only the Dragon Prince. Could that lead me on my inquiry. From what Furlow had told me, the Dracul broke off from the Won many millennia ago. So long ago, in fact, that it was believed that vampires had originated from two seperate lands. Or so Furlow said. So could what Dante mean that instead of looking at the younger Royal Pureblood clans, I should be looking at the two older clans? His clues were so hard to figure. There was a price, a lining, and so much more. Dante had deep pockets, so to line his pockets nicely it meant a lot of gold and antiquities. He sold tridium and humans to the Phantasm, so there had to be a trail there. Dante was good at laundring money and sources, but there were only three spots to get Tridium in the world. However Jay said the Phantasma wasn't interested in Tridium. It left my head spinning.

The question of why the Phantasm needed Tridium was a real concern. I knew it was used as a drug to dull the vampires senses, but could the Phantasma have weaponized it to kill Purebloods. Just then Nick comes up and says, 'I gave Igor the first three names to research and follow the money in those families after the death of...'

He stopped talking when he noticed the frown on my face and asks, 'What is it?'

'Dante said he sold Tridium to the Phantasma. What if they have weaponized it?'

Nick just stares at me for a moment, stone still, his blue eyes slightly dulled as he thought. Then his eyes sharpen on my face, a twitch at his temple as he says, 'I'll need to speak with the Won on that, since they own two of the Tridium mines.'

Nodding I whisper, feeling as if we are suddenly being watched, 'If there has been a sudden surge in one of the mines we might be able to follow that trail back to the Phantasma as well.'

Now Nick had an evil grin on his face as he says, 'Nina, you have my full attention.'

...D...

Five days had past as Nick and I worked over the Alpha who had died with only a few hundred names to work with. It had narrowed down the search, but still it would be a long while before we had a possible name to search. No news had come from the Tridium mines, same output as normal, or so the Won said. Nick told me never to trust the Won, as they were greedy and wouldn't tell even if they were. As for Jerry, he had seen a few interesting disappearances but none sparked real interest to me, or gave me a feel to worry about.

As for the help of the Night Hunters, Nick had been blocked on all fronts whatever information they did find was not shared and it was to sheer frustration that Nick almost wanted to kill another Pureblood.

Suddenly Nick slams the Alpha book shut, which makes me jump. He had been so calm until then and I stare up at him with worry. Nothing in his manner, pheremones, or power had changed, but I could sense it and I ask softly, 'What's wrong?'

'This seems like a pointless exercise. We are being blocked on all corners except your little imp and I'm not satisfied with the result.'

'All we can do is finish this. If nothing comes of it, we move on to another form of inquiry.'

'Such as?' Nick asks, giving me a disgusted look.

'I don't know, but we have to close one thing before we can open another.'

'You told me yourself that you have picked apart everything that Dante said to you over the week and yet we are no closer to finding the answers.'

'It takes time...'

'We don't have,' Nick snarls, cutting me off.

Standing, he steps away from the table and I look down at the book he had been working on. We were so close to finishing the Alpha rank and then we would be more than seventy five percent done. There were few Pureblood, so it wouldn't take near the time this had. Sighing, I reply softly, 'I know time is short. In these few months you have made it clear that the Royal Clans are being decimated, but this is all we can do. The Silent Phantasma has had, probably, hundreds of years to plan this. We can't believe we will find them in so short a period. They will have covered their tracts well.'

Nick sighs and I understand his frustration. This felt like menal work for someone of so high a station, but I knew that only the best results came from those at the top working at the bottom.

Finally he sits back down, looks at me and says, 'Then we have finished the Alpha, on to the Purebloods I believe?'

Nodding he slides the books over and hands me the key. There was something very unnerving about this, he was a Pureblood handing over the records of his lineage to me a bitten clanless without even batting an eye. Everything about him exuded lethal power in very finite control, and yet he was handing over something so preciously important to him. Taking the key from him, our hands brush and that electric zing goes through me again as we both jerk away from each other. Without looking at him, even though I knew his eyes were boaring into me, I unlock the book. That single click felt like a door had suddenly slammed shut inside me, all humanity disappearing in an instant and cold precision dominated my being. However, just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

Nick stops me from opening the book as he says, 'Listen Nina, I appreciate all your help, but it seems that we are going down an endless rabbit hole with no ens in sight. I tols you I would give you two weeks and it has been two weeks. I think...Nina are you listening to me.'

I wasn't, in fact, I had opened the book and it had flopped to something very unnerving. Nick saw it too.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Slowly my eyes lift to Nick's. His had gone to slits and I knew why, instinct had taken over as he asks in a hushed rasp, 'What is that?'

My eyes return to the empty pages. From the outside it looked normal with its burned and browned edges to match the old pages inside that still remained. But the center clear and clean, that of computer grade stock paper as I murmur, 'A clue.'

The original pages had been ripped from the book, having removed the answer to our inquiry, but leading to a more sinister answer.

Slowly Nick sits down and asks, 'Where does the last name end?'

'Yuia Won.'

'So that's means...'

'That someone had ripped out at least a third of the won and,' I stop and pull out the paper, seeing the jagged tear from the pages missing and continue where the names picked up, 'Vilnad Dracul.'

That's when something slips from the computer stock paper and drops on the table. We both see it and Nick murmurs in that deadly voice, his pheremones smelling of violence and hated, 'A bloody ace.'

Sure enough it was, the calling card of the Silent Phantasma. This wasn't just a clue, but a big fat answer. The one we were looking for was in these missing pages as I turn to Nick who had stood and he says, 'Stay here, I need to find out who was the last person to check this book out.'

With that he walked away and I write down the last and fist names between the missing pages, Yuia Won and Vilnad Dracul. This left a huge gap in the Pureblood information regarding this time, and I sigh with frustration. This might be a big answer, but we didn't know the answer because it had been lost that quickly. The leader of the Phantasma had taken a vital answer to our questions, his name. There was now no way of knowing who he was and I put my head in my hands. There were at least five to seven hundred names missing, and having been removed had been lost to time. My eyes focus on the bloody A playing card and question its placement. Why would the Silent Phantasma leave such a vital clue behind? Was it simply a taunt? How long ago had this book been last looked at? It had to have been soon for this paper, at least since the late 1980's. But still hundreds of Pureblood names, could Nick remember even a fraction of them in his memories as a young vampire.

During the Romane War there had been more Purebloods in history than any other time besides now. Even now there were less. Usually only fifty to a Royal Clan, or so Furlow had told me. His words came back to me as if from under water, 'The stronger the Royal Clan, the more Purebloods. The strongest is the Dracul at the moment...'

Slowly my eyes lift from between my hands and I see Nick returning with three Archivalists, the one following beside him must be the head of the group as his clothing said as much and still Furlow's words floated in my head, 'Nearly a hundred Purebloods live in the Dracul territories, nearly double that of any other Royal Clan...'

I murmured to my memories, 'Not anymore.'

Nick points to the book and growls almost demonically to the poor man that stood sweating with fear, 'This has happened to the book!'

The man sputters, 'B-But that's impossible, the book hasn't been removed from our shelves for nearly two centuries.'

'Are you calling me a liar?!' Nick snarls and the other vampires who had been sitting down the long table jumped and quickly removed themselves.

Nick's pheremones were getting stronger and the tap on his power loosened as he snarls, 'You better think hard on your answer because that is computer grade printing paper!'

The three phantom Archivalists seemed to wither before him as the headmaster of them pleads, 'Your highness, I promise you we have checked our records and the last person to look at it was a Night Hunter by the name of Helix two hundred and seven years ago.'

Nick growls so low it seems to vibrate the air around him before he finally turns to me. It makes me jump as he asks in a less menacing voice, 'Anything to say bitten clanless?'

I shake my head too afraid to even answer. Suddenly my phone rings and it makes me jump a mile. Fumbling for it, I see it's from Jerry and point saying quickly in a hoarse whisper due to Nick's extremely oppressive power, 'The imp, must take it.'

As quickly as I can, I slide from my seat and walk away as Nick turns back to the three nervous and horrified vampires. Their eyes pleading for me to stat and face the wrath of a Royal Pureblood with them.

I answer the phone, turning away from the scene, 'Jerry? What do you have?'

 _ **Author's Notes:** My apologies for my long absence, family matters needing attendance. The story continues, and your support is very much appreciated. _


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

'Hi Nina, I've got some new info for you that might interest you.'

I felt a quickening in my heart with excitement, the last five days had been torturously tedious and any new news would be good. Especially after this most recent revelation and I wait for Jerry to continue.

'So I've been trying to keep to what you're looking for. There was a story I found regarding a small town in Southern France called Eguisheim. There was a news story relating to the disappearance of twenty people in the town in less than a month and how there was talk about a possible serial killer. However, the news story continues that the local police chief didn't think that was the case and after that there was nothing.'

'Alright.'

'Me, being the brillant PA that I am went digging into this, so I called the police station. This is where it gets weird, no one and I mean NO one answered the phone.'

Sighing, I say quietly, 'Jerry, they might have been out of the office or in the restroom.'

'No Nina, you don't get it, I've called over the last three days, at three different times of the day, to try and get someone on the phone and the call is never picked up.'

My eyes slowly roving back to Nick, hearing the rumble of his voice and notice how panicked the librarian archivalists still looked. The voices were low though, and I turn away uninterested in that side of what was happening, saying, 'That is disconcerting, but you said several things. What is the next?'

'Well, actually it is two, one in the US and the other in Japan, but thats besides the point.'

'Jerry,' I say in a warning tone and he snorts before continuing sarcastically, 'You do realize we are halfway around the world from each other, and technically I don't work for you anymore, so a threatening tone ain't going to scare me.'

I let out a sigh with a bit of a chagrined smile as he continues on all business once again, 'But do to my great and esteemed grace, I will tell you. The first is in a small town called Mart in Southern Texas, there were over fifty missing people on a street called seven mile lane in one day. It was strange because after the inital story there was barely anything else about it, but there was a blurp in the local news TV station. I found it on youtube where the local sheriff talked with the newscaster and I got to tell you, he didn't look so good. It just felt too off.'

'Ok and what about Japan?'

'This was actually in Tokyo, I know you said no big cities but I felt this one fit well.'

'Jerry, you know that large cities hold a lot of vampires, and daily disappearances around that impressive. Any crime committed will likely be either the Yakuza or...'

'How about a little more than a thousand people having gone missing in a two week period.'

This stopped my reprimand and I still. Looking over at Nick, one of the three librarians of this library was gone as the two others continue to explain things from what I could gather from their hand movements. Turning away again, I murmur, 'I'm used to a few but that many?'

'Yes and what's even more interesting is it barely got any press.'

'What did the story say?'

Jerry sighs and says, 'That a small task force has been set up to find the missing people from the Kita district.'

I rub my forehead, realizing three was more than I had expected him to find so quickly, as I say, 'Find out as much as you can about these three and I'll be flying to France to investigate the first of the three.'

'Sure thing Boss, but you know I can do more than just sit here in Costa Rica with Beck. I can go to Mart in the US and...'

But I cut him off quickly, feeling fear seize my heart, 'No Jerry, just stay put. This is becoming more dangerous as time goes on and I don't want to have you in harm's way. You are only safe as long as you stay where you are.'

'Alright, alright, though I have to admit Beck is loving the resort we are at. She parties herself into a stupor at dinner and it makes it easy for me to do research during the day while she's comatose from the alcohol. It has proven to be the best of repairing-the-relationship I've don't so far.'

I laugh at this, feeling happy for Jerry. I could only imagine the agony of not seeing your loved one for months on end because of an absentee boss. It made my heart sting a little thinking of my own luck with love, proving to me I wasn't very good at judging character. Sighing, I ask, 'Does she know about any of this?'

'I just today her when I got back, and got the slap of a lifetime, that it was a need to know thing and internal trading, stuff that after a bit her eyes glaze over...'

Just then in the background of the call I hear a pretty voice that sounded groggy from sleep, 'Jerry, what are you doing?'

Jerry went quiet and then says, in a far too perky voice, speaking of how he was trying to keep things a secret, 'Well boss, hope that was enough info for you, I've got to go, have a hotty in the bed.'

With that the end called and I shake my head with a chuckle. Only Jerry could find levity despite such dire news. Putting my phone away, I turn back to Nick who was sitting down now, looking as irritated as ever, his jaw muscles working as I sit down beside him asking, 'So... What happened?'

'They brought the sign out log and it was as they said. It was signed out by a Night Hunter named Helix and that he only looked at it long enough to find info on a certain family.'

'Did they remember him?'

'Yes and they said he literally looked at it in their presence while he wrote down the information he needed and handed it back. I even probbed their minds with nothing to show for it. We have no way of know when this happened.'

'But we do.'

Nick looks a me frustrated and asks with a slight glare, 'How so?'

'Its happened in the last two hundred years.'

Nick just stared at me and murmurs, 'That encompasses a lot of time.'

'Yes, and unfortunately this line of investigation is closed, so we move on to the next.'

'And what pray-tel is that?'


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Mercedes AMG GlS swung around the curve towards the small town of Eguisheim in the hills of Northern France. The scenery was idealic even though it was crisp in the late evening air, the rich purples and oranges of the last vestiges of sunlight drappling the forests beyond.

Nick was on the phone and spoke in Russian to his brother, Igor saying, 'I know I'm asking a lot but I need to know about this Helix character. Pages are missing from the book of the Pureblood deaths during the Romane Wars and he was the last person to look at the book before this damage was caused...'

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but Nick's pheremones and power fluctuated dangerously as he growls, 'You have already stopped me on the inquires about the A ranked during this period and it is making me more suspicious of your...'

Sweat beads on my forehead as his tone goes icy and I can no longer concentrate on the scenery as he switches to the old vampur language in its husky predatory tones, 'We may have been brothers Igor, but rest assured I will give you no more information about what I find regarding the Phantasma if you...'

He is cut off again, and I glance over at his face. It was stoney as he stares out the window before continuing, 'I know we have worked together well and I mean no ill will against ths Night Hunters so don't you dare threaten me, but when you start withholding information I need to further my own line of inquiry I have no other choice but to withhold.'

So Igor was trying to threaten him, I knew that was never a good thing and now I stare at him openly, even as my breath shallows from the strength of his power and the acrid scent of his pheremones. He turns and looks at me as he listens to his brother speak before saying, 'Thank you Igor for understanding. I know the Night Hunters only have our interest at heart and I will share more as it comes available. So long as you keep your word and send me the files on what you know of Charles and the other names I sent you.'

With that he ends the call and asks, 'Is there something on my face?'

'No, but you should never irritate a Night Hunter, especially to the point of which they threaten your life.'

Nick's lips twitched as he pulled back on his pheremones and murmurs, 'Brothers threaten each other all the time, it is no different for me myself and Igor. No need to worry about it.'

'You might have been brothers, but you know as well as I do that once your brother became a Night Hunter he stripped himself of the Dracul and took up the mantel of the Oath of the Night.'

Nick just stared at me as I continue, 'What if he makes good on his promises one day?'

Slowly Nick looked out the window and says, 'Ian, could you explain to Ms. Simmons why the Night Hunter's won't attack the Dracul clan despite their threats?'

Quickly, I turn and look at the poor driver. He was a small man, vampire for sure, with grey eyes and brown hair, unremarkable and lookinv a bit in dread over explaining to me the logistics of this world I was unfamiliar with. But he quickly clears his throat as he says, eyes still on the road, 'In the politics of rhe vampire culture, the Night Hunter's know that should they attack a Royal Pureblood clan it would lead to certain death. Though the clans fight amongst each other, should the effective police of our society attack all the Purebloods would descend upon the Night Hunter's like the fires of hell.'

Nick nods and cuts in, 'So though we respect what the Night Hunter's do, they do not have absolute power. We contribute too much to the Night Hunter's

and they realize their power is only strong with the help of the Royal Purebloods.'

'But with how Purebloods are dropping like flies, doesn't it strengthen their threats, making them akmost have absolute power?' I ask, looking at Nick.

His blue eyes flash towards me and he says coldly, 'Careful clanless, you are treading on thin ice.'

'But so are you if I'm right.'

Nick turns and looks at me, cold eyed boaring into me, and says, 'We shall see about that.'

Just then the driver, feeling the tension building says, 'We are here your highness.'

Slowly the car winds through the cobbled stone streets, filled with people, some tourists with their cameras and tennis shoes, others natives in their regular wares. The place seemed fine, I couldn't tell anything was amiss. The driver pulls into a parking spot, and we step out.

People were talking and laughing as they made their way through the touristy town, with its mideavel homes. The lamps were blinking on as the streets darkened from the lack of sun, but strangely it felt off. Nick tells the driver as he starts to get out, 'Ian, stay in the car.'

'But your highness.'

'I'd rather not have a car stolen, so stay with the car.'

Several kids run past, brushing against me as they do, one boy yells back in French, 'Pardon!'

Something was definitely off, the bakery down the street was full of people, but I couldn't smell the wonderful scent of bread. The air was stale, not rich with the scents of life and people. In fact, it was lifeless, cold, and though many people were herr on the streets, it felt empty. Nick comes uo beside me as i say, 'Something's off.'

'Yes, there is,' he murmurs, his eyes searching the crowd before saying, 'This will be painful.'

Then almost like a bomb had been dropped beside me his true power is unleashed. I slam to my knees, air punched from my lungs, as i lift my eyes up to Nick, hands clutching at my throat, desperate for a breath. Realization seizes me, Nick had never revealed his true power, and his was just a taste as he looked around.

My eyes turn to the street expecting to see all the people had dropped dead from his power, but to my surprise they were uneffected! Eyes rounded I look back up at Nick as he growls, 'I've found you.'

The sounds of people disppear abd I look back, eyes watering, and I blink in surprise. The street was empty, everyone having vanished luke a mirage, the streets weed filled, and the once clean shop windows dusty, benches covered in leaves, unused.

'Stay here,'Nick says, having looked down at me, seeing his eyes slitted as the predator, then he disappeara instantly, leaving only a small cliud of dust from where he had been standing.

His power released me and I pull in a breath, gaspung, and coughing as I look around for him. Nick's powers were unnerving, as I stand up and dust off my pants. I could still smell his pheremones, richly poweful as I slowly walk towards the bakery, door hanging open.

Just as quickly as he was gone, he was back and growls, 'They got away.'

Looking up at him, I say matter-of-factly, 'It was a powerful vampire.'

'Yes, either an A class with projecting power or a Pureblood.'

'Do you think it wad the leader of the Phantasma?'

Nick shakes his head as he steps into the bakery, which had leaves littering its tile floor, and says, 'I can't see a reason for a leader of the Phantasma just projecting normalcy in a small city to seem normal. I think it was likely an underling doing it to keep humans away. They can feel the unnerving quality here and leave.'

I find a calendar behind the front counter and whisper softly, 'December of last year, Nick I think the Phantasma took this townsfolk.'

Nick nods again, looking out of the window and says softly, 'Something tells me we will find similar things at the other two places your imp mentioned.'

'I fear the same, it said the population here was well over a thousand,' I whisper, my mind going back to the mansion, stomach clinching just thinking about all the ghouled that seemed to bubble out into the hall.

Shivering, I continue, 'Nick, you need to tell Igor about this. The Nighter Hunters are supposed to protect both the human and vampire, they need to know.'

He nods and steps out of the bakery towards the Mercedes, phone to ear as he did so. I look back at the calendar and shiver at what this town had been through. Where were all the citizens? Why hadn't anyone noticed or cared if their family members were missing? As i step out behind the counter, I see if out of the corner of my eye, a playing card... and Ace.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Nick and I sat in one of the hotel rooms in the small Northern town of Eguisheim. Nick had called in several of his allies, A rank vampires who were loyal to his family. They set up a perimeter and were searching the town, as well as several Night Hunters, including Igor. He was standing by the door looking over our shoulders, as Nick pulled out another file from a box Igor had brought, which contained all of the names we had asked for specifics on.

Also sitting at the table was Helix, a low ranking Luitinant, of possible B ranking. He looked nervous, his eyes shifting to his commander back to Nick and I. I hadn't said a word, as my mind was still focused on the Ace I had found. It seemed the Silent Phantasma was proving to be more insidious than I thought. They had had centuries, and I had only truly started to look for them less than a month ago and the Night Hunters, to my knowledge, only half a year. All of us were far behind and these cards, unlike what Nick had said was a taunt, were actually terrifying messages of how well planned all of this was.

My senses were numbed by the excessive activity and powers of the vampire that swirled around me, from Nick's few calls he had made. They were all extremely powerful and I felt like a very small cricket, looking up at very large spiders, and the only one who seemingly was protecting me was just as predatory as the rest sitting to my left.

I looked down at the cards we had collected, two. Two of who knew how many, but then Nick's voice made me and poor Helix jump, 'What were you looking for in the book at the Library of Alexandra two hundred years ago?'

Helix looked at Igor, but he was uninterested, so he answers, 'I... I can't remember.'

Now, Nick looks up at this omition and I could feel the tension build between the royal heir to the Dracul and the Commander of the Night Hunters, a former prince of the same clan, tightening. Slowly Nick raises a brow, his tone cool, but his pheremones strong, demanding the truth, 'Is it due to the fact that you are a Night Hunter, though you have your commanding officers approval, or because you have something to hide?'

Helix was sweating profusely, as I sat stone still, eyes still on the two playing cards, trying to be a shadow and hoping that those cold icy blue eyes didn't turn to me. Helix reply made me blink, 'No, I simply can't remember what I was looking up.'

Now I could feel eyes on me and I look up at Nick. He wasn't the one looking at me, it was his brother, black eyes, like black holes, trying to eat me up. Had something slipped from my mind, I could feel the pressure of his mind against mine, but it had been since his arrival. Finally Nick's question pulls me away from those deadened eyes, 'What do you mean you can't remember? Vampires have perfect memories.'

It was true, but at the same time not. Mundane things tended to fade, but now Helix truly looked lost and I could feel a build up of energy from Nick. Igor says, 'No mind reading Nick.'

Nick's head whips around and he says sternly, 'You said all information, if that means I had to break a mind to find it, I will.'

His head snaps back to stare at Helix and I saw Helix's face go white, his breathing stop, and his pupils dilate to an unnatural degree. Igor snarls and lunges at Nick. Nick was faster, my eyes widening as this all happened in slow motion, but faster than a human can blink.

Nick was on his feet and had grabbed his brother by the throat, his brother's hand going to his cane as Nick says coldly in vampur, 'You can't beat me!'

Without thinking I found myself moving, as I saw the sheen of the blade come from the cane, and yelled out, 'Stop!!!'

Shutting my eyes as I put myself between these two warring Purebloods, I wait for the bite of the sword as it swung across. But then everything seems to still.

Silence reigned for several seconds until I hear the hiss and turn my head to look at Nick. His hand was still around the neck of his brother, and I look down at my hand The blade was against my palm, but had not sliced it and I glance back at Nick's side where the gleam of blood started to pool against his side were the blade had sunk about an inch.

Igor's blade was no ordinary blade. It was a mix of tridium and silver. The two elements that could slice through a phantom. Why hadn't it sliced through my hand, or me for that matter? Especially considering the strength of a Pureblood.

Pulling my hand away from the blade quickly, hoping they haven't noticed, I put my hand on Igor's chest and say quickly, his black eyes going from my hand on his chest, to my own pair of eyes, 'We have more important things to deal with besides a petty rivalry between brothers. You know this!'

Slowly Igor's eyes shift, his shoulders impressiveably relaxing as he pulls the blade from Nick's side. Nick lets out a growl, the pheremones from both making my stomach heave and sweat plaster my shirt to my body as I whisper softly, 'Nick...let him go.'

Nick's large hand slowly releases from Igor's neck like a vice, finger impressions deep against his skin and steps back. I hadn't noticed how both A ranks loyal to Nick, and Night Hunters, stood poised to fight for their side. But a quick glance from both Purebloods made them relent, drawn weapons being sheathed.

Stepping back a few steps, Igor swings his blade, blood flicking off and splattering on the ground. The heady smell of Nick's blood sent my head spinning, as I still stood between the two Dracul Purebloods and shake my head.

Nick growls, 'If you ever try that again Igor, I will kill you.'

'Night Hunters don't take threats lightly,' Igor says just as coldly with malice.

'Shut Up!!!!' I yell, my head spinning as I look back at Nick.

The blood seeped between his fingers and suddenly everything seemed to stop. Hunger sung through my veins like it never had before, and I could feel the tightness as my pupils contracted to slits. It tool every fiber of my being to turn away and walk from the room. Nick's voice called after me, but all I knew was that I had to run from my phantom instinct before I gave into death.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sitting in a fielded of sweet grass outside the French town, I look down at my hands. They still shook from whatever had happened to me inside that room with the two Dracul Purebloods. Looking down at the palm of my left hand, the one that had been slammed into by the sword had nothing on it. It wasn't cut, not even a bruise from being hit. What was happening to me? I look up at the moon, fear and worry causing my mind to race. There were things happening to me I didn't understand. I could walk in the sun, I could go months without feeding, I could eat human food, I could move the air around me, I could shape shift, and now it seemed I had unnatural strength and an immunity to silver and tridium swords. Some of those only A ranks could do, however there were others not even Purebloods could, not only that but I had never been bitten. What was I? I wasn't human because I could self sustain for months without food, drank blood, could do things humans could only dream of, but I wasn't vampire either because I could walk in the sun and eat food. Brushing my hands through my hair, I whisper to myself, tears brimming my eyes, 'Calm down Natasha, you're fine.'

That's when I hear a voice I didn't want to hear, 'Nina!'

Slowly I let my hands fall, knowing that voice that swirled around me like warm cashmere. Turning my head, I look at Nick who was walking towards me in his long black coat and simple button down shirt. My mind was transported back to my naive youth, seeing this handsome and exotic man walk towards me. I should have know back then to stay away, unfortunately I was stupid.

Sighing, I ask softly, 'What is it Nick?'

'I don't appreciate being ignored or my orders being willfully disobeyed.'

Blinking, I look up at him. The smell of his blood had mosly disappeared, whatever was left having dried on his clothes, his wounds having already healed from the sword. My hands still shook and I close my eyes, trying yo calm the thirst that had once again awakened, saying quietly, 'My apologies. There were simply too many pheremones and strong powers in that room, I felt like I was going to die.'

'That's not true.'

My eyes pop open as he looks down at me and murmurs, 'You were hungry.'

Gulping, I tear my eyes away from his blue ones and look at a point on the horizon. Suddenly I realize he is going to sit next to me and I jerk in surprise, but he reassures, 'Don't fret, I'm only sitting.'

Calming my racing heart, I start to ask, 'What hap...'

But then Nick interrupts in a soft tone that flowed over me like a soft smoke, 'This feels so familiar to me, but I can't seem to place it.'

The hairs on the back of my neck raise as I look at his shadowed profile, the moon waxing in the night sky, letting off little light. My breathing starts to increase, but not from fear of him knowing who I was, it was... something else.

Slapping away the feelings trying to bubble to the surface, I ask abruptly, 'What happened when I left?'

'Nothing too sinister, emotions cooled, and Helix was taken to Colmar to be healed by a Seeker. It seems I was too harsh on him and truly shattered his mind.'

This made me shiver knowing how easy Nick could hurt me eithout ever touching me as he continues, 'My brother believes that someone may have used him to destroy the information.'

'But the paper was new.'

'Exactly, which meand my brother will have to return to Egypt and have the archival librarian's minds probbed, and if possible Helix's once he has mended. Tomorrow, however, we will have our human counterparts take care of the nasty business of telling the press some stupid story about some gas leak or whatever they see fit. The Night Hunter's are better equiped to deal with that part of it. However that is besides the point...'

Slowly he looks at me, though his face was shadowed, I felt a twinge in my heart as he asks, 'I know my blood is intoxicating for most vampire. Many can't restrain themselves from wanting it. Even the A ranks in the room were struggling, but you are the first C rank I have ever seen to walk away from me in such a state, twice...why?'

That was the question wasn't it. I simply shrug, just as stumped as he was. He then asks another, 'You are also the only one that tried to stop my brother and I from trying to kill each other. No one else dared to interfere. A true C rank shouldn't have been able to move, much less be concious during the exchange. But you could, how?'

Again all I could do is shrug and shake my head. I could feel the fears and frustrations I had dealt with for centuries bubbling up to the surface again. My breathing becoming unsteady and halting as he asks the next, 'And the fact that you can resist us. Us the royal Purebloods, who's lineage and power make even A ranks shudder in fear and fall to their knees in subjugation, you don't. How?'

Tears filled my eyes again, my heart slamming in my chest as I stare back at his face. Those were more questions I could not answer. I was alone and there had been no others like me, no one I could ask for an explanation to what I was.

In that moment I wanted to desperately tell him everything, but then I snap away from it, standing abruptly, words from my past ringing in my ear from Furlow, 'Never tell anyone about your abilities.'

I quickly say, 'If I knew I would give you the answer, but I don't. Maybe the Silent Phantasma knows something about me that not even I know.'

Looking down at him, his face now illuminated by the moonlight, calm and unscrutable, I continue, 'Maybe along the way we will find the answers.'

'We?'

'Maybe.'

He lets out an amused huff and stands, towering over me saying, 'Maybe. Come lets get some blood to sooth our thirst.'

As he walks back towards the small town, I look at his back, remembering something else Furlow had said that I hadn't thought about for years. A small smile comes to my face as I tuck my chin to my chest and trudge after my maker.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The night finally fell and day came. A long table had been placed in a conference room in the hotel of Eguisheim. My eyes take in the scene, Purebloods, Night Hunters, and A ranks, all looking over files. Boxes and boxes of files on all the names Nick and I had found in both the A ranks and the few in the Purebloods from what was left of the book of the Romane Wars.

Nick sat by me, his eyes scanning page after page of documented files, his pheremones and power lowered. It was a healthy dose to remind the few A rank who were loyal to him of his power.

The Night Hunters were like blank spaces in the room, I could sense no power or pheremones from them. This was something I had noticed and asked Nick about earlier. It turns out that they were trained to mask their status so as to hunt and to atest to the fact they worked together instead of seperately in the Hunter's code of honor. It was terrifying.

Night Hunter's were also trained to emite a strange aura of darkness. This is what I must have felt years ago when Furlow had explained them to me. It was also true thr only time I had truly felt their power was when Igor had interrogated me, but had disappeared just as quickly.

My knowledge of this world was so lacking, I felt like an outsider as I flipped the file open and saw the two bloody aces, besides them an analysis of the blood and markers for who's DNA they could be. This catches my eye and I read over it. Thirty fire years ago, soon after leading Ciaro, I had taken a stab at being a geneticist. What I saw here caught my eye the more I read it. Tapping Nick on the shoulder, he looks up, brow raising, as I ask, 'Nick was this taken to a geneticist?'

'I wouldn't know, Igor?'

Looking over, I see Igor is staring at me, black eyes seeming to envelope me, but it was his albino comrade that answers, 'No. We had a DNA test done on the one you found, but not the newest from here. As for a geneticist, no. We just try to match DNAs we have on record and nothing matched.'

Now I could feel every eye on me around this table, papers no longer shifting as I clear my throat and say softly, 'I am a geneticist, and from what I can see here, there is a RNA marker that is very rare, meaning if there are any family members, their's will have the same.'

'How does that help us?' Igor asks in his clipped no-nonsense voice, face as stone like as before.

'Well to the untrained eye nothing, but this marker tells me that this person isn't human, but even more than that, that it's a Pureblood.'

Now I felt the whole room practically asking the question that Igor's comrade, Ki asks with a frown, 'How do you know that?'

'Well, while training in classes about the human genome, I decided to test my own blood...'

Nick interrupts, 'But you aren't a Pureblood.'

'Yes, I know. But this genetic marker came up on my blood. In normal human blood it doesn't exist. But it turned out there was blood in the school like my own. It came up on a chart while in class and I saw this exact marker, same size, shape, and length.'

Nick asks with a deepening frown, 'You mean that you know who's blood is on that card?'

Igor was slowly leaning back, his eyes slightly widened, breathing a little more heavy as I answer with a sigh, 'No. Patient files were confidential and we were only using them at the time to see if we could tell who had blue eyes or green eyes.'

This seemed to cause a dark shadow to fall on this powerful group, but I quickly scramble, 'But I can call the college and ask for the files. They usually reuse the files over again in classes. If the same professor is there, I can bet he will use the same files.'

Pulling out my phone, Igor's sharp voice rings out, 'What can you tell us from the DNA of this vampire?'

Nick chimes in, smoky voice and power surging, 'What does it matter? We might get the answer we need in a matter of minutes.'

Igor stares at his brother, jaw lightly tightened and answers, 'Call me curious.'

I nod to him and look down at the DNA, 'You will be looking for a man, black or dark brown hair I'd say, but I can't tell because the strain is so distorted, Caucasian for sure, eyes... Well that one is hard to determine, but it is in the range of color, gray, blue, or green.'

Looking back up, Igor simply stared at me, his eyes calm, no longer soulless, a look I couldn't place was on his face. He stands up quickly, looks down at his comrade. Ki nods, looks at me and says, 'We have something we need to do. We will return shortly.'

My eyes turn to Nick, but he was staring down at me and asks slightly mystified, 'You can see all of that with just DNA?'

'Its more of an art than a science, but yes. My professor said to take any of this for a grain of salt.'

Nick nods and says with a smirk on his face, 'Then go ahead and call your old professor and see what you can find out.'

Stepping from the room myself, I start searching my old mamater, scrolling the university payes for the man I knew as a professor some forty years prior, but to no avail. I could imagine that he had long retired or died. So I looked under biochemistry majors and find the new professor on file.

Calling the college, I look down the hall leading to the midday sunlight streaming in, dangerous rays falling along the walls and floor far beyond me. They were deadly to the vampire in the hotel, but to me, they were nothing. The ringing continues for a moment until it is picked up, I step away from the glow of sun and deeper into the darkened hall saying, 'Hello, my name is Dr. Stella Collins, I was calling to speak with your professor of biochemistry.'

The woman on the other end understands and transfers me to his office. The phone rings another few times till a nasal voice of a man comes over the line, 'Hello Professor Fullerman speaking.'

'Hello Professor Fullerman, my name is Dr. Stella Collins, a retired geneticist from Biogen.'

'What can I do for you Dr. Collins?'

'I am a former student of Professor Harry Mitchell and I was calling about a specific genetic profile I remember seeing about thirty five years ago in my study cases on DNA, the case file if my memory serves is 12-B-674.'

'Yes, can I ask why you are after this genetic profile?'

'I have been doing research for a paper I hope to publish in a few years regarding mutation in the DNA stand and ehat this could mean for future biochemical manufacturing, that particilar one was of interest to me even back then. It came to mind a few months back and I thought I might be able to track it down from the University by speaking with you.'

There was a hum on the line, as Dr. Fullerman mulled it over and then fianlly says, 'I can look into it, but I have to warn you about twelve years ago there was a fire in the chemistry filing room and its unlikely Professor Mitchell would keep the same files on hand from that long ago.'

'I understand, but if you should find them, the file number again is 12-B-674, I would greatly appreciate it. However I will understand if it would be confidential.'

Professor Fullermen snorts and says with I could imagine a sardonic smile, 'Yeah it should. But law has changed regarding confidential files donated to sciences. So it won't be a problem. I'm particularly surprised that a retired geneticist would be working on a paper though.'

'Oh you know how it is, we never truly stop and this is more of a pass time for me.'

He sigh and chuckles before saying with a smile in his words, 'I completely understand. Give me a day and I'll let you know on that.'

'Thank you, goodbye.' Pressing the end button, I look down at my phone with a huff.

That's when I feel the presence behind me and turn my head. I jump when I see Igor's comrade Ki. He puts up his hand saying, 'Sorry I cleared my throat but I guess you didn't hear it.'

'No it's alright, can I help you?'

The albino man who stood a few inches taller than I shook his head and said, 'No not at all, I just wanted to let you know that Igor will not be able to stay. Business has called him away, but he has asked me to stay behind to assist you with whatever you might need.'

I nod, staring at this Night Hunter. He wore similar clothes to Igor, all black, button down suit, blach shirt, but no silk tie. He was by far more relaxed than Igoe, but still I felt nervous. He smiles, and his angled eyes disappear as he says, 'I know I'm not like most Night Hunters. E constantly berates me for being too nice.'

'E?'

Ki nods and says, his eyes turning towards the conference room door saying, 'Yeah, you know E as in Igor.'

This makes me blink in surprise as this seemingly childish vamoure turns to me and I ask, 'Are you new to the Night Hunter's?'

He snorts and shales his head as he says, 'Hardly, in fact I've been a Night Hunter longer than E.'

I frown, somewhat bewildered by this vampire. He was very open, and so unlike the other Night Hunter's I had met so far as I ask, 'Really? May I ask your age?'

'Oh I'm a little of three millennia,' He says, waving his hand in the air as if dismissing it and continues, 'But I'm not nearly as strong as E. He was given a position I'm glad not to have. He's a strict boss but a good one. So any news?'

It was strange how civil and almost human this Night Hunter was. It was as if I was in the office, shooting the breeze around the cooler with him. What was even more bewildering was the fact that he didn't seem to mind telling me about Nick's brother, as if it was no big deal. I frown for only a moment then nod saying, 'Yes, the professor for the biochemistry class I took at Oxford has retired but the new teniored professor will look onto it for me. Though I am worried.'

Ki frowns, his red eyes turning a darler shade of red asking, 'Why?'

'Well the professor let me know there had been a fire in the biochemistry lab file room twelve years ago.'

'Do you think the file was among those burned?' Ki asks, rubbing his forehead in thought.

'I won't know until he calls me back tomorrow. Until then, we need to keep looking.'

Ki nods, looking towards the darker interor as if in thought then says, looking back down at me, 'Well, back to the conference room then.'


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Professor Fullerman's nasal voice came over the phone, 'Well I looked for the file numbered 12-B-674 for you.'

My heart slammed in my chest in anticipation, feeling all the eyes in the room on me as I ask, 'Was it lost in the fire?'

'No it wasn't. I was able to find it,though it was among the pile that was marked for recycling. It took quite a bit of time. I'm glad I spent last night looking for it though, kind of relaxing to tell the trtuh I felt like I was back during the time as an assistant.'

My heart sings, a smile takes my face over, and I say happily, 'That's great news! I'm in France right now, if it wouldn't be inconvenient for you, I could stop by sometime tomorrow evening around seven in the evening.'

'That is a bit late.'

'I understand, unfortunately I have a bit of business I am dealing with here regarding a small villa I recently purchased. I would come sooner if I could.'

'Of course, I understand, seven will be quite alright. However, I will be in my office waiting.'

'Thank you again, Professor Fullerman.'

With that I hang up and look at the room, saying, 'The file is available.'

There was relief in the room and Nick smiles down at me murmuring, 'Good job.'

My eyes lock with his and I feel a blush rise to my checks but I quickly look away saying, 'Its nothing. We may have a chance, but a pseudonym won't get us far.'

'What do you mean?' Nick asks with a frown.

'You know as well as I do that most of us in this room, if not all have a alias we are using. Our real names have become obscured with time, so its likely the name will not be the vampires real name.'

'That may be true, but all pseudonyms can be traced back to their original name.'

This makes me look up at him sharply. Had he done the same to me? Did he know who I was, and I quickly ask to hide my surprise, 'What if it leads no where? The fact of the matter is what if this Pureblood DNA strand I saw thirty years ago is not the same family?'

'Is it not?' Nick asks, his brows lowering and the room around us silencing.

'No, I think it is. Its so similar to what I saw back then that I'm almost positive they are possibly the same or closely related,' I reply, frowning in thought, pulling that memory to the forefront.

Standing up, I look down at Nick and continue, 'Its best we start making plans to get to England by sunrise tomorrow.'

Nick stands and then so does Ki. Frowning, Nick asks, 'What are you doing Night Hunter?'

'I'm coming with you, Igor has specifically asked me to, to insure your safety,' Ki says, his once open face closed of emotion. It was as if he had pulled on a mask and his angled Asian heritage eyes looked quickly at me before returning to Nick's.

'Do you actually think I need protection?'

'Honestly?' Ki asks, pausing as if evaluating Nick, a brow raising before continuing, 'No, but as my commanding office has ordered it, I must follow said directions.'

'Alright, then lets prepare,' I say, cutting the tension between the Royal Pureblood and the Night Hunter.

\--D--

The plane ride was uneventful, as the small private plane sluced through the night sky. Dawn was about an hour away, so there was tension in the capsule of this plane. It didn't help that a bitten clanless sat figuratively between two powerful Purebloods, one a Royal heir and another a Night Hunter. Nick's powers wwre subdued but was a reminder of his deadly skill.

However Ki was like a black hole, nothing came from him. It made me wonder how these Nught Hunter's could train themselves to seem almost human or more ghost like than anything. Looking down at the file I had complied after taking a break from the conference room. My mind wanders back to walking back to my room. There would be an hour delay before we left earlwr, so Bick had recommended we rest and pack what we needed.

When I had gone to unlock my door, I had felt a presence frofrom my past. It sent a chill down my back, not of fear but of familiarity. Turning my head, I had seen a shadow of a man, his low slung pony tail and silver cane flashing in the light of the hall. Igor had stared at me for a long moment, a ghostly image, an inhuman being and had felt sudden fear surge to the surface as I escaped to the feigned safety of my room.

But now as I looked down a pieces andparts of my folder, my mind kept going over that feeling I had had. It was something I couldn't place, but then Ki's cool voice pulls me from my thoughts, 'What are you thinking about?'

Blinking I look up at Ki, his mask had faltered again, a warm look invading those unusual red eyes. Shrugging, I look back down and murmur, 'Nothing really, just mulling things over.'

'About?' Nick asks, suddenly seeming interest, having put down gis phone he had been on for the past hour talking to his clansman and other things of business.

Mulling it over for a moment, I finally look at the two, both so opposite of the other as well. Now Nick looked like a black bear while Ki looked like a spindly snow leopard, as I reply, 'What is the Silebt Phantasma's motivation?'

They both looked a little lost as I explain, 'Look wwe are going down several different paths with regards to the Phantasma, first we went down missing humans and lool what we found? A literal town of missing people, and a possibility of two other places we have yet to look into.'

'I follow that,' Ki nods in agreement as does Nick, giving me a wave of his hand to continue.

'Alright, then we went down the Tridium side, but then we have contraditions when it comes to that. J.R. says that the Phantasma isn't interested in Tridium while Dante says they do. We dont have a real understanding of that due to rhe fact we are likely being stone walled by the Won...'

I stop there, my eyes widening as I look over at Ki with a nervous and apologetic smile. Ki waves his hand and says, 'Its alright. I am not of the main branch of the clan. I am Ki Ku-Won, second son of the second cousins of the Won Clan.'

I bod my understanding though Im still confused by the family dynamics of the Royal clans. But I quickly shake my head, continuing, 'Alright, so that front had bebeen essentially blocked from us. Now we decide to look for an ancient vampire, likely a Pureblood, who disappeared or faked his death so as to remain under the radar, but left behind a sizable fortune for himself to us.'

Ki interrupts, 'How did you get all this information? We just barely started to get momentum when you...'

But I interrupt him, 'Dante. You have to read between the lines of his words to get the full meaning.'

Ki nods as I continue on, looking at Nick, 'So we find a good lead, though one that is missing a key component. Then we find out about the DNA on the Aces. But here are the questions I have. One, what is the significance of the blood soaked Ace?'

'A taunt?' Nick asks.

'I was thinking the same. We have found several at different sights if missing vampire and human allies alike.'

However, I shake my head. Now I could feel the weight of their eyes on me asI continue, feeling a bit reluctant to tell Ki this, 'No, its not a taunt, or a clue. Its there to scare us.'

Both men give me a raised brow and I put up my hands as I explain with a sigh, 'The Silent Phantasma has had hundreds of years to prepare and these Ace's are letting us know how far behind we are. They are the trademark signature of this group of people and their leader.'

'Ok. I don't understand your thinking Nina,' Ki says, a look of confusion on his face.

Nodding, I smile as I explain, 'In a lot of respects I feel like we are being led by the nose so to speak. These clues are obvious, easy to follow.'

'Easy,' bothen say in unison, with slight shock.

'Yes. Why would the Phantasma leave a trademark, why leave incriminating blood evidence on a playing card, why even leave any evidence of their presence behind, it seems counter productive?'

Ki nods in thought, leaning back as Nick says, 'The endgame you spoke of weeks ago.'

A large grin comes to my face as I snap my finger and say, 'Bingo! We have all seen the increased activity of the Silent Phantasma, meaning?'

'They are planning an even larger attack,' Ki says in a cold voice, his ryes downcast in thought, rubbing his forehead.

'Exactly, they are gathering forces, but we need to know how close this end game is, we need to know what they are planning.'

'They want to exterminate all Purebloods,' Nick replies.

Shaking my head, I argue, 'I don't think its that simple.'

'What do you mean?' Ki says, leaning forward, hands on his knees as if ready to jump into action, eyes bright.

'If that was the case, why was I taken?'

Now both men looked at me with a frown, as I say calmly working it out as I spoke, 'Keep following me. I know for a fact I am unimportant, I am a bitten, clanless, c rank with a few strange quarks. However, maybe somewhere in my past I met the leader of the Phantasma, and yes true maybe there is something I don't know about myself, something inside me beside information they want. But as long as I can keep one step ahead of them, and in the process find their leader, learn what they are really after, we have a chance.'

'But why you?' Ki asks, his eyes like lasers on my own green ones.

'That is another important question. Why me? Why did they attack me, attack Nick in his most protective enviroment to get to me? I don't know, but deep inside I feel they are closing in and we are scrambling to survive this.'

'What if the Silent Phantasma needs the Purebloods out of the way for them to complete something?' Nick asks, his frown and look seeming more internalized.

'Its possible. It would seem unlikely they attack just to cause anarchy. There is a much larger plot than just killing Purebloods and torturing me.'

We look at each other in thought, feeling the weight of these thoughts heavy in the air. Finally Nick says, 'We need to write some of these conclusions and thoughts down.'

Ki says soberingly, 'Yeah.'


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The day was stretching along, as I look down at my phone, checking the weather. It was supposed to be rainy later on. This would be perfect. We would be able to leave for the University early and have a chance to talk with Professor Fullerman longer.

The large suite Nick had booked held us all. Nick was in the other room on the phone with members of his clan, learning what had been going on since his hiatus from his social ladder.

Ki was sipping at a cup of blood, looking at an old dusty book in the kitchen. All the curtains were tightly closed and I wanted nothing more than to throw them open and feel the burn of the sun on my skin. But now more than ever I was hiding myself, my mind always on defensive mode. My phone rings, making me jump and I see its Jerry. Answering, 'How's it going?'

'Good, have some news and more locations for you.'

'Ok, what of the ones you have found, we have been to the French town of Eguisheim and it was empty. It looked like people just went up in smoke, no disturbances, some even had food set out for dinner.'

Jerry gives out a low whistle before responding, 'Scary stuff. Yeah, I've been looking into Mart and Kita. So here's the thing, the McClennan county sheriff's department went out and said everything looked normal, but it felt off to me. So I decided to snoop it out myself.'

'Jerry...' I say in exasperation, putting my head in my hand.

'No, no I'm still in Costa Rica, I did some google mapping.'

This makes me sigh in relief, and then I look at my phone in confusion. Putting it back to my ear I say, 'Uh, Jerry... google mapping?!'

'Yeah, yeah, you see every few years they refresh the map, since roads are constantly shifting. Anyhow, I did a google map search of Mart. Let me tell you, if anyone lived there, they don't live there anymore.'

I am stunned by this and look at Ki, who has now looking at me, red eyes sharp and focused. Nodding, I say, 'And what about Kita?'

'Well trying to understand the polices English ain't easy since they aren't fluent. So its taking more time. But let me go ahead and give you the other locations I have found.'

'Of course.'

He rapid fires off five more towns and one big city, one in Italy, Spain, Montana, India, and Canada. This was becoming more complex. Jerry was showing himself to be a competent little detective. After a few more minutes of discussion and me writing down the cities, Jerry says, 'Oh and FYI Beck is helping. She snuck in and found me researching Kita. Sorry Nina.'

I let out a haggard sigh and I ask in a monotone, 'What did you tell her?'

'Well... it was a really spur of the moment lie, but I told her that you are helping the FBI with large groups of missing people. Got to tell you, Beck isn't an idiot and I'm not a hundred percent sure she believes me. She isn't asking questions right now, however it won't be long.'

'I understand. Lay low, you've done enough for now. Let things cool down and I'll call you in a few weeks.'

'Sure thing.'

Hanging up, I start up the google search on my map, typing in Mart first before the other cities and towns Jerry mentioned. Ki comes up and asks, 'Who was that?'

'My PA...' I say and then look up before continuing, 'He is a human and knows about us.'

For a few inscrutable moments, Ki just stares down at me, as if he is computing and deciding what to do. Finally he shrugs, flops onto the couch opposite me, and says, 'Who cares, there are quite a few humans that know what we are.'

This stuns me for a moment as I stare at him. He was changing all of my preconceived ideas of what a Night Hunter was. Finally I ask tentatively, 'I would think that the Night Hunter that you are would judge me, throw me into prison, kill me maybe. After all I'm just a bitten clanless.'

He waves his hand as he replies, 'And I'm a third son of a clan that usually kills off weak undesirables like myself. Believe me Nina, what you did, telling your human PA, you had a reason to do so.So who am I to judge? Lower ranked Nighter Hunter do hunt bitten just to maintain the delicate balance we maintain in the world. But if a bitten C rank makes it past a certain age and integrates into the human world, we generally leave them be. Though I am amazed you have made it so long without joining a clan. We may be antisocial, narcissistic paychopaths, but even we realize the need for a society.'

This relaxed me a bit as I let my shoulders drop. Frowning I ask, 'So your a third son of a Pureblood clan?'

'Yup.'

Now I was really confused as I murmur, 'But isn't it second sons of the Pureblood Royals that become Night Hunters?'

Ki sits up straight, setting his cup on the coffee table, his once playful words more serious, 'In most cases that is true, but due to the fact I am an undesirable in my family, they decided to send me instead.'

'But isn't that breaking a rule of the vampire society?'

Ki shrugs as he explains, 'In most cases yes, but due to the low birth rate of most Purebloods, it was jointly decided by the Royals and Seekers to allow it. They believed that due to my nature and looks, as well as natural affinity to a calm calculated mind, it fit well.'

'You don't seem cold or calculating, then again I don't know you that well.'

Chuckling, he gives me a sardonic look and continues, 'When I was young I knew I had to prove my worth. You can see from my appearance why they didn't particularly care for me. So I learned to listen, trained hard, and calculated my way through almost twelve assassination attempts by my family by the time I was two hundred. By then they realized I had a mind to fear, mostly due to their failed attempts I think they feared retribution. But I'm really a gentle soul and prefer fun over calculation.'

'But you are a Night Hunter?'

'Yes.'

'Your job is to be pretty much be a police officer of the vampire world.'

'Yes.'

'I don't suspect you enjoy it all that much.'

He shrugs with a sigh and says, 'It could be worse. I enjoy the complexity of the puzzles I have to solve now and again, such as this one. But I also enjoy the quiet solitude of it, the endless research, and so on. Of course there are things I hate about it, no chance of a family of my own, the burden of having to kill some vampures who lack the civility to survive in this world, and so on.'

'That almost sounds like what a human would want.'

Ki sobers at this, looking towards the kitchen, before picking up his glass and saying, 'True.'

The copper smell of the blood made my stomach clinch in hunger, but atter the Purebloods fight between Nick and Igor my hunger couldn't be sated. I had drank a lot once Nick and I returned to the hotel and it worried me. Something was happening to me the longer I was with the vampire and I was terrified to know what it could be.

Looking down at my phone, I continue my search and sure enough it was as Jerry said. My eyes slowly wide as I navigate down the town's streets. Ki seemed to notice my surprise and comes over, looking over my shoulder with a low whistle, 'Well isn't that something.'

'What is?' Nick asks, comibg out of his room, the heavy scent of his pheremones making me a but dizzy.

I could imagine things hadn't gone well, as I reply, 'Jerry has done us a big favor, he has used modern technology to locate cities that have missing populations.'

Ki says in a much more professional voice thab a moment ago, 'Do you have the other names?'

'Yes,' I murmur, continuing my bavigation of the small towns streets and show Nick.

Handing Ki the list of names he says, 'Im going to call these into head quarters and have other teams join the hunt.'

'Ki?' I say quickly, just as he pulls out his phone.

He looks back at me with a puzzled look as I say softly, 'Only those you trust the most.'

For a moment he frowns, then he seems to understand and a half smile comes to face with a nod as he dials his head quarters.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The Mecedes slide through the water logged streets of Oxford, following the traffic of the A420 towards the university. The streets were busy, people walking past, most likely college students. The rain had stopped about ten minutes earlier, but the clouds were still thick and heavy on the sky.

Nick says as I looks out the heavily tented windows, 'I hate the rain.'

Ki shrugs and says, 'It could be worse.'

I had lived in England most of my life up until my turning and even after, so the smell of rain was calming to me. We had passed the old Biochemistry department building I had gone to and we would soon be turning to where the biolab was. I had red about it some years ago. It had been opened to classes in 2008, and the architectual design was rather interesting.

That's when I notice the traffic hadn't moved in a while and I ask the driver, 'Is everything alright?'

'I believe so, seems something has happened up ahead.'

Looking out the window sudden dread fills me as I see smoke and look back onto Park St. The entrance gate leading onto Sherrington seemed to be blocked as I say firmly, 'Pull over.'

Ki asks with a worried frown on his pale face, 'What's wrong?'

But I didn't answer the question as I step out of the car, the slight twing of sun from the fleece of clouds hitting me. Ki was right behind me as was Nick, him growling out in his smokey voice, 'Where are you going?'

'Follow me,' I say quickly, stuff my hands in the pockets of my overcoat and walk down the pedestrian walkway towards my destination.

Before long I was almost running at the sounds of firetrucks and patrol vehicles filled the air, as well as the acride smell of smoke. Nick was behind me as we come up to a blockade of police and police men yells for the crowd to stay behind it. People were crowding the area, asking what had happened, speculations being flung left and right. I look around and notice a girl on the tailgate of an ambulance, taking in oxygen while a peramedic stood talking with an officer. I walk through the barricade and another boy in blue barks out, 'Oi, behind the line laddie.'

My eyes snap to him and I feel myself glamouring him as I say softly, 'I am a detective from the first prefacture, as are the gentleman behind me, let us pass.'

He nods begrudgingly and goes back to barking at others to stay behind the line. Nick and Ki looked at each other in surprise as they follow behind. I let my gaze take in the smoke rolling from the new biochemistry building and the firefighters working to put out. Nick whispers behind me, 'Where are we going?'

'To ask that girl what happened,' I say, feeling the fear and dread start to build as I notice the tears in her eyes.

'For so long I didn't think you were vampire, but you don't seem to mind glamouring them,' Nick says wirh a bit of humor in hihis voice.

But I don't answer as the officer in blue notices me and asks, the paramedic going back to his patient, 'Can I help you?'

'Yes, my name is Detective Eva Rossi, I am from the first prefacture and I recieved a call to come down to help with the investigation,' I point back at Nick and Ki saying, 'This is Detective Crawly and Lee, they have also been asked to help out.'

For a moment the officer looks a bit suspicious, but shrugs and says, 'All right, see no harm in tellin' you. It seems that an explosion happened in the lab on the third floor. The little miss saw the whole thing and fortunately lived to tell the tale.'

'Would it be alright if I ask her a few questions?'

'Be my guest,' he says with a shrug and I turn to Nick saying, 'Crawly, Lee can you two ask the firefighters about the accelerant used, and if there are any casualties?'

Nick looks a bit irritated with a cocked brow but nods and walks towards the fire brigade chief who was still barking orders as they worked to put out the fire. Turning back towards the ambulance, I step over. The girl was sniffling and looked like she might be in her early twenties, as I say, 'Hello, I'm detective Eva Rossi, I've come to ask you about the explosion and fire. Can you tell me in as much detail what happened?'

The young woman looked exhausted, and a little dusty, likely from the explosion leaving behind dust and smoke. Tear streaks showed me she was at least five shades lighter than the dust and soot covering her face as she says softly, 'I...I was going to my class on cellular biochemistry when I noticed a professor talking to a guy. He looked a bit nervous.'

'Who looked nervous?'

'Professor Fullerman, thats the name of the professor.'

'I see,' I murmur, trying to sound like an intrigued investigator, but all I felt was a deep pit form in my stomach.

The girl continues, 'They went into the chem lab. I didnt really pay much attention after that when I decided to check my pack, I couldn't remember if I put my lesson plan and biochem lab results into my bag. The next thing I knew I was being flug back by an explosion.'

My eyes slowly lift to the building, smoke pouring from two floors, but it seemed the flames had started to die down.

'Did you see Professor Fullerman leave the room before the explosion?'

She shakes her head, eyes brimming with tears as she whispers out hoarsely, 'No, he... he didn't.'

'The man he was with, can you describe him?'

The girl takes another big gulp of oxygen from the mask aftera small coughing fit and then says a little uncertain, 'Black hair for sure... but I couldn't see his eyes.'

'Caucasian, African, hispanic?'

'White to be sure.'

'Height and weight estimate?'

'He was about as tall as the fellow woth you. In fact, they have similar features.'

That's when a freeze, noticing the girl looking off to my left and I follow her eyes. Sure enough she was looking at Nick, who was speaking with the brigade chief and Ki was speaking with another person who looked like someone from thel

NHS.

'I see, similar height and build you mean?'

'Similar facial features too,' she says just as the paramedic comes over and interrupts, 'Sorry detective, we have to get her to the hospital, she has several burns that must be attended. If you need to ask more questions...'

'No I think I have all I need,' I say, cutting him off and walk away.

My mind walk reeling, as I walk towards Nick and Ki. The person who had killed Fullerman looked like Nick. My mind plays over the past three hours, recalling where Nick was. He had been in my presence the whole time so I knew it couldn't be him. Or could he project an image like the vampire in the little French town? I had touched him as well when handing things to him, so it was unlikely. Then could it mean that there was someone in his family circle working fr the Phantasma? Or was it the leader of the Phantasma?

Shaking my head, I murmur, 'Unlikely that a higher up would do such a thing. He would send someone.'

But it left so many questions and there was still the question of the file. Professor Fullerman might be dead, but had the files been lost as well.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The room was silent as we sat at the small breakfast nook in our suite. In front of us sat notes, and files. Nick was pacing back and forth on the phone with Igor and Ki looked irritated.

The last couple of hours had been nothing short of frustrating. When I had reached Nick he was already turning to leave. He had perked up, eyebrows raised in question, but I shook my head in answer.

Nick ends his call and looks over his shoulder at us as he says, 'Igor is going to speak with the Prime Minister and the Mayor of Oxford to see about getting the CCTV video of everyone going in and out of the building, as well as building security cameras. He will also see about the investigative reports.'

Ki nods, looking a little more irritated as he says, 'This feels like a black hole we are slowly sinking into.'

'Couldn't agree more.'

He sits down as I glance out the window, the twinkling city lights illuminating the otherwise black night. The moon was as shadowed as our moral. When we got into the car, we had discussed what we had learned, my mind going back to that moment.

'So what did you learn Ki?' I asked.

'Well the lady from NHS said as far as they can tell it wasn't a biochemical weapon, seeing as everyone was alive. She is considering terrorism.'

I wave that off and look at Nick. He was staring out the window, eyes glued to the smoke collumn as he growled, 'The room they went into was the filing room.'

Ki and I looked at each other, the bubble had burst. Slowly, I felt myself deflate. The file was gone, as well as the one man that could even tell me the donor's name. Frustation burned through me as I felt the pheremones building as they came off Nick. His face was dark, his sclera slowly turning red, his pupils slits as he growled out in almost a demonic voice, 'The leader of the Phantasma should be afraid. when we catch him, I'll tear out his throat.'

My whole body felt squeezed by his power, and Ki calls out, 'Stop it Nick, she can't handle it.'

Suddenly, the majority of the power lifted and I gasped for the breath that had been almost literally ripped from my chest. Coughing, I rub at my throat, sweat pouring off me as I look between the two Purebloods. Nick was barely keeping his rage caged in place. I could see it in his slitted eyes, and twitching jaw. His body was unmoving, looking like a marble statue in Armani. Finally catching my breath and gathering my frantic and bird like panic, I say, 'The Professor was...'

'Fullerman,' Both men say and I blink in surprise.

'We could hear your conversation,' Nick says, giving Ki a raised brow.

Of course they could. It never ceases to amaze me about these Pureblood Phantoms, they could hear a whisper from a hundred miles away if they really wanted to. They could hear everything or one voice in a crowd and tell you what everyone said. That is when something clicks in my mind and I look at Nick asking, 'Did you feel anything?'

'Excuse me?'

'Did you notice anyone in the crowd. If you were listening to me, you can also remember anything about someone talking, or their thoughts, in the crowd.'

Ki looked intrigued as well. Nick's temper was still boiling and I had just notched it up again as he says coldly, 'No.'

I felt frustrated and had slide further into the seat, looking out the window. Now I found myself doing the same, but without the natural light of day.

Nick says in frustration, 'It feels like we will never get a leg up on the Silent Phantasma. We are always behind.'

Then the word flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them, 'You're wrong.'

It took me a moment to realize there was no movement, just silence, and blink realizing what I said. Turning, I see the two pair of predatory eyes on me, from different spectrums of the color wheel, and Nick asks slowly, a bit of cold fire in his smokey voice, 'Is that so?'

A chill ran down my spine, but I try to squash the fear, even as I smelt his powerful pheremones and say, 'We are getting too close.'

The pheremones stopped, his stern face placid, and Ki's questioning as I explain, 'They weren't expecting us to find this. Out of every possiblity, I bet they didn't expect me to study biochemistry and identifying DNA markers. Not only that, maybe that's the reason why they are after me, I have knowledge that could expose them.'

'Still it is gone, burned up in the fire,' Ki says, looking a little miserable.

But I shake my head saying, 'Your wrong. Think about this, they have had at least a two hundred year start in hiding their leaders identity, if not longer. We have only scratched the surface. Printer stock paper is about...what...fifty to sixty years old? So that means they have had that in place for a possibility of that long. But this... this they didn't.'

'I don't follow,' Nick says, but Ki jumps in, 'I get it. They were scrambling to hide this.'

'That's right. Twelve years ago they got close to destroying it, but didn't.'

'Then that means someone in the conference hall in Eguishhym was a spy for the Phantasma,' Nick says coldly.

Ki and I both swivel our heads to look at him. His hands were laced, and his face contemplative, but his eyes were lazered on Ki. Ki looked nervous suddenly and says, 'You can't believe its...'

'My brother is the only one who left the room.'

'You know E wouldn't do something like that. He's one of the five!!!'

'Absolute power, corrupts absolutely.'

This shocked me as I looked between them. Ki became indignant and snarls, sharp canines flashing, 'You know as well as I do why he left!'

'Do I?'

Slapping my hands on the table they snap out of their dialogue and look at me sharply, a bit surprised by my outburst, as I yell at them like children, 'Shut up! Accusing others won't help the situation right now! What we do know is that they have panicked and now we are getting somewhere. They can't keep hiding in the deep pits any longer. Nick, whatever your brother is doing, I find it highly unlikely he would give himself up that easily. There were many on phones while in that room, look at them, research every single one of your A ranks. Ki, stop defending Igor, he can defend himself! You need to look at every Night Hunter in that room and see who they were calling, kapesh?!'

They were quiet for a long moment, and I suddenly realized how stupid I just was. I was like a Chihuahua yapping at two Dobermans. But then Ki burst out laughing, and Nick gives the albino a look of disgust and some amusement. Ki's belly laugh filled the room until he calmed and said, wiping a tear, 'I felt like I was being scolded by my aunt. Thank you Nina. We needed that slap on the wrist. You're right, there were a lot of cellphones in that room, any one of at least thrity night Hunter's could have had part. They had only twenty four hours to do what they did. So we have a possible lead that way. We will get on it.'

'Also look to see on your part who they report to. Nick since they all report to you, and you know them well. Maybe you might know of those dissatisfied with your families leadership, or arent prepared to follow you.'

Ki nodded, pulling out his phone, but Nick looked a bit irritated as he replied, 'Many are dissatisfied with both my father's and my own leadership, especially with this high stress situation.'

'All the more reason we need to be more allusive in our inquiries.'


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next night was a somber one. Ki was sitting across from me, looking over the official reports regarding the fire. Nick was watching on the flat screen the tapes from the security cameras, as well as the offical CCTV from the city.

It hadn't been easy to convince him not to even let his most loyal clansman to help. There was just too many chances that what we were learning could leak and the Phantasma would try to cover up any cracks left unfilled. Ki says, handing me a document, 'Only one body was recovered. it is being matched with dental records at the moment.'

'We both know that its Fullerman,' I murmur, looking at the burnt remains of the man. Did he have a family? What about children? It was my fault that he died, wasn't it?

My mood was growing dark as I stare at the picture. Ki's voice breaks through my thoughts, 'Don't get pulled in.'

'What?'

'Don't believe its your fault. Blaming yourself won't bring him back. He made the decision to help you, no one else.'

'I'm under the impression you understand my predicament.'

It was rhetorical, but he still nodded, 'Several hundred years ago, I had a hunch that one A rank family from a clan was about to complete a coup against their upperclansman. I didn't warn them, and it turned out to be true. The upperclansman family was wiped out, fifty individuals. So I do understand.'

I couldn't imagine something so terrible, but that was the world of the Phantom. It was a world of intrigue and misdirection. Looking back at the picture, I close the folder and turn to the fire report. It was what I thought, a simple plastics explosive bomb, most likely C-4 on a cellphone trigger. Looking up, I fill a lightbulb go off and say, 'Only one body.'

'Yes.'

'Two people walked in.'

'One of them was a vampire,' Nick says from the couch, not even glancing back.

Frowning, I say, 'Most C ranks can't survive a close range blast. B ranks can but will be burned. A ranks can easily manuver so as not to be harmed. But...'

'Purebloods are infalliable when it comes to explosion,' Nick finishs, and I look over at him. It was true, he had saved me not just once, but twice from very powerful explosions without a hair out of place. It was truly awe inspiring when a Pureblood showed their strength.

'Do you actually think a Pureblood.. the leader...'

'No,' Nick says, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder at me, 'I don't think the leader would do this job on his own. But if he has enough strength to cowtow people into submission, he would send them.'

'But, poweful enough for another Pureblood to be his laky?'

He nods, and I stare, feeling my own suspicion for him growing. Yesterday, as the daylight rose and fell my mind had wondered back to the boys bumping into me in the French town. I had touched Nick yesterday, before the fire. Could he have been a part of it after all?

'Don't look at me with such suspicion, Nina,' Nick says coldly, eyes fixed on mine.

'Why n...'

'I heard what the girl said about the bomber looking similar to me. It wasn't me.'

I didn't question it, but I didn't agree with him either. Staring at him for a moment, I then ask, 'Do you have cousins or other family that look similar to you?'

'Of course I did.'

'Past tense?'

Nick just stares at me for a long moment and turns back to the tapes, before continuing, 'Yes.'

That one word was him saying the discussion was over. Looking over at Ki, I see his eyebrows are raised in amazement. Frowning, I ask, 'What?'

He just shakes his head, hands me a file and says, 'Here is the girls statement that saw the whole thing. It might have more detail. They are having a sketch artist draw out a description of the man.'

...D...

The night had progressed and Ki and I were taking a break. He was sipping in a glass of blood and the metallic scent made myouth water. He notices and asks, 'Want some? I can pour you a glass.'

But I shake my head. Yesterday I had tried to drink a glass of blood and almost vomited it back up. It was so strange. The blood was probably the best quality it could be, and even though the smell inticed me, the taste was vulgar. Something inside me was changing, I didn't know if it had happened right after Nick and Igor fought, or before that when all of this began, but it was happening. My stomach clinched in revolt against me, crankly telling me to eat but at same time telling me to not even think about touching it. Ki had shrugged and gone back to the old worn book he was reading.

Curiousity gets the better of me and I ask, 'What are you reading?'

He looks up a little surprised and says with a toothy grin that made his eyes turn into upside down smiles, 'A good one.'

I let out a qucik clipped laugh and say vemused, 'What is the title?'

'Its the genealogical history of the Won Royal bloodline.'

My smile fades and I frown, giving him a puzzled look, beforr replying, 'I thought we were taking a break.'

'You are. I don't take breaks. What is the saying? Oh yes, an idle brain is the devil's playroom.'

He says it spookily and I smile, suppressing a giggle. I could feel Nick looking back at us as I ask, 'Do you enjoy learning about your families history?'

He sets the book aside, and says as he leans back, 'Yes and no. I know that if my grandmother had married her second cousin, the now ruling monarch of the Won, I would be a crown prince.'

He wiggles his brows at me, with a devilish smile and bow I laugh, feeling my drowning soul lifting. He was a lot luke Jerry, but then at the same time he was more predatory than most vampire. The past two days I had noticed that whenever he thought no one was looking his eyes would sharpen. It was as if he was making minut calculations in his head, and playing out the final result. I shake my head as I give him a wink and say, 'If things had played out differently I would have either been a Countess or Dante's wife.'

Ki's eyebrows hit the roof at this and he said, 'You lie.'

'No, I tell the truth.'

'So I know you were bitten, as you saying before this you would have married a Count?'

'Yes.'

This was one thing I never shared with Nick in my human years. We had talked on many subjects, but I could never bring myself to tell him I would marry within the next year. So I felt a freeness in saying something about myself that would not harm me, or so I hoped. Ki shakes his head and says with a smile, 'Its amazing how some things work out.'

'Yes it is...' I say, and sober, remembering something Ki had said the previous day, 'Ki, something you said yesterday has me curious.'

'What is it?'

'Well you said the Igor is one of the five. Can you explain that to me?'

Ki looks over my shoulder at Nick and then back at me. I knew Nick wasn't looking, because I could always feeling his burnjng gaze if he was. His pheremones were calm, level, and disinterested. It was as if a stale smell of dust filled the room, but I could sense the slight change in the charge of the room.

But Ki answers me, 'There are five Grand Commanders in the Night Hunter's. They are the most senior and steongest of mind and will. I had been offered the job some time ago but declined as I was never good with responsibility of that magnitude. But E... he was somethibg totally different. With his help, the Night Hunters became more streamline and tighter knit.'

'I could see that, he seems rather machine like,' I say blandly, feeling a shiver of cold fear run through me, remembering the blade againdt my neck and the look in his eyes when attacking his brother.

Ki shakes his head and says, 'No, you have him wrong. At first he seems that way, and of course when he is commanding brigades, but as a rule, he is kind, and loyal.'

Nick snorts from his seat on the couch and he both look over at him. He looks back at us, blue eyes aflame and says, 'Loyalty is far removed from that man.'

My eyes swing to Ki and I see the hard look on his face. In that moment, I realized something had happened between Nick and his brother Igor. It must have been big, but Ki was like a middleman - keeping the peace. Ki turns to me, the look slippibg away like a mask and continues, 'Everyone has their faults, so please don't hold things against him.'

I knew that statement was directed more to Nick than myself, so I just shrug. But then another question pops to mind and I findm myself blurting out like an idiot, 'Does Nick have any living family besides Igor?'

That's when a blast of pheremones slams into my back, and I hear Nick say beside me, having instantaneous moved from the couch, 'Be careful what you ask Nina.'

Fear sung through my veins, everything telling me not to look up at him. Ki looked uncomfortable and a bit defensive. But still he was a bubble of emptiness as I will my eyes to look up at Nick. He was looking down at me, he overwhelmed my personal space as I ask, 'You yourself have said you did. If I'm not supposed to know, why hint towards it.'

Nick stared down at me, his eyes slowly moving to Ki as he says, 'Explain to Nina about my family.'

He wasn't asking, simply telling. Ki clears his throat in discomfort and replies, lookibg down at me, 'Besides Igor, Nick is the last remaining Pureblood Royal of the Dracul line.'

Shock reverberated deeply inside me, I though he might have other Pureblood cousins but he was the last. If he died the Dracul line would cease to exist, my eyes having found his again. Nick says, not taking his eyes off me, 'Nina and I need to discuss some things, and go for an errand. We will return shortly.'


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The Lamborghini sped down the Oxford roads, heading out of the city. Nick's pheremones had not let up and I knew not to question going with him. It made me wonder if he was going to kill me. Fear burned inside me to the point I felt like death itself, my stomach a pit - snarling and hollow.

He turns down a small road off the small roadway we had taken and away from the majority of the lights of civilization. The fields starting to take over, until finally he slams on the breaks, sending the beautiful car and its wheels screaming to a stop. His blue eyes, dark with anger turned to me as he says coldly, 'Get out.'

Without question, I open the door and jump out. Everything inside me said to run, fear and adrenline coursing through my veins as I look to the distant horizon and buildings among the low hung stars. Nick's shoes scuff softly on the tarred road, coming around the car. Steadying my breath, I try to relax my stiff and aching muscles. My eyes shutting, as I take in the smells of grass and breeze before Nick's brimstone anger filled it. My god this felt like being shot into the past.

Finally he asks coldly, 'Do you have what you need?'

Snapping my eyes open, I look up at him. His eyes were dark and hooded by the night, his jaw clenched as I ask with a frown, 'What? I don't... understand.'

'Why are you so keen on knowing if my clan lives?'

'I... I'm not!'

Snarling, he grabs me, nearly wrenching me from the ground and slams me against the vehicle and roars, 'What are you trying to pull? I feel like everything that is happening is because of you! You are sending us on a wild goose chase with no end. Are you stalling us, so the Phantasma can murder more of the Purebloods?!'

'W-what?!?' I yell back in shock and then continue, letting words spill from my mouth, 'Of course not! I know nothing of the vampire world. My teacher told me to stay clear of it because it's nothing but vipers and lions trying to kill you. So I ask to know the extent the Phantasma has taken over. Look around you, they have permeated it all! I'm simply trying to understand your motivation for trying to find them! You never said you were the last!'

'You never asked,' He growls out between his teeth, eyes lasered on my own.

'I asked how many Purebloods were left!'

'I told you a few. How can I trust a bitten clanless?'

'So what, how can I help if secrets like this are kept. And Vicktor and Igor don't count, do they?!'

Finally, I saw his anger flame hotter, and he grips me harder, making me yelp. Tears of pain burn at the back of my eyes. God! I needed to shut up but words kept rushing through me, 'What good are they?! They have taken their oaths to remain seperate and celibate for the remainder of their lives! So yes they don't count! Not only that but if you keep holding back, I will never know how deep of an impact the Phantasma is having on the vampire world!!'

Nick almost seems to hiss in rage as he says in an icy whisper, 'You little bitten clanless, what good will telling you anything about my clan do in getting us closer to the Phantasma?'

His power was growing, his anger surging hotter as I say, throat starting to constrict from his power, trying to keep the waver of fear out of my raspy voice, 'I don't know, call it curiousity.'

We were both breathing heavily, though mine was fear and the strangle hold from his powers were making it difficult. His was out of anger and the smells of pheremines both anger and fear mingling as his eyes, still dark with rage, growls out, 'Do not ask such questions with that Night Hunter around.'

'Why not!?' I croak out.

'Though Ki may seem kind, he is an extreme tactician. He puts on a calm demeanor but is colder than ice when the time comes to execute his plans. Do not be fooled, he seems relaxed to put you off him. If you have questions ask them of me. As you put it, we are only using them to put them off Jerry's scent.'

'But...'

'Only ask me,' he grounds out, fire in his eyes, though his power head lessened so I could take a deeper breath.

'Are you really the last?' I spit out in my own frustration, the lessening of his power making me too brave.

'I AM THE LAST!!!!'

The words rung in my ears as he had literally yelled them into my face. Panting with his rage that had sempt spint, we stare at each other, his pained eyes looking at me, as he says softly, 'I am the last.'

In that last word I saw the weight on his shoulders, the pain, the sorrow. He had lost everyone he loved and those that still lived where ghosts to him, shadows of his past. It had to be an accute reminder of what now weighed on him, seeing his brother and his cousin still living. He was the last with the Dracul name, if he died his family line would become non-existent. I stare at him, his power spent and now less pronounced, almost gone, and his pheremones were full of the rain smell of sorrow. I whisper softly, compassion filling me where the fear had been a moment ago, 'Nick...'

His eyes had gone down at saying the words a second time. Now they slowly look up at me and I see the loss and pain ten fold greater. His eyes red with tears unshed for those he had lost. It seemed to envelope me, so familiar, I knew had been my own years ago. Before I could say another word he let my wrists go, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him, crushing me in a hug. I try to say his name in a little shock and suprise, but before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine.

Shock stilled me.

\--D--

We walk into the suite, Ki just ending a call. He says, picking up the files on the table, 'I have gotten word from my subordinates about the Tridium mines in the Won lands. It seems Dante was telling the truth. Tridium is being stolen right out from under the Royal clans nose.'

He stops when he see us. I knew my face had to still be flushed with embarrassment and we had an awkward barrier between us as Nick says, seemingly unfazed by what had taken place just half an hour before, 'Is that so, which mine?'

'The one outside Hong Kong. I'm planning on going there myself. Nina, you had said something about a district in Tokyo that has a large amount of missing people.'

I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment and Ki looks at Nick saying, 'I have already called for a flight to Tokyo. Hong Kong is a short flight from there, so while you two investigate Tokyo, I'll check out the mine.'

'Sounds good, when is the flight?'

'Two hours.'

Nick nods and I can't believe how icily calm he is, as he continues, 'Understood. I will call a few of my comrades to come and continue the line of inquiry.'

Ki looked a bit uneasy about that, but finally nods. He grabs up his book and walks to his room saying, 'Be at the front at 4am.'

He shuts the door behind him and I let out a sigh. Nick looks down at me and says, 'Just remember what I said earlier.'

The blush of embarrassment comes again and that icy pit in my stomach. I look up at him, and I see the determination, but the tick of his jaw said something else as he walks to his own room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The light hum of the plane was theraputic on my nerves. The last couple of hours had been hectic with a strange atmosphere of awkward denial and measuring of distance. Nick sat on the other side of the private plane, towards the front, looking over more reports and names from our search in Cairo. Ki sat across from me, reading that dusty old book about his families geneology once again. It was somewhat disconcerning and relaxing to see a Pureblood of such high rank interested in something usually only humans took an interest in.

My eyes glance up towards where Nick sat, now hyper aware of his presence, power, and soft pheremones. My lips burned still from his kiss as I place my fingers on them to cool them, rubbing slightly as I stare off into space, file in lap.

My mind couldn't seem to keep away from this fresh and sensetive memory. It was like a fragile flower had started to bud and it was terrifying. Pulled back to the moment Nick's lips touched mine. I remember the heat of him and the softness of his scent.

One arm slowly wrapping around my waist as another slide into my hair to tilt my head for a better angle and a deeper kiss. In that moment, caution was thrown to the wind, everywhere he touched burned and electricity sparked between us almost painfully. My arms had slowly slide up his chest. Everything was wrong with that moment and right at the same time. Puzzle pieces were clicking into place once again,as if 250 years apart had been a few minutes.

My past slamming into me in that kiss, the moment our lips first met in that fragile moment as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He had pulled away from me for a moment, looking down at me. I had opened my eyes, looking up at him softly and whispered his name. His mouth had plunged back down, but just as quickly he jumped away from me, both of us panting in surprise.

What had just happened? He was two or three steps away from me, having moved like lightning. He stared at me for a long moment, looking dishevels and surprised. It was an expression I hadn't expected from him. His hair was mussed from my hands tangling in it on the second, desperate kiss.

Finally he brushes his hands through his hair, composing himself. As for myself, I didn't know what I looked like as he said, 'Forget this ever happened.'

'How?' I ask, still stunned by the moment, my arms hanging limply by my side.

'Don't care, just do. It was a moment of emotional weakness, and it won't happen again.'

Ki pulls me back from my thoughts and asking, 'Find something?'

I shake my head and murmur, 'No, just thinking.'

Ki slowly puts down his book and asks, leaning forward, 'What happened when you left? I didn't see anything you brought back from your arrend.'

Sighing, I slowly pull myself away from the moment I had said to Nick after his emotionless words. 'Are you sure?'

I shrug and say, 'It was a hated argument, we didn't see eye to eye.'

'So that's why there is so much tension between you two?'

I nod, look down at his book which was flipped open. It was in ancient Mandarin, but with time I had learned many languages and I ask, 'Is that Yuia Won?'

Ki looks down at his open book and nods asking, 'You know Mandarin?'

'Yes, I know many languages,' I say reaching for the book.

Ki slides it to me and says, 'Take a look.'

I could feel Nick's eyes on me, but I don't look up as I read about the one of the persons I wrote down as the last before the ripped pages from the Pureblood lineage during the Romane War.

It was a rather dry couple of paragraphs detailing a rather unaccomplished phantom. He was not very old when he died in the Romane Wars but even before that he seemed rather ordinary. He had served his family, a second cousin to the ruling Won Pureblood,his actions were mundane and I murmur, 'He was a rather plain fellow.'

Ki shrugs and murmurs, 'Unsurprising for his age.'

I glance up at Ki, the now three thousand year old man and ask, watching his face closely, 'Remind me again what you had accomplushed by the time you were two hundred.'

He flinches a little at this and sighs with a shrug saying, 'I was in completely different circumstances than him. He was closely associated with the main brach of the family, but I'm from a lower household, not only that but I'm also an undesirable in most Purebloods eyes.'

I stare at him for a moment before saying, 'So that absolves him of having a more active role in the Royal Branch?'

Ki shakes his head before he explains, 'No, not at all. However the main branch have a less active role. They are higher ranked royals and thus can have a very dull existence in their younger years.'

'But aren't the formative years that which you gain experience?'

Nick chimes in, 'Not to the extent of royal born Purebloods, during our younger years we are educated in language, economy, and higher matters of state. I some respects we don't have a coming out party until our maturity is determined by our parents.'

'So when was yours?' I ask, a sharpness in my words.

I hadn't looked vack at him, but I could feel the burb of his power, 'At about five hundreds, just as most Dracul princes.'

I look at Ki, brows raised and he says with a smile, 'When I was considered a threat. So not longer after I had garnered a reputation of killing assassin's.'

These two Purebloods sober my curiousity in that instance and I hand the book back to Ki, murmuring, 'Consider me satisfied.'

\--D--

The plane funally touches down in Toyko with the sun setting far in the distant ocean. Only the last vestige of pink and orange speaking to its thunderous power to light our world. We were walking across the tarmac as Ki says all business now, 'My plane will arrive shortly, but I leave with you these papers.'

'What are these?' Nick asks as several Dracul loyal A rank get out of a black Lincoln Navigator.

'I called agead to my counsin Cho and he has prepared documents allowing your stay in Won territories. You know how maticulous they are and only on invitation can a Pureblood royal of another clan be allowed into their lands.'

Nick nods andI stare at the crest on the paper as I ask, 'An oriborus?'

Ki nods,smiling as he says, 'Yes my family are a mix of the pheonix of the royal won, and the water dragons of the eastern province, so we are know for having the flaming oriborus.'

This surprised me, but I nod as he continues, 'My cousin Cho is coming in on the flight I will be leaving on and will

l show you to Kita from here.'

I frown, listening to this, as Ki continues, 'He isn't the nicest man to deal with, extremely traditional. So don't react to any of his comments on the Dracul. As fir the Won Royalty, they are aware of your presence here, but only as a visitor, not an investiator of the Phantasma.'

'What about Cho? If he is so traditional, won't that cause problems?' Nick asks, reading the documents with a raised brow.

Ki shrugs and says, 'Its the lesser of two evils. Either take my cousin or have the full force of the Won Royalty come down on you.'

Nick nods, seeming sobered and continues, 'I understand. So you will return tomorrow?'

'Yes and when I do, we can continue the investigation. For tonight and tomorrow day, just be a tourist and stick out your feelers to see what's going on.'

Nick nods, looks at me, and asks, 'Did you understand that?'

'More or less.'

Just then another private plane makes a landing down the runway. Ki says under his breath, 'One of the few I wouldnt mind seeing gone once the Silent Phantasma have had their way with the world.'

I look up at him with a cocked brow and see the mask of a Night Hunter come over him. The only thing bespeaking his rage was a slight twitch at his temple.

The plane taxis up and beside the Dracul place, both looking similar, all but the crests on the tails. The one on the Won plane was that of the royal crest, the pheonix, while on the Dracul was the horned black dragon. The whistling engines wind down and the passenger stairs come down.

The man that comes down is supprisingly young looking. Most phantom have a rather distinct quality of seemibg ancient and ethereal, but he looked like he was in his early twenties, hair in the Korean K-pop style, pale almost white blonde. He had on a business suit and navy tye. His features were distinctly Korean and his eyes a rich brown, standing just under six feet. He comes forward, bows in the traditional way and says, standing tall, 'Welcome Dracul Prince to Tokyo. Ki, it has been some time since I heard from you.'

Ki nods slightly, before saying in a monotone, 'Though I wouldn't have minded it being longer. How is the family, in good health I presume.'

'Yes, so you will be in Hong Kong tonight, say Hello to Kim-Ki, she's been anxious to hear from you.'

I could sense irritation building in Ki, but that hole he possessed of none existance remained fixed as he said, 'I understand Cho, but unfortunately I was simply catching a ride with the Royal Dracul Prince to get to Hong Kong. Plus this isn't a pleasure trip, but an important one. I won't have time to see Kim. If you will excuse me, I will leave you to tend the Prince while I am away. I will return tomorrow for a return trip.'

I try not to react, wondering how we would be able to do any investigating if we would leave tomorrow night. But I can't voice that as Ki bows and walks towards the waiting private plane, which started to cycle its engines up. Cho watches him go and sighs in irritation saying, 'As cold as ice, isn't he Dracul dirt.'

This startles me and I stare at him. His once kind demeanor had changed as he looks at Nick. His eyes flick to me, gping up and down in evaluation and says in mock enthusiasm, 'So who is she, your pet?'


	52. Chaoter 52

Chapter 52

Ki was right about his cousin. It was hard to keep my anger in check. The whole time he referred to me as Nick's dog and Nick as Dracul filth. Nick didn't react much, his power level was almost non-existent, but ever so slightly there to denote his station. Though Cho seemed to be powerful, I could tell he wasn't a Pureblood and it left me curious as to why he was considered one. There were so many questions I needed to ask, but I knew I couldn't around this terrible phantom.

The morning had finally come and I was happier than I could ever be to away from such a fowl man. Nick hadn't seemed interested in staying to speak with me once we reached the Four Seasons and had simply left me at my rooms door. It wasn't as if he had said much to me since that kiss. The awkwardness had left a deep chasm between us, and I knew it would take time to mend it. He had reacted with such emotion, something he was likely unfamiliar with, he was used to being followed without question, and with the high level of stress in his life this is where he had found himself.

Walking into the small kitchenette, I open the fridge. The smell of blood hit me in the face and my hunger took on new meaning. It had been days since I had tried to drink blood. The last time I hadn't been able to even swallow it. So over those days the hunger had become a dull thud in my body. But for reasons unknown, today it had felt like a deep ache in my bones. No amount of food could sate it, and everything tasted of ash. So now I found myself pulling it out and pouring a healthy glass.

Swirling it in the glass, I stare down at it. It looked amazing, the smell was intoxicating, but despite my hunger, there was this illness at trying to drink it.

'Down we go,' I whisper softly to myself and gulp a mouthful.

Instantly I feel ill. It hadn't even gotten past my mouth. The taste was terrible, as if I had gulped sour milk. But I push myself and swallow, it felt like grease coated the inside of my mouth. I pant and walk into the bathroom. My stomach flipped in revolt and before I can think I vomit the contents of my stomach. It twisted painfully and sweat popped from my forehead.

It felt as if I was gutting myself, the blood coming up until clear bile follows. I slide down onto the cold tile, letting my burning skin cool.

What was happening to me? I knew this was the best quality blood. Nick wouldn't allow bad blood to come within miles of himself and he won't give it to his companions either. Slowly I sit up, the burn of hunger making everything ache. I hadn't ever felt this ill in my days as a vampire.

Slowly I stand, coming up and looking at myself in the mirror. My face was slightly pale, but everything seemt normal. But without even thinking I pull back my eyelids to see if black tendril veins had started to show up on my sclera. Thankfully they were clear, only slightly pink and red vessels showing through. So if my body wasn't turning ghoul, what was happening?

Sighing, I slide over and flush what little contents of my stomach there had been down the toilet. I splash water on my face and replace the blood back into the fridge like it is radioactive waste. Everything inside me was screaming. Exhaustion was slamming into me unnaturally and all I wanted to do was lay down.

Dragging myself to the bedroom, I slide into the bed. A deep thump roared through my body as I look up at the ceiling. Everything felt hot. I touch my forehead and come away with sweat. This wasn't the changing into a ghouled, it was subtle. This was terrifying as the hum of hunger roared inside me, bones screaming, and muscles cramping.

\--D--

My eyes snap open at the sound of a knock on my door. Slowly I sit up in bed and find my eyes drifting to the clock. It was almost night time. My sheets were soaked with sweat and I realize something that shocks me.

I slept...

Jumping from the bed, I rush to the door. The knocking becoming ever louder and more insistent. I pull it open on the middle of a knock and there stands Nick. He looked fresh and ready for the night. Before he can say a word, I say, 'Has Ki returned?'

'No, but Cho assures me he will be here within the hour...thankfully.'

I smirk as I open the door wide to admit him. He looks down at me and asks, 'Did you take a shower in your clothes?'

I look down, realizing my clothes are clinging to me and then shake my head saying, 'No, just...a sweat session. Let me shower and change.'

Nick nods with a curious look on his face as I turn away. While he waits I jump in the shower, mind whirling. I hadn't slept in over two centuries and in the last four months I had gone unconscious three times. But this time was different from those, this had just happened naturally. I was more confused about myself than ever. So many unanswered questions as I towel off and slip into a simple summer dress and strappy heels. I pull my wet hair into a low bun and come out.

Nick had set out two glasses of blood and the smell made my stomach twist in disgust. I don't show it as I sit down on the couch and say, 'So what is the plan?'

'We will discuss that when Ki arrives.'

'Right...possible listening ears.'

He nods and we sit in silence. The previous day had left a lot of tension between us and still I wanted more answers. He was sipping his meal when I blurt out, 'How did it happen?'

He stops, looking over the rim of his glass. Silence filled the room as he slowly sets the glass down and asks, 'What happened?'

'Your family? What happened?'

Nick just stares at me for a moment, before he looks out the large picture windows murmuring, 'Nothing I wish to discuss with a bitten clanless.'

The muscle in his jaw was ticking as I clasp my own glass of blood, looking at it's depths. It was so tense in this room, as if the air had been sucked from it before I find myself saying, 'At least you didn't kill the one family member you had left. The hole seems never to fill, the wound festering with every glass of this I drink.'

My eyes slowly lift when I feel his on me. I raise the glass, saying, 'The blood on my hands may not be as great, but the pain I can relate to.'

Finally the tension snaps, he gulps down his drink, looks at me, and says, 'Poison. It happened suddenly. We were having a family meal, to discuss going forward with the investigation. My cousin Cole and I had planned to go ahead with it, though several of my family were against it. I couldn't blame them, half the Elrics clan was already dead, the Romane A rank on the verge of collapse. We had come to an agreement and were going to have drinks. If it hadn't been for Crow who struck my hand just before I sipped my own drink, I would have been among the casualties.'

'P-poison?'

'Yes, in minutes my family were gasping for breath, their veins going black around their neck and mouth. Finally they turned into glass and died.'

This makes me shiver. It was true that vampires turned to ash, but Purebloods turned into something completely different, they became glass sculptures that would shatter if touched. Nick looked placid as I ask, 'How did Crow know?'

'He saw a film on the top of my blood, metallic in nature and let his gut instinct take over.'

My mind was racing through the facts I knew already as I murmur, 'The Elrics leader, Dominic, he was killed by poison right?'

'A bullet, but it seems to have had the same effect. Why?' Nick asks, a frown on his face, head tilted.

Putting my drink down, I get up and pace the room. Nick's eyes following me as I say softly, 'Dante said he traded in Tridium with the Phantasma, as well as humans. We had the Night Hunters following the Tridium route and it has proven to be true. Ki was at the mine, he told us it was being stolen right out from under the nose of the Won family. But there are things not quite adding up.'

'What?'

I rub my neck in thought, mind racing as I say, 'Tridium is almost completely harmless to vampire. The only thing it impedes is the speed we metabolize sensory information, thus an almost drug like effect. If Tridium is missing from the mine it is almost certain that it is being weaponized, a metallic film, a bullet. Tridium is a metal, and maybe it is being refined. I don't know how, but it is. How it got in your home though, less so.'

'So someone in my household poisoned my family?'

The growling words made me look at him. I nod and continue, 'Not just yours, but the Won as well. Don't you find it strange that the Won seem to be the only ones not truly being effect by the Phantasma.'

'You think their leader is one of theirs?'

I shake my head in frustration, as I let out on a sigh, 'Maybe, but it doesn't explain the person who killed Professor Fullerman, or the mystery of the Night Hunter Helix.'

Nick nods slowly before saying with narrowed eyes, 'What if the Phantasma has infiltrated all of the clans?'

Slowly I sit back down, cross my leg and reply, 'It would explain a lot, but would also mean that what happens now stays contained in our group.'

Nick raises a brow asking, 'Our group?'

'You know what I mean, Ki, you, your brother, me, and Jerry. If they figure out what we are doing then, it can only be one of us five.'

'It narrows the odds.'

'Right now our gates are open. Professor Fullerman was found due to our neglecting the fact that if the Phantasma has infiltrated not just the clans but also the Night Hunters, then we have too many possible suspects. So yes... narrow the field.'

'However, so many people know what we are doing already.'

'But not for long.'

A knock on the door startles us both, having not heard or felt the presence of someone coming down the hall.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The small streets outside the station leading into the Kita district were quiet. Ki looks around and explains, 'It is likely the people here have been warned not to go out after dark.'

'Not that it would help them,' I reply, walking down the street, listening to the wind whistling through the buildings and trees.

Ki had been waiting at our door, explaining his delay in arriving. His cousin had left as soon as Ki arrived and it had been a blessing. Never had I loved the fact that a fowl man had been dismissed by an albino with strong ties to the police of the vampire. When he had knocked on our door it had been a stark reminder that even Ki could be working with the Silent Phantasma.

It was hard to think that, but I had to make sure even moreso that nothing slipped. Ki and Nick's longer legs eat up the ground and before long they are ahead, the pale blue stripped tape leading into the area of Kita where a majority of the missing had been from. My eyes glance between the two men. Ki was of the Won caln, though a Night Hunter he still could have possible ties to the Phantasma, but then as my eyes turn to Nick. I am reminded of what the girl said in Oxford. It was hard to trust anyone now more than ever. There was no safe place for me and I wasn't exactly myself anymore, or what I had been just six months previously.

The area was so quiet as we step past the tape and Ki explains, 'I've gathered from news articles that many people have decided to leave the area until the disppearances have been solved. So we shouldn't be disturbed.'

Nick's guards had remained at the station per his request, but I could tell they were curious as to why we were in a small district by the river far from dowbtob Tokyo. I had a feeling after what we had discussed Nick had decided to heed my advice and keep only the few that needed to know in the know.

My eyes slowly sharpen, the hum in my ear turning crisp and sharp, my muscles loosening as I senses expand. Nick murmurs, 'I don't sense any life here. No humans at all. At least not since we left the station platform.'

'Same,' Ki says, his eyes flashing like a cats when light reflects of their lenses.

However for me, I did sense something and find myself turning down an alley, as if drawn by darkness. Ki calls out in curiousity, 'Where are you going?'

'Can't you smell it?'

Neither answered, until Nick says, 'Stale air?'

'No human scents that's for sure, more clean air than stale,' Ki says as if trying to define what they smelled.

I stop and look down as I say, 'No, that's not what I'm talking about. There is a smell of... decay.'

Ki and Nick come up beside me and look dow at the drain. Finally Nick lets out a frustrated sigh, 'Its a storm drain, you probably just smell human waste.'

'No, its different,' I murmur as I grab the grate.

Without even thinking, I pull the grate from the concrete. The grate flies from my hand into the air above us and comes down twenty feet away with a clang that reverberated against the walls of the alley. Dust flew everywhere and I could feel the stunned silence from two very powerful Purebloods to either side of me. But without saying anything I jump down into the darkened hole.

It wasn't a long jump, maybe twenty feet and I hit solid ground. Slowly I straighten up and hear Ki ask from above, 'Anything?'

The smell of death was much stronger and I blink away tears as I say, 'There is something down here to be sure.'

Before the last word was out, Ki and Nick and jumped down into the hole with me, one after the other. Nick coughs and Ki says covering his nose and mouth, 'Ugh, what is that smell?!'

'I don't know.'

'It smells like a mix of human and beast,' Nick says, blinking away at the fumes in this closed space. With so little light, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the deep darkness.

With that, I walk on ahead. My heartbeat started to get faster the further ahead and slightly downward path we went. The smell seemed to disappear, but I knew we had simply acclimated to it. That's when I stop. Nick and Ki walk ahead a few steps and then stop. Nick looks back at me, eyes narrowing and asks, 'What is it?'

'Do... do you hear that?'

Nick and Ki both straighten up, heads tilted slightly as if trying to pick up on something. But Nick shrugs and Ki shakes his head. It was faint, but it was the sound of a hum, like electricity through a highwire, or bees in their hive.

Every fiber in my being said to turn and return post haste to civilization. But that deep sense of curiosity pushes me forward. My heart beat took up a higher tempo, and my pupils became sharper, more feline as we move ahead. Ki and Nick seemed undisturbed, so why did I.

Suddenly my footing falls away and I yelp until I hit dirt. Ki chuckles and says, 'Seems this area is under construction.'

Looking up and around I notice that this tunnel us now larger, the concrete that made up the drainage now gone. I look into the bowels of the tunnel and murmur, 'Where are the tools? The concrete mixers to finish the work?'

My mouth was going dry as Nick says, 'If they are still excavating the area, then there wouldn't be any concrete work yet.'

'Then why isn't this area cordoned off?'

Now they were both sobered as I walked ahead on the not so well excavated earth. The sound of dripping water and our footsteps the only sounds I could make out.

The humming noise was getting louder and I felt shivers running down my spine. Something dangerous was down here. I could tell that both Nick and Ki had gone a little stiffer, more alert. I whisper, 'Please tell me you can hear what I can?'

'I just hear water dripping ahead, and our breathing,'Nick murmurs back. Ki nods an affirmative to Nick's response.

The humming was now almost a steady static in my ears. It was to the point I almost wanted to clamp my hands over my ears as we walked. Nick asks softly, 'Are you alright?'

'Fine'

Ki replies to that, 'Your shaking.'

I look up at him, his eyes had also gone to slits and I whisper, 'Something is down here. Can't you sense it?'

'I only sense our presence, nothing else,'Nick says and my eyes dart to his, as he continues, 'Calm down, its simply eerie down here. That's all.'

The static in my head suddenly stops and my eyes round as I see something move just above and to the left of Nick's shoulder. A scream burst from my lips as the growling cry of another fills the open cavernous tunnel.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Nick swirls with a ungodly growl as the ghoul leaps from the wall above him. More seemed to materialize from the wall and Ki yells out, 'Run!'

I didn't argue as I run deeper into the tunnel. As I had turned away, I saw Ki pull two flashing daggers from a belt under his jacket at the small of his back. He moved like the wind was two ghouls converged on him. I didn't have any more than that glimpse.

My breathing was haggard, not from exhaustion but true fear. We were trapped in a tunnel with ghoul and I had seen at least ten forms start moving before I had turned away from Nick and Ki. Being a C rank would not help me, even my speed was dampened by my low rank.

Suddenly something jumps down in front of me and lets out a hiss that made the hair raise on my neck and arms. I stumble back a few steps and the ghoul couches there, staring before it pounces. With a swift roundhouse I send it flying into the wall. It slides down the tunnels rocky wall, black sluggy blood oozing from a cut on its head. It didn't seem fazed and memories slam into me.

The creature screaming as I race through the forests of Virginia. The sound of musket fire and deep rumble of cannons far off. The ghoul was after me. It had been a week since my last feeding and I was trying desperately to outrun this monster. It had been stalking a group of soldiers for days and had picked off a few. But I had lured it away, hoping to protect the humans before more died at the hands of the monster.

Suddenly I'm back in the present as the creature lunged again. I scream out in rage as I slam my fist into its face. Its head snaps around for only a second and then it whirls on me. All I see is flashing teeth, sod down to points coming towards my face. I scream again, one word of complete desperation, 'No!'

The forest, the leaping creature faster than I. My dress snagging on branch as the creature bounds towards me. Its mouth see-sawing open, a gapping hole. No time to react as its teeth since into my neck and clawed fingers into my ribs.

This time, however, I react without fear paralyzing me. The past experience sweeping away like a mirage. My arm raises just as the creatures mouth comes down. It bites down hard into my arm and I yelp. The pain fuels my rage as I scream, 'Oh no you don't!'

Power surges inside of me and using my other hand I push him away with wind that blasts past me. I feel muscle and tendons pull away with him. Agony courses through me as the creature flies back, taking a chunk of my arm with it. I twist away, landing on one knee and cradle my arm. Blood was pouring from the wound as I gasp from the pain. I could hear the sound of fighting ahead, but it was just out of my sight range in this pitch black cavernous tunnel.

The banshee cry of the ghoul came from behind me. My head pounded my ability to manipulate wind spent from so little food, and I look straight ahead, a strange calm in both mind and body. Sensing its final jump, I scream into my head, _STOP_!!!

I wait for the bite, but sense no movement behind me. Slowly I turn, seeing the wild eyed creature staring down at me, in mid-grab, fingers like claws as it stares down at me. Its mouth was wide, panting as it stared. It was as if someone had pressed the pause button and I stumble back.

Its black soulless eyes staring as another surge of power builds in me and I scream in rage, wind swirls around me, whipping my hair, and using my hurt arm I thrust it forward, sending the creature flying back, rolling, and finally sliding.

Running footsteps make me jump and look back. Nick was running towards me and slides to a stop, dropping to one knee asking in a commanding voice, 'Are you ok?'

'Hurts,' I saw hoarse from my own screaming.

The creature stirs with a growl and starts to sit up when Nick growls as well. His hand flings out, power surging from him like a black hole, almost making me pass out. One second the creature was there, the next there was bothing but a splash of black, like a can of paint on a highway, stretching out from where the ghoul had been.

I was panting softly as I slowly look back at Nick, eyes wide with sudden fear and realization. This had to be what he had done back when I had been chained in that room. He didn't look hurt, or even disheveled. Slowly I feel myself sinking in exhaustion. Nick grabs me before I flop to the ground.

His eyes looked panicked for a moment, his pheremones strong with an unfamiliar scent as well as the rusty smell of rage. I wanted to say something as he looked at my craddled arm. Ki was running up to us and says, 'The area seems cleared of ghoul. Is... is she ok?'

'Attacked.'

It was a short clipped response as he suddenly sweeps me off my feet into his arms and turns to where we had come. It startled me and my good arm wraps around his neck. He looks at Ki and says in the voice of a man in command, 'Call your Night Hunters and call my brother. A can of worms has been opened.'

Ki nods saying, 'I'll stay here, just in case more show up.'

Nick nods and walks away. Panting, I murmur hoarsely, 'I can walk Nick. I'm not an invilid.'

But one sharp look from him told me to stop talking. He looked murderous, but calm. A hurricane of rage boiled just below the surface and I wasn't going to be Pandora.

\--D--

The medical van sat quiet in the street. I was sitting there as the medic wrapped my arm. The ghoul had taken a sizable chunk as the medic says, 'I would say in your condition you should be healed in three or four days, depending on your last feeding.'

She looks at me, liquid silver eyes in slanted sockets. She was waiting for a response and I lie, 'Last night.'

A nod as she continues, 'Then definitely three if your a C rank. Keep it clean, though its unlikely you will get an infection, don't tempt fate.'

I nod, knowing how if it did get infected my days would be numbered. It could be like rabies, a slow decent into madness and finally ghoul-dom. Nick was talking with one of his A ranked subordinates, Gregor or the like, a burly man, more muscle than anything, with a thick beard and thick brows in a prepetual frown.

Ki was talking with some of his Night Hunter commrades - more fae than muscle - some already jumping down into the pit. One handed him a towel to wipe the black sludge like blood off his face and hands.

My worry though was stronger as I look down at my arm. A C rank bitten by ghoul could get infected, but what scared me most was the hunger burning like fire deep into my bones. I needed to eat, I needed blood.

The asphalt I stared at morphed back to me slamming the ghoul into a tree back in Virginia. It had saved me as I finally reached the river limping and jumped in, leaving an angry, but hurt ghoul behind. It had been days before I could move, the ghoul having taken blood and broken bones. It had been terrifying, but there was something even more terrifying than that.

My mind plays back to the moment the ghoul had stopped as if on command, as if paused by my inner voice. What had happened? What had I done? How?

'Nina?'

My eyes snap up to see Ki standing there. He had gotten a majority of the blood off his face, a few streaks still miring his pale skin. I reach up and wipe them away and ask, noticing the glistening on his clothes, 'Do Night Hunter's wear black to hide the fact you kill?'

Ki chuckles as he hands me the towel already stained with black to wipe my hand, saying humorously, 'Yes and thankfully you really can't stain black.'

I laugh at that, but the laughter slowly fades as I look down at my arm. Fear pulsed through me as Ki asks, 'Are you ok?'

'Not really.'

There was only a deep throb of pain in my arm and the slight tingle of healing already trying to take place. What if I had just condemned myself to a fate worse than death? What if all of this was in vein? What if Dante was right?

'Stop worrying,' Ki says, putting his hand on my shoulder as reassurance.

I look up at him, knowing my fear showed in my eyes and eeked out of my pours from my pheremones, 'Are you sure I shouldn't?'

Just then I hear fast and heavy footfalls. My head snaps towards them and I see Nick coming towards us. He didn't look happy. Ki steps back, hand popping off my shoulder as Nick says, 'Ki can you take over from here.'

Ki nods instantly. Nick turns to me and says, 'I have a car waiting to take us back to the hotel. You need to recover.'

His eyes jump from my bandage to my face in a flash and I nod. You never say no to a Dracul Pureblood.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Nick was in my kitchenette, pouring two glasses with a healthy amount of blood. We had ridden in silence back to the hotel, and he hadn't let me simply say good day at the door. He had barged right in behind me and gone into the kitchen.

I sat at the bar, dividing the kitchenette from the large living space watching him. He was calm, not an inkling of anything that had happened in the last hour showing. It was as if I was his guest enjoying a glass of wine with him.

He sets the glass in front of me, sliding it a few inches towards me as incentive and giving me a look. I take up the glass and look down at the dark red liquid. My stomach twisted as he asks, 'What did you hear?'

I look up at him in surprise, putting my glass down, and ask, 'What do you mean?'

'In the tunnel, what did you hear?'

Lacing my hands around the bottom of the glass, I murmur, 'Its hard to explain.'

'Try me.'

Slowly I lift my eyes to his. His were determined, but not angry. I nod and say, looking down at the liquid in the glass, 'It was like a humming noise.'

'Someone humming?'

'No, more like... a hive of bees?'

Nick frowns, leaning against the countertop, staring at my glass. There was silence until he asks, 'We should have known from the god awful smell there were ghouled down there.'

I nodded, no point in disagreeing. It was obvious, ghoul always had a distinct smell. We hadn't smelled them in the mansion because of the fire and bombs acrid scent. I tip the glass back and forth before saying, 'Do you think what I heard was them?'

'Unlikely.'

'But once the sound stopped, they attacked.'

Now Nick's eyes were sharper, staring at me. He asks, after taking a sip of blood, 'They attacked after the sound stopped.'

I nod and Nick sighs saying, 'Maybe you're right.'

'About?'

Slowly his eyes lift from where they had been staring at my arm, 'The ghoul are being controlled.'

It was now likely, but a question floated to the surface of my mind and spills from my lips, 'How could I hear that noise?'

My eyes lift to Nick's shattered blues and his eyes were one mine. It wasn't a question either of us could answer. Silence stretched as we stare at each other until Nick says softly, 'Drink your blood.'

Slowly my eyes move away from his to the liquid. Just as before the smell left my stomach roiling both in hunger and disgust. I gulp down the sensation and look up at Nick again.

'Drink it, you need to recover your strength.'

Slowly I bring the glass to my lips, my hands shaking, sweat starting to pop out on my skin. Steeling myself, I take a big gulp. It burned down my throat and my stomach flips.

My eyes pop open and the next thing I knew I was flying towards the bathroom, bile already rolling up my esophagus. I could hear my glass of blood shattering as I open the door to the bathroom. I slide to a stop on my knees in front of the toilet and the contents of my stomach comes up.

Nick had called my name in surprise but I hadn't had time to response. It took a few heaves before my stomach stopped flipping. Slowly I lift my hand, which felt like lead, and flush the toilet. Resting my head on the porcelain thrones rim I hear Nick from beside me, feeling his hand on my back, 'What happened?'

My breathing came in short pants, my stomach still clenching as I just shake my head slightly. I could smell his pheremones and suddenly the gong of his heartbeat made me stiffen. I whimper pitifully, 'Not now.'

'Nina!'

Slowly I lift my head, heavy from having to exert so much force after such a heroing event and look up at him. Tears were rolling down my face, as I look at him. His face was sharp, eyes searching my face as he asks, power surging, 'What happened?'

'I can't,' I groan, feeling as if I'm about to vomit again , but finally get out, 'I can't drink blood anymore.'

My eyes where on his as they slowly widen and he asks quickly, 'Since when?!'

'Since your fight with Igor.'

'Have you tried...' but I cut him off in desperation and anger, 'Of course I have! I'm not a fool!'

We sat there staring at each other, me panting, my stomach starting to settle once again. His eyes were cold and calculating as he stares down at me. I wondered if I had just signed my death warrant.

Without a word, he stands, and leaves the bathroom. I call his name, but he doesn't respond. Oh to all that is great, was I about to be killed?

I remained there on the floor, looking down at my arm wrapped in gause. After a minute, Nick returns with a piece of glass in his hand. Fear tore at me, my body stiffening, but he says, 'I think I know how to fix this.'

That's when I notice his sleeve rolled up and suddenly he slashes the glass across his wrist, blood splattering his face at the violence he had done to himself. But the smell filled the small room - rich and lush - my pupils turn to slits as I whisper, hoarse with hunger, 'No...'

\--D--

Nick stood by the window, sipping his blood once again and I sat shell shocked on the couch. Too much was hitting me all at once. I may look composed as I sat there, but my mind was reeling.

Before I had had time to protest him doing that to himself, he had rushed me. His wrist pressed to my lips. It was as if he knew I would have refused him and he hadn't allowed it. My lips still felt bruised from the impact and his hand wrapped securely around my head so I couldn't pull away. No choice at all.

I had finally surrendered and bitten down. The blood was intoxicating as Nick growled, wincing at how hard I had bitten down. The blood had been heaven to my body, the burning sensation washing away, as the heat of it overtook every fiber of my being. I remember tears, of joy, of relief, I don't know but Nick had put his forehead against mine once I had had my fill and said, 'Good girl.'

My eyes had been closed and with that proximity I thought he was going to kiss me again. However he had let go of my head, and pulled away. When I had opened my eyes, he was gone. The only thing that had said he had been there was the piece of glass, and his bloodsong singing through my veins.

I brush my lips softly before asking, 'Did I take too much?'

My body seemed to be pulsing with life and power now as I look over at him. The awkward silence lingered before he finally says, gulping the last of his blood, 'No, in fact you took very little.'

He looks over at me and the blood splatter on his cheek was a startling reminder of what he had done. Blinking, I ask, 'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you do it?'

It left me so suprised. Had he been worried about me? How highly irregular for a vampire to care for another. He shrugs and says, 'You are an asset and so far have become to golden goose for this investigation.'

I just blink in surprise. His eyes were cold as usual, unblinking; but then it clicked and made sense, no point in worrying for me. He needed and wanted answers to what was happening and so far I seemed to be leading them in the right direction. I nod and say, 'Don't worry, it won't happen again.'

Now he does frown, putting the glass on a side table asking, 'What do you mean?'

'You don't have to give me your blood again,' I reply, lacing my hands in my lap, trying to be as regal and calm as possible.

Now he looked irritated as he asks, 'And how do you plan on doing that when it seems you can only drink my blood and not human blood.'

He had a point, but then a amall smile comes to my face as I say, 'If you remember, I can go months without needing blood.'

Now his face does dark, his pheremones getting stronger, as he steps towards me saying, 'Nina, you idiotic bitten...'

But before he can say more a knock sounds from the door, startling us once again.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Ki looks around the room and asks, 'What's with the blood all over the floor?'

I had scrambled to the kitchen to clean up the mess all over the bar, the floor, and stool I had been on. Nick had gotten the door and now Ki gave us both a questioning look. Nick replies, 'Nina tried to drink some blood and...'

Before he could say more I barge in saying, 'The glass slipped. I was being stupid by using my bad arm.'

Ki looks between us and shrugs murmuring, 'Who am I to judge?'

A blush flashes across my face as I'm about to tell him he had it wrong when he pulls my phone from his jacket pocket. I startle and ask, 'W-where did you get that?'

I take it from him as he replies, 'You dropped it in the tunnel. I'm guessing when you where fighting off the ghouled it slipped from you pocket.'

It was a distinct possibility and I sigh with relief saying, 'Thank you.'

'Not a problem.'

I turn it back on, having not even checked it after landing. My mind having been distracted by Ki's vulgar cousin. It takes a moment, but then it chimes unexpectedly. I frown looking down at it and see a voicemail. Ki takes the towel from me and says, 'I'll have a cleaning crew come in to take care of this.'

Nodding I step away, putting the phone to my ear listening to voicemail as Ki says, 'We have already found three other tunnel entrances in Kita, seems this isn't the only one...'

'Hey Nina, I know your busy and all but you could at least answer your favorite and best PA!' Jerry's voice rings into my ear.

A smile hints at my lips as I listen on, 'Well so far I haven't found any other towns or anything that come remotely close to what your looking for anymore. But I've been having some nagging doubts about the one in Texas... Mart... you know. Well... um... you see Nina...'

My smile slowly fades and my eyes widen with sudden fear for my friend and assistant as he says, 'I'm in Mart... surprise!'

I pause the voicemail and whirl around yelling, 'Nick! We have to go! We have to go now!!!'

\--D--

My hand was gripping the doorhandle as I dialed Jerry again. Nick and Ki had seen the desperarion on my face when I told them we had to leave Kita.

Now the SUV was speeding down the freeway towards Mart. The night had barely come as we had gotten to Houston from Japan and then deboarded in a hanger to get in a smaller private plane to go to the Waco airport.

Nick says as we moved quickly down the road, 'Don't be surprised if Jerry doesn't answer his phone, it seems very...wild out here.'

Ki chuckles from the front seat saying, 'That's an understatment, almost feel a sweat of fear knowing we are so far from a hotel. Thankfully its so late and we have hours before the sun rises.'

I knew Ki was trying to ease my fear, but I close my eyes hard, listening to the drulling phone. At every stop from Japan to here I had called Jerry, to no avail. With each call dread filled my heart. I growl out, 'Why does that man never listen.'

Both Nick and Ki look at me. They had seen my worry build and now it was worse than ever. We had left Japan just before Igor was to arrive to take over the investigation and put someone at the mine in Hong Kong. Too much was happening all at once, the tunnels, the missing people, the ghoul, the bite, the need for blood, and now this. My mind was melting with fear and worry. Jerry was one of the last remaining human friends I had left and losing him would do something to me I wasn't ready to experience.

The fork comes and we exit towards Mart. My breathing grew swift and Nick says impatiently, 'Calm down, your like a panicing human right now.'

I glare at him until I feel his pheremones hit me, and it smelled different from those that would make me choke with fear; it smelled like a summar breeze and sea salt. Funny enough it calmed me as the last twenty miles passed. Ki looked over his shoulder at Nick with a frown, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly the driver slams on the brakes and we are thrown against our seatbelts. Nick snarls, power building, 'What is the meaning of this Kalvin!'

The young vampire jerks, his golden head turning as he says hesitant at first, 'S-sorry sir, but the road.'

We look out the front and it was as he said, the road...was gone.

Stepping out of the car, we walk to the edge and look beyond. It was as if the road simply dead ended and I say startled, 'Look a jeep!'

I run over to it and look inside. There was nothing, but something told me it was Jerry's. Ki had walked off the road and onto the sandy soil and grass beyond before saying, 'The road is still here, but a majority of it has been grated down, there is gravel patches.'

'Who would do that?' I ask, walking over to them once again, the lights of the SUV beaming on us.

Nick says in a monotone, 'Someone with something to hide.'

Getting back in the car, Nick says to Kalvin, 'Drive on, the road is still there, just go slowly.'

The young vampire nods, looking back at me before continuing on. Ki was all business now, the humor gone from his face, now sharp and focused.

It was a bumpy ride, but sure enough, we bump back onto an asphalt road ten minutes later and into a ghost town. The lights of a gas station on, a few bulbs flicking with life from another porch and I climb out of the SUV before it even comes to complete stop with Nick telling me to wait.

But I slam the door on his face as I scream out into the moonless night, 'Jerry!'

Only the sound of wind whipping through the tall unmown grass of the yards greeted me, as well as the stray cricket. Cupping my mouth again, I yell out his name, walking past the ring of light cast by the gas station where the SUV stopped. Nick and Ki had climbed out with Nick hot on my heels. He grabs my arm, his pheremones making me choke back my next call as he hisses, 'What are you doing?!

'Trying to find my friend!' I say forcefully, wrenching at my arm.

His grip was like iron and no amout of tugging would remove it from his grasp as he snarls, 'He's probably dead by now!'

My eyes widen, staring up at this cold blooded Dracul Pureblood and I snarl, 'Don't you dare say that to me! Unless I find a body, I won't stop searching!'

Nick looks at me, eyes calm and unmoved. He was made of steel, uncaring, as he says calmly, 'Be rational bitten, the chances of finding him are slim.'

Suddenly a beam of light falls on us with a flash and we both turn to it. A voice I thought might be coming from the grave speaks, 'Someone get out of the wrong side of the coffin again?'

Nick lets me go and I rush towards Jerry with a cry of happiness. I heard Ki chuckling as he came up beside Nick saying, 'You two were so busy arguing to even notice the boy coming up on you.'

I wrap Jerry in a hug saying in a wavering voice, 'You stupid PA!'

'Oh so I'm stupid now am I. What a greeting!'

Gripping Jerry's shoulders lightly as not to hurt him, I nearly yell at him, 'I told you to stay in Costa Rica! Why did you come here?!'

'There was something fishy going on and I knew I wouldn't be of any use sitting at resort with a bandwidth of like twelve searching the internet for conspiracy theories all day,' Jerry says sarcastically.

Sighing, I remember once again why I both love this man dearly and also want to strangle him with my bare hands, quick work for a phantom like me.

That's when I hear a soft female voice say, 'Hello Ms. Simmons its been a while.'


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

My head tilts sideways to look over Jerry's shoulder and I see her. It had been at least a year since we had met. It was Beck, Jerry's girlfriend. Looking back at Jerry I yell, 'You brought her?!'

'Hey it was both our idea!' Jerry says defensively as I throw my hands up in the air and turn away putting them on my hips and shaking my head.

That's when I hear a chuckle and look up. Ki had a wide smile on his face and Nick looked bored as Ki nudges him. He just gives the albino a cocked brow as the driver Kalvin asks, 'Should I do a recon of the area to insure privacy?'

Nick nods with a resigned sigh as Jerry calls out, 'So the Russian bear is back, who's the ghost?'

I facepalm at Ki's raised brows. Turning around, I see Jerry has his arm around the petite red head who looked exhausted. She was in pajamas and looked disheveled from sleep as I sigh resigned and say, 'Jerry that is not a ghost. His name is Ki and he is a...friend.'

Jerry gives an O face and says stepping forward for a handshake, towing Beck with him. Ki shakes his hand and says, 'Its a pleasure to meet a friend of Nina's.'

'Same, though I don't think she's ever mentioned you.'

'New edition.'

'Cool.'

'Same.'

It was like looking at two halves of a coin. They were harmonizing and I just stared in shocked disbelieve as Ki gave Beck a handshake as well with a warm smile on his face. Nick gives the poor girl a handshake as well and Jerry says over his shoulder, 'I like the ghost, he's my kind of guy.'

Ki blinks and says, 'I don't know if I should be offended or feel complimented.'

'Total compliment man.'

Ki chuckles as I raise my hands again in exasperation. Finally Nick takes the lead and asks, 'Nina did ask a viable question, why did you come here imp?'

Jerry frowns at him, but turns,holding Beck's hand as he says, 'Its like I said, I felt useless there and Beck agreed.'

Beck suddenly chimes in, her quiet voice carrying on the breeze, 'I might not look it but I'm good at solving puzzles. We have been here a day already and found some things you might be interested in.'

This perks me up, finally remembering why I liked her so much after meeting her that once. A voice of reason among the sarcasm that is Jerry. I'm about to ask her a question when she asks, 'Is it true though...that you're a... a... vampire?'

Blinking, my eyes fly to Jerry in anger and he raises his hand in surrender, saying, 'Sorry boss, she's my girl. Her puppy dog eyes are too powerful.'

Nick growls, 'Lovely, another human finds out.'

'So it's true,' she says, looking at me then at Nick with those pale green eyes of hers.

Ki takes over, all business, 'Yes it is true. there isn't any point in hiding it if we will be working together. I am what is called a Night Hunter, a vampire who is in all intensive purposes a police officer for our society. Nick here is a royal prince and heir to a powerful clan. Nina is...well she is a low ranked vampire that has been helping us in a very important investigation and it seems your boyfriend has been helping from a safe neutral zone.'

Beck took it all in with such grace it amazed me as I watched and gagged her reaction. She rubs her chin before finally saying, a little southern bell coming out from her Atlanta roots, 'I see, so y'all are all vampires and Jerry just happened to be working for one without realizing it.'

'Many humans work for vampires without knowing it,' I reply.

Suddenly she shivers, and I wonder if its from fear until she says, 'I hate to cut this off, but the weather here is a bit nippy at night. We are staying in a house over there and y'all are welcome to join. I would like to understand more about this.'

'Of course,' Ki and I say in unison, Nick just sighs in resignation.

\--D--

Jerry and I sat at a small folding table looking over notes he and Beck had taken since arriving. The curtains were closed against the sun outside as Jerry says, 'Here is the notes I took from the McClennan County Sheriff's office. Yesterday I called and he said no such town as Mart existed.'

'How unusual,' Ki replies, sitting at the couch looking at boxes of files taken from the police station down the road on missing people's cases.

Jerry nods and continues, 'Disappearances started happening nearly seven years ago. It started slow, one or two teens. The local police thought it was just runaways until adults started going missing.'

Beck came in with plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. Nick close behind with a pitcher of orange juice. He looked irritated as he had been recruited by Beck about thirty minutes ago to help with breakfast. She had pulled her curls back into a pony tail and asks suddenly with worry, 'Oh, do you guys even eat...human food?'

Ki takes a plate from her and says with a big smile, 'With much gusto!'

She smiles at him happily as she places a plate in front of Jerry saying, 'Don't forget to eat shug, you know how you get.'

She gives him a kiss on the head and hands me a plate. She was a bit intimidated by Nick at first but had gotten over it. Thankfully he hadn't reacted much, his power low. It was something she had asked me about in whispers. This was only the second time I had had to explain things to a human in deptu about vampire kind, but it was amazing to me how well she was taking it. Jerry had ben hesitant and nervous, but she took it as a matter of course. She gives me a plate and then sets down the other two saying, 'Anyone want coffee?'

Jerry yawns and says, 'Me.'

'I keep tellin' you not to burn the candle at both ends.'

Jerry nods, his little fiery girlfriend staring down at her with hands on hips as he says, 'Sorry honey, I wasn't thinking. Besides, these guys don't sleep.'

Beck frowns, her eyes flying to us as she murmurs, 'But... they went to their rooms last night.'

Ki, being the professional, says quickly before Nick says anything, 'We don't require sleep in the conventional way. But we understand the needs of humans and respect it as they... you are our food source.'

For the first time, I see Beck pale a bit as she asks softly, 'So you aren't like the vampires in Twilight that drink the blood of animals?'

Nick snort, saying as he bites off a piece of bacon with irritation, 'Of course not, that is fiction. Vampires can't drink the blood of animals, its vile.'

Beck looks at us all, seeming both surprised and now a little scared. I watch as she tries to compose herself once more and finally says, 'Ok. Well coffee.'

She walks back into the kitchen as I laser my eyes on Nick saying, 'You could say we can. Its not like we really can't.'

'How many times in your lifetime have you drank animal blood?'

I sobered, knowing very well I had only done so out of desperation during the civil war, so I don't say anything. Nick nods and murmurs, 'My point exactly.'

Looking at Jerry's exhausted face, I say as Beck comes in with coffee, 'Eat your breakfast and then go sleep.'

'Huh?'

'We can look over this paperwork while you rest. You know as well as I do we can't go out during the day.'

'You can't?' Beck asks.

'Unlike the romantic novels of today, we don't sparkle. We burn in the sun and it can be deadly. So we are truly the terrors of Stokes stories, night stalkers.'

She nods saying, 'Then I should probably try to sleep as well if we will be helping.'

'Beck,' Jerry says softly, a bit out of irritation.

Now Beck looked frustrated, saying with a quick bite to her words, 'Look here! I have followed you to Timbuktu and back. I thought you died after disappearing off the face of the earth for two months and now I find out your boss is a vampire. Unlike you, I don't feel like being in the movie _interview with a vampire_. So if you would just humor me! I will help if everything is true about missing people, but don't you dare go getting mad at me for helpin', you lyin' turd.'

Jerry looked like a beaten puppy and just nods. I almost wanted go laugh at how such a small fiery girl could tame my wild PA. He nods and says, 'Alright, alright, I'll let you help.'

'Thank you!' Beck says and flops down on the couch next to Ki, grabbing her plate and chowing down. Ki was looking at her with raised brows and an impressed nod as she looks up at him and asks, 'What?!'

'You are a bit of a spit fire aren't you?'

'Jesus! Are all y'all the same?!' She slams her plate down and walks out of the room.

Nick chuckles and says, 'That would be some rich blood there.'

Jerry jerks to a stand, coffee sloshing from his cup as he says, 'Stay out of it Russian bear!'

'Don't tempt fate Jerry,' Nick growls.

I clap and everyone turns to me as I say, 'Emotion is running high. Jerry, go to your girlfriend, we will deal with things here. Nick don't even think about touching Beck, Ki don't antagonize the girl, she is already having to take in more than most.'

The room was quiet for a moment and finally Jerry nods saying, 'Thanks boss. I'm going to go ahead and rest with Beck. See if I can mend things.'

'Good idea, we will continue the research.'


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The day slowly morphed into night and before long we were simply walking the streets. Kalvin was walking the perimeter. He was proving useful in helping find items. Ki had gone into the bigger city called Waco to talk with the Sheriff's department and get more information. Nick was walking beside me, hands in his jacket pockets. We had gone into each house, finding similar things, uneaten meals on tables, cloths in the midst of being folded, dead dogs on chains long since turned to bone, and even grocery lists half written as if the occupant had simply gotten up and walked away from what they were doing.

The beam of flashlights came from ahead as Jerry and Beck busily went down the street ahead to take the houses on the left. Nick growls, 'Why are we doing this?'

'Clues.'

'We could get more information from the tunnels in Kita than here. This feels like a waste of time.'

'Maybe, but why would the Sheriff's department forget that this town even exists?'

'It is simpler than projecting people in France.'

He had a point as suddenly the beam of light hits me full in the face nad I blink against it as Jerry says, 'Look what Beck found.'

They had run up to us and he points his flashlight down at the playing card. Nick says, 'So we find another.'

It looked worn and I ask, 'Where did you find this?'

Jerry points to an old colonial house on the corner and says, 'Found it stuck in a doorjam off the entrance.'

My heart skips a beat as I feel as if I know something and I say, 'Show me.'

\--D--

We sat in the abandoned police station as Nick growls, 'A tunnel in a basement, lovely.'

Jerry was looking at the card under a magnifying glass saying, 'Remind me why we didn't go down in it again?'

'Lets just say we have learned from experience it isn't a pleasant place to be,' I reply, flipping through another missing persons file over the past year.

Just then Ki comes into the office. He looked irritated as I ask, 'So how did it go at the Sheriff's office?'

'Simply put, Mart doesn't exist.'

We all stare at him and Nick asks, 'Explain?'

'I went and asked them about the missing persons files in Mart. They said there was no such town and no missing files.'

'That makes no sense, the families of the people in this town must be worried,' Beck says, worry etching her small face.

'But if they have been glamoured,' Nick growls, sliding his file away.

He probably wasn't used to having to dig for information, having his subordinates doing it for him. Beck looks at him with a frown, asking, 'Glamour?'

'They can influence peoples minds,' Jerry replies, not even looking up from his file.

Beck looked at me with wide uncertain eyes and I reply, 'We don't use it unless absolutely necessary. But it feels like too much work to glamour that many people.'

Ki strides over, and picks up a file. He flips it open and then replies, 'What if, by chance they keep the town projected for a time until they can completely erase all the minds of their victims families, like the sheriff's in Waco.'

'But even locals will know about Mart. there have to be history books, people that come here, there is a vets office, grocery store, and several taverns,' I reply.

'Taverns?' Beck asks with a frown.

'Bars,' Jerry explains and continues, 'Its a British thing.'

I glare at Jerry and return to the conversation as Nick stands and replies, 'It wouldn't take much to simply drive down the roads, pick up on minds and alter memories. Its done by the Night Hunter's all the time. Like back in Boston.'

'Boston?' I ask looking at these two Purebloods.

'He's talking about the Boston Bombing. It was with regards to a radical human group that knew about us,' Ki replies.

'Wait are you talking about the Boston bombing during the marathon?!' Beck asks with shock.

Ki nods and says, 'They were at a coffee shop where vampires frequent for specialty coffee. Two vampire died from sun exposure once the glass broke.'

'But the marathon? Those people,' she says horror and pain filling her face.

'Unfortunately it is a fact of life, they kill those they want and those they consider casualties of war. Anyhow to prevent knowledge of vampires becoming wide spread, we went in and wiped the memory of vampires turning to dust from the people who saw them that night.'

Beck looked exhausted by this as Jerry murmurs, 'We definitely need more coffee for this.'

Beck nods dumbly before saying, 'The coffees out. We ran out earlier.'

I slowly come over to her and put a hand on her shoulder saying, 'I bet the gas station still has coffee available.'

She nods and I follow her out, lipping to Jerry to be quiet for once. We walk down the empty streets towards the lone gas station, its florescent bulbs the only light in the town. We walk in, door dinging and I find myself looking at the cashier's stand. Of course no one was there, but old habits died hard.

We walk over to the coffee machines and Beck gets under the cabinet to find the grounds. We had walked silently next to each other and I could tell she just needed time to process all of this. Finally she asks, 'What is it like?'

'Hmm.'

'What is it like to be... a vampire?'

'I'm a predator for starters. But I wasn't always that way. I used to be human like you.'

She looks up at me with a questioning face and I nod in answer to it continuing, 'It was terrible and still is. You always have a burning hunger that's never truly satisfied, you never sleep, and you have abilites that leave you breathlessly unprepared.'

Beck hands me a couple bags of coffee grounds and filters asking, 'But what is your society like? The big guy, with the black hair and bad temper... Nick? He is a prince?'

'To tell you the truth I'm ignorant to the vampire society. You could call me a clanless.'

'Clanless?'

'Yes. Nick is a royal from a very powerful clan. There are five great clans that rule over the smaller clans and finally groups. I have never joined a clan and thus I'm rather rutterless when it comes to the society I have been thrown into.'

'Can I ask how old you are?'

'A little over 250 years.'

'Wow that's old,' she says as we walk outside.

A cold breeze hits us and she shivers as I reply, 'I'm a child to many.'

'I forgot my jacket. One second. I have more questions when I get back,' she says, running back inside the convenience store attached to the gas pumps.

I smile. Beck was so sweet, though she had a fiery tempter on her, she was taking this better than I ever expected. Nick thought humans were just a food source, but I saw them differently. They were just like us, intelligent and ruthless, but the only difference was, we are harder to kill.

I look at the abandoned car at the gas pump. The gas nozzle was still in the cars tank, the door of the car still open and dust on its covers. This place was so much like the French town it was eerie. However everything was much more worn, this had happened longer ago. The roads were cracked and grass grew in them. Windows of houses and businesses broken and fallen trees in roadways. It felt so post apocalyptic that it made my skin crawl.

Blinking, a thought strikes me and I look up. Sure enough I see them, cameras.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

All five of us were crowded around the old TV set with a VHS player, as Jerry grumbles, 'Why is it that only old people still have VHS and tiny TV's?'

'How do you know this was an older persons home?' I ask.

Jerry snorts and says, 'Seriously, have you seen all the family photos from 1970 in the house, not to mention all the lace doilies on the furniture? This place reeks of old grandma's place.'

'Enough, let's watch,' Nick says impatiently as he presses play.

When I had seen the cameras I knew something had to have been recorded. I had scared Beck as I rushed back inside, having left the bags of coffee dumped on the ground inside and started tearing into the cashiers stand. It had scared her more when I rushed past her and slammed into the back office door, busting through it like a rampaging bull. Thankfully the person who owned the store hadn't seemed to go digital yet and the VHS recorder was still there.

Now as it played Jerry pressed the fast forward and we watched people scurrying around, getting gas, going inside, talking outside, throwing away trash, and someone sweeping the pavement of debris.

Suddenly I see the car that had been abandoned at the gas station and I say, 'Slow it down.'

Jerry presses play as it slows to real time. It was an older gentleman. He was getting out, using his debit card, and putting the gas nozzle in the car.

Suddenly it was as if the video pauses. I look at Jerry and say, 'What happened?'

'Nothing its still playing.'

Turning back I look at the man. He just stood there straight as a pin and I stare, holding my breath.

Then as if he saw something out of the view of the camera he walks away from his car. A few minutes later and three people walk out of the convenience,the cashier the last. Ki points at them and says, 'Look at them, their steps are in sync.'

'Like a marching army,' Nick murmurs.

Sure enough it was as Ki said as they left in the same direction as the older man. Slowly we all step away and sit down on the dusty couches and chairs in the old, weather stripped room, nature already starting to make its presence known, already reclaiming a wall, covered by mustang grape vines. Finally Beck asks, 'What happened?'

'They were glamoured,' Nick says, arms crossed and his face like stone, no emotion showing.

Beck looked at him in shock as Ki asks, 'But have you ever seen anyone do that?! I can glamour up to twenty people in one go. But a whole town? I've seen only a few older than I who can glamour up to fifty.'

Nick's stone face slowly morphs as he frowns and says, 'I can't think of any one Pureblood who can do that. Even a group couldn't collectively glamour a whole town of maybe up of thousands.'

This sobered us until Beck chimes in, 'What's a Pureblood?'

I answer her, 'A vampire who is born from two vampire who were also born vampire.'

Beck blinks in surprise and asks, 'Y'all can have kids?'

I nod and Nick growls, 'Pointless discussion. What we need to know is what is down in the cave under that house. Who can control so many humans and as you put it Nina, ghoul?'

It was true and it was terrifying. If someone - a vampire - could glamour that many humans, how easy would it be to control us? It made me shiver and my heart rate rise. Ki says, scratching his neck, 'What if all the people are down there?'

'What?' Beck asks in fright, and continues standing, 'We need to save them if that's the case.'

'No, Beck, it's not like that,' I reply.

She frowns at me as I continue, 'They aren't human anymore.'

'So they are like you now?' She spits out.

'No, worse,' Nick says, standing and dusting off his pants.

Ki sighs and nods saying, 'I need to call Igor and have a few of our trusted Night Hunters to come here and search the tunnel.'

I nod and reply, 'I would like to go and see about the Sheriff's office. Even if they don't remember Mart, there will be files they may have been made to forget.'

'I'll go with you,' Nick replies.

'But Beck and Jerry, they won't be...' I start but Nick continues, 'Kalvin can stay behind, right?!'

A voice comes floating from the hall, 'Of course, sir.'

So tomorrow night would be a busy one.

\--D--

Jerry and I sat outside in a small overgrown park. My face was to the sun and I let out a sigh saying, 'Its been a while since I last felt daylight on my skin.'

Nick and Ki had taken to their rooms and Jerry had made sure sun light was streaming down the hall so they were literally caged in their rooms. My phone was left behind, the heartbeat recording proving useful once again. As for Beck, she had been exhausted from the night of searching and rewatching the videos we ended up finding in, not only the gas station, but the grocery store as well.

We both now sat, eating sandwiches and I say softly, 'Almost feels like we are back in New York City Park, eating our lunch.'

'Yup, you were crazy for the park. Now I understand why. So how are things going and what happened to your arm?'

Sighing, I look down at the bandage. The wound had healed the night I bite Nick, but I kept it on just because it terrified me how quickly it had healed. Such wounds took days for me, but it had healed so quickly. To keep Nick and Ki from asking I had kept it covered until the three days passed. For reasons unknown I found myself purging to Jerry, 'I was bitten by a ghoul a day and a half ago. It ripped out a chunk in my arm.'

Jerry winces and says, 'Ouch. Has it started healing?'

'Its already healed.'

'Huh... how come so fast, oh wait, no Tridium?'

Shaking my head, I murmur, 'No. There are two distinct possibilities. One is I drank Nick's blood that same night...'

Jerry puts up his hand and interrupts, 'Whoa, whoa, wait, you are telling me, that stone faced, blue eye Russin bear let you drink his blood?'

'Yes.'

'Why?!'

'Its unusal but I know why, I can't drink human blood.'

'STOP!'

I look at Jerry, he shifts in his seat to look at me full on and says, 'Ok, lets take a time out and rewind here. You can't? Or won't?'

'Do you actually think Nick would let me drink his blood if I refused to drink human blood?'

'Fair point, but... how?' He asks slowly, shrugging, palms out.

Shaking my head, I lean back on the park bench, listening to the soft call of birds in the trees as I murmur, 'To tell you the truth I don't know. I think it was when I was taken shortly after I told you to run. I was imprisoned and tortured for two months.'

'I remember you telling me.'

'But I had no blood during that time.'

'That you didn't.'

I cut my eyes to him and he says in surrender, 'Ok, ok, stop interrupting. I get it, go on.'

'I only had blood from Nick, it was a quick bite, but enough to heal me instantly. Then I have noticed as the weeks have past I've lost my taste for human blood. Now even if I smell it, it turns my stomach to rot.'

'Ok... but you can drink Nick's blood.'

'Yes and its terrifying.'

'Why?'

So taking a deep breath and blowing out my cheeks, I explain, 'Vampires have blood songs, so when we feed off each other we can see past memories of that vampire. So I saw some of Nick's.'

'Ok, what's so bad about that?'

I turn my head and just look at Jerry for a moment before it finally clicks, 'Oh right! Pureblood, long life, fountain of youth, superhuman god figure.'

'Correct, and the one who turned me.'

Now Jerry stiffens, his eyes going round as he stares at me. I turn away, looking up through the old oaks and continue, 'He doesn't remember me and I'm not surprised. Purebloods turn humans vampire often. If they stick around they will give the freshly turned blood. If they are given enough they can instantly become B ranks, and over time, if they live long enough, an A rank.'

'Hold the phone, are you saying that you think if you continue to drink his blood you will grow stronger?'

I bite my lip, hearing the whispers in my mind I had tried to push away since two days ago as I nod saying, 'I think its happening already. The arm is just one of the signs, not to mention hearing thoughts, but it shouldn't be possible.'

'Ok, stop, back up. Hear thoughts?'

It was so strange discussing this with Jerry, a human of all people. But he was the only one that knew I could walk in the daylight and pretty much knew my whole life story at this point. It felt so good to just talk to him, purge my soul. I nod like a little child, saying softly, 'Like how you think I'm a nut case right now.'

'Ok, mental note, only think about Grandma's cookies from here on out. But wait, you said it shouldn't be like this?'

Again I nod like a little child saying as I clasp my hands, 'When you are going through the process of becoming a vampire, it isn't sudden like movies depict. It takes a week for you to fully develop, maybe a month at most. During that time you lose your taste for food and sunlight becomes unbearable. However, if you are around your maker, he can give you blood to make the process go faster and strengthen your cellular structure.'

'So if you are bitten and left for dead you become a C rank.'

I nod and continue, 'And if you are around your maker, you can become a B rank.'

'You said if you live long enough you can become an A rank?'

'Yes, you' re blood refines like red wine or brandy and you become more powerful, though few B rank make it to that point.'

'But that doesn't explain the Russian Bear's blood?'

'No, no, its more than that. Transformations into a B rank can only happen in the period it takes you to become a full fledged vampire.'

Now I could see the lightbulb going off in Jerry's mind and he says, 'I see, so what does this mean?'

I shrug and reply, 'I don't know, it scares me. Because if I can only find sustenance from drinking Nick's blood and hearing his blood song I'll go insane.'

'Hold, ok. So what if you can see his memories, how is that going to make you go insane?'

Sighing, I look at the grass waving in the wind as I explain, 'He has lived for thousands of years. That much information is like a flashing strobe light in my mind, like being on meth, and it warps you. So I'm afraid I'll lose myself.'

'You seem like yourself right now.'

'Yes, right now. But right after it, I was so calm, calculating, and I felt powerful in a way I never have. Jerry, I'm scared over time I'll become as bad as him.'

Jerry stares at me for a moment, then snorts saying sarcastically, 'Seriously, you are the strongest person I have ever met. In that moment, you may have felt that because of how powerful his blood must have been and it took you a minute to process it. But you won't ever change, I know that for a fact.'

A small smile comes to my face, as he gives my cheek a quick one, two pat, and he stands saying, 'Well enough lolly gagging, what are we doing today?'

 _ **Author's notes:** Sorry for my long absence, tech problems and a hectic schedule left me dully unprepared. However, I bring a treat in the form of several chapters. _


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

This was a day I loved my PA. We had gone back to the police station as he did some research into finding clues on the ace. He switches in the light over the faded playing card and I ask, 'So what do you think?'

'To tell you the truth I'm no detective, but something feels off about this playing card.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well its not there to antagonize us, or terrify us, but to show us their work. Don't get me wrong its annoying to know there is more than one of these, but the fact is I feel like this might be the key to the whole thing.'

I frown as I stare at my PA as he continues, 'It feels like everything is too convenient recently.'

'Hold on, convenient? It has been a complete disaster trying to get the name of the leader of this group.'

'No I get that, but there is more than just finding the leader of this group. It feels like you've lost sight of the bigger picture over all, boss. You always told me to look three steps ahead and think things through. Well I've been doing a lot of thinking these past two weeks. If these playing cards have been at each place, it tells us they expect you to find it.'

'So they have already anticipated our arrival?' I ask, somewhat stunned.

'Yes and no. Yes they have expected you to find it, but no that you are finding little clues they left behind. You told me about the blood on the cards which led to Professor Fullerman. They hadn't expected that and thus he had to be eliminated.'

'So we are making progress?'

'Again yes and no. They see that you have found things they didn't expect you to. So for instance the tunnels. If my judgement is right, they didn't expect that and I'm sure they are going to do something about it.'

'And the no part of it?'

Slowly he looks up at me over the lowered lamp, flipping the magnifying glasses up, 'I feel like you are being led like a lamb to slaughter.'

We stare at each other, the silence in the darkened room lingering. This conversation was going similar to what Nick, Ki, and I had in the plane on our way to Tokyo. I always wanted input so I ask, 'How do I think three steps ahead?'

'You told me that these Night Hunter dudes like Ki are looking into the names you and Nick researched?'

'Yes.'

'And they have also found out that one of those mines you talked about is being stolen from?'

I nod and he continues, 'And you said those tunnels will be investigated?'

'Yes.'

'So you are stretching this Phantasma thin. They have to keep low numbers in order to go undetected and with those numbers they are going to be busy trying to cover up their dealings. While that is happening we can find out what these cards really mean, get the name of the leader, and smoke out their base.'

'Jerry have I ever mentioned you are a genius?'

'You could stand to say it more often,' he says with a massive grin.

'So what do you mean by these being a key?' I ask, pointing to the card.

'Well it has been tested through all different means, I'm guessing, blood sampling, card stock, ink, yada yada yada.'

'Yes, the stock and ink are both manufactured by the company that makes them. The only thing is the blood.'

'Ok, so that leaves questions of a possible hidden message locked in the card.'

'How will you figure that out?'

'I'll do some research in this lab and on my phone. Google might help me figure it out. But until then, I want to really take my time and look at any change in the ridges on the card.'

So with that we both scour the card for anything that might be minut. We worked tirelessly, that was until Jerry started yawning.

'Ok Jerry, time to call it a day. How long since you last slept?'

'Probably last evening, its only 1pm now.'

'Sleep for you, come on.'

He groans and moans out in a teenage boys nasaled voice, 'Yes mom!'

I smack him upside the head as we walk out of the station and he winces saying, 'Ouch, easy there Mother Theresa you'll give me whiplash.'

I let out a laugh and say softly, 'Jerry, thank you for this.'

'No problem boss.'

'No, for your words earlier. I hope your right about me not changing.'

Jerry sticks out his chest, raises his chin and replies, 'Of course I'm right, I'm always right.'

This almost made me go into a giggle fit but I hold it in as we come to the house. I say my goodbyes and crawl into the window of my room.

\--D--

The older officer says, 'All our data entries are right, no change. So I'm sorry detective, there are no records of a town called Mart.'

I look down at the woman, she was overweight from many years likely sitting at this desk. Her hair was silvering and laugh lines covered her face as I ask, 'I know a majority of the records are digital, but do they still file a paper copy here in the records room?'

'You are welcomed to look ma'am, but don't expect to find anything.'

I nod, taking the key from her and step into the caged files room. Nick was outside, having gotten an important call and told me to go ahead. It had been a good twenty minutes, so I knew something had happened.

But I sweep that from my mind as I walk down the lines of shelves filled with boxes of dated cases. While Officer Bale had been scrolling quickly through the list I had noticed at least twelve cases without names on them and I knew instantly what they were. The files may have been removed from the computer, but the boxes of actual paper files may still remain. I come to one and pull it down from the shelf. Opening it, I'm greeted by missing persons files from Mart. They looked like copies of those from Mart as well as notes taken by detectives here in the sheriff's department.

'Bingo,' I whisper.

Suddenly my phone rings, startling me and I quickly grab for it before Officer Bale reminds me that phones aren't allowed on in the records room. Smashing the answer button I hiss, 'What is it Jerry?! Bad timing!'

'Sorry boss but I think I might have found something.'

My whole body stills like a stone statue and I ask, 'What?'

'That's the thing. I'm not sure, its some kind of symbol I haven't ever seen before. It only came up under UVA light, which is weird. but anyhow I've tried to sketch it out and I'm about to head to the library. So I'll see you when you get back.'

'Jerry!'

'Yeah boss?'

'Call me if you find anything, even if we aren't back yet.'

'10-4.'

Ending the call, I continue my perusal through the boxes, sliding those I wanted out slightly. Before I knew it four hours have passed and I quickly put the file back and walk towards the front where Officer Bale saying, 'I need to check this file box out as well as seven others.'

She frowns and asks, 'Those are all cold cases, no point. Some are up to forty years old. Are you sure about that dear?'

So the Silent Phantasma had even gotten to her and I nod. She sighs and allows me to sign them out. Walking outside, I see Nick pacing, still on the phone. His face was just as placid as a lake, but I could tell something major had happened. Coming up to him, he puts up a finger for me to wait, and finally murmurs goodbye in what sounded like Gaylic. He looks at me and I ask, 'So what's happened?'

'Nothing that concerns you clanless.'

So it was important and I say softly, 'If it has anything to do with the Silent Phantasma, it has something to do with me.'

He sighs irritably, looking around, he points to a donut shop down the street and says, 'Let's talk there.'

So we do, sitting down and ordering coffee. Several of those in the room were off duty cops and we looked just like them. Both in working jeans, me in a pale blue button down and jacket and Nick in a white button down, gray tye, and gray jacket. The cops give us little mind as I stir in some sugar and I ask, 'So what is the news?'

'I have to go to Kotowa in a week.'

I sober, staring at him as he continues, staring right at me, 'There is an convening of the five clans. It seems that things are getting serious enough that it is time for us to meet.'

'How often is there a meeting of the Five Royal Clans?'

'It usually happens once a year, but it seems things have changed and we need to speak in person.'

'Its in a week?'

'Yes.'

'Then we don't have much time. We have to find the name of the leader of the Silent Phantasma.'

'You don't understand, its more than that.'

So I still, staring at him as he lets out a long breath. It was as if he was deciding something that wasn't something he would enjoy. But just as his mouth opens my phone goes off. I look down and see its Jerry.

'Hey Jerry what's up?'

The nervous voice on the other end made my smile fade as he says, 'Nina, I... I think I've found out what that symbol means.'

'Alright, what's going on Jerry.'

'Shush, listen I think I know who this person is you are looking for.'

'Why all the mystery Jerry?' I ask, my heart suddenly picking up speed as I realize something must be wrong.

Slowly I slide out of the booth and stand as he says in a very even tone, 'I can't tell you right now, you have to get back quickly, and Nina?'

'Yes?'

'I think something's wrong with...' but before he can finish his sentence I hear a commotion.

'Jerry... Jerry!' I yell into the phone, hearing a clattering and scuffle, then the line goes dead.

My head whips around to Nick who was looking up at me with a frown. Suddenly my pheremones unleash with the smell of murderous rage. Nick starts to slide out of the booth saying with an edge in his voice, 'Nina, what's going on?'

Before he can even finish the sentence, I am bolting from the restaurant, down the street, and up to an officer who was just about to get in his police SUV. I had never moved this fast in all my years, but I knew fear was propelling me for my dear friend. My heart was cold as ice.

'My name is Detective Eva Rossi, I need your squad car now!'

The officer turns to look at me with nervous eyes asking sarcastically, 'What? Why?'

'For God's sakes, I don't have time for this!!' I scream at the top of my lungs, my fury unleashing on him as he slams to the floor glamoured into a possible coma. My power was surging through me like a bolt of lightning, unchecked, and I didn't care.

I pick the officer up and throw him out of the way - at least a good ten feet - slip into the SUV, start it up, and peel out. The tires screamed as I slide out of the police lot, sirens howling as I flicked on the red and blues. Nick was running down the street, his head swiveling back and forth looking at me. As I pass, I see his eyes cut to me in the police car speeding past him, but I don't even stop for him. Every second now counted as I blew through a red light, sending drivers honking in surprise.

Putting it in second gear, I slam down on the accelerator, never caring less about the species of mankind. My heart screaming with fear for my one human friend left alive in this world that meant anything to me.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

My pupils were constricted as I speed down the freeway, going well over a hundred miles an hour. My breathing was ragged as the sirens howled and drivers slide off the road. For once I was glad to be in the USA, where people actually moved out of the way for the police. I laid on the horn only a few times, slamming one car from behind in my haste to get out of Waco.

Now I nearly cause the SUV to skid as I took the exit to Mart, noticing the sign for Mart now gone. The engine sign came up on the SUV, and I knew I was riding it too hard but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. My friend was in danger and I was going to save him. This body was going to be put to use as not a predator, but a protector.

The SUV flies off the asphalt onto the grass and gravel, skidding and sliding. I slam it back down into third, sending the engine screaming as the tires grip, gaining traction. My eyes catch sight of the smoke and flames and my heart screams even moreso. My brain was on fire, everything flashing before me, every death I had dealt, every second I had lived my life as this hideous monster!

The SUV slams back onto asphalt, sending me into the roof, but I hit seat again and slam on the gas pedal again. I skid to a stop in front of the police station. Smoke billowed from the hood of my car as I stumble out, looking at the station. My breath was gone, looking at the structure being consumed by fire. Filling my lungs with air I scream out the name of my friend, 'JERRY!!!'

The only sound of crackling fire and wind was my response. My predatory eyes search around me and I murmur, 'There was more than one fire and I run as fast as my legs will carry me to the second of the three. It was the old Colonial house, already it was a collapsing in on itself and I knew someone was here, someone from the Silent Phantasma.

Turning, I run for the next, sliding to a stop in front of the house we had all stayed in. It was a furnace and the houses beside it were already catching, their long grassed yards already ablaze and I fill my lungs again, 'JERRY!!!'

No sound, nothing and I feel my legs buckle, my heart feeling itself wrench and pull away from my being. On my knees, feeling as if I'm splitting in two, my mind races through Jerry's last words to me and then it feels like I'm back as I say, head whipping up, 'He said he was at the library.'

Snapping to my feet in an instance, I rush to where I knew the library had to be. My legs light as I jump brush and hear the long grass of yards hiss as it hits my legs. I pass the police station and come up to the library, it was silent, the door wide open. As I step in, I step on something slick. Closing my eyes, feeling dead, I whisper out, 'Jerry?'

There was no sound as I open my eyes and look down. There was an arm and I gulp as I look ahead and see what remained of a body. But it wasn't Jerry and I let out a gasp of relief. It was Kalvin. His body hadn't yet turned to ash, meaning this was recent and I rush inside yelling out, 'Jerry!'

Nothing, I run down the isles and find him no where. Brushing my hands through my hair, trying to keep my sanity, I say out loud to myself, 'Ok, think Natasha, think. If he isn't here where could he be. This town is small, the library is small. Maybe he didn't find what he needed here, so where could he go?'

My brain was sifting through information. He could have used his phone to find the information. No the phones seemed unreliable from here, as he had been using landlines since our arrival. He might need a different library, but where?

Suddenly it clicks, 'A school. Schools have libraries.'

Looking around, I only see one ancient looking computer. Jerry would die before using that, but schools were well funded and their library would have computers.

Rushing to the back wall, I look at a framed map of the town, and smack my finger on the school name, cracking the frames glass snarling, 'There you are!'

Rushing from the room, noticing Kalvin's fingers and blood starting to gray I know my time was short. Jerry could be in real trouble now as I sprint for the school. My senses were on full alert, my power untapped, pheremones blasting my presence. I didn't care who knew I was here, I was going to kill anyone who tried to hurt my friend.

It took me precious minutes to find the school and I slow when I see the broken glass door and the large rock inside. This was Jerry's doing. He had rushed, and I felt the build up of dread once again. The halls moaned as the breeze whipped through it. Signs pointed the way to the library. My night vision coming in handy as I glanced into rooms and down corridors for possible threats. There were none, not a single being in a four block radius. Was I too late? I couldn't hear anything, no sounds of life except my own halting breaths, and skipping heart beat.

That's when I see the open door to the library room, the lights on, and I step inside. It was quiet, only the sound of the florescent lightbulbs buzzing as I call out, 'Jerry?'

That's when I hear it, a gargling sound, a slow almost non-existent heartbeat and I rush to it. There sitting by an upturned chair lay Jerry in a pool of blood. I scream out and rush to his side, holding him as I say softly, 'Its ok Jerry, I'm here.'

He stared up at me with scared eyes, blood seeping from his mouth, a jagged tear in the side of his throat. I place my hand on it, trying to stop his life from pumping from him as I whisper, seeing his lips moving, 'No, no, don't talk. Just stay calm, I'll call for someone.'

Tears were already burning my eyes, remembering my phone was in the SUV, somewhere... I sob and say, 'Jerry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you.

His eyelids start to flutter and I say, holding him closer, 'No, no, Jerry don't go to sleep. Jerry!'

His eyes go half mass, the light slowly fading from them as I howl, 'Jerry! Jerry' No, no, NOOOO!!!!'

Howling sobs rip from my throat as I hug him to me, no longer hearing his heart. Knowing my dearest friend was dead. I gulp for air, even as my throat constricts in pain. The smell of blood all around me, slicking my shirt, my friends blood. My friend!!!

That's when I hear a southern bell voice next to me, 'Such a shame, he was such a good boyfriend.'

My eyes snap open, the sobs dead on my lips. I was stiff, staring straight ahead, mind frozen. Everything inside me went cold as ice as my eyes slowly turn and look up at the fiery red head. She was about four feet from me, blood on her hand as she sighs, saying, 'Though I hate to admit I never liked how attached he was to you. Yes Mss. Boss and all. Made me jealous.'

My brain couldn't process what was happening. She smiles, her fangs flashing as she holds up the faded card saying, 'Though I have to admit, he came close to figuring it out, the little imp.'

Now my insides turned even colder, frigid, jaw setting as I watch the card burst into flames as she continues, 'He was just too trusting.'

'Shut up,' I growl in a demonic voice I didn't know I possessed.

'Oh please, what can you possibly do to me? You're a bitten clanless who is barely even a C rank. I just killed an A ranked vampire if you hadn't seen him in the public library already.'

'You will die.' It came out of me from the deaths of hell. A slow moving breeze starting to circle me, ripped pages and papers floating slightly, my hair raising a bit.

She laughs saying coolly, 'Oh, will I.'

Suddenly she rushes me and just before her blood stained claws came an inch from my face, I say in a voice so calm it made the hairs on my body stand erect, 'Stop.'

Just like the ghouled in the tunnel all her forward momentum stopped. Only her eyes seemed to move as realization dawned and widened with surprise as I say, 'Disappear.'

Wind burst from around me, sending everything flying away from me and Jerry, Beck instantly flying back, slamming through a wall, and another.

Something had snapped inside me as I look down at my dear dead friend. All the tears were gone, all the laughing, just numbness. Putting him down and folding his arms I whisper, kissing his forehead, 'I'm sorry my friend.'

Slowly I stand, the circling breeze still flowing around me when I hear the door slam open. My eyes turn to it and I see both Ki and Nick. Their eyes were wide and I can smell their nervous pheremones. Nick asks in a choking voice, 'What's happen?'

Ki had out one of his blades, but I could care less as I suddenly hear her heart beat. She was reviving and myy head snaps back to the hole. I say in that cool unearthly voice, feeling this power like a deep void around me, 'Return!'

In an instant she was slamming into my open palm, as if I have caught a ball one handed. She lets out a winded oaf, ribs snapping, her limbs like a rag doll as they dropped down beside her. My hands grip her shirt to prevent her from ever touching foot on earth alive again. She coughs blood into my face, asking in a choking way I knew well, 'Wh-what are you?'

'Someone you should have never messed with.'

Wind swirls violently around us, chairs, desks, and papers lifting and whirling around me as I ask coolly, knowing she could see madness in my eyes, 'Do you know what true fear is?' Let me show you.'

Her eyes were wide, terror filling them as I let this power fill the area. Her slitted pupils showing absolute terror and suddenly her nose starts to bleed, her eyes starting to go bloody as she screams out.

Far from me I heard words, but my focus is on this vile creature in front of me. Blood leaks from her mouth until I feel a hand slam down on my shoulder.

My head snaps around to see Ki gasping, bloody sweat streaming down his face. He lets out a breath, frost coming from his mouth as he says breathlessly, 'Do you think Jerry would want this?'

The moment he had touched my shoulder the wind had stalled and I stare at him. I notice the frost on his black clothes, and cracked and chapped lips. What had I done?

Turning around, I look at the girl dangling from my hand, her eyes were blank but her heartbeat was strong. I wanted to kill her, to eviscerate her, but I stop myself.

'Let her go Nina, let us handle her,' Nick says, also gasping, standing behind Ki, frost tipping his hair.

Everything inside me said to erase her from existance, but finally I remember something Jerry told me long ago, his sarcastic voice invading the numbness inside me, 'Vengence brings disgrace.'

A small sob escapes my lips as I whisper, 'Why now Jerry?'

Looking at this vampire in my grasp, I slowly remove my hand, one finger at a time from her shirt and she drops like a lifeless doll to the ground.

Just as suddenly, the power that had escaped me pulls back inside me and I gasp in surprise at it's force. I stager and collapse myself, head falling just inches from Jerry's.

His lifeless eyes staring back at me and I croak out, tears leaking from my eyes, unable to move, 'I'm so sorry Jerry. I'm so so sorry.'


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

I sat there on the plane, a cup of steaming coffee in my hands. They still shook from whatever I had done in that room. Ki had told Nick not to ask what I had done. But I could tell that's all he wanted to ask. Ki's close comrades were already at the town, trying to salvage what they could, while Igor, and Nick stood outside the plane which was inside a hanger at the Waco airport.

Daylight had hit about an hour ago and thankfully the hanger had no windows, though all the lights were on. Ki squatted next to me. I had cried for hours and I knew my eyes were bloodshot as I looked up at him. He asks sofly, 'Feeling any better?'

I couldn't seem to talk, words wouldn't form, my mind felt shattered, my emotions gone as I shake my head. Ki nods, looking worried as he asks, 'Would you like some blood?'

My eyes just stare into his and he nods whispering, 'I understand.'

He stands and murmurs, 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

My hearing sharpens as I listen to him leave the plane and come up to Nick and Igor who were talking about 'the girl'.

Igor: 'How is she?'

Ki: 'In shock. I don't really know how to handle this.'

Nick: 'No one does, she's so human.'

Igor hissing: 'Humanity still rings true in us as well brother. But that is besides the point. The female vampire, the one you called Beck.'

Nick: 'Who is she?'

Igor: 'My most trusted comrades are on the trail, but she is out.'

Ki: 'Out?'

Igor: 'Unconcious. It seems Nina literally was slowly squeezing her insides. Her brain is scrambled eggs right now.'

Nick: 'Great Fideus, really?'

Igor: 'Yes.'

Ki: 'What is she?'

I could only imagine that they were thinking about me, but I could care less, as I continue to listen, eyes on the slowly swirling coffee in my cup.

Igor: 'I don't know. Right now all I can sense is a low powered C rank. But you told me last night when you came into Mart, before you even knew where she was, you sensed her.'

Nick says softly: 'It was like being hit by a brick wall. Her power was so strong I was terrified.'

Ki: 'It was terrible, I have been around my cousin Aname and his power was nothing like hers. We were just on the outskirts of the town when that happened and the power only increases the closer we got.'

There was silence, until Igor finally says, 'I know she is hiding something, but what she did last night from your descriptions, it tells me she doesn't know her abilities.'

Nick: 'Its possible she is just coming into them.'

Ki: 'It's a possibility, but unlikely. She might not know what she is. Do you think she is what the Phantasma wants?'

Igor: 'I think so.'

Instantly I pull away. I didn't want to hear more, shaking with fear and fury. My dearest friend was dead and it was all my fault. I didn't deserve to go on, but then I feel the rage for Beck build inside me. My eyes flash to the window and then I see black in front of me. The rage was gone and I look up. It was Igor. He was calm as could be, not a sign of stress on him as he asks, 'Do you need something?'

Again I shake my head. He had just been outside, how could be suddenly be in front of me?

Suddenly he lifts the coffee from my hands and I frown, looking up at him. He holds it, tapping it, and he says, 'Can you speak? Or have you gone mute?'

Ki says from the open doorway of the plane, 'Come on E, she's in shock.'

Igor says over his shoulder, black soulless eyes still on me, 'I doubt it.'

With a grace I had learned of in the library, he sits on his knees in front of me. We were at eye level, staring at each other, and he says, 'I can smell your rage. You lack a poker face Ms. Simmons.'

I continue to stare, unafraid of this man or more likely nit caring what happens to me at thus point and he continues, 'Use it.'

With that he stands and walks away with the coffee. My hands felt empty and cold as I call out, 'May I have my coffee back?'

I see his shiny shoes and he plunks the coffee back in my hands, walks away, and says to Ki, 'See, no shock at all. I have things to discuss with Nick. Take care of her.'

I feel Ki come over, his own little nothingness. He sits opposite me, and I look up at him, murmuring softly, 'My apologies for my behavior. I just...'

'You needed time to process what has happened.'

'I... I need to contract his father and mother. Oh dear god how will I ever explain it to them,' I ask, feeling the tears rolling down my face.

Ki holds out a packet of tissues and I take one, wiping at my already raw eyelids and whisper, 'What do I even do from here on out?'

'You fight.'

My eyes snap to him and I let out a long sigh, saying softly, 'I don't know if I have any fight left in me.'

A quirky smile comes to his face as he says, 'After what I saw last night, I'd say you have plenty of fight left.'

Looking down at my shaking hands, my body spent from what I did, I say shakily, 'I don't even know how I did it.'

'No idea?'

I shake my head saying, 'I could never do things like that before, and that power.'

My hand comes up to my chest, feeling my heart thump under it and continue, 'I've never felt anything like it before in my life.'

Ki leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and says softly, 'I can tell you, in all my years, I have never seen the like.'

I stare at him and ask, 'What happens now?'

'Right now, we are just trying to play catch up. If you'd like I can call Jerry's family, it's my job as a Night Hunter anyhow.'

I shake my head, saying sharply, 'No! No, I'll do it. He was my friend and I'm not a coward when it comes to doing what needs to be done.'

'I don't doubt it.'

\--D--

Ending the call with shaking fingers, I hand the phone back to Ki saying, 'Thank you.'

'Of course.'

The call had devastated Jerry's parents, but they thanked me and I let them know the body would be sent and all funeral arrangements would be paid for. Just like that, it was done, my friends life wrapped in a tidy little bow.

I felt hollow as I wrap the soft blanket around myself just a little tighter. Ki seems to perk up and says, 'E needs me, I'll be back in a moment.'

A lot had happened in the last few hours. Between what I had overheard and seen it was as if a fire-ant bed had been disturbed. We were back in the air, heading back to Tokyo. It had been decided among the three Purebloods, as it seemed something had been found in the tunnels and they were all a little nervous. I had remained quite. Nick had brought my personal folder over, the one I had been compiling since beginning this journey with. It contained a mixture of information and questions I had written in margins, but I hadn't opened it. After what had happened I had no interest in going forward with those investigation. All I wanted to do was hide away, disappear from this dark world I had allowed myself to be sucked into.

Thats when someone sits across from me, my eyes on the closed window shade. The sun was high in the sky now. I could kill everyone on this plane if I so chose to, in so many respects I had all the power. Slowly I look up and see Igor. Blinking I ask, 'Have you finished your conversation with Ki?'

'Yes.'

I nod and look down at the folder between us on the small table. Igor was silent as the grave and the silence stretched. It was strangely not uncomfortable though the last couple of times had been.

No pheremones came off him, he was that blank space in the room and I ask, 'Don't you think your brother will not appreciate you messing with me?'

His face was unmoving, that machine like quality not changing as he says in that clipped way of his, 'I didn't realize he had a monopoly over your time and presence.'

'He doesn't.'

'Good.'

The silence stretched again and I suddenly felt the cloak of my old self come back, the dutchess in me coming to the forefront, 'Is there something that requires my attention?'

He picks up the folder in front of us and opens it. I flinch inside as he flips the pages as he saying, 'Not unless you want it to be, Ms. Simmons.'

How he could so calmly keep his cool. Nick would be beyond frustrated, that fire just under the skin, so close to the surface. So it was true, this man was ice. He didn't seem bothered at all by the long silences, the anger that would burn. I had seen it only that once with his brother, but even then it wasn't fiery rage but an icy resolve. He says quickly, 'Is there something on my face?'

His eyes flash up to meet mine and I jump in surprise. Those black irises sucking me in and laying me bare. Quickly I look away and murmur, 'No, I was simply noticing the distinctions between yourself and your brother.'

'We may be twins, but we are both far different than people like to admit.'

This makes me stiffen and my eyes fly to his as I ask, 'Twins?'

'Yes,' he says, eyes sliding over the pages in the folder.

'I didn't realize you two where twins.'

'Yes, an unusual occurrence in the vampiric society.'

This stunned me beyond words and my eyes dart to Nick and frown. It was as if a fogginess stood between us. Him on the other side. He looked to be speaking, but I couldn't hear him as he spoke with Ki and his A rank who had joined us, Gregor.

My eyes cut to Igor and he replies before I can ask, 'I prefer that people do not eavesdrop on my conversation.'

Now I felt everything in my being stiffen. The numbness slides away like a film of mineral oil as I ask in a hard tone, 'What do you require of me?'

The soft conversation of before gone. Had he been trying to work his way into my mind? I could still remember how his mind had been like a battering ram to my own several weeks ago.

Slowly those black shark eyes rise to mine and he says, 'Nothing. Consider this us getting to know each other.'

'It feels more like a test.'

Igor just stares at me for a moment, until his head cocks to one side, eyes slightly narrow, and he asks, 'What was your childhood like?'

This stuns me for a moment and I ask with a half laugh, 'What?'

Igor puts down the file on the table and says, 'I would say I had a fairly standard childhood, at least in the vampiric society. During the time I was born there were many children, so my brother and I grew up among peers. Sad to say many have died as of late, but we had a simple childhood. When I was nineteen I learned I would go on to be a Night Hunter, thus my education came to a rather abrupt end. My father thought it would be a waste to teach me anything beyond speaking, reading, and writing.'

All I could do was stare at this phantom. He seemed rather relaxed telling me this and I murmur, 'Seems rather sad.'

'It was enough.'

'So at nineteen you joined the Night Hunters? That is quite young.'

He doesn't answer for but a moment before answering, 'There have been younger, though not Purebloods. It was more in your standing.'

'C rank?'

He nods and then asks again, 'Tell me about your childhood. My brother is under the impression you were born during the victorian age.'

'I was.'

Why was he doing this? He nods, tapping the cane against his leg and says, 'One of the periods I enjoyed the most.'

This made me blink in surprise and I ask, not thinking, 'You enjoy things?'

His eyes meet mine and he asks, his eyelids tightening slightly, 'Am I not allowed to?'

'No, I simply... You seem very mechanical. Your speech, your manner.'

He nods and says, 'We will just say I have had little time to enjoy the finite emotions many have.'

Now I notice the slight edge to those clipped words. He had emotions, as Ki said but he was as guarded as I and he says again, 'Tell me about _your_ childhood.'

He truly was Dracul, not a question but a command. He wasn't early sidelined by different topics, bringing it right back to the question he wanted answered. No point in not telling him as I ask, 'My human childhood or once I realized I was a vampire?'

'Human. I find that being born as a vampire too messy and too similar.'

'You are right, I did grow up in the Victorian times. My father was a Duke, a man of considerable reput and a kind man. I grew up in the countryside and my father instilled in me a sense of adventure and a craving for knowledge. He allowed me the best of tutors and instructors though I was a girl. He never remarried despite having, from what I heard, many ladies who held him in regard. He was an amazing father, strict, but kind. I had a happy childhood. Is that all?'

Igor looks down at the file and asks, a twitch in his jaw, 'Being instilled with a craving for knowledge, why have you not started searching?'

'Pardon?'

He taps the folder and then those black eyes snap to me, 'You want justice for your friend, I can sense it. So why do you wait?'

Now we stare at each other and I ask, 'Why should I loose more?'

'Have you not already lost all?'

Who was this vampire? I couldn't understand him. He switched from topic to topic, but used my deepseated history to try and pull me back into this dark world he inhabited, like Nick did, but more intricately. It was as if he would try to keep you forever off your center. I stare at him as he stands, tapping the cane twice against his shoe and says, 'It is a pit, but you can climb out. You have before, you can again.'

With that he walks back towards his brother, the fog lifting and the others coming into focus. What did he mean by before? My heart starts slamming in fear, what had he gleened from me?

My eyes follow him and I can't help noticing how though he seemed machine like in manner his movements were far more predatory and smooth. That man was to be truly feared and it made me wonder what he was hiding in the depths of his black soul.

Looking away, my eyes land on the folder. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I needed to find justice for my friends and something told me, the world as well.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

We walked down the unfinished tunnel with two A rank Night Hunter's ahead of us as Ki explains, 'It seems the ghoul we encountered were simply here to guard what's below unlike our first assumption of it being a nest.'

'So what's below?' Nick asks.

'That's what is strange. Theo can explain it better.'

My eyes dart to one of the A rank Night Hunters leading the way. His brown eyes land on Nick as he explains in a thick Arabic accent, 'Stangely enough, the tunnel leads seemingly to no where. It converges on another tunnel, leading to a much larger one which we will be following. Several other comrades are ahead of us, making sure the way is clear.'

'So are you saying that more tunnels were found like this and there is a possibility that more people than we first thought have gone missing?' Nick asks, eyes narrowing.

'Yes, but those tunnels were not guarded as the one you came down. It must have been quite harrowing to deal with them,' Theo's eyes land on me with a slight frown.

I knew that look well, it was something all C rank felt. It was the eyes of non-belief that we could survive a ghoul attack. I had dealt with it before, when a B rank named Falcon had pulled me out of the river shortly after the ghoul attack and helped me heal.

Theo's eyes flick back up to Nick's once we both smelled his pheremones strengthen and I look at him as well. There was nothing different about his features and I realize he was simply getting Theos attention as he continues a little unnerved, 'So we think that maybe there is something beyond here.'

My eyes glance over Ki and Nick. Igor had disembarked and left us at the international airport in Tokyo, saying he had another lead to follow. It left me curious, but I had squelched it when Jerry's face flashed in my mind. Numbness still took me, a large chunk of my humanity having been stollen by the red haired winch.

But then a question hits me, why were the other tunnels abandoned by the guarding ghoul? What was the sound I hear that Ki and Nick couldn't? Frowning we come to a large open area and Theo swings his lamp around, showing us the huge cavern.

Ki murmurs, 'A holding place? Is it possible the ghoul dug this out?'

'I wouldn't be surprised. Ghoul become the bassist animals, digging tunnels and at times making nests when there is enough food.'

I couldn't imagine ghoul getting along. Most times when I saw them they would turn on each other for food, even eating one another. It still ran chills up my spine remembering the bloody battle field of Gettysburg and the ghoul scavenging the dead deep in the night. The smell of blood had drawn me, but once I had seen the massacre I left.

'This must have been one heck of a nest.' Ki replies, looking up at the high ceilings above.

'The question is where did they go?' Nick replies, looking at the four or five tunnels leading off from it.

Theo points to one and says, 'That one is the only one that leads down and the one we will be traversing.'

There were two Night Hunters standing guard at its entrance and we walk towards them. Ki greets them in vampure and we continue on. The dripping got worse, light murmurs of sound came and I jump. Nick looks down at me asking, 'Are you alright?'

I nod once, saying softly, 'It feels like we are going into the depths of hades itself.'

His lip twitches with a smile, but he doesn't say anything, simply gives a small nod. Ki chimes in, 'Don't think you need go worry Nina, you did date him.'

My eyes cut to him as I reply, 'I left him at the alter.'

His eyes go wide and he replies, 'Oh.'

'Exactly, though we both know this isn't his doing. He loves Paris too much.'

Ki chuckles and says, 'Too right.'

A deep rumbling moan and wind hits us in the face. Nick grabs me, pulling me behind him and the wind stops, the roaring moan gone. Ki was in front of his subordinates, looking sharp and deadly while they stood in front of Nick.

I ask, feeling the hairs on my arms rise, 'What was that?'

Just then the two Night Hunter's that had been sent down appear around a bend and Ki calls out, 'Collin, Zuka, report!'

'Its alright sir, come on down.'

I felt a little relief, letting out the breath I had been holding and relaxing. Nick still seemed on edge but follows nontheless. The ground was uneven now more than before as we cherry pick our way around large puddles of muddy water.

Ki holds out his hand to a small man with a stout body, shakes his hand, and asks, 'Collins, what have you found?'

'Something you aren't going to like. Follow us.'

Zuka looks down at me, his golden eyes in dark skin was like a panther. I gulp and nod my head in acknowledgement of him but he doesn't even react. He turns to follow the others and I see the giant sword on his back, it was terrifying and I gulp again. He wasn't a Pureblood, to be sure, but he was intimidating in his own right. Ki smirks and says, 'So you got the legendary claymore Zuka?'

Zuka just glances at him and then follows alongside him. Truly night and day as we follow behind, Ki's pale skin, and Zuka's dark skin. Ki laughs and says, 'Very funny Zuka, don't start with me.'

I frown and ask Nick in a whisper, 'What is Ki doing? Zuka isn't talking.'

'Zuka is mute.'

Now I was shocked, that was rare among vampire much like Ki's albinoism, and when I look back Zuka is glaring at me and I reply, 'My apologies.'

He turns away and we come around the bend. There before us was a gapping hole, behind a pale blue glow. We come up to the edge and I look both ways. Frowning I ask, 'The subway?'

Kí's face was sharp and I look at Nick. His eyes were bright with rage. His power was slowly leaking out of him as he growls, 'How did they find the Curriculum?'

My eyes widen and I stare up at Nick. The Curriculum was the vampiric way of travel around the world. So as not to have to fly or worry of the day, underground cities were built. Alexandria's Library was just a part of the one under Ciaro. There were seven cities and I had never been to one. The Curriculum was the vampires way of traveling, much like a bullet train, and no human knew of its existence or of the cities for that matter. My eyes soaked in the sight of the pale light tunnel running in both directions for as far as the eye could see.

Furlow had told me a little about it, how it was a piece of marvellous technology that used gravity to move it at the speed of sound. So the roaring moan we had heard was it going past, breaking the sound barrier.

Nick spins away, walking up the tunnel. I jump and start to follow him as Ki replies from behind us, 'Igor needs to know this. If the ghoul have broken through here, they could be in our cities.'

That was a more terrifying thought than any I had had. Vampires truly ruled the world, in the background much like a shadow, but still with amazing power. Without the vampire, mankind would collapse. I knew that for a fact as Furlow had explained the finite details so long ago. Catching up to Nick, I ask, 'What does this mean?'

'I have to leave for Kotowa sooner.'

My blood runs cold at the name. The City of a Thousand Moons, Kotowa, where vampires walked freely and no human interaction existed. Following close beside him, I ask, 'Where will I go? I can return to Mart for...'

But he cuts me off with a growl in the darkness, 'You will be coming with me.'

\--D--

I sat there in the kitchen of the house we had rented in Tokyo and I munch on some chips. Ki sat across from me while Igor and Nick were in the other rooming talking. It was sound proofed, so there wasn't any way of listening in if I wanted to. Ki asks, munching on one of the cheetos as well, 'So from your expression in the tunnel, you have never seen the Curriculum?'

'No.'

'How was it?'

'I can say I've never seen such a large tunnel, but I am curious about the light?'

'When your in the Curriculum's ship it mimics the daytime sky. Something the creator of it wanted, he always wanted to see the sky unimpeded by the sun's rays.'

I nod, my mind going back to me and Jerry having that last conversation on the bench in Mart, enjoying the heat of the sun on us. My heart burns and Ki asks, 'How is your arm?'

Jumping, I look down at it. I had wrapped it in a smaller area and lie, 'Better, it's...almost healed.'

'How about with regard to Jerry?'

My heart burns for a moment and I shake my head murmuring, 'It hurts.'

'You know I spoke with Jerry for quite a while in Mart. He was an amazing human, so enthusiastic about what he was learning.'

I look up at Ki and his slight smile as he looks at the shuttered curtains continuing, 'He told me how excited he was to be helping us. He even said, considering we are gods. That sense of humor of his kept him centered despite all the strangeness he was experiencing. You can't give up on all this Nina, Jerry would probably beat you.'

A soft sad smile cones over my face, my pheremones taking on the soft smell of rain as I whisper, 'I know that, but what happened is still far too raw for me to even begin again. I want revenge, I want answers. I feel as if I'm blocked, deep inside me.'

Ki nods and takes my hand in his murmuring, 'I can sympathize. Give it time, that burn to continue will return.'

I nod, taking a shaky breath. Just then Nick and Igor come through the doorway into the kitchen. Ki and I look up at them. Nick looks down at me and says, 'You won't be able to go to Kotowa.'

'I knew that already. I am clanless and bitten.'

Kotowa was a special city where only B rank and above could wander. The other six cities were available to all clanned, but I wasn't. Nick glares at Igor saying, 'Even if I smuggled you in, Igor said any other Nigh Hunter would strike you down.'

I look at Igor, his eyes were on me. His expression I couldn't understand, as if he was pained but then he says, 'We will be traveling back to New York City, from there Nick and I will take the Curriculum to Kotowa. Ki you will stay with Nina and continue the invest...'

Igor stops when his phone rings and notices the number. Sliding it to answer, he looks at us and says, 'The plane will disembark at nightfall, there will be layovers. So enjoy your night.'

With that he steps away, answering the phone with, 'What is the news?'

Nick looks down at me, his jaw set. It looked like he wanted to say something, but shakes his head and walks back down the hall in which he came. Ki shakes his head and says, 'The fiery dragon needs to control himself, or he will do something he regrets.'

I didn't understand, but I just let my mind go blank, uninterested in the context of his sentence or where I would go next. All I wanted was a moment of peace.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The flight to LA uneventful, the layover just as much so. Nick and I sat in the small waiting room for private planes while Igor and Ki took care of calls that needed to be made. On the flight Igor had gotten word that Helix had woken and that the Seeker's were trying to repair his memory that must have been altered at the time of the missing pages from the Library of Alexandria. Ki comes back into the empty waiting room. Not many private plane owners would be out at this time of night.

Looking out the window, I take in the scene of the well lit runways, several planes touching down once again on mother earth. Nick was busy reading something on his phone, but more than that he hadn't spoken much to me since last night. Not that we spoke much now a day with so many people among us. His mind was on what remained of his clan, while all that I held dear was gone. It burned in my chest as I look down at the folder in my hand. It was the one on the playing cards. Ki asks as he sits down beside me with a sigh, ' Anything new?'

'No, what about Helix?'

Ki shrugs and replies, 'So far the seeker's haven't been able to do much with him or the librarians that had seen him during the time. But Igor has suggested to the Five that maybe the Grand Seeker could.'

'Grand Seeker?'

'Yes, much like us, Seekers have those above them. But only the Grand Seeker holds dominion over them all. She is very nice.'

'You've met her?'

'Yes, several times. However I have to admit the first time was a little...jarring.'

I frown and ask, 'How so?'

'We will just say she is a very old and powerful vampire. Being in her presence is simply awe inspiring, even for us Pureblood Royal. Nothing slips past her and she is a healer of all wounds.'

His eyes go down to my arm, but the sleeve covered the fake bandage. I chuckle and ask, 'So what exactly are the Seekers? My teacher Furlow said they were healers.'

'That is one aspect of many,' Nick murmurs, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

'That's true, you would know better than anyone, right Nick?'

There was an edge in Ki's voice as I look between them. Nick glances up at us then back down at his phone typing as he says, 'Yes, I know her well. She isn't just a healer, but a teacher. You could consider the Night Hunter's the justice of the vampire world, the Royals the power, and the Seekers the faith of our world. They keep the knowledge and the wisdom of many in their ranks, learning and improving the world at large.'

'Well put,' Igor says, stepping in and continuing, 'The plane is fueled and ready to go. The sun will be up in less than thirty minutes.'

\--D--

My mind was going back to my last conversation with Jerry. Having been jolted back when Ki got a call from the Seeker's saying she had finally woken. It had brought it all back as I stare down at the cards in front of me.

All three of the Purebloods had been right, I needed to bring the Phantasma to justice and the burn to find them had started eating me up the more I thought about Jerry. He had found a message on the playing card, or a symbol. It had him scared and I knew it had to take a lot to scare him.

Stiffening at the past tense of that thought, my eyes narrow, that deep cold numbness coming to me as I pick up the card. Looking at it from different angles, I think back. He had said something about a light, a special light. No, it was and I murmur, 'UVA light.'

My eyes slowly move to the shuttered plane window and my mind slowly clicked into place. If you wanted to hide something from vampires, you had to put it somewhere they couldn't go. Slowly my hearbeat picked up and I look up at Nick who sat across from me. What I was about to do would make every single one of these Purebloods and A ranks jump.

Moving my hand to the shutter, Nick asks, 'What are you doing?'

Slowly my eyes lift as I say softly, 'I figured out what Jerry was talking about when I last heard from him.'

I crack the window and a single beam of white light slices into the plane and onto the otherside against the wall. Vampires saw light differently than humankind. It looked much like a laser beam, but one deadly to vampire. It had a fine crystaline look to it when you looked at it up close, like a prism of colors. For me I could see it as Nick, Ki, Igor, and the others could but also as a human could.

Nick snarls and is out of his chair away from what could burn him in a nanosecond. Ki yells out, having seen it from his seat, 'Are you out of your mind?!'

'No, but you will like this,' I say picking up the ace.

Keeping my hand away from the beam of direct sunlight, I slowly put the card into it, as if scanning a barcode at the store. Sure enough, there is was. A faint blue symbol that showed through the blood. I knew when Jerry had figured this out he had had only a UVA lamp on the card, making the image show up moreso.

With that I slam the shade down and the prismatic sunlight was gone, cut off once again. Looking up, I see all of the others staring at me. With slow deliberate steps Ki, Igor, and Nick come towards me, sitting at the table with me. They all looked a little leary of me, but Nick finally speaks out, 'How did you figure it out? About a symbol on the card?'

'Jerry.'

They looked from one to the other, as if questioning each other about my sanity. Letting out a sigh, I tap the card explaining, 'Before his death, he called me. No more than 30 minutes before hand he told me he had found a symbol on the playing card. He had found it by using a UVA light, and the best lamp for making UVA light is?'

'The sun,' Igor murmurs in thought, the first hint of emotion I had ever heard in his voice and my heart gave an unusal skip.

Blinking, I shake it away and continue, 'Yes, exactly. Who would think there would be a symbol under the blood on the ace.'

Ki says as he picks up the card in surprise, 'We did think there might be a message, even a taunt, but despite our tests nothing came up.'

'Why would you make it easy? The Silent Phantasma doesn't work in the same way that most do. They aren't taunts, its not a person who wants recognition. This person wants us to fear him and from what I have seen its working. This group has had hundreds of years to prepare. Its done so in complete anonymity for that long. Only once they have started putting their plan into action have these playing cards been put into play. Now they want us to know and fear them, but not by regular means. None of you thought to look at this card in the daylight, only a human would. How best do you hide something?'

'By hiding it where the enemy will not look,' Igor replies, looking at the card in Ki's hand.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.'

'But how could they leave a symbol on a card like that, which only shows up under sunlight?'

'That is the real question now isn't it.' Nick replies, as he holds out his hand for the card.

Ki asks, as he hands the card over, 'Nina, your a geneticist, so can you?'

Shaking my head, I explain, 'No, its more complex than that. Genetics will only help on the human realm. What you need is a bio engineer or a well versed chemist, they can figure the chemical compounds that make up the ink that left that symbol...'

I trail off as I stare at the card and I can feel their eyes on me. Nick gives a huff and says, 'You know of someone who can help, don't you?'

The six pairs of Pureblood eyes and the small group of A rank who were at the front of the plane were rivited as I nod, thinking of the old friend. The man who had shied away from me weeks ago. The question was if I could find him as I nod and say, 'His name is Samuel Longsworth.'


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

My clothes were shabby as I walk into the alley I hadn't seen in weeks, but I could feel the old happy memories of my time with Furlow and Longsworth come sweeping back. That was until the C rank Night Hunter said beside me, 'I don't sense any vampires here.'

She was young, named Rose, and turned only a few years prior. I could sense the excitement she had at being a vampire. Some humans wanted to be vampires and she looked to be in her early thirties. She might have been among a family of humans that served the vampiric society and was given the opportunity to become one.

Now here she was, serving me in finding Longsworth. Her clothes had been distressed and I had made sure she wasn't wearing any symbol of the Night Hunters. If he saw it, he would run. I murmur, 'You are still young.'

She didn't seem to like that answer as I let my senses slowly unfold, walking slowly down the alley. Like previously, there was no sign of a human begger, not even a sound. But then I sense movement and my head snaps to the side, scaring Rose. She hadn't expected that, but the movement was only a rat scurrying by. Letting out a breath, feeling my own anxiety rise, I slowly let out my pheremones hoping for anything. That's when I sense him and let out a sigh of relief.

It was coming from a small tent and I call out, 'Longsworth?'

There was a little motion but not much as I slide the tarp away. He looks up and my stomach lurches, black veins were starting to appear in his eyes as he says in a thin voice, 'Natasha?'

Swirling around, I grab Rose by the shoulder and say, 'Go to the car, grab two bags of the blood I had you bring.'

She looked a little unsure, but nods and takes off back to the car. Squatting down and coming into the makeshift tent, I say softly, 'Longsworth, I'm going to help you.'

'No point, too late for me now,' his hunger weakened voice murmurs and holds out his arm.

Much like mine, I see the bite marks and whimper. Tears spring to my eyes, but I force them back as I roll up my sleeve and growl, 'Not yet you don't.'

I slice into my arm with my own teeth and hold it against his mouth. At first he tries to resist, but finally he accepts it and drinks. Tears were slowly rolling down his face as he drinks deep. My head spins, but I shake it off. He was taking too much, but he needed mine more than a humans at this point. Rose pulls back the tent door and cries out when Longsworth opens his eyes. I hiss at her, 'Calm down, he hasn't turned yet. He is in the first stages, my blood will help pull him back.'

She looked shaken and more than a little unsure but finally nods, handing me the blood. I ask Longsworth to let my wrist go and he does, with a hiccup of utter despair, but I give him the blood bag as I slowly lift him into a seated position. His hands shook violently, but he held the bag nonetheless as I say to him, 'Longsworth this is a friend. She has never seen a vampire turning into a ghoul before, but she is here for you. We are going to help you up and get you somewhere safe.'

'Nowhere is safe.'

I couldn't agree more.

\--D--

Standing there, looking through the glass at Longsworth's prone figure in the hospital bed, I am thrown back to Furlow and I.

He had strapped Longsworth to a bed, and had slowly spoon feed him blood. It was terrible seeing the withdrawls from the Tridum, if it hadn't been for that Longsworth would have recovered in about a week from the ghoul symptoms.

'So this is the bio-chemist you kept praising on the way here?' Igor asks in that sharp way of his.

His arms were crossed, the cane resting on the glass wall separating us from Longsworth who had been mildly sedated after realizing where we were taking him. I nod, watching as the dialysis machine pulled the silvery liquid from his blood and six liters of fresh was being pumped into him to help feed him. Igor says in a not so impressed monotone, 'Doesn't look like much of anything.'

'He is brilliant, and helped me learn a bit about the world of biology when I was younger. Its unfortunate for him, his mind is of genius level intellect, but he hides it behind Tridium.'

Igor doesn't reply as Nick comes up, ending a call and says, 'The meeting is rescheduled for Friday of this week.'

'Two days,' I murmur.

'We don't have enough time to wait for you friend,' Igor replies, giving Nick a look I couldn't place once again.

I nod, saying, 'Once the dialosis is done, I will speak with him. Right now he needs medical attention more than my help.'

'A bitten beggar. Nina, you have very strange friends,' Ki says as he walks up to us, two A ranked Night Hunter behind him as he says, 'E, the Five are waiting for you. The meeting will be held tomorrow day at 0630, it would be best if you went ahead to Kotowa.'

Igor nods and replies, 'So it seems.'

With that he gives me a bow, his brother a handshake and seemingly silent conversation with their eyes, then he is gone. The two A ranks following after him as Ki comes up. Ki hands me the folder I had asked to bring with the aces, the symbol having now been scanned, and the chemical makeup of the card itself, the inks, and the blood.

Nick turns and says, 'Is there anything I can do to help?'

'No.'

'Then I have to leave you for a short time, word has reached me about the other clans I must verify, then I'll return.'

Nodding, he steps away, walking down the hall. The hospital had a special staff that dealt with nothing but vampires, which was in the sub-basement floors. Ki watches as a nurse blushes when Nick walks by and he snorts, 'Purebloods, always getting the action.'

Giving Ki a smack on the arm I say, 'Dude, you are one too.'

Ki chuckles, but then sobers saying, 'Its good to see a smile on your face Nina, for a moment there I thought we lost you.'

'I'm still here, just needed time to grieve. Seeing Longsworth helps. Knowing he is still here makes me feel centered. Takes me back to my time with my teacher when we helped him the first time.'

'How did Furlow, right? How did he do it?'

Shrugging, I reply, 'He knew as long as the iris hadn't gone black, Longsworth had a chance. So he slowly brought him back over a couple of weeks. The withdrawls were the worst but he came back from the preverbial death of the ghoul.'

'You teacher Furlow sounds like an amazing man.'

'He was,' I murmur with a soft smile.

The nurse watching over Longsworth comes out and updates us, 'He's almost finished with the blood, but the dialysis will take a few more hours.'

'Is he up to me visiting?' I knew I should wait, but just as Nick said, time was of the essence.

The nurse looks back at the thin man in the bed and sighs, 'Yes, but no more than ten minutes.'

I nod, looking down at the file in my hand and then back at Ki. It was time to face Longsworth. So gathering my wits, I open the sliding door into his room. The slow rhythmic sounds of machines, heart monitor, blood pressure filled the otherwise silent room. My heels clacked on the tile floor as I come over and stare down at Longswortg's face.

'You lied to me,' he mutters, eyes still closed.

'How did I lie to you Longsworth?'

'I guess it could be said it wasn't a lie but an omision.'

A small smile comes to my face as I ask, 'What omision?'

'That you have become clanned.'

'Oh Longsworth, I'm not clanned. I haven't been for over two hundred years.'

Slowly his eyes open, the veins in his eyes looked more gray than distinctly black as he looks at me and says, 'But your blood?'

'It was an emergency, and I didn't have time to consider the fact he was a Pureblood.'

Longsworth seemd to be weighing my answers to their truthfulness, but finally nods as if satisfied, and asks, 'Why did you bring me here?'

It was enough for me to sit down by his bedside and hand him the file. He just stares down at it asking, 'What is it?'

'A question we need answered.'

His tired, gray stained eyes slowly look up at me as he says with a sardonic smile, 'You know I don't do this anymore Nat...'

My heart slams with fear as I cut him off saying, 'Nina, my name is Nina now.'

He stops, looks at the glass partition and continues, 'Nina, you know I am not that person anymore.'

A small smile comes to my face as I lean in and whisper, 'For all those years, why did I see science weeklies still around your sleeping bag. We are both people that never truly leave what we love.'

It was silent between us, ny eyes staring as his face falls and he says, 'Despite everything I still love to learn.'

'Longsworth... Samuel, you can't change the past, but you can make a change for the better in the future.'

Longsworth lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head and says as he looks up at me, 'Furlow used to tell me that all the time.'

'Maybe its time you started listening,' I reply softly, sliding the file towards him.

His eyes follow the movement, as if contemplating what this could mean, what road this would lead him. Just then the nurse comes in and says, 'Sorry Ms. Simmons, it seems Prince Nicoli needs you.'

Nodding, I stand and Longsworth grabs my arm with more strength than I expected and I look down at him. He gripped the file in his hand like a lifeline, and says as if I am the other, 'Be careful Nina, the road you walk is dangerous and the path dark.'

'I know Longsworth, moreso than you can imagine.'

With that he releases me and just before I leave the room, he says softly, 'This isn't natural refinement.'

My eyes snap to him, his small withered form in the bed, but those eyes nothing but steel. There was more to that statement but I would have to ask him later as I slide the glass door back into place.

Nick was waiting in a small office the nurse lead me to. Taking a seat, I ask, 'So Nick what is the news?'


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Nick looked irritated, but also a bit worried. His face seemed placid and without emotion, but I noticed the twitch of his jaw and the tightening around his eyelids. Over the past few weeks I had started to learn to read this rather emotionless man. Now I saw him better, as more than a royal vampire, but almost human in emotion.

Finally he looks at me and says, 'The Zula clan has collapsed, most of the clans have been decimated by the Silent Phantasma.'

'What?!' I say, standing in shock and my hand covers my mouth as I whimper out, 'Milan?'

'Don't worry, she is fine. She was at the Library of Alexandria working with the Night Hunters when the attack occurred at the Royal Clans home, and the seven great houses of the clan. She is taking refuge with my clan now... what's left of it.'

Those final words made my heart wrench for this vampire. He was pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back as he continues, 'There is more.'

'What?'

'The Elrics have taken asylum in the Won lands, only Tiberius and the main branch seem to have survived a major attack.'

Slowly I find myself sitting, shaking with the knowledge of what this meant. He continues on, 'The Won have noticed smaller clans and groups have gone missing in their lands and have started monitoring their borders.'

'And the Romane leader?'

'He is safe in Kotowa at the moment.'

My mind was racing as I realize the implications of what is happening. He answers my thoughts, 'The Silent Phantasma has taken out two royal clans, only me and the leader of the Romane exist, the Zula are no more, the Won are starting to feel the storm brewing at their borders, the Elric are running, and we know nothing of the Silent Phantasma than some far reaching crap that no longer matters. We need answers before all of society collapses, ourselves and humankind.'

He had put his hands down on the desk, head hung, as if talking this out, no more like purging it to a clanless who had no say, would help. Finally he looks up at me and asks, 'Do you think this shriveled begger can really help us?'

'Yes.'

'We are stretched thin with resources now Nina, we have too many possible leads and no answers. I can't keep supporting this unless answers are found and soon or...'

The silence was answer enough to what was left unsaid. Standing, I look at this broad shouldered and powerful vampire, realizing just how weakened his stand is saying, 'The Silent Phantasma had a reason for taking me, I know, but they had a reason for leaving these clues and I intend to find them for my friend.'

With that I leave the office and head back to the room that held my old friend. Sliding the glass door open, he looks up from the file and I ask firmly, 'What have you found Longsworth?'

\--D--

Ki whistles in surprise as he says, 'So Longsworth says that this is being synthesized?'

'Yes, but not in the way we expected. He says that the Tirdium is being taken, purified with heat in the normal way but there the process is suddenly changed. The Tridium is being corroded somehow through chemical manipulation.'

'What chemicals?' Nick asks, as Ki passes the notes I had wriitten as Longsworth dictated them to me.

'That is where it gets tricky, he is unsure, some of the chemicals are similar, iron, nitrogen, some red phosphorus.'

'Sounds like refining meth.'

'Yes, but then he said that the chemical makeup is changed, and he said it would be in my arena of expertise.'

'I don't follow,' Ki replies, looking a little confused.

'Whatever the Phantasma are doing, they are refining the chemcial in humans.'

Now they both stop, their eyes slowly lifting to me. I shake my head and say, 'I didn't want to believe it myself, but its much like cyanide is refined in the belly of pigs, they are taking this chemical compound and putting it into humans to refine it. The chemical breakdown says as much.'

Nick shakes his head and says, 'Impossible, this concentration of Tridium would kill a human, it would shred their blood.'

'Not if they were no longer human.'

Nick and I look a Ki, who was reading the report I had shorthanded and I ask with a frown, 'What do you mean?'

'When a vampire is changing into a ghoul, fundamental changes start to occur in the body, as if they revert back to being human as their blood starts to rot in their veins. Have you ever wondered why when a vampire is turning their eyes turn black?'

Suddenly my medical background returns and I facepalm saying, 'The eyes are literal chemical dumping grounds for the body, that's why you always look for liver failure in the eyes.'

'That's right, because the liver is failing in the vampire.'

Nick looks between us before asking, 'You have lost me, what does liver failure, ghouls, and this chemical panel from the UVA ink have to do with each other.'

I answer him, feeling my gut drop and my heart go cold, 'They are refining this chemical in the bodies of vampires turning ghoul. They extract it, remove the failed blood, and get that liquid.'

'Alright, I still don't understand.'

Brushing my hands through my hair, I whisper, 'If my theory is right...'

'That ink, isn't ink,' Ki finished for me, points to it and says, 'Its poison.'

'Not just any poison, it is most likely what is killing Purebloods,' I finish softly.

Nick flung the card down with a hiss, but I chuckle saying, 'Don't worry. If my theory is right, it is innert.'

Ki and Nick ask in unison, 'How so?'

'Something tells me it is missing a rital ingredient.'

'What?' Again in unison, with Nick looking at Ki with irritation.

'Purebloods' blood.'

'But shouldn't it harm us to touch it,' Ki asks, wiping his hands on his shirt.

Picking up the card, I shake my head with a small smile on my face as I reply, 'No, it won't work through osmosis, it has to have direct contact with your blood to work.'

'How can we know for sure?' Nick asks with narrowed eyes.

'Care to spare a few drops?'

\--D--

We stood in a small glassed in lab as Nick holds out his offered arm and I take a syringe. Finding a vein, I pull a few milliletters as he says sardonicly, 'Its been some time since my blood was drawn so clinically.'

Ki was by a petri dish as I give Nick a sarcastic smile and walk away, the scent of his blood heady from the small bead in the crook of his arm.

Placing a few drops of the blood on a shaving of the card, we watch as Nick's blood slowly turns gray, then black, and finally crystaline as it dies. We started at it silently until finally Ki says, 'Well that's sobering.'

This made my fears more profound as I thought back to being in the room, chained, and tortured. Were they trying to do this to me? Had they? Was I?

Suddenly I rush to the cabinet, opening the drawer frantically looking for another hyperdermic needle and syringe. Nick asks worried, 'What's wrong?'

Memories flood my mind, remembering back to the pain of a needles prick and the burning sensation through my body as I hung there, wringing like a fish on a line screaming. Finding what I need, I plung it into my arm, wincing, but not stopping as I draw blood.

Ki says frantically, 'Nina, what's wrong?!'

But I don't answer as I drop some of my blood into a petri dish, and then a drop of Nick's holding my breath. Could this be what I was changing? Was I an incubator?

Nick and Ki were silent, looking over my shoulder as I did this, knowing not to ask anymore questions as I would ignore them.

My eyes fixate on the petri dish, holding my breath, praying my worries were unfounded.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Slowly my breath releases as the red on red stayed that way. Putting down the syringe holding Nick's blood, I sit on the small swivel chair beside me. Instant relief sent me reeling as I stare at the ceiling. Finally Nick's voice invades my psychi, 'What's going on Nina?'

My eyes snap to him, knowing Ki hadn't heard him as I murmur, 'Just a worry of mine.'

'Is it something you wouldn't mind sharing with us? We are all ears,' Nick says, a stern look on his face.

I nod, swiveling towards these two powerful Purebloods and reply, 'When I was being held by the Phantasma for two months, I was injected with something that burned through my veins like fire and I thought...'

'You were an incubator for this?' Ki asks, pointing to the petri dish with Nick's now crystalized blood.

I nod.

'It's unlikely that was why they took you Nina, there is something else about you they wanted.'

Ki looked at Nick, then me, and finally asks, 'Ok, am I missing something? What torture, and when were you taken by the Phantasma?'

\--D--

Sitting in Central Park with a hotdog I look up at the blue sky. Last night had been a long night as I explained to Ki what had happened to me just a short time before. Then a call came for Ki and he had explained that the Grand Seeker had tapped into Helix's mind to find that a red headed girl had erased his memories and instantly I felt that icy cold invade my being but just as quickly I had squashed it.

Nick had said, 'So it is likely Beck that did so.'

'Meaning she is well over two hundred years old,' K replies.

'Which clan does she hail from and what family?'

'She is still recovering and will likely not be able to be interrogated for a few days.'

Nick had growled in frustration at that as Ki had checked a text from Igor who had just returned to Tokyo for an update on the tunnels.

Taking a bite of my hotdog smothered in mustard and sauerkraut in commemoration of Jerry I twist my face in disgust saying softly, 'Good god Jerry, how could you eat this rubbish!?'

Tossing it in the trash and making a hole in one, I lean back and look at the lake in front of me. A few people ran by and an old man tipped his cap to me as he walked by. If only these humans knew what was truly happening they would be holed up in their homes. Vampires controlled a majority of the stock, banks, hospitals, and money this world, not to mention the countries that were supposedly in control. The world was quite on the surfsce, much like the lake in front of me, but below, in the dark, it was stirring and agitated.

My mind filtered through what Longsworth had said about the ink. When he had explained to me what it was to me, I had though of mercury and how it could kill in small doses. This had been no ink, the fact that it could only be seen in daylight made me even more nervous. This was no accident, the Phantasma was making it clear that it could kill us all. How much of that poison could one ghoul carry? How many people had to die to get what was on that one playing card?

The knowledge was terrifying. But what was more is knowing I had no clue why I was so important to the Phantasma? What did I know that they wanted? Being able to walk in daylight seemed too simple a thing for them to want from me? I couldn't understand. Why did it seem they were accellerating their plans?

I whisper softly, 'Jerry if only you could be here to be my sounding board this would be so much simplier.'

A bird lands on the bench beside me and I look at it. It was a small sparrow and I smile saying, 'I guess you will be my Jerry.'

It looks at me, head cocking to one side as if listening, 'Wouldn't it seem strange that a powerful secret group would want a bitten clanless like me?'

It fluffs up as if saying, 'I don't know.'

'I know how you feel, I don't know anything about them, or their leader. I am clanless, so I have no ties to a group. I am a bitten...'

That's when I stop and look down to see the bird is gone. Shock radiates through me as I look out at the lake and say, 'It wasn't bitten. I was kissed.'

Suddenly the memory slams into me. Nicoli slides off his horse as he takes the basket from me and says, 'A breakfast picnic, I never would have thought of something so refreshing.'

'I couldn't resist, seeing as you will be away on business this coming fortnight, I thought it would be a small gesture of farewell to my friend.'

Nicoli looks up at me with a small charming smile as he holds out his hands to help me down, 'So we are friends now?'

Taking his hands, I slip down from the horse and nearly fall into his arms when the horse shys away. I pull my face away from his chest with a laugh as he chuckles and says with a grin, 'Of course! We have become the best of friends!'

As I pull away, I feel his arms tighten around me, and my eyes swiftly lift to his in surprise. His eyes had grown a little darker as I ask, 'Is everything well Nicoli?'

'What...'

I tilt my head as he slowly lets me go, setting me to earth and I say, 'Go on.'

'What if I want to be more than a friend?'

I had felt my hesrt skip at those words and I ask worriedly, 'Whatever do you mean Nicoli? Do you not like me? Have I done something wrong?'

'No...no,' He whispered as he placed a curl behind my ear, his touch so featheringly light.

His eyes were so focused I had felt my heart beat speed up, my breathing shallow. He had stepped closer and asked softly, 'May I kiss you?'

All I could do was nod, my mouth dry, my lips seemingly chapped as I bite them. Slowly he had leaned down, and I had lifted my head to his, hands on his chest. Our lips touched and it felt like electricity had pulsed through us as we both hastily pulled away.

We had been both wide eyed as he had whispered words I had always hoped to forget and slammed down on even now.

I had been kissed by a vampire, never bitten. A kiss had changed me, a kiss. Had that ever happened in the history of the vampiric world? Was I special because of it? Was that why they wanted me, because I was so different from any C rank vampire?

It was too much and I was exhausted just trying to piece it together. But I look back down at the bench, the bird having once again returned and I releazed it was for the paper full of crumbs from the hotdog and I whisper, 'Thank you little Jerry, a treat for putting up with this old lady.'

I place the crumbs on the bench and walk back towards the Grand Hotel and my darkened room. Nightfall was a ways off, but I still had much to read over and even more to think about besides my own making and my maker.

The walk was full of people, as I follow the foot traffic down the walkway. Vendors were calling out to pedestrians, cabs honking, people yelling at those cabs. The bustle I had missed, the days of working at my firm, or even as a deli employee for years. I walk past a corner store that had once been a tea shop I owned during the late 1900s. It was amazing to think back on all the lives I had lived. If I hadn't been what I was, I would have probably died young in childbirth to a man I didn't love as a Countess. Instead I had seen the world countless times, but that hunger that was even now making me feel hollow was a shadow that always hung on those memories. I wasn't human as much as I wanted to be, but I wasn't a vampire either. Shaking my head, I whisper, 'Too morbid of thoughts for now Natasha.'

The Grand Hotel wasn't hard to miss with its tall white walls and blue slated roof. Stepping into the lobby, I see wealthy businessmen walking by, talking about the downturn in the stock market and I murmur to myself, 'A canary in the coal mine, it will only get worse from here on out.'

The elevators were free as I slip in only to see a mother and her toddler son follow soon after. The little boys eyes were glued to me and the woman says, 'Tod, don't stare.'

I smile at him and he quickly turns away. The mother says to me, 'Sorry about that, he loves to stare at people.'

'Its alright.'

'Are you here on business or vacation?' She asks, slipping the phone she had into her purse.

'If only it were a vacation, no I'm here on business.'

She chuckles and says with a wink, 'I figured, in that sharp pant suit and powerhouse red soled shoes, I'd have thought business. A model?'

'Stock broker,' I say automatically, something I found easy for people to know of, but not about.

'Wow, big job. So I'm guessing you are from a brokerage firm in London.'

'Yes.'

'Well my name is Callie, my husband is also on a business trip, he had us come along for a small vacation from Vermont.'

Just then the elevators open to her floor and she waves goodbye, as does her son. It was always facinating to me how people would converse in a elevator, or cab about their goings-on in New York City. It must have something to do with the proximity of those small cozy spots. The elevator stops on the top floor and I step out. Only the large suites were on this floor and so it was quiet. The few one percents stayed here and we were the one percent of the one percent.

Slipping into my room, I sigh with relief. The sunlight made me feel refreshed, but the next thing I heard made me freeze in fear.

'Nina, you missed a call,' Nick says, coming from the shadows of the kitchenette, my phone in hand with the looping heartbeat still playing.

Before I even had a chance to say anything he rushed me, the phone dropping from his hand, his eyes full of murderous rage. All I could think was, 'Oh.'


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

My whole body launched into space as he thrust out his hand, sending an invisible grip around my body. Everything was moving too fast as he slams me against the wall, the glass from a photo frame breaking, sending shards clanking to the floor below my dangling feet. His invisible grip was so much stronger than ever before. He stood stock still in front of me, hand held out in front of me. He snarls like a wolf, those blood red eyes of hate drilling into me, I couldn't even move to try and escape this tightness around my throat as I gag. My body sank into the wall. Plaster dusts my head, and I feel everything sharpening, I realize he's going to kill me as he roars out, pheremones on full blast, power oozing from him like a black fog that made my senses go numb, 'I knew you were one of them!'

It takes everything for me to croak out in my half concious state, 'No!'

It was barely audiable to my own ears as he hisses with rage, bearing his fangs as he snarls, 'What?!'

This was the true power of the Purebloods, my sight fading, everything telling me I was about to die. But then his hold on my neck loosens slightly and I suck in a small breath saying in a reedy voice, 'No, I'm not.'

He throws back his head and lets out a laugh that boardered on insanity as he hisses, eyes boaring into my soul, 'Then what are you?! You just came in from the daylight! You tried to decieve me with that pathetic device! Next time put it on silent you bitten traitor!'

'I'm not a traitor,' I rasp out.

Again his telepathic grip clamps onto my throat like a vice as he snarls, my body feeling the intense weight of his power, joints popping as he says in sharp splintering rage, 'I don't want to hear another word! You have been deceiving us all along! And to think I was beginning to trust you! What are you?!'

'I don't know!'

He steps closer, his power coming in a stronger wave with the procimity of his body to my own. I almost go unconscious, but I hold out, feeling his mind slam into me, stronger than his brother ever had.

'You are a daywalker! Quite a catch for the Silent Phantasma, you were there as a decoy so many weeks ago.'

'No!'

The word was cut short as he steps closer and I'm pushed harder against a wall that was already giving way, my vision blurring red as I taste blood in my mouth.

'Then who are you Nina Simmons?' These words coming out of him as if a monster from a black abyss.

'A friend...'

He snarls at that answer and my mind frantically held onto my last secret. He knew I could walk in daylight, a secret that was now killing me. Then he bares his teeth and snarls, 'How much of what you are is a lie Ms. Simmons?! Is Furlow the leader of the Phantasma?!'

I could no longer talk as he lets out a cutting laugh as I feel my heartbeat slowing, the pressure of my blood wooshing through my head with each fainter beat. My muscles tense but useless against this power. He continues, 'You have had us fooled from the beginning, and I'm not taking any chances after what happened two nights ago. Your powers defy logic, maybe a Pureblood disguising yourself as a C rank, well done I must say. So now I have only one question to ask before I send you to your grave. Who is your maker?!'

Gagging, drooling as his grip strengthened, tears of fear and realization sliding from my eyes. The weight of his power crushing my chest, even as the grip on my neck wrung me dry. He was done being nice, he's eyes were cold with fury. I could feel my blood seemingly boil and I knew he was killing me slowly, I wouldn't be a grease spot like the ghouls he had eviscerated. Fear spurred me on and I knew there could be no more secrets, no more lies. I expel in what was left of the air from my lungs, up my tightened throat and out in two gagging words, 'You are!!!'

Another laugh as I knew my words wouldn't reach him, but I knew my mind would. I let the wall in my mind crumble away. I knew he was there, just waiting for it to slip and I was right. My eyes widen as the expanse of his mind takes over, tears spilling from my eyes. It was terrifying and I could smell the acrid scent of my own fear mingled in among his overpowering scent of hate, smokey and deadly.

With slow steps he comes forward, his power morphing as was his scent as I feel his mind turning the pages of my life in my head. I wanted to shy away, but I knew that would invite disaster. It was as if he was peeling back the layers of the pages of a book from the back towards the front.

Then the one I didn't want seen came into sharp focus and I feel despair fill me even when oxygen wouldn't. Tears spilt down my cheeks, as he watches the first meeting, than the next, and finally the last, stripping me of every vestige of secrets.

The sclera around those blue pupils slowly turn to their white coloration, the slits of his pupils rounding again. His tense, focused muscles melting as his grip loosens.

Suddenly he stumbles back, his hands jerking away as if stung by the electricity that sparked between us even in this tense and deadly confrontation though he had yet to touch me. I flop to the floor, coughing, gasping for breath. Every bone in my body screamed and I lift my arm to brush away the tears, hollow and empty.

He hadn't moved, as I slowly look up at him. His eyes were wide as he stared down at me, and whispers, 'It... can't be...'

Then just as quicly the shock morphs into stone, the pheremones and power unleashed now gone. Rubbing at my throat, we simply stare at each other, my panting breath the only solis in the room. His eyes searching my face, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Finally he shakes his head, though stone like in expression, I saw the paleness of him. No words came from him, then those eyes lift from mine, seeming to search the room for answers. Finally he says, eyes returning to my pleading ones, 'Stay here. I will return shortly.'

With that he turns, walks to the wall, pauses for a moment. I almost hoped he would turn and rush to me, remembering who I was, but instead I see a small shake of his head as he fazes through the wall like a ghost. I am alone, I am completely alone now.

Had Nick just cut me off? Had my maker refused the fact he was my creator? Slowly I look around, seeing my phone in the plush carpet. For once in my life I had left my phone on data and not airplane mode. It had proved to be my downfall. Crawling to it, feeling the burn of pain in my muscles from the weight of Nick's power, I grab it. Everything seemed hollow, even my hungers gnawing presence was gone. Unlocking the screen, I look at the number. It was unfamiliar, but I knew it had to be important as I dial back.

As the phone rings, I question why I'm returning the call, everything was over. I would likely die by the hands of a Night Hunter shortly. But for some reason, my mind, my muscle memory, or even my own curiosity impelled me on.

A woman answers the other end with a hello and I reply still raspy, 'Hello, I just received a call from this number.'

'Oh yes, my name is Mrs. Natalie Fullerman, my husband had spoken to you just before his death.'


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Night had fallen as I stared down at the entrance of the Grand Hotel, the streets bustling with life. Nick hadn't returned yet and during that time a lot had happened.

Mrs. Fullerman had sent me the documents her husband had scanned and sent to his personal computer at home. A small smile came to my face as I think how much having the name on that folder would prove useful.

After getting off the phone, I started working. My mind was strangely clear, all secrets laid bare. So I had taken the box of files that had been copied for me and called for more I started searching.

I had opened the shades wide, hoping it would save me in case he tried to enter my room again. However now the sun was long gone, Ki had not come, Nick had not come, and I wondered if my maker had decided to leave me behind.

Around 6:30 when the sun went down he had left and now it was half past eleven. I could run, I could disappear and never have to worry about death. But with my friend dead, I wanted answers. Dante's words still rang in my ears, 'It will lead to your undoing.'

I had to know. I still had to know. That's when my eyes catch Nick's form coming out of a vehicle, a large black SUV. Hot on his heels was his brother. But I'm startled by what I see. Igor tries to grab his brothers shoulder, but Nick throws him off. He whirls on Igor, yelling something, pointing at him. Igor looks unaffected. They were too far away for me to eavesdrop on their conversation and its infuriating as Igor says something that only makes Nick angrier.

Finally Nick turns away and walks into the hotel. Igor remains in the large circle drive, but then his eyes look up. Jumping, I stumble back, hoping he hadn't seen me watching them.

I knew with each second that passed, Nick would be that much closer to me. So I slowly walk over to the couch in my suite and sit. My chance to run was now gone. It was likely that I never had a chance to begin with.

The room was silent and dark. No point in turning lights on, my night vision was superb. That's when I feel him, the elevator door dinging as it slides open. My hearing straining as I listen to his footsteps and smell his pheremones of warning. His power was as it was that first night we met in the club months ago.

Sweat pops out on my forehead as I sit stone still. He stops in front of my door, and I hear the beep as he slides the extra card into the slot. The door opens and there he stood. Every fiber in my body screamed once again to run. My breathing becoming quicker, my heartbeat speeding up and I can smell my own fear.

He flicks on the lights, and I blink, uneffected by it. Everything on his face registered as pent up anger, the set of his jaw, the tightness around his eyes, the slight flaring of his nostrils. But he didn't change, he didn't use his telepathy to turn me into a jellied mass on the floor. Instead he walked into the room and sits in the high backed chair opposite me. We stared at each other, the maker and his creation. The weight in the room was heavy with tension as I waited. Anything I said would be worthless in his eyes.

'So I am your maker.'

I nod, not knowing if my voice would work under such strong pheremones coming from him. It was as if he couldn't decide what to ask next, as he brushes his hand through his hair. But after another few minutes of silence, he seems to gather himself and replies, 'How could I be your maker? I never bite you.'

I lick my lips, grabbing a handful of hair and brush my fingers through it to release my nervous deer like response to his power, as I reply, 'In truth, I don't know. I only know that after... after that kiss I... I started to change.'

Nick grimaces at this statement and murmurs, 'It doesn't explain your changing. Vampires, even we Purebloods, can kiss humans without changing them.'

Slowly shaking my head, I murmur, 'I don't know how either. It just... happened.'

We sat there again in awkward silence, Nick's once powerful pheremones lessening and his power pulling away as he asks softly, 'You survived the changing well, though I am sorry about your father.'

I hold up my hand as I look down. That memory was still too sharp in my mind, though it had dulled slightly over the years as I ask softly, 'Why didn't you come back?'

'What do you mean?' Nick asks with a frown.

'I went back the next couple of days to see you, though unwell, and you weren't there. You weren't leaving for St. Petersburg for another day. Why?'

He just stared at me, but finally shakes his head, whispering, 'I don't know.'

'Why did you start talking to me in the first place? Was I a play thing, a passing fancy, a distraction for you?'

'I truly don't know.'

His responses frustrated me, despite my fear of him, and I reply, 'That's not good enough.'

'That's all _you_ will get.'

The edge in his voice was enough to tell me to not push too hard, so I remain silent.

'When did you realize you could walk in the daylight?'

'From the beginning.'

'Who else knows about your ability?'

I sigh, look up at him and reply, 'Besides you, no one. Those who knew are dead.'

'Which were?'

'Jerry and Furlow.'

Nick stiffened at this and simply stares at me. I whisper, 'I don't understand. You called me a daywalker, are there more like me?'

It was so strange how Nick seemed uneasy for a moment, but finally nods saying, 'There was one.'

'Who?'

'Fideus the Great.'

I stare at him and shake my head with a frown murmuring, 'I...I don't understand.'

'What history do you know of vampires?'

'Little. Furlow said that history was useless and the heirarchy of vampires is a sham to make one think they are superior to their meals.'

Nick winced at that, but nods as he replies, 'In our history, there are three ages, we are in the third. But Fideus, he was so old, he saw and survived the demise of the first. He was known as Fideus the Great, not only for his ancient lifetime, but also that he was the only known daywalker of our kind.'

I blink several times in surprise. Words didn't come for some time, but finally I ask, 'What happened to him?'

'As far was we know he may still be alive. There is a journal in the Great Library of Kotowa that he has written in for centuries. No one knows what he looks like as he disappeared from vampiric society before my birth, but the last entry was a little over two hundred years ago.'

My eyes slowly widen, realization dawning, as I jump to a standing position, and say quickly, 'Nick! What if?! What if the leader of the Silent Phantasma is him?!'

Nick blinks, but shock slowly transforms his face as he murmurs, 'The one you seek is older than us all, but not of this time.'

I nod vigirously and reply, 'And I know his previous alias as well!'


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

We sat at a small round table in a conference room in the Grand Hotel, Nick and I on one side and Igor and Ki on the other as I explain, 'It would make sense, Fideus is the oldest known vampire in the world. He isn't of our time and from what Nick told me, he was also a daywalker, meaning he would find it of exceptional hilarity to have a symbol that only one in the daylight could see. While we waited for your return, he also mentioned that many believe he is dead.'

'Why do you believe he is dead?' Igor asks in that monotone, emotionless way of his.

Nick glared at him and says with an edge in his voice, 'He hasn't made a new entry in his journal in over two centuries. Before the librarians could always count on a new entry every twenty or so years. So it would be a safe bet that he is presumed dead by us all. No one knows what he looks like except the Won's leader, Aname.'

There was silence for a small bit until I finally ask, 'What is his general description?'

'Tall,' Ki starts and Igor continues, 'Dark hair and eyes.'

My eyes don't leave his, because I notice something different about them. There was that look I couldn't explain again but I turn to Nick and say, 'The description matches that of the fire in Oxford, though I do find it unlikely he would do so himself. However, we may have a possible leader.'

'He isn't our main suspect?' Nick asks with a deeper frown.

'We don't know enough to be sure he is the leader of the Phantasma, he might be a smoke screen for the real one. Right now we have the pseudonym for the leader and that's all.'

'Which is? Ki asks with anticipation.

'Colton Faulken.'

'Does it ring any bells?' Ki asks, turning to Igor.

'None. However, now that Helix has been cleared of any involvement, he and another Night Hunter will be assigned to research it.'

'Are you sure that's such a good idea?' Nick asks with a growl.

'Yes.'

I was shocked myself as I stare again at Igor. He didn't seem bothered in the least about having someone who was used by the Phantasma helping and I say as much, 'He was already used once by the Phantasma and even if he was cleared by the Seekers, he could be used again.'

'That is my intent.'

Blinking in confusion, I ask, 'What do you mean?'

'He is bait.'

Now I stare slack jawed at Igor. He was looking at the information on the page I had printed out about Mr. Colton Faulken and his DNA. He was cool as a cucumber, unaffected by anything and I realize just how deadly this man was. He had nothing he loved and thus nothing to lose. Finally he looks up and says, 'Be careful a fly might get in.'

I slam my jaw closed as Nick growls, 'Is that such a good idea?'

'Yes.'

The brothers stare at each other, hot fury radiating off Nick, but Igor looked bored as Nick replies, 'Your judgement seems faulty to me.'

'Really? Since when?'

'You know when.'

Igor's eyes shift to me and back to Nick in a fraction of a second before Igor finally replies, 'So be it, but since I do not come under your jurisdiction, and I am the Commander of the Five, you can kiss my a...'

'Ok, enough you two,' Ki says before Igor can continue, 'We have more pressing matters to attend then an escalating argument between you two. Tomorrow we must leave for Kotowa, Beck has been transported to the Templar for interrogation since she woke yesterday.'

Anger surged in me for a moment, but I calm as Ki continues, 'The metal fragments from the card have been lifted and analyzed, your bio-chemist Longsworth has been a godsend. He has been invited to Kotowa by Igor to continue his research into the chemical makeup of the poison.'

This startles me and I ask, 'Has he accepted?'

'Not yet,' Igor replies.

I didn't expect he would. But Ki continues, 'The old house in Mart has been demolished and the tunnels explored. Just like in Tokyo they lead to the Curriculum. Which isn't a good sign, it might well mean that the Phantasma has infiltrated the underground cities, maybe even Kotowa.'

Igor says quickly, 'Rest assured, Kotowa is safe still. The Night Hunter's have been placed at all four entrances leading into the city and the streets are swept often by our guards.'

I blink in surprise, realizing just how little I know of this society as Nick continues, 'I wish to invite Nina into the city to continue our search for the leader of the Phantasma.'

'You know as well as I do that can not happen. She is not of a clan.'

I blink and ask, 'Neither is Longsworth.'

'He is,' Igor replies, shocking me, and continues, 'But beyond that, we have stopped all production of Tridium. This will hopefully bring the Phantasma's production of this poison to a halt if it isn't too late. As for the symbol on the card, we are still researching it. It has yet to come up on any of the clan seal databases we have.'

He was changing the subject, and doing a masterful job of it as he looks at his phone, scrolling through the information.

But it didn't seem to stop Nick as he growls out, 'Nina will be allowed into Kotowa.'

Igor sighs and says that same clipped monotone, 'No she won't.'

'Yes she will.'

'This isn't a game of who will get the last say, our rules make it clear she can't come into Kotowa unless she is of a clan, and a B rank or above.'

'I will have the last say.'

'How do you figure that?' Igor asks, and for the first time I sense an edge to him, blade sharp and dangerous.

'There is more than just one law, loopholes and amendments are always a way of life.'

The tension was building as Igor again asks, 'Alright, then _how_ do you figure she can come into Kotowa?'

'Because we will be married.'

Silence filled the room, Ki open mouthed in shock and I just sit there stunned. Slowly I turn my face to Nick, looking up at his stone expression, eyes full of victory and say in the best articulated speak I could muster at the moment, 'Huh?'

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and it's progression, both in intrigue and in character development - though I do apologize for the consistent cliff hangers, something I enjoy in many books. I have been making a personal goal of completing a chapter every four days for your enjoyment and in my own experience - relief. Any and all reviews are welcome to both help in the development and structure of this story. If you do like this, I have another book I have recently started that you may enjoy called Vitiate, one of two pet project stories I have been cultivating. Vitiate will be coming weekly, while The Window will be monthly. Thank you for your support and enjoy..._


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

'You couldn't be serious down there,' I say softly as the doors slide closed and we headed up to our suites.

Nick stood silently beside me as the floors ticked by. The room had exploded with Ki yelling and Igor having to calm him down. Ki had looked murderous, but Igor was as cold as ever. Nick had explained that I needed to be able to go to the library in Kotowa as it truly was the oldest library in the world unlike Alexandria. The only loophole available was for me to marry either a Pureblood or high ranking A rank, which there were none. This had shocked me as he continued to explain his reasoning until finally it was agreed on.

Igor had left first and Ki seemed reluctant but soon followed after. I had sat in stunned silence through all of it. Thankfully, Nick never mentioned that I could walk in the daylight, even saying it was irrelevant to what we may have discovered. Now as the elevator moved higher, I ask again, 'You weren't serious down there, were you?'

'Wasn't my reasoning in the conference room clear?'

It had been, cold and clinical. There had been no profession of love, or even asking me if I wanted it. Looking up at this man, I find myself assessing him in the same clinical way he had explained his reasons for marriage to me. I was young, he wasn't. He was ancient in comparison to me. However, that age made him more experienced in life. Vampires didn't reach that age by accident. Most C rank made it to five hundred before they died at the hands of their elders, so I would be safe with a husband that was an ancient Pureblood. Just that single thought made my gut twist coldly.

The doors slide open and we step through. Reaching my door, I unlock it and open it slightly before stopping. Nick asks, 'What is it?'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why me?'

He sighs and pushes the door open wider and murmurs, 'Let's talk inside.'

Stepping inside and sitting on the couch, I watch as he goes into the kitchenette and grabbed to glasses and a bottle of red wine from the fridge. He walks over and pours a glass for me and then for himself. I stare down at the liquid as he sits beside me, taking a sip of his own. My eyes slowly lift to his face and I see he is clenching his jaw.

Finally I break the awkward silence, brushing back a lock of blond hair, 'You don't have to do this out of sympathy.'

'I'm not.'

'You couldn't possibly love me,' I say with a snort even as my heart squeezed with hope at the possibility.

'Vampires don't marry for love, but prestige.'

This sobers me as I think about this and put my wine down on the coffe table. I had hoped he would confess that he had some feelings for me, but that was asking too much of a creature such as he. The only time that true, raw emotion had come on the country road with an eletric kiss.

If Nick married me he would gain nothing, no prestige. That's when another thought slammed into me and I jump to my feet, turn to him, and say forcefully, 'If you marry me you can't marry again. Vampires mate for life!'

Shaking to the core, I stare down at him in shock. Would he give up a chance to marry someone of his own status just like that?! Unless one of us died, we would be bonded for life, unable to break free. My heart burned with longing for him to look at me the way he had so long ago, but I knew just from how he wouldn't look at me now, it wasn't so. He had completely forgotten about me. This was a business transaction and suddenly black raging bitterness swelled in me.

Turning, I grab my wine and take it to the kitchen. Dumping the wine into the sink, I look up at him and say, 'I bring nothing to the table. I'm not even bitten. I can barely be called a vampire at that. So what if I'm a daywalker?! I am nothing in your society. Or is it the fact I'm now a rare bird that you look at me as a potential mate?'

Nick just stared at me, a flash of anger crossing his face at that final taunt, but still he sat there on the couch. Finally he stands, puts the glass against his lips, upends his glass, emptying its content, and walks towards me. I want to jump back as I'm blasted with pheremones that smelled of foreign spices. I couldn't explain and stare at him. He hands me the glass and says as I take it, 'I well know if we marry we will be blood bonded, unable to remarry while one lives. That is fine with me. I'm tired of being hunted by the A rank females that don't know when to stop. A Pureblood bachelor is rare, and one a few millenia old even more so. Yes, you are truly a rare bird, and have powers that when unleashed are terrifying, but it's not the reason I intend to marry you. We have a mutual hatred for the one who took our families away from us, you have a sharp mind, and it isn't so bad knowing I changed you into what you are.'

A small charming smile came to his face as I let go of the glass, shake my head and walk around the counter towards the windows. Looking out at Central Park, I felt hot with embarrassment and longing from my past. He was wrecking havoc on my senses, the smell of orange blossoms filling the air now. No, I couldn't let him know how much I loved him, the foreign man of my past who had changed my outlook on life. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I say, head down, 'You made it clear you are the last Dracul Pureblood. Any...'

A lump swelled in my throat just thinking about how clinically we spoke about this, feeling my breathing heavy and short. I hear him whisper right behind me, making the hairs raise on my neck, 'Any what?'

How had he gotten behind me without me noticing, but squeezing my eyes shut to ward off my feelings, 'Any ch-children we have will never be considered full-blooded Pureblood's, not even A rank. Your clan will never be great again.'

'I don't think any of them will for some time. But even so, I don't care about that.'

Suddenly my breath halts and my eyes snap open. Slowly I look up, seeing his reflection in the glasses face. He was staring right back at me. Holding my breath, I turn around and stare up at him. Those shattered blue eyes stare down at me, as I whisper, 'I'll be a laughing stock to your kind.'

'I don't care.'

I lick my lips, feeling suddenly jittery. He was too close and smelled too good. This wasn't right, I couldn't think. Looking at his chest, so as not to stare at those smoldering, and slightly darkening blue eyes, I stutter out, 'I..I..'

'Yes?'

The word was questioning, but had a smile in it as I whisper hoarsely, 'Why me?'

'Because, despite your fragility, you are strong willed, the fact you are a C rank that can defy me says as much. Unlike others, you question me... often. You are beautiful.'

My eyes jerks up to his as he brushes my hair away from my face and murmurs, 'What I said down in the conference room was technical and clinical. But there is more to being blood-bonded mates, there has to be a mutual connection, we have it. Just touching you feels like holding a live wire, and you can't drink anyone's blood but mine. You and I both want the same thing, the end of the Phantasma. I know your history and you will know mine soon enough. I never make decisions lightly and you need a connection to our world. I am that.'

My breathing was shaky, heart slamming in my chest. How could this be happening? He hadn't even trusted me yesterday, so why now? And not just that to marry me?! Why didn't that suddenly not matter anymore? Did he remember me now? So many questions bubbled forth in my mind, but one kept nagging at me and I ask, 'Do you love me?'

I can feel him staring at the crown of my head, his mouth lowers to my ear as he murmurs, 'I haven't considered myself the marrying type for centuries now, having come to believe it arciac, a pointless constitution that only frayed what which we consider a perfect romance. I considered love fragile, easily shattered and cold, but in fact it is warm, like a soft breeze by the seaside or the fire in the hearth. I have never known it, my life perpetually cold and darkened by power and greed. You, however, have shown me that it is stronger and more powerful than anything. I can't say that I love you yet... but I am coming to know of it, my strange and beautiful dutchess.'

Slowly I look up at him, my heart slamming at his words. His eyes were staring down at me, and slowly he puts his hands on my upperarm. We stare at each other, his hands warm and eletric on my skin. Finally I whisper, 'You never asked me.'

'Asked you?'

'To marry me.'

'Will you?'

Something inside me kept hesitating, even as I said, 'Yes.'

Slowly he takes my head in his hands and kisses me gently. It felt like molten lava spilled into me, warming the coldness inside, and any hestiation that still lingered.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

A wedding was out of the question. We had hours before Nick had to leave for Kotowa and a simple white dress would have to do. I slip it on and start fixing my hair. A seeker would be here shortly to marry us and I stop, looking at myself in the mirror. My green eyes staring back, looking exhausted. My face was not that of a happy bride, it was of stress and fear. Though my face looked fresh and pretty, my eyes said it all. Shaking my head, I brush my hair, using pearl clips to sweep it up. The satin Channel dress was beautiful as I slip a thin gold necklace on. Taking a deep breath, I step out of the room.

A knock on the door told me it was time. I wasn't ready, but there wasn't time. Two A rank servants were already in my room, folding clothes into bags, dresses that had been shipped over by the crate load to wear in Kotowa.

After that kiss that nearly landed me to my knees, Nick had sat me down and explained the intricacies of high society in Kotowa. So I had been given leave to speak with several A rank clansmen who were still under Nick's household to get what I needed. I had to be extravagant, though I felt silly for it. Stores were open and Tiffany's vaults unlocked. I had no clue how wealthy Nick was till he had me pick out my ring and then proceed to buy half the store.

Now as I open the door, I see Gregor staring down at me. He says, 'Miss, your fiance waits for you in the Presidential Suite.'

Nodding, I follow behind him and notice two other guards flanked me. I glance back at them, Gregor notices and explains, 'You will soon be the Queen of our Clan. Protecting you will be our priority.'

This surprises me and I blink, staring at him. But before I have time to ask him more he opens the door and I see Nick. My breath leaves me slowly, staring at the man who was suddenly about to become my husband. He looked gorgeous in his Armani Tux with slicked back hair and a pin on his tye that held his clans crest. I felt like I was being swept away and was effectively not ready. My hands were shaking and I ball them into fists at my side to still them.

It was time to be courageous, as I pull back my shoulders and let the years of age, experience, and my upbringing as a Duke's daughter take over. Floating towards him, I see him look me up and down in surprise, whispering, 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

He takes my hand and says, 'The seeker will be here soon. But there are a few things I need to explain to you about a vampiric wedding.'

'We drink each other's blood, mixed in ancient wine.'

'Yes, but... you will see all my memories.'

'I know, your bloodsong.'

'No, you don't understand. This is more than a couple hundred years, but thousands.'

That's when it hits me. Thousands of years. I whisper, 'I understand.'

A Pureblood's bloodsong was enormous, moreso than any other rank. The few tastes of his song had sent me reeling, this however could shatter me. But I was prepared. We were getting closer to the truth and to have his protection could save me from Dante's words that still rung in my ear.

'That is not all, there is also...'

Before he could tell me, the door opens and a man in white robes with runes on them comes into the room. I could sense he was an A rank as he comes up and bows low to Nick saying, 'Prince Nicholi, this is quite a surprise. Who is the lucky la...'

When he turned to me, I saw the surprise as he continues in surprise, 'Oh...I see. What is your name Miss?'

'Nin...Natasha Coleville, the daughter of Duke Fiztwilliam Coleville, it is a pleasure to meet you.'

That old dutchess blanket made me not give him the inch that he wanted to make me feel inferior. I already knew what I was, no point in letting others bring me down for it. The seeker nods and says, 'I am Seeker Orzet, a pleasure. I believe it is time for the ceremony.'

'Yes.' Nick takes my hand and we walk over to a table.

Seeker Orzet pulls a rolled up paper from his sleeve. Unrolling it on the table, I see it is a marriage contract and he says, 'This wouldn't normally be procedure, but seeing at you are in a hurry I brought this with me. I will need both of you to sign your formal names at the bottom of the page. I watch as Nick inscribes, 'Nicholi Vlad Dracul.'

I quickly write my name with which I was born and the Seeker bobs his head satisfied, as another seeker arrives with a bottle and silver cup. I watch as Seeker Orzet takes the cup from the young seeker and shoos him from the room. Turning he says, 'If you stand before me, we will commence with the ceremony.'

Nick takes my hand and wraps it around his arm. I look up at him and notice the gentle smile on his face, like a flash I'm transported back two hundred and a few cents years to the past and I blush. Now standing before the seeker, my heart slams in my chest.

The seeker commences, saying as he pours the wine into the silver cup, 'Two become one, to see and feel what the other feels, a connection that can not be corrupted, this is what we seek. Before you stands the cup of silver, that which denotes what can not be undone, a unbreakable thing to us who knows its power, the wine that represence lust and love to unite. Now with this blade, I ask you both to give a drop of blood to denote your devotion and your trust of the other.'

Nick takes the intricate blade that the seeker had taken from a small bag on his belt. Without hesitating Nick pierces his hand and lets several drops fall into the cup. He hands it to me. Still something screamed at me to wait, to hesitate. He didn't love me? But he was learning to. He didn't remember me? But he would only remember those he had bitten. He was so powerful. I wasn't. I was young. He was ancient. I knew nothing about him, but he knew all about me.

Feeling the frustration at my own indecision, I forcefully slice my palm, upending it and letting five or six drops spill into the wine.

The seeker takes the blade and returns it to his bag, looking antsy. I knew it was due to Nick's blood, it was hard for any vampire not to want a taste. But instead Seeker Orzet continues, 'With this cup, let you each drink, let your memories fill each other, and your unity become complete.'

Seeker Orzet hands it to Nick and he takes a healthy gulp. For a few moments his eyes widen and then he slams them closed, shaking his head, looking slightly pale. I grip his arm hard and whisper softly, 'Are you alright?'

He looks down at me and those blue eyes turn dark and the smell of roses fill the air as he says huskily, 'Yes.'

I knew that smell, it was a smell I would never expect from him, it was of lust. My heart slams hard as I wrench my gaze away from his eyes and back to the seeker as he says softly, 'Miss, you shall now drink and become one.'

Taking the cup, I look down at the dark maroon liquid, knowing after this I would no longer be clanless. In fact I wouldn't even be a clanned lacky, I would be a Queen. This shook me, but I knew I loved this man, this Pureblood that stood beside me, and though something inside me hesitated, my love was stronger. Pressing my lips to the cup, I take a deep gulp and hand it back to the seeker.

Just as he reaches for it, I gasp, the cup dropping as the tidalwave of Nick's history, his memories, his emotions slam into me. My knees buckle, my back burns, and I cry out. Nick grabs me as I fall and sweeps me up into his arms saying softly, 'Hold on, it will pass.'

It felt like a movie being played in fast forward. I could hear my breathing coming in a raspy gasp as I cry out; the burning intensifies on my back and in my body. Was this what it felt to be clanned, or blood-bonded, or...or... But all thoughts left, my mind splintering as I let the tide or memories flood me. His bloodsong was enormous, and his lifetime long.

Just as suddenly as it was there, it was gone and I gasp again. Looking up at Nick, I stare as suddenly waves of love and lust mingle in me and I croak out, 'Nicholi.'

'Natasha.'

That one word was velvet against my skin, and my body aches for him. Slowly he places me down on the ground and I turn to see the seeker say, 'The seal is complete, the marriage bound, may your lives together be good and long.'

With that he bows, leaving the room with the two guards at the door. The door clicks behind them and we are alone. The smell of rose and orange blossom stronger in the room.

Slowly I turn and look up at my husband. His life and memories now my own. Lust slammed into me hard again and I lick my lips asking as I burn for him, 'What is happening to me?'

'It is what is known as _the_ _calling_. Our minds are now joined and our bodies crave to do the same,' Nick husky voice growls out, teeth clenched.

Without warning he sweeps me up in his arms and turns to the stairs leading to his own room and growls out, 'We have a few hours.'

I cling to him, kissing his neck, my teeth scrapping at it, and he murmurs through clenched teeth, 'Soon.'


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

I look at my back in the mirror, and take count of the bite marks and bruises. Nick had left to make final arrangements, while I showered and changed, seeing as my white dress was now a tattered, bloody mass on the ground in Nick's room.

A blush slams hard against my cheeks, and I wrap the large towel around me hard. I was now a married woman to a Pureblood royal. How on God's green earth had that happened?!

It was like eletricity had gone off in that hour, and our bond was sealed. I couldn't help looking at my back again. Nick had shown me his own and I could still remember asking him, 'What are these?'

'The wine is special and creates a seal on a blood-bonded pair, ours is this,' he says, brushing the outline on my back and making me melt.

Now as I stared at the intricate dragon on my back, with a ray like crown around its neck, I am curious as to how the wine can mark us. Not only that but what it symbolized. Nick had explained that he was the dragon and I must be the crown around his neck like a collar. It made me frown and I rember asking why it wasn't adorning his head. Nick had simply shrugged as he stood up, muscles rippling under skin. I remember blushing to my roots as I watched him dress. But I chuckle, shake my head, and say to myself, 'Alright Natasha, enough. There is much we have to learn about the world of vampires and their strange ways.'

Slipping on the blouse and high waisted pants, feeling sore but great, I hum the waltz Nick and I had danced to so long ago.

The sound of Nick's voice calling out made me rush from the room which had been thoroughly destroyed during our... honeymoon night?

Coming down the stares, I see him and smile, as he does to me. I can hear him whispering into my mind, Beautiful.

Blushing, I brush my damp hair behind my ear, get on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his check. His smile warms, as he says, 'Mrs. Dracul, if you will follow me.'

'Of course, Mr. Dracul.'

As we step into the hall I see Ki. He looked darker, anger burning in those red albino eyes as he says in a bland voice, 'Is it done?'

'Yes,' Nick says coldly.

I look between them with confusion, but just shrug it off as we walk past Ki and into the waiting elevator. Whatever was between them was their problem not my own, even as I felt Nick's cold resentment infiltrate my mind and I look up at him in curiousity.

\--D--

The Curriculum's train was majestic, sleek mirror finish and design was amazing. Inside was no different as Nick showed me through a dining area, living space, down a hall and to the front of the train.

It was a large room, with seating, books, and even card games on tables as Nick explains, 'This train is used only by A rank and above. Other Curriculum train's can be used by B rank and lower and have a different design.'

'Am I even allowed to be here?'

'Yes, you are my wife and have all the privileges of a Pureblood,' Nick says and I can sense his hunger as a servant comes over with a tray containing two glasses filled with blood.

Nick takes them both as I sit beside him in the chair to his left as I look out the window. It shows the pale blue light down the long tube tunnel. I ask, 'With a blood-bond, or I should say our marriage can you sense the others hunger?'

'Yes, and feelings as well. I can sense your confusion and... happiness?' Nick tilted head and small frown as he looks at me and takes a sip.

I smile, blushing and murmur, 'It can't be helped, especially since... um...earlier.'

'Oh you mean that explosive sex.'

I smack him on the arm as Ki comes in with a lifted brow as I hiss, 'You don't have to say it out loud.'

'Should I come back?' Ki asks coolly.

'No,' Nick says, smile fading and that emotionless exterior returning to him.

Still I could sense a little jovialness inside me that I knew was Nick and a knowing smile comes to my face as Nick gulps down his wine and my own. He didn't have to ask if I would drink mine, as only his I could stomach. My hunger was satiated since earlier. A fresh blush of embarrassment slammed into me, I place my cool hands on my cheek. This would do as I hear a small chuckle beside me.

Standing, I walk over to the window as the ship starts to move. The aches and bruises had already faded, but I could still feel Nick's imprint on me. Shaking my head, I look over at Ki. He was reading a file and looked somber. Questions bubbled to the surface of my mind I needed answers to. Taking a fortifying breath, I walk over to him and plop down opposite him.

He glances up at me from over the top of his file paper and back down, asking softly, 'Something I can do for you Madam Dracul?'

'Oh god, please don't do that, I'm still Nina,' I reply quickly, waving my hand.

Ki puts his page down and looks at me for a long moment. I notice this cool change in him and can sense Nick's protectiveness. Ignoring that sensation, I stare back at Ki and say, 'So...is this how it's going to be? You can't be my friend anymore?'

'It's different now Nina, you are clanned and thus have the interest of your clan in mind, while I have to keep the safety of all vampire and human alike in mind.'

Snorting I quickly say, 'Ok, and I don't. I don't care if I am clanned, my goal is the same. It's true the reasons why Nick did so...'

'And you agreed.'

'I...Well...'

Ki's eyes narrow and he asks, 'Did he even ask you your thoughts?'

'Yes! He did and there is more he told me when you and Igor weren't around.'

'Hmm,' Ki says, returning to his paper to signal the end of the conversation.

Unfortunately for him, I wasn't finished. Letting out an aggravated huff, I explain, 'This isn't easy for me. My teacher always told me never to become clanned and I do understand his reasoning, however I also know I can't survive this alone.'

'You weren't, you had three Pureblood's on your side at all times, one of whom...' Ki stops himself, growls and continues, 'Irrelevant, you didn't have to marry the feiry dragon to be safe.'

'All of you were going to Kotowa, a place I couldn't have followed.'

'True that may be, but we would have several Night Hunter's to protect you, and any information we found we would have brought back to you.'

'Even with an A rank Night Hunter, Beck killed Jerry, what would prevent the Phantasma from truly doing me harm while you three are away. As a matter of fact, I have discovered things you haven't while on location.'

'Ok, ok! I get it,' Ki finally says, putting down the paper and chuffing as he lets his head fall back.

For a few ticks he stays that way, his fingers tapping the page as he seemed to mulling things over in his mind and finally lifts his head to look at me. His eyes shift to where Nick is and then back to me before replying, 'You do realize how annoying you can be.'

'Without question.'

A small quirk of a smile comes to Ki's face and he puts up his hands saying in defent, 'Fine, I relent. So what is it you really want to talk to me about?'

'Why are you so cool to Nick suddenly?'

'Let's just say certain things have transpired that we weren't expecting.'

'Such as?'

'Alright nosy, it has to do with history between Nick and Igor, and to put it lightly they had an argument about it late last night. It took a while too,' Ki coughs a little to keep a smile from forming on his lips, which was useless, I could see it, 'To come to a concensus.'

'Ok.'

Ki's smile fades he he leans forward and asks, 'Do you even know how dangerous it is going to become for you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Life among humans is easy, you wre the dominant species, it is here you must fear. We have all gone easy on you, and you haven't seen the extent of any of our abilities. When we reach Kotowa everything will be hard on you due to your ranking, your class of vampiric power. I can't stress it enough.'

A deep frown furls my brow as I ask, sudden icy fear gripping me, 'What must I do?'

'You must learn more about the vampiric society,' Nick says from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

Ki glares at him but nods his reluctant agreement. I look between them as Nick says to Ki, 'My pheremones will no longer effect her as her mate, but yours will. Will you assist us?'

I stare at Nick with a confused frown and back towards Ki who nodded, looking put out by the thought of what he would have to do. Finally I ask, 'What are you two speaking of?'


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Flopping on the couch, I look at the two Pureblood's in front of me, sweat rolling down my temple as I call out, 'Alright, enough, its too strong!'

Nick glances at Ki, and I can sense his uneasiness as Ki replies, 'If you can't handle this amount of power coming off me, then you won't be able to go to any parties or meetings among Nick's counterparts.'

I wipe my forehead of the sweat, shaky and nervous. Ki had never unleashed his power in front of me, and Nick said he had only used enough to incapacitate me when needed. For some time I had believed I was getting stronger, when in fact I was the same. But what about my beloved status as a daywalker, or those strange abilities in Mart? Was it a fluke? A miracle brought on by stress? Panting, catching my breath, I remember back to that icy sensation I had and try to bring it forward as I stand shakily, saying, 'Let me try something.'

Nick gives me a look and I murmur, 'Its fine.'

Taking a deep breath, I look at Ki, letting the icy rage fill me. Nick jerks at the sensation I knew he was feeling from me as I nod to Ki. It hits me full in the face, pain shooting through my limbs, as Ki lets lose his power and pheremones. Gritting my teeth, I ask Nick, 'Do Purebloods really do this? Do all powerful vampires let off such strong sensations?'

Nick nods, paling at my pain as he answers, 'Yes, it is to maintain the heirarchy. If you are powerful as we are, than another's is neutralized and we meet on the same ground.'

The icy rage melted away, no amount of anger could bring back what I had done in Mart at Jerry's death. Fear started taking hold, but I feel Nick's hand on my shoulder as he says, 'Watch.'

Suddenly the pain of Ki's awesome power disappear, Nick's fiery warmth spreading around me and the scent of rain and wildflowers filled the area. Looking at Ki, then Nick, I asked, 'What happened?'

Ki suddenly pulls back his own powers, turning into that void in space again saying, 'Nick is a very powerful Pureblood, his power neutralized and overpowered my own. He didn't hurt me like I could tell I was to you, but then again I'm not a threat.'

Nick glares at him as I feel him pull back on his powers and pheremones, but not looking happy. I could feel that icy cold in him, but don't say anything as I ask, 'Then if I stick to Nick, it won't be an issue.'

'He can't be with you 24/7, evenually you have to be able to hold your own.'

'Not only that,' Nick continues, 'But also know the procedures for greeting other clans, family heads, and so on.'

'I don't seem to have any time to waste than do I,' I say, stepping away from Nick and say to Ki, 'Then lets try again.'

\--D--

Nerves, that was the best way to describe how I felt at the moment, as I stood before the doors of the Curriculum train, waiting for them to open. The last nine hours had been like living in Hades. While Ki slayed me with power and pheremones, Nick explained proceedings and how I was expected to act at all times. Not only that but literally having to have the Who's Who of the vampire world shoved down my throat. It was as if I was back with my governess, learning proper etiquette and people of power during those times.

An hour before our arrive I was taken by several female A rank, one who had given her name, Eloise, to be primped and polished. From teeth whiting, to waxing, to hair treatments. Now I felt like a doll, Nick similarly too well groomed.

Looking up at him, I feel nerves, thinking about this black silk gown with no back and deep plunging neck line with a slit I could normally be embarrassed in. My silver shoes were tall, making me a little closer to eye level with my Pureblood husband.

You look beautiful Natasha, don't doubt yourself, Nick's voice says, floating into my mind like smoke.

'I look ridiculous.'

'You look like a confident woman, who is married to a powerful man. Remember, don't doubt yourself, they will sense it.'

'So you say one of the other Pureblood royals will be here to greet us?'

'Yes.'

A chime tells us the train has settled in place along its docking station. The doors hiss as the airtight seal it releashed and they slide open. The smell of pheremones hits me like a ton of bricks, ash like and smelling of gunpowder. Then the power hit me, but I stay standing. Ki's power had felt like needles piercing into my skin, Nick's felt like an oppressive blanket that suffocated me, but this one felt as if I was being pulled by a heavier gravity. The ash blonde hair and gray eyes were unmistakable, he was an Elric. He stood there in his own suit, likely Tom Ford, with a woman beside him in a silk royal blue dress that seemed to fit her like a glove. The girl had auburn hair with pale blue eyes, an A rank as her power was less oppressive as his.

Tiberius gives a slight bow of his head saying in a very rich British accent, 'Prince Nicholi, it is a pleasure, we haven't had an opportunity to meet yet.'

Nick nods, holding onto me, and forcing me to step forward out of the train with the two guards close behind. Tiberius continues, 'My wife Juliana.'

'A pleasure.' Crisp american accent, as her eyes darted over Nick. She seemed to be analyzing my husband until her eyes landed on me.

As if a bomb dropped I felt her power, icy against my skin and I grip Nick's arm harder to maintain my balance as she says, 'And I believe from recent news this is your new wife Natasha.'

Her pale eyes were fixated on mine as her power burned my skin with icy precision, but I maintain my own eye contact as Nick replies, 'Yes, it seems word travels faster these days.'

'As it should,' Tiberius says, gesturing to a limo waiting by the Curriculum train. Julianna's eyes finally relent as she take her own husbands hand and they walk towards the slick black vehicle. Nick whispers into my mind, Well done, you have made it through your first hurdle.

It didnt feel well done as sweat popped out on my forehead, and I walked rigidly towards the limo, stomach churning with bile. The ride through the city was uneventful as Nick and Tiberius discussed the meeting that would follow the next day. Julianna didnt even glance my way, though their powers burdened me. I was effectively mute and invisible on the ride to the Dracul clans residence. I couldn't look out the window, my eyes darting between these three powerful vampire. Nick's hand was on mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. It however was unreassuring as we finally pull into the ostentatious circle drive with its marble drive and waterfalls along tall walls and fountains. Nick and I extract ourselves as several Dracul guard come up, adding to the power that made my knees start to shake from the strain. With a Nick and slight bow the limo pulls away and finally my body collapses.

Nick grabs me up and I gasp, catching my breath I had been holding. The two guards back up as I feel Nicks irritation towards their procimity. He walks into the entrance way as four people come up, power on dull display and Nick snarls, 'Relax your guard now!'

The incredible power subsides as I try to catch my breath and look at the four people. Three men and one woman, they were high ranking A's. I could tell a few were exceptionally powerdul, closer to Nick's rank than an A.

Nick looks down at me and asks, can you stand. I knew that I must be pale but I nod. He sets me down softly on my feet and I straighten myself out. This was a bad first impression of these people, but what I had dealt with in the limo was more than most vampire could. Finally, I take a deep breathe and let the blanket of authority come over me. Looking up at Nick, I say, 'My apologies for my behavior, who may I ask are these... friends?'

There was a little quirk of a smile on his face before it goes placid again and he says, turning to the group and says, 'These four are the leaders of their prospective clans, but they are ruled over by me. This is Usiph Kalgor, of the Faire Dragon Clan.'

His hand sweeping to a tall spinly man with silver at the temples of his hair, odd since vampire didn't age. Then Nick moves his hand to the woman with long black hair which hung like a blue tinted sheet again her back saying, 'This is Venus Putin, of the Draco Clan.'

Then to a short, stocky man with auburn hair, 'Ferris Gustov of the Draak Clan.'

His hand moves to the final man, who didnt have that ancient youthful look of others, but truly a young face full of ash brown hair and says, 'And this is Clide Sulta, of the Brug Clan. These four represent the last strength of the Dracul Royal House.'

He then looks at me and says, 'My friends, this is my mate, my wife Natasha Dracul of the Coleville Dutchy.'

My eyes were on his comrades and I can see their disapproval. This wasn't going to be easy, I had already left a bad impression on them simply by having to be carried in the home by their leader. I knew by Venus's quick up, down they knew I was low ranking. This would become an uphill battle which started now.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Sitting at the giant picture window, I stare at the city beyond. Nick had left for his first meeting with the other Royal Clans Leaders'. He had made it very clear I had to stay behind, yesterday had been a fiasco. I was a shivering mess with all the A ranks in the house and any Pureblood would have left me dead if it hadn't been for Nick. He was unable to give me a time he would be back and I could understand. Things were tense and on edge in this city. From my window I could see the guards walking the marble wall's perimeter.

My mind was racing both due to awe of this city covered in glistening white marble streets and the highest of luxury, but also with information. I needed to get to the library here, but Nick was reluctant. I could understand considering my low rank, a simple snap of a finger would have left me dead from just the sheer power of an A rank. But I was antsy, I needed work. I wasn't good with simply sitting and biding my time, that was something the Silent Phantasma has spades of, I didn't.

A knock at the door makes me jump. Letting out a breath, I had held waiting for something, until a mechanical voice calls out, 'Nina, my brother sent for me.'

It wasn't necessarily my first choice, but I felt a small piece of relief flood my system. Igor.

Walking over to the door, I open it and feel the void that was Nick's brother. My eyes land on his black soulless ones and say, 'Hello Igor, please come in.'

Leaving the door open, I step away and into the spacious sitting room that adjoined the master bedroom. I could hear the click of the door closing but nothing else. Coming to a chair, I sit down and look at him once again, trying to give off a sense of nonchalants I did not feel in his presence. He still stood by the door and though he was still I could sense something different about him, a slight sadness in his eyes and then nothing as it cleared. He steps forward and says as he stand before me, dipping his head for a moment and then says, 'My Lady, my brother has sent me to ask that I take you to the Grand Library to continue the investigation. He will be busy today and won't be home until late tomorrow.'

I jerk at the 'My Lady' at its emotion and then just as suddenly how cold and mechanical it had changed to. The last sentence made her uneasy and she says slowly standing, 'Till tomorrow?'

'Yes.'

Why I felt so uneasy about that I didn't know. But I bolster myself with a deep breathe in and say, 'Ok, let me change into something more appropriate for... this place.'

Leaving Igor's still form standing there in the sitting room, I run and change into a one piece black body suit. It felt strange to have to dress up just to go do investigations in a library, but I also knew why. I would be watched every minute I was in the elite vampires eyes. So quickly breading my hair into one of the fashions Nick and his fashion people told me, I walked back out. Igor stood there, face still as placid as always, but I see his hand is clenching the silver cane with white knuckles. He turns and walks to the door. I was surprised by that, usually he barely held onto the top of the cane and now I realized he used it to speak his emotions. This was a revelation as I say, coming up to him, 'I know babysitting me isn't in your job description, but thank you.'

'It isn't an imposition.'

'I am curious how I'll do outside the Dracul mansion.'

Igor glances down at me, before saying in that mechanical way of his, 'It will be fine, I can shield you from any pheremones or power another vampire can sling at you.'

Looking up at him skeptical, I ask, 'How?'

He doesn't even look at me as two A ranks open the door to the large circle drive saying, 'I may not look it, but I'm just as powerful as your husband and unlike him I have been trained to suppress my power and at the same time suppress others. I am your best bet besides your husband.'

The way he said 'your husband' felt like it was meant to sting or accuse but I couldn't understand why as he opened the door to a sleek black SUV and I get in.

Why did he feel even more hostile to me now? For the last few days prior he had seemed to be warming up to me. I didn't understand. He gets in, and says to the drive, 'To the Grand Library.'

A nod from the driver and we were in motion. I stare out the window, the silence stretching until I feel a file landing in my lap. I start, looking down at it. My eyes lift to Igor, having seen it was my folder, and I ask, 'I thought Nick had this to explain it to the other rulers of the clans.'

'He did, and asked me to return it to you. Your theories are solid.'

'Thanks,' I say, looking down at it. It had grown thick with the new info from Longsworth and would continue when she went to the library.

'It wasn't a compliment.'

My eyes dart to Igor with a frown and I stare at his placid face. There wasn't a hint of anything emotional about him, not the icy anger in France, or the soft look on his face in Mart. He was an enigma I couldn't figure as his eyes cut to me and I jerk, looking away. I mumble, 'Is there something wrong with it?'

'No, its too linear, and needs more depth.'

'I haven't seen you find any leads,' I accuse.

'So you say,' he says as the car pulls up to large stairs leading up to an enormous pillared building and I frown at him.

What had he found? What was he not telling me? And why did his opinion matter to me so?!

Quickly sweeping that from my mind as he opens the door for me. I step out, look up at the massive structure, and ask, 'How will we even find what we are leaving looking for?'

'I know where it is, as I was here yesterday looking through the book you desire.'

This shocked me as he closed the door of the SUV and starts walking up the steps with the grace of the predator I knew he was. My mind told me to be cautious of this man, because I couldn't even be sure of him.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

The library was far beyond imposing and made the ancient Library of Alexandria seem new. As I walked alongside Igor up the steps to the massive entrance, I ask, 'How old is this library?'

'No one truly knows, we are all children in comparison to it. Carbon dating puts it at the time of the first age, 400,000 years.'

My eyes widen as I look at him. His emotionless face showed no awe, no incling of how beautiful and devestatingly huge this library was as he continues, 'It is believed that Fideus the Great had this built before any of the other buildings came into existence. Kotowa owes its gradure to this building.'

That's when I notice a slight lift to his lips that lasts only a nanosecond. We walk through the door and I'm surprised to see giant trees lining the inner circle of this building, ancient and gnarled trees in full bloom. I look around and see above shelves upon shelves, pillars with shelves, a waterfall and stream with bridges. Vampire meandering through doorways ahead that lead to more I knew. It was as if nature and knowledge had melded and somehow this place made me think of Furlow.

A tear pricks my eye as I think about the many times, on cool nights he would read by a stream under a tree. Sometimes he would read to me for hours and Igor asks, 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, no, I was just remembering my mentor. If he were alive and had not been clanless he would have loved this place. He loved to read under a tree,' I say with a smile as a small slow motion movie ran through my head. Furlow sitting there, then looking up with that smile I could never figure. It wasn't smug, no, it was a knowing smile, as he motioned me to come and sit with him awhile.

The smile fades as he says, 'Follow me, the book you seek is deep in the bowels of this place.'

He was right, down a spiral staircase, through large halls, and long lined shelves with tomes that seemed older the further we went, until not a single soul was there. It was so quiet and I ask, 'No one comes here?'

'This is mostly ancient history, old family lines that no longer exist, history that has been forgotten. Our kind doesn't always enjoy the past and lives in the moment.'

'Do you live in the moment Igor?'

His black eyes cut down to me, as he says, 'No, I tend to live my life in the past.'

His eyes didn't leave me for a long minute and I feel as if he is asking me, so I answer though not prompted, 'I love history, but I have a healthy respect for the present. Every step you take becomes a path and you can look back to see what it looks like years later, see if taking the high road had been the best plan.'

'Has it?'

I was startled by his sudden softness, and no longer mechanical words. My eyes flash to his, who's hadn't left me and I say sobered, 'Yes, I think it was. But then again, I am young.'

'Yes... you are,' he says, eyes finally averting from me, mechanical tone returning.

After what seemed an eternity, we come to the center of a massive room. There in its center stood a book on a pedestal and Igor stops, points, and says, 'The History of Fideus the Great.'

My eyes widen as I look at the tome, large and ancient as I step up to it. It looked midaevel, but beautiful as I brush my hands over its rich brown leather cover. Carely I open to it, listening to the crackling protest of the cover and see it is in ancient Vampure. Once again I found myself silently thanking Furlow for teaching me Vampure.

I read:

 _My name is Fideus, though it wasn't always thus. My name before this Piru, and my life started simply. I lived with few cares, only to eat, sleep, and protect my people. I was from a nomadic group of hunters and gatherers and lived sleeping under the starry sky. The day I met her my life changed. I feared her, felt she was a predator but looked like me. She was born a creature who could only live at night and I. I had met her by chance, taking shelter in a cave._

 _Her name was Vama, she was a creature of the night and I would come to call her by a different name many years later after her death, Vampire._

My eyes widen as I look up at Igor. He stood there, back to me, a sentinal and protector and I ask, 'Fideus, he was the first bitten vampire?'

'Yes.'

My eyes look down at the page and I whisper, 'Vama... she was born a vampire?'

'So it seems, her history is vague in Fideus's story.'

I nod, though he can't see me and I look back down at the page and continue:

 _Vama was kind and taught me how to do many things. I was so simple before her, with her help I learned to create nets to garner more fish. We talked for hours and she taught me the stars, planets, and about the earth under my feet. My clan feared her with good reason, but I began to love her. She was everything I wanted in a mate, she however denied me._

 _When I learned of her need for blood I begged her to take mine, and eventually she did. But with that I too became like her. The sun burned me, food became bland and unfulfilling. With that I was removed as leader of my nomadic clan and ran to her for help._

 _Thus my life as a vampire, began._

My mind was silent, the first. He was the first, they were the first. Slowly I look up and ask, 'How old is Fideus?'

'We do not know,' Igor says looking over his shoulder at me, then turning back. I wad stunned, this was a revelation. Vama was the first female of our species, born to it, and Fideus, no Piru was the first male, bitten to it. Vama, Piru... Vampire.

I almost wanted to laugh, their names became the name we knew ourselves by and all I can do is chuckle. A new revelation as I continue to read.

-D-

The hours past and Igor found me a chair so I could sit and read. At moments tears pricked my eyes as I read the death of Vama and how Fideus almost lost himself, but he helped newly bitten create a culture all their own. It was beautiful, but also so depressing. His life had many difficulties, and I could sympathise with him.

Finally I sigh, when I see the last page come into view, his words having become more profunctory history then beautifully written as the beginning. But to my surprise, there was only three words after the date:

 _July 23, 1803_

 _There is Hope..._

I flip through the last pages, empty of scrawling words and look up at Igor saying, 'His last words, that is all?'

'Yes.'

'Do you think he is talking about the Phantasma?'

'Do you?'

I look down at those last words and murmur, 'No, I don't think so. The Silent Phantasma doesn't inspire hope, but dread.'

When I look up Igor is right there in front of me on the other side of the podium looking down at the tome. It makes me jump, even my senses hadn't noticed him move closer to me, as he says, 'But his writing style had changed from a love letter to lifeless news articles. He could have simply, in the end, had a warped mind and thought this Phantasma would be a better fit to this world.'

Shaking my head, I whisper, 'I don't think so.'

Igor looks at me and I say, 'Well, now I have a complete picture of the Vampire world history, now I need it's lineage.'


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Igor hadn't seemed as eager to take me to the ancestry part of the library, but he nodded. I followed along beside him as he took long strides that ate up the ground. Thankfully I was tall and my own long legs could keep up the pace, my heels clacking on the old marble floors.

A large doorway ahead decended further and I could see that the marble stairs had been well worn as I ask, 'I believe it is safe to say the ancestry is important to the vampire.'

Igor doesn't answer as he walks down the spiral staircase, disappearing from view for a moment. Following behind, I ask, 'Is it required for study?'

'For the highborn yes.'

'Purebloods?'

'Firstborns yes, as for the other houses both A and B they can opt to learn about their ancestry should they desire to.'

'Did you learn?'

He glances back at me, but then says as we pass floor after floor, 'Enough, it wasn't required of me by my father and mother. However, as the Leader of the Five, I am required to know all ancestry.'

'I heard you say that before, leader of the five. What does that mean?'

'It means that at the Night's Templar, I am the top ranking officer, there are five in total, and I was voted to be the leader of the five at a young age. That is what that means.'

'So you are a ruler in your own right.'

He stops suddenly and I almost bump into his back. The void of him seemed to expand and I felt fear burn in my throat but I hold back as he says, not even looking at me, 'No, I am a servant. I serve the Night and that is all. I have no true power and thus hold no true position as a ruler. Do not mistaken my title as something of value.'

Though his words were monotone, I could feel a cutting edge to them that left me staring at him. Those black emotionless eyes turned away, and he started walking again. My eyes were trained on the back of his head, the long ponytail swinging slightly as it flowed down his back. It looked like a long raven's feather. He was nothing like Nick, but somehow seemed more terrifying in every aspect. My guard was always up with this phantom.

My mind churned over his words, a leader with no power. What did that even mean? Everything about him was a finite control that told me to be wary of him. Not a single movement was wasted, not a word spoken without meaning. This man was not to be taken lightly and his mind worked at a higher level than mine ever could.

Igor finally turned towards one of the floors and the smell of musty decay. It felt different here and I could see long tables, some with a few young vampire looking over ancient texts.

Igor answers my silent question as I stared at the youth, 'They are being instructed by the Seekers who teach here.'

'Is that how you learned?'

'No, I learned the hard way, Nick however was instructed here.'

I nod sobberly and wonder what he meant by the hard way.

They come up to a iron bared door and he calls out, 'Seeker of Lineage!'

The hall beyond seemed long and shadowed on darkness. My skin crawled with nerves as if sensing an ancient evil. Out of the darkness came a thin man, his face etched with lines and with milky white eyes. He was blind, a blind old vampire.

He asks in that whispering way of the old, 'Master Dracul, what have you for?'

'I have come at the behest of my brother's Bride, Nina Dracul.'

'So your brother has wed, the Dracul lineage has a chance at survival and not die with the rest.'

I look at Igor and see a slight tick in his jaw as he stared at the ancient seeker and says, 'So it seems.'

'Though she is weak,' the old man says and I look at the man behind the bars, those milky eyes turned to me.

Though I knew he couldn't see, it made me shiver. Igor replies, 'Weak is always in the eyes of the beholder. However her needs are simple. She asks for the books of lineage of the Pureblood line.'

The old seekers eyes had yet to leave me as he says, 'What will you exchange for it?'

'Ten litters of blood.'

The old man scoffs and steps closer. I could sense Igor's unease even though he hadn't moved. Tension seemed to fill the air, but I couldn't understand why. Igor stood three feet from the iron barred door and looked slowly down at me, then at the old man, before asking, 'What do you want?'

The old vampire looked thoughtful, though his eyes hadn't left me before he finally brightens and says, 'So see your brothers bride!'

'She stands before you.'

'No, no, I must shake her hand,' he says in a rasp and a small smile coming to that old cracked face.

'Not going to happen.'

The words were clipped and I look up at Igor. His face looked like the mask of death itself - dark and terrifying. It made me shiver even though I could not sense power coming off him. He was rooted and just stared at the man.

I was curious why such an old seeker was behind a locked door but I didn't ask. Instead I step up and extend my hand saying, 'Hello, my name is Natasha Dracul, also known as Nina.'

Igor growled out with a sharp bark, 'Don't!'

But it was too late, the old man reached through the bars and took my hand. The tension in the air snapped as I looked at this old man. His face seemed to slowly morph from ancient and craggie to youthful and handsome. Whisps of once white now was lush and blonde, and milky eyes turned to stunning saphire.

He blinked in surprise as did I and with a hiss he withdrew his hand. Igor jumped forward and pulled me back, asking, 'Are you alright?!'

There was a tinge of humanity in his voice, as well as panic as I look at him in confusion, 'Yes, I'm fine why?'

His eyes roamed over me, then those black eyes turned dark, as he turned to the now young man and says in an icy monotone, 'You have had your handshake, now get that we have asked.'

The once older vampire turns, glancing at me once more, and then disappears into the darkness beyond. Igor takes me over to the table and sits me down asking, 'Do you feel weak, hungry, sleepy?'

'No.'

He takes my hand in his black leather gloved one and checks my palm, it was pink and healthy as ever and he looks up at me and says, 'You should not have done such a thing.'

'Why?'

'He takes blood, but uses a persons energy to return to his youth. He did it to me long ago when I needed to learn and it nearly killed me. You must be careful, if you even feel slightly unwell you must lay down.'

'I feel fine.'

Igor's black eyes stared back at me, and I glance away. He was unflinching in his stare and I feel uncomfortable until he finally removes himself from my personal space, letting my hand drop from his large one. Igor continues, 'We call him Wraith the Lineage Seeker. The Grand Seeker banished him to this place and insured he would not leave it. The bars are silver and only if you allow him to touch you can he take your energy. Many B ranks have died from him drawing too much power from them.'

This sobered me as I looked down at my hand. But I felt fine, no different since before the seeker had touched me. Did that make me different? No, I wasn't different or powerful, the fact that I needed a guard was enough. I look up at Igor and ask, 'Why are you here?'


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

'You know why I am here.'

'No, I mean really here.'

Igor stared down at me, his cane still in his hand as he says in that monotone that gritted on my nerves, 'I don't understand.'

'I know you say my husband sent you to take care of me. But the more I think about it, you have bigger responsibilities then babysitting a Pureblood's wife.'

Igor stared relentlessly down at me, the tension growing, and I tried to reach out my senses towards him. But like before he was nothing but a blackhole where he stood, a nothingness that even Ki couldn't manage. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Nothing bothered him truly, all emotion wiped from him, only slight flickers at moments but that was all. His face was placid, handsome, but placid. His sharp features inscrutable though I tried to search for tells.

'You are a Pureblood's mate, a royal. I am duty bound to protect you.'

'There are other royal Pureblood's that need protecting right now.'

'But not as weak as you.'

We stared at each other for a long moment as I reply with narrowed eyes, 'I remember what you told me during our first meeting. You are watching what I do, why?'

But he didn't answer. His face passive and disintetested. A young voice calls out, 'My lady Dracul.'

I jerk at the voice and look over to the silver jail door and see Wraith. He held three large books, bound in ancient leather and with a clasping lock on each. Standing, I'm about to go to him when Igor says, 'I will get them.'

But I shake my head and put up my hand saying, 'No, I will.'

He doesn't move as I walk over to the seeker and he slides the books through the bars. I look at them and ask, 'Where are the keys?'

'Here,' he says, holding up a key too far for me to reach for.

I stare at him and ask, 'What do you want for the keys?'

'A single hair.'

This made me frown as I stare at this now youthful face. What a strange request, but I shrug, pull out a single strand of hair, and hand it to him. He hands over the key on its thread as he says in a whisper, 'It has been a long time since I have felt such power, not since Fideous visited me many years ago.'

Staring at him, I say dumbly, 'Wh-what?'

But all he does is smile, wraps the long thread that was my hair around his wrist and backs into the pitch blackness. I stare into the void for a moment, shake my head, and turn to see a chest of black tailored button down. Looking up at Igor, he asks, 'What did he say?'

'Nothing, just murmured nonesense.'

Igor just stares down at me for a moment, his hand gripping the head of his cane a little harder, then steps away, allowing me to pass.

Sirting down at the table, I read the vampure words on the front, and find the book with the names that were missing from the library of Alexandria. Taking the key, I unlock the book and send up a plea that what I find is what need and not more blank pages.

The cover cracks in protest as I open it and flip carefully to the pages I needed. A sigh of relief floods me as I murmur, 'The Phantasma hasn't reached this place.'

Igor asks, 'The pages are there.'

'Yes and I will need help to learn these Purebloods heritage.'

Igor nods, and I start reading.

-D-

Igor stared down at the top of my head as I flipped to the next page, slowly reading the name off, 'Coliage Monteque Dracul?'

'Coliage Monteque died childless and was a second cousin to my great great great grandfather. His house is no more.'

I nod, and slide down to the next surname, but then stop. Igor's eyes were on me until I finally ask, 'Igor, Nick said he had cousins that looked a lot like him.'

'Yes.'

'You also have a similar build.'

'Yes.'

My mind whirled suddenly through information, words said, and my mind goes back to the girl. She said the man looked like Nick, same features, very similar to Igor as well. But the distinct difference was black hair and black eyes. However I shake my head rembering the CCTV camera showing the man had short hair.

Igor says without a hint of fear or worry, 'You think Im part of the Silent Phantasma, don't you?

The hair prickled on my neck as I slowly look up at him. But his face was just as still, his eyes black holes devoted of emotion, and body so still he looked like a statue. I couldn't deny it as I say, 'It is a distinct possibility.'

His brow twitched but besides that nothing changed as he says, 'I also know no reassurances will make you believe I am not.'

All I could is stare at him with wide eyes as he continues, 'My actions will have to speak for themselves, as do yours. Just as you believe I may be a member, I too believe you are a member.'

'Why?'

'Nothing has proven me wrong or right, but certain points of innocence have yet been checked off in my list.'

We are at each other for a moment and for just the briefest of instances I see pain in his eyes.

Slowly I turn away from those eyes that seemed to suck me in, and murmur, 'Distan Dracul.'

He replies without a break in tone or pitch, 'Distan Dracul, son of Alexie Dracul, bear of the seal of fae dragon on white foreground. His line is no more.'

I nod, and then stop again. He replies, 'Another question?'

'Your father? Nick never told me about your family. I know him from his bloodsong but nothing else.'

I could see a sudden change in Igor then, a slight cooling, his eyes more steel and the void of nothingness around us a bit stronger as he says in his never changing pitch, 'My father was Vlad the impeller, Nick was not. Our father was a formidable and old vampire. Nicholi spent more time with him than I did as I only knew frlm from my birth to my nineteenth birthday. When I was vowed to the Night Hunter's code. He believed that better bloodlines were important to improve our strength. This is something his father instilled in him. My grandfather's name was Zoran. He was mircaless and enjoyed torturing those below him including my father. Thus my father killed him.'

I stare at Igor with wide eyes and whisper, 'Killed him?'

'Yes.'

'Wh-what happened to your father?'

'He was powerful, but even he wasn't strong enough to fend off three Purebloods of the Romane.'

'He died during the War of the Romane?'

'Yes.'

'This sobered me as I stare at the book, putting my finger were I was I turn to Vlad in the Dracul surname. There he was, felled in August of 353 A.D.'

I nod slowly and whisper, 'That must have been hard for you.'

'Moreso my brother, as he was one closest to him. I was relieved when he was gone, as he made my life difficult even as one of the five.'

'But... that doesn't make sense. Nick should be leader of the Dracul.'

'He is.'

'But they call him prince.'

'Yes.'

'So Kings are not, the five clans leaders are all Princes and Princesses.'

'Yes.'

I was confused and shakey head asking, ''I don't understand. Shouldn't they be the Kings and Queens of their clan.'

'No.'

'Why?'

Igor tilts his head slightly and finally says, 'You truly are oblivious of the vampire world. Therw hasn't beem a king since the second age. He renounced it.'

This shocked me and I stare at him with questioning eyes before asking, 'Who was the King?'

'Fideous the Great.'

 _ **Author's Notes:** Again thank you for your patience with me. My illness had been very aggressive, but I am feeling better. However I will only be updating this story till its conclusion. Thus you can enjoy more chapters throughout the month and insure proper development of the story line. Thank you again for your long-suffering patience._


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

These new revelations shook me to my core as I stared up at those bottomless pit black eyes. Nick was, in fact, the king of his clan. The last King was Fideous the Great, and I simply stare at Igor before licking my lips and asking, 'When did he renounce his throne?'

'At the start of the third age.'

Looking back down at the page I murmur, 'Why would he do such a thing?'

'The second age was the time of our greatest prosperity, when vampires learned they could have children and ranks were established. It was when we were at our peak in technology and strength, but it led to not. War between three clans broke out, long before the five clans that now exists. Fideous protected a small band of young Purebloods from the majority of the fighting and brought about the third age. In Fideous own words of that time, he said no one person should rule ovet millions. These young Purebloods he saved became our ancestors, Aname's blood line comes from them directly.'

'Is that why I hear that Dracul and Won came from two seperate vampire lines?'

'No, the Won came from those young Pureblood, Dracul came from Won, and so forth, but the history of the second age is lost, just as the first.'

I stare down at the book in front of me, full of lineage names and murmur, 'War leads to the loss of knowledge.'

'It does.'

Suddenly I feel a deep sense of anger and worry welling up unside me and blink. I wasn't angry, why? My eyes lift as that anger turns to relief as I see Nick striding quickly towards us with two of his A rank commanders.

I stand quickly as Nick comes forward, enveloping me in a hug, as I ask, 'What are yoy doing here? I thought you were in session with the other clan leaders?'

'I was but,' he says, stopping to look down at me and brushes his thumb over my check before continuing, 'I sensed you suddenly loosing your strength, fear, and then nothing. So I called a recess to come to your aid... but you're fine.'

It now made sense, I was sensing Nick's emotions as he was coming towards me. But how had he sensed me from so far away. Frowning in thought, I say absently, 'Its ok, I'm fine.'

But already he was looking over my head at his brother and asks in a cold irritated tone, his pheremones smelling of rust like resentment, 'What happened?'

'Wraith shock her hand.'

'You didn't stop her?' Nick growls out, letting me go.

I quickly intervene, feeling nervous for Igor, though I knew he could defend himself, 'He did, but I deemed it necessary to get what I needed. It worked and thankfulky these records haven't been lost. So we have found several new names worth looking into.'

Nick looks down at me before his eyes return to Igor saying, 'Take the books with you to the Night's Templar and learn what you can there. Nina is coming with me.'

I look at him in confusion asking, 'What's going on? I thought you had to be in session with the clan leaders.'

'Yes and they wish to meet you. I stalled for awhile, but eventually it was decided for you to come. Once I felt that sensation of your disappearance I decided it would be best if you didn't leave my side.'

I feel my face drain of color as I whisper, 'I can't take that much power Nick.'

'I'll do what I can to keep it to a minimum. Trust your husband.'

This makes me blush as a book slams shut behind me. Jumping, I look back at Igor as he says, 'Unfortunately these books of Pureblood decent can't leave this building. With the seeming breach in our Night Hunter Templare, I can't allow it. These will remain with Wraith and Nina will need to return here to continue her study through them. It can wait for now, take care of your wife, and I will start my investigation on the names we have found so far.'

With that Igor returns the books to the barred door on the floor and walks away with a small jerky bow of his head to us. I stare after him, the long black pony tail barely shifting back and forth as he strode purposely from the large room.

Nick grabs my hand and murmurs, 'I'm glad you're safe. It must have been the sudfen worry comubg off you that worried me most. Come, I must return to the Polugonos.'

'The Polugonos?'

'The room of many angles, or as the leaders affectionally call it, the chamber of clan leaders. It is where we meet once a year to hash out greviences and keep peace among the clan leaders as best as we can. You will be joining me today.'

'Are all the other wives there?'

He nods and explains, 'It is tradition that the clan leader's wife be there. You are the only one that isn't there. Thus the questions as to why.'

I think about it was we walk among the ancient books of vampire history and say, 'It reflects badly on you that I am not there?'

'Not at all.'

My eyes search his face, my mind sliding along his. He was so calm, relaxed, and his mind quiet. It was so strange that now I knew what he is thinking and feeling. Before he was a closed book, and now not. He looks down at me with a small smile and cocked brow asking, 'What are you searching for?'

'Nothing, but for some reason I know your lying. To marry a C rank, and then not bring her to the counsel chamber _does_ reflect badky on you. It makes you appear weaker for it. So I understand your concern, but we can't hide forever.'

'They will ask you questions.'

'I know.'

With that we walk through the door into the open world, the smell of must from old books ripped away by the smell of cold and breezes. I look back at the enourmous colosium llike building and then the city beyond. Never in all my wildest dreamd could I imagine coming here.

In such a short time I had learned so much about the vampire world. The human world was just the first layer of society, this was beneath it. This world was far more sophisticated and worse, deadly. We walk down the steps and into a waiting Escalate.

Settling myself in the black leather, I prepare myself mentally for what I knew would be an onslot of power that no C rank could ever survive.

Movment makes me look over at Nick, who was undoing his tie and unbuttoning his collar. Frowning, I ask, 'What are you doing?'

'You need my blood to fortify you though the next couple hours.'

Shaking my head, I feel my stomach pinch and say quickly, 'No Nick I can't. I feel fine.'

But instead of him pursuading me, he pulls me again him and murmurs info my ear, 'No arguing.'

-D-

The SUV pulls up to a marble cathedral building as Nick straightens his tie and I braid out my hair, wrapping it into a bun. The interior smelled of Nick's strong blood and my blood faint like a wild flower. Nick's plan hadn't gone as planned, but now I felt a burning power rip through me like our wedding night.

Nick steps out of the car and says as he dies, 'Be wary of Aname. He will be quiet for a majority of the counsel meeting, but his questions will be the most important.'

I nod as I take his hand and step out. Nick leans down and kisses my neck where he had bit me moments ago. Shivering, I say, 'I think Im as ready as I'll ever be.'

Nick takes my hand and places it on his arm as we walk up the steps, tgrough a doorway and already I can feel the weight of power as abiut ten A rank turn to look at us. Nick's power suddenly envelopes us as he says, 'Pay no attention to them. To us they are low born, so keep your eyes ahead.'

It was hard to do, even with Nick's power nagating a majority of these A ranks power I could feel them. One breaks away and I can see the flash of long black hair that belonged to a woman, Venus? Then her voice rings through my fuzzy brain, 'Prince Nicholi, is it wise to have her here?'

'She is my wife, yes it is appropriate to have her here.'

'Should I...' Venus begins, but Nick cuts her off, 'You _should_ man your post Venus. Do not make me say it twice.'

Nick's voice had taken on a darker tone and his blanketing power grew stronger. I could see Venus pale and nod, stepping away as wd continued down the majestic hall and a waiting elevator.

It was a quiet ride up it, as the elevator vallet keot glancing at me, beads of sweat clinging to his face. Nick's power was more subtle, but the poir B rank looked scared out of his mind. His eyes glance at me again and I wonder what he is thinking.

Then a whispering voice enters my head, _She is powerful..._

I blink, my eyes following thode soft words to the man as he glances at me again, nerves fear jolting him as our eyes meet. Nick murmurs into my mind, _He is scared, don't mind him._

I tilt my head slightly to confirm as the oodrs open onto a beautiful entry to a larger room.

The smell of powerful pheremones slams into me and I stumble a step. Catching myself, Nick whispers into my mind, _I should have warned you. You have arrived at the lions pit._

Sweat started to bead on my forehead as I stop moving forward. This was so much, too much. The pheremones, the power. One overwhelmed even Nick's power couldn't dissuade. Aname Won. Taking a deep breath, slowing my run away heart beat, Nick whispers softly, 'Are you alright?'

It was impossibly hard, but I had come this far, so I nod and take firm steps into the Polugonos. Light steamed into the room, blinding me for but a moment and I blink it away. My eyes take in the room, five sided, each with a throne and beside it a queens chair. Each wall had the symbol of each clan, ornately carved from marble, gold, and jewel.

A deep, powerful voice rings out, 'Welcome my lady Dracul.'

Slowly my eyes follow the rumbling thunder of a voice to a beautiful man, with distinct Asian features, long black hair, and a suit that seemed to have been poured onto his body. But his eyes... his eyes told a much different story, so ancient and powerful that it made the hairs on my neck raise and blood run cold. This man was the apex predator, making Nick seem like a tame cat in comparison. Those silvery fox eyes stared back and I was transfixed by them. He was ancient, the only one to have met Fideus before his disappearance, and the most dangerous. His power came off of him like a radiating sun, not even Nick's could surpress it for me.

Everything inside me went to stone and I felt his grip on me. It wasn't the fiery tone of Nick, or the icy vice of his brother, the needles of Ki, but like deep water encasing me in its folds. Something deep inside me seemed to stir at this overwhelming strength, as if this immense power was waking a dormant creature. It morphed inside me, that numbeness slowly rising to the surface. I could feel Nick stiffen beside me, but I slap it down as I say to the eldest vampire, the Phoenix Won with a small bow of my head , 'It is a pleasure to be here Prince Won.'


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Nick sat in his ornate throne with me seated to his left. The wall behind us a giant black dragon of polished iron, large ruby eyes staring down angrily at the room. Exhaustion was overriding any strength I had; having sat here for several hours. The counsel was discussing dividing the Zula lands now that the Jaguar crest was no more. My eyes stared at the two empty seats that made up the remaining shadow of a dead clan. The roaring jaguar enblazzed in gold now dim and the carved throne a shadow of grace since past.

The subtle arguing and bickering from all sides was frustrating. They were squabbling over something of so little importance that it grated on my nerves.

Leaning over, I whisper to Nick, 'This is pointless right now.'

'Is it now?' Aname's thundering voice calls out over the din of the others.

Jerking, both Nick and I look at the ancient being upon his pure white marble throne. Nick whispers into my mind, _It would have been better if you had said that to me through your thoughts. Now he has reason to ask you questions._

I shiver with those word as Aname slowly lifts his hand, his power surging and I shudder as he says, 'Please come to the center and explain why dividing a dead clans land is so trivial.'

Nick stands, his power roaring around me and I see the flash of red in his eyes as he growls, 'That is unnecessary Prince Won.'

'Is it?'

Aname simply stared at Nick before saying in a simple soft tone, 'Sit.'

Nick slammed down in his seat and growls. This shocked me as he speaks into my mind, _He's too strong! I can't defend you against him._

I could feel the hair on my body stand up as Aname continues, 'I will not ask again Lady Dracul.'

I could tell that Nick was straining again an invisible force, his powwr surging then being smothered by something much stronger. My eyes dart to Aname as those silvery eyes stared at me, his face calm. Quickly I stand, moving towards the center of this large room. I could feel the eyes of the other clans on me. Six pairs of Pureblood eyes and their commanders standing behind them. I could feel the anger of my dragon husband and his men behind me. Looking back, I whisper, 'Its alright.'

Nick's A ranks looked ready but hesitant to defend such a weak princess. That was fine with me, I had come here, made my choice; so now I must speak. Taking a deep breath, I look at Aname and ask, 'Do you really believe that picking at the carcass of your fellow Pureblood is worth this time?'

Aname's brow raises as I continue, 'There are more important matters needing discussing-'

My mouth clamps shut by an invisible hand as Aname slowly stands and I feel his power completely. Choking, my knees crumble under me as he says with a smirk, 'You know nothing of our society Ms. Natasha Dracul. You are an insignificant ant that has no right to be here, much less speak to me about what is important.'

My breathing was cut off by this tremendous power, like a thundering static in my ears, earth seeming to shake under me. My eyes couldn't leave his, as if I was pinned to an invisible thread. Those silver eyes slowly slitted as he says softly, 'Know your place child. You may have married a powerful vampire, but you are alone now.'

Suddenly all that power burning its way through me ceased and I suck in a deep breath. Aname's eye contact broke to something over my shoulder and I feel a hand take my wrist. Slowly my eyes lift, feeling the lightness as if gravity no longer existed and I saw Igor. Aname's power was there, but it was as if I was a ghost and felt light as air itself.

Igor's eyes were icy black orbs, emotion straining in them, as he said in a bit of a strained voice, so unlike his normal monotone, icy frost slipping from his lips as he spoke, 'My Lord, summoned as promised, though finding my brother's wife suffering wasn't what I expected to find.'

Slowly standing with his assistance, Aname sits down, his eyes having once been like lasers on its pray now dull with disinterest. He flicks his hand and says, 'Report.'

Igor looks down at me, my legs shakey under me. I feel the shift in the room, that gray haze coming around us as he murmurs softly, eyes shifting from that pitch blackness to swirls of shifting color, 'Return to your husband Nina, Aname is not one to provoke.'

With that the haze lifts and I step away as Igor replies, 'As of yet, there is little news as to how much of the Curriculum has been breached...'

I stagger to Nick and slump in my chair, feeling so drained and terrified I couldn't stop shaking. Nick grabs my hand and whispers into my mind, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. He is the oldest among us, not one of us can defy him. Are you alright?_

I give a slight nod, though still shivering from the aftershock of power. But Igor... I stare at his back as he talked about the search through the Curriculum to find any new break throughs and if any of the underground cities had been disturbed. How had he been so unaffected by Aname's power and why had he protected me from it? He hated me, so why? I stare at him as he speaks in that same monotone. Why had he had such emotion in his voice moments ago? It was soft, somehow familiar, and his eyes. Why had they seemed to become almost like a kaleidoscope, swirling and shifting. His facial expression hadn't changed, but his eyes.

Shaking my head, I return from my thoughts, Nick squeezing my shaking hand in comfort as Igor continues, 'The red headed vampire, alias Beck has regained conciousness and will be interogated within the next 12 hours for information on the whereabouts of the Silent Phantasma.'

This makes me jerk and that strange feeling of numb anger trying to return. Stamping it down, I lean forward as Igor continues, 'As for the one who burned the files in Oxford, alias Coalton Faulkin, is still at large, name not found in our spy networking at the Night's Templar. A ghoul was captured by my men and has been brought back for dissection to see if certain theories...' Nick pauses and looks back at me with those oitch black iris'. I jerk, realizing I had been staring as he turns back and continues, 'Regarding a toxin being derived from the stomachs of turned ghoul.'

Tiberius speaks up, 'Wouldn't that be pointless? Ghoul physiology makes it almost impossible to find anything in them. They are rotting from the inside out.'

Igor replies, 'We have a brilliant chemist working with us to find any traces of the toxin in the ghoul. He can distiguish it from other variables.'

'This toxin?' Aname asks, hands clasped in front of him, leg crossed.

'It seems to be made primarily out of Tridium, however it is being processed in such a way that it becomes a toxin that can instantly kill a Pureblood.'

There was general shock in the room as the Romane leader, Ethan, stands and roars out, 'Impossible.'

'Unfortunately it is very true. I have gathered material evidence from the death of Domonic and the Dracul masaquer to know it is true.'

'What?!' Nick roars, standing, eyes blazing with hate, his pheremones blasing with rusty rage.

Igor turns to him, his face like stone as he says, 'Yes Prince Dracul, we retieved crystal samples from your dead family and found trace elements of this new toxic Tridium.'

Nick slumps in his seat, seemingly spent, face placid. He looked placid but I could feel every emotion radiating through him as they blasted into my mind and body like bullets. I grip his hand tightky as he does my own. His face was stone as Igor continues, 'So far the names we have looked through at the library have proven fruitless. We are continuing the search as of now. As for the playing cards, new ones have been found and we have out surveillance on Mrs. Fullerman, should the Phantasma decide to take retribution on her.'

'They won't.'

All eyes turn to me and I jerk, realizing I had said them outloud. Again I had made myself a target as Tiberius asks, 'Why would you say that?'

'Its too late, we have the name of the Alias, though it seems to have no made any progress in the investigation. So far we only have two possible lines of inquiry worth pursuing?'

'Praytel what?, Aname asks, leaning his head on his hand, a cocked brow in question.

'Beck and the lineage at the library. We my know how the chemical compound toxin is now bad, how ghouled are being made and used, and now the Curriculum being compromised, but it doesn't explain what they want.'

'In your opinion, what do they want?' Ethan, the Romane leader asks, his hazel eyes soft and curious.

'That is the real question. I personally jave no clue. Thet obviously hate Purebloods and want to eradicate you all, but beyond that I have no idea.'

'So yet again, the Silent Phantasma remains aloof, Aname murmurs, looking bored by this all.

Igor continues, having Aname's fox eyes return to him instead of me, 'The Grand Seeker will commence her interogation of Beck in the next twelve hours.'

'If she can do it sooner, the better,' Aname says with a dismissal wave of his hand.

Igor slowly turns, looking at me with those black eyes and quickly leaves the room. The sudden loss of his bottomless hole blankness was stark as I felt the wall of power slam into me. That's when I realize Igor had been helping me this whole time as the warm comforting blanket of Nick's power returns to my shoulder.

Maybe Igor didn't hate me, but now respected me as Nick's wife. Aname speaks up, 'We must discuss security for Kotowa.'

.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

We step out of the Polugonos and into the entry way, the counsel dismissed for the day. Night had fallen and I felt hollow from the continuous onslot of Aname's emense power, like a deep hum in my body. Security checkpoints were now in place at the five entry points of the Curriculum by the Night Hunter's and a party was being set up to help ease some of the tension of the Phantasma.

I couldn't even believe it was suggested. It was a quick distraction that could cost lives. Stepping out into the cold night I look up at the veil of ice that kept this city secreted away from the human realm.

As we step out Venus comes forward and Nick asks, 'What seems to be the issue Venus.'

'The Grand Seeker asks for an audience with you.'

'Now?'

She nods, holding out a note to him. He takes it and I can feel his irritation even though he looks calm. Nodding, he murmurs, 'Thank you. If you'd be so kind as to take Nina home.'

She bows and replies, 'It would be my pleasure.'

With that Nick takes the Escalade and drives off. Venus motions to another sleek black vehicle, 'If you'll come with me milady.'

With Nick gone, Venus's power slammed around me and sweat started to pool on my lower back. I was already exhausted by the day and now I could feel another test coming. She opens the door for me and I slide into the backseat.

When she shuts the door it sounds like a gunshot, my fatal mistake. She gets into the drivers seat, starts it, and drives away from the counsel building. My body was rigid as she followed the streets I knew to be the way home. Everything about her said calm, but I could sense her hatred.

'You are too weak.'

I jerk, look up at her. Her eyes looked back at me from the rearview mirror as she said, 'Too weak to be our queen.'

Slowly I felt her pheremones slowly unlease. It was terrifying, her pupil's becoming slits as she says, 'You don't deserve such a title.'

I simply stare at her as she snarls, 'It should have been me! I have been with him for almost seven hundred years and risen beyond the ranks of all his generals. I rule my clan justly.'

A mocking laugh comes from her as her voice goes quiet and she accuses, 'What have you ever ruled but yourself?'

'You hate me.'

'Is that a question?!' She practically spits out, 'None of us respect you or ever will whether you breath or not!'

'It wasn't a question and by we I know the other generals' don't respect me. I completely understand why, I am unknown and a threat to what you know and have established as your leader.'

My exhaustion starts to morph, deep inside me something stretches, sits up like it started to do earlier with Aname. It seems to stare through my eyes, speak my voice, 'But I am far from weak.'

I watch as she jerks, her eyes flashing back to me in rage red, her pheremones blasting. But instead of them slamming into me they ping off me. I stare at her as I feel this thing, this part of me seep into my mind, my muscles, and bone.

Her eyes widen as another part of me snaps and a blast of power burst from me, a slight breeze of it touching my face. Stark terror radiated from her, the acrid scent of fear coming off her as she whispers with trembling lips, 'Wh-what are you?'

'Believe me, if I knew I would tell you.'

Her eyes turn away from me in absolute dread, her body rigid, sweat popping out over her skin, fear and almost a belly up dog came from her. I stare at the back of her head, this thing saying, 'Hate me all you want, but know you can't hurt me.'

A jerky nod came from her as my eyes widen. What was I doing? This numb rage wasn't me? Why had it returned? I pull back on it and feel this power rip from me and then slam shut deep in my mind. Both she and I gasp, the sense of sudden loss of control was terrifying. What was this? What was I becoming?

My eyes meet hers in the rearview mirror. She looked just as scared and nervous as I looked myself and I whisper, 'Don't tell Nicholi what just happened?'

She nodded vigorously, her pheremone of acrid fear powerful in the vehicle as we turned into the drive of the Dracul palace of Kotowa.

I touch my head as she opens the door, and she whispers hoarsely, 'I was wrong about you.'

Slowly I step out on shaky legs and I say, realizing I had to get whatever this power was under control, 'No, you are right. I am weak.'

With that I walk up the steps on shaky legs, leaving her staring after me.

-D-

My eyes rove over the lineage of the Pureblood, wuth a younger Night Hunter standing beside me. Igor had pressing matters requiring his attention so he had sent this young vampire, Noah. He was a little older than I and a B rank. It was easier to concentrate without Pureblood's surrounding me. Nick had yet to return from his time with the Grand Seeker, so I had decided to go to the library. He wouldn't like it with me not beside him, but I had to keep working.

Igor was right, I needed to figure this out for Jerry's sake just as much as my own. Noah was extremely knowlesge abiyt the Pureblood lineage as he points to one, 'Namra Dracul, of the silver dragon crest of blue backdrop, died 475 AD. His body eas never recovered and no one can be sure of his death, he is a possible one to look into.'

'Thank you, how do you know so much about the Pureblood lineage when you yoyrself aren't one?'

'Oh, I guess because of General Igor.'

I blink, looking up at him and say, 'How so?'

'I look up to him you see. A lot of us young Night Hunter's do. He told me once that to become a great leader you need to learn from histories past. I wasn't born a vampire like him and lack power. But he said power doesn't always rule the day. He said it is knowledge that can lead to success. Im guessing so since he is our knowledge bearer.'

'Pardon?'

'Yeah, each of The Five have been given a task, there is The Bearer of Arms, Bearer of Knowledge, Bearer of Time, Bearer of Law, and Bearer of Ritual. So Igor is the Grand commander, leader of the one of five, Bearer of Knowledge.'

'That is a lot of titles.'

Noah nods, looking down and says, 'Yeah, he hates them all. So he tell us I am not your leader, but a comrad alongaide you, your equal.'

'Sounds like a good man,' I reply softky with a smile as I looked at this young vampire.

He nods with a blush and shrugs saying, 'He never puts us down for being low ranked.'

This makes me start as I think about him doing so to me. Why to me but not those of the Night Hunter's? Then it dawns on me, I am not one of them. It made sense he would treat his subordinates with kindness while the rest of the world only saw his coldness.

Noah says, 'Oh this one too. Nurlos Dracul, died the same year, purple dragon on bloody field, he died under mysterious circumstances.'

'How so?'

'He wasn't killed by other vamoure, but by several humans. It seems he was badly injured in battle and the humans tied him up and let him burn in the sun.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, but that's just a story, no one knows for syre if its true.'

'True, things do tend to become complex as time goes by.'

'Yeah, like all this about the Silent Phantasma.'

I stop writing down the name on my notepad and look up at him as I ask, 'How so?'

'Well think about it. The Silent Phantasma has been mocking us vampire for months, no years. True we didnt know about them till recently, but they have hundreds of contengency plans in motion. Like this, I get the feeling they did this to spin our wheels.'

Frowning, I ask again, feeling a prickly sensation all over as if this young vampire was about to change all the theories I had yet come to a conclusion on, 'What do you mean?'

'What if they didn't rip out the names you need?'

Slowly my eyes widen as he continues, 'If I was trying to hide my identity I would hide it in plan sight like those playing cards.'

Looking down at the names on the notepad they slowly blur, as I ruminate on what he said. It was true the Silent Phantasma had left the playing cards in plain sight, it was a characteristic that was common with it as a whole. So why not with this. Subvert the truth by creating a false narrative. My heart started slamming in my chest as I wondered if it was before or after those ripped pages, how far. There were so many. But we had already gone of those names and nothing had stood out.

Suddenly it dawned on me we had only done A ranks, knce we saw the missing Pureblood lineage names we had only focused on that. My gut dropped as I realized this and look up at Noah as he replied with a shrug, 'But that's just my thinking.'

His smiling face was open, not at all realizing what he had just said, how important it was. Slowly sitting back I reply, 'I need you to get seven other Night Hunter's familiar with the lineage of the Purebloods and their history here immediately.

'Why?'

'Because you just told me something very important, and time is imperative.'


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Eight heads lowered over the books, whispering among themselves, noting names and bickering about them. Noah looks up from his page and says quickly, 'Don't worry Milady, we will have this done in no time.'

I nod and he continues, 'Go ahead and explore as we do so.'

A smile comes over my face as I nod and leave them to hash out the books.. I was really of no use when it came to this and they could do so faster without my help. I step away as they do so, knowing it would take hours.

Walking down the rows of books, seeing some so old that they were falling apart on the shelves, others were papyrus scrolls under glass. Milan would love this, as I smile down at them.

My eyes wandered to the isle that said Dracul and I walk over to it. It was about time I learned about the family I had married into, something ai should have done before, but time didn't allow. Tomes of books stood, history of this vampire line. In Nick's bloodsong I had seen a statuesque man with features so very familiar to Nick's. His father. He had been a hard disciplinarian, but seemed a good man. Nick had only had him for a millenia before his death. But I had never seen his mother, an absent figure in his life. I could only see her in his bloodsong as a child, pale skinned, black hair, blue eyes like himself. He had his father's features but his mother's coloring. She seemed so distant to him, but more loving to his twin. Or so it seemed, her name was was obscured, and all I could remember was mama. I could see glimpses of her laughing with Igor, his face bright and happy as a child. Was it because he was the younger of the two?

I walk down the isle till I see The Diary of Vlad Dracul and stop. Sliding it out, I flip through it till I see wedding and read, ' _Today I marry a young Pureblood of the Wontolee family, a modest household of Purebloods though comparatively young to my own ancient line. Her name is Hope, a strange name to be sure, but father says she will be a good addition to insure a stronger royal line. I must trust him on that, though I feel no wish to marry.'_

Hope...

Slowly my eyes widen and I run to the tome I had read that word in, carrying the book of Vlad's diary in my hand. Sliding to a stop in front of the pedestal of the history of Fideous the great I look at the words.

 _There is Hope..._

Why would he capitolize that word, it wasn't a feeling but a person. Quickly I open up the book again and flip through Vlad's diary until I stop at one word.

It said:

 _Lose... to loss, I have lost. Today my wife died, a terrible thing I never hoped would come. It happened suddenly, without warning. She had told me the night before that she had something important to tell me but this morning I find she has died in the night due to illness. We do not get ill, so how could such a thing be._

I stop there and feel sick as I look at the date at the top:

 _July 24, 1803_

My eyes look up at Fideus's date:

 _July 23, 1803_

She died the day after these words. Had Fideous killed her? Was he the leader of the Phantasma? She couldn't have died of illness, but possibly poison. It's furst victim perhaps? If so how could we hope to destroy a being so powerful...

Slowly eyes lift and stare at the books to my right and I blink, there on the middle row, second down, covered in spiderwebs was something I didn't expect, _The Diary of Hope Wontolee._

Setting Vlad's book on a table, I look down at Fideous words once more:

 _There is Hope..._

My eyes lift once again, and the hair on my neck stands on end. His words weren't figurative that there was something to hope for, it was literal. There is Hope, the Diary of Hope Wontolee, something physical to find. I even look down at the page, it was on the right side of the page so when you lifted your head you would see her diary. I whisper to myself, 'Could it really be that simple?'

Slowly I walk over to it. Pulling the book from the shelf I open it. Looking down I flip to the page where the writing stops:

 _July 23, 1803_

 _I met a man today I know from many years ago and he has told me something that could shape the future as we know it. I have lived in solitude since my seperation from my husband. But tomorrow I must tell him something that will change everything..._

 _That may change him..._

It was nothing, nothing but blank pages after thise words and I laugh self-deprecatingly as I murmur, 'Of course there isn't anything. What did you expect Natasha, a sudden revelation?'

Looking up, I start to put the old Diary of Nick's dead mother back when I stop. In the empty spot I took this book down from, I see what looks to be an envelope. Frowning, I slip my hand through the opening and pull it out.

The envelope was thick with dust, many years of sitting unnoticed by the seekers I had seen among the shelves, reading. A lone diary, a lone person could be the key?

Sliding the diary back, I look at the envelope. It was old, the wax seal untouched by time. The paper was yellowed by age and it was heavy. No name was on it to tell who had placed it or who it was for.

It couldn't be that simple. Slowly I turn the letter over and placing my fingers under the lip of the seal - of what looked like a sunrise - I break it. Pulling out the old paper, I unfold six pages carefully and look at the first word.

The first word that made me stiffen, and all my skin gooseflesh from it.

 _Natasha..._


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Quickly, I pull the pages to my chest, looking up at the vaulted cieling above, biting my trembling lip, and blinking tears away. How had I not realized? It had been in front of me the whole time! The handwriting, I knew it. I knew it very well. My skin burned, nerves on a knifes edge, as I look down at the words once again.

It was a letter from Furlow...

 _Natasha,_

 _If anyone could figure this out it would be you. You were always tenacious when it came to puzzles. You must be surprised to find this letter in such a strange place, but it was necessary._

 _By now you have likely figured I am not who I have told you. My name is not Furlow Marta, but Fideous or better yet Piru. I have had so many names, so many lives from a humble nomad to a great King of a predatory nation. It must hurt to find this out about your mentor, but remember my words. If you have a secret to keep, keep it._

 _I never told you what I could do, because I feared what that power would do to you. I knew you were like me, but I was unsure of your character. A daywalker, an anomaly so great there had only been one other - myself. It surprised me the first time I saw you walk into the sun, and it made me weep to know I wasn't the only one. So long I had been alone._

 _I still remember it so crystaline that it was as if it happened a moment ago, your golden hair reflecting the light of the sun as the wind lifted your tresses as if they_ _were the rays of the sun themselves. You looked so beautiful and strong, like a goddess, but behind you was a deep dark and long shadow of sadness, loneliness, and fear._

 _Once I saw that I knew that I could no longer hold my mantel as a nomadic begger. The name I had used to met you Furlow Marta was gone - the name of a dear friend of mine during the second age - I had to return as Fideous the Great._

 _I_ _started planning, and returning to the shadows that are the phantom world. I knew there had been a darkness stirring deep within the vampire world. But I had simply ignored it. So I started an inquiry among old friends and through my own investigation. It took time. I planned to return to the vampire world with you beside me as an equal, a friend, and an apprentice._

 _While I did that, I watched you, taught you. I wanted to see what kind of person, kind of vampire, you would become. You were so different from me in so many ways, both hopeful and bitter, young and old, sweet but determined. As time went on I realized you would be a better person than I could have ever hoped. I have lived for nearly a million years and seen the rise and fall of many civilizations. You would be better and stronger than I._

 _Now I must tell you, tell you what you really are. You are not a vampire._

I jolt at this, blinking in surprise as I stare at those five simple words. I whisper, 'What do you mean Furlow?'

So I continue to read:

 _You are something far different, you are a superior creature. A creature that doesn't need blood to survive, truly. You gain your strength by means of the sun. The urge for blood is something that will slowly fade, much like milk for a babe. You won't gain your full potential until that need is gone and when you do... Natasha, you will be a god on earth. No matter how strong a vampire, you will be their master_.

My heart slammed in my chest at this information. Was this why my need for blood wasn't strong, but why was Nick's blood so intoxicating still? Would that also fade with time? Would food no longer appeal?

I continue eating up Furlow's words:

 _Now I can not say you can't die. I never have but it is still possible though I do not know how yet. All things come to an end, even for someone as old as I._

 _If you have read my story as Fideous, then I must rewrite a few things. First off, I did meet Vama, I did meet her in the cave and I did beg her to take my blood. However this is where the story diverges, she refused to drink it. She never bit me. Over time, as I started to grow old, we came to love each other and she kissed me._

I jerk and reread that sentence once again, and feel my heart race as I continue reading, cheek flush with excitement:

 _That_ _kiss sealed my fate. Weeks later I woke to find the sun hurt but didn't burn me like Vama. My senses were heightened and my lust for blood was strong. She saved me from my own clansmen killing me and we ran._ _The love of a vampire is what creates us, I do not know how but it does._

 _The first age between Vama and myself was of learning what we could do. An era of vampire birth, learning about our power, and Vama turning others from a single bite. She did try kissing others, but it never lead to what I am. So we learned._

 _However it was also the time when vampires nearly wiped humanity from the face of the earth. Human's became scarce and I begged Vama to stop the madness. She refused and I knew unlike her, I could. So I ended millions of vampire in a matter of hours to save the human race. I won't say what I did was right, but it was necessary._

 _The love of my life died in my arms. Vama understood why and knew she had been wrong; power had corrupted her._

 _After that, a new age dawned and new clans were established. I was crowned King and I ruled Kotowa for 53,000 years until three clans took it upon themselves to rebel, leading to war, and thus I knew I had no place in this world any longer. I was jaded and tired. Renouncing my throne, I abandoned the world I was born to. But you can't, you aren't like that Natasha._

 _I forced you into solitude to teach_ _you to observe. But I knew eventually the world you were born from would slowly entice you towards it. In time, I knew you would find this, find my true identity and thus gain a broader prospective._

 _I wasn't born to rule like you were. I am a poor imitation of what you can become. You are powerful and you will come into this power. I have told you my story, the parts that needed revision at least._

 _Now that I have told you this. I must tell you what I have found. Hope is a dear friend I made many years ago and I learned she had been poisoned and thus knew that the man that has started a new group, the Silent Phantasma, is after me next._

 _So I came here and wrote this and the clues leading to it. I need you to understand that I can not save this world alone. This man wants only the purest of bloodlines to remain and he knows I'm his only obstacle. I can't be sure if he can kill me, but I know I can't allow him to get to you. He is pursuasive and extremely dangerous. If he ever found you as you are - so young - he could convince you that his thinking is right._

 _You are young Natasha, too young to truly understand how dangerous this world can be, but I fear you will learn so, as you gain years._

 _So I hope he gives you time, time to grow and age so you can fight him with a strong mind, because his is powerful. His name is Zoran Dracul, a cruel ruler of a dangerous clan. His mind is warped and in some ways I feel I was the culprit. He sees me as the ultamite weapon, the prize and I fear I will have to end my own existence in order for him not to gain the power he desires._

 _If you have found this Natasha, than I have died, failed to destroy him because of my own passive disinterest. Do not become like me, save this world. Because without you, it will be destroyed by a mad man._

 _I have faith in you, and I hope for you to become the light this darkened world needs._ _D_ _iminish the shadow that lingers behind you, face the light and let it envelope you._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Furlow Fideous Piru Marta..._

 _July 24, 1803_

I stare at the name, and remember the man. He was always so quiet, so unwilling to share his life before me, and now I knew why. Furlow was always so wise and yet disinterested until a few months before he died. Was it then he saw that I was a daywalker, an anomaly, a creature far superior to that of the vampire society?

Now that date became even more glaringly obvious. That was the day he died, the day I came home at sunrise and he had told me to run. His fear, no dread, now understandable. He knew what was about to happen long before I ever would.

Slowly I fold the paper and murmur, a slow burning anger stirring deep within, 'Zoran Dracul.'

 _So you have found me,_ a voice boomed into my mind so loud that I cover my ears and crumble to the ground with a cry of pain.

 _So young_ , it booms out inside me again, my eyes watering and my teeth gnashing from how this voice seemed to split my head open and little whispers come trickling in like water in a cracked bowl. Some hoarse, some young and old ring out with those words, _Naive, beautiful, she is ours..._

Standing up on shaky legs, I look around for the culprit. Was he here? How close? I need to run, as terror gripped my insides, twisting them. My legs are like rubber, I couldn't flee.

 _Dear child, do you actually think I would come to such a degrating place,_ the voice rings out again, but this time my mind is stone, as the whisperers after those booming words come forth, _disgusting, vial, destroy it._

 _'_ So you are Zoran Dracul, leader of the Silent Phantasma,' I reply, looking around, suddenly feeling vulnerable among these isles of dead men's words. The silence of the masive room and darkened shadows among them glaringly stark.

 _You are frightened, so you should be. Oh the plans I have for you,_ Zoran speaks into my mind with glee, voice still like thunder ringing in my ears as my breathing quickens, the voices after giggling and cackling.

'What plans?' I call out, finding myself walking back towards people I knew were safe. I had to get away from this voice, this horror and fear that permeated my being.

 _You believe you are safe here? How naive. All you care about will be destroyed little one, and then you will beg for me_ ,' Zoran says with merth and I hear the whisperers, _friends, lovers, family too..._

I could feel the color drain from my face as I stop at ths stairs leading deeper into this building of knowledge and I yell out as flashes of my family and lost friends burn across my vision, 'Leave my family out of it!'

 _Each step brings you closer,_ whisperers say with glee as the voice booms out in a happy tone, _Run, little one, I will catch you no matter where you hide._

With that the hum I hadn't noticed in my head disappears and I collapse to the ground. The power of fear disappearing from me, the letter spilling out around me. My heart was racing like a train in my chest as I look up to see the dark entrance that lead down to the lineage room. The yellowed pages of the letter spilled out in front of me.

My breathing sounded like a windtunnel in my ears. I was hyperventilating, something I hadn't done since my childhood. Every instinct inside me told me to run, to hide, to find safety. Where was safety when he said there was nowhere he couldn't find me? My body shook with this horrifying knowledge.

Then just as quickly my breathing quieted as that power I had felt just yesterday slides back into place, like a well worn coat. Blinking, I murmur, 'So be it.'

With my hands still shaking, I pick up the pages of the letter, folding them precisely and replacing them in the envelope. Standing back up, my body so wobbly I grab the wall beside me. It took everything I had to push down the power, pull my emotions in check, fold the envelope, and place it in my pocket. Furlow's written words and voice ringing out, If you have a secret to keep, keep it...

No one could know about this yet, not yet. If they knew, something told me that Zoran would attack sooner. Closing my eyes, I focus on calm serenity. If Nick had felt my fear, he would come. I needed to have a lightness of heart, as if someone had jockingly scared me. I needed that to be his assumption.

But my only worry was if he could read my mind. We were indelibly linked and I couldn't let him know this. I had to keep the man I loved alive. Somehow, somehow I had to protect my ancestral family, the last of my human side alive.

Taking another steadying breath, I walk down the worn steps. I had a name that needed looking up.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Noah was murmuring to his colleagues, as I stared down at the name. Just as Noah had said, he was right. Zoran's name hadn't been among those ripped out. Instead it stood out in bold letters among the others. Under his name stood his son's name Vlad. Just a few hundred years difference in dates of death. Zoran supposedly died 172 A.D.

Glancing up at Noah, I ask, 'What about Zoran Dracul?'

I had slowly been going through the Dracul names, Vlad having been among them, but it had been simple. Noah explained that he had died when fighting three other Pureblood's. Unfortunately Nick had reached the fight during the final blow.

His blood song had rushed me to that point and the crushing blow of loss spreading over me, but I blinked it away and nodded. Even as I felt a nagging sensation at the faces of the three Pureblood's who had killed Vlad. But I had shaken it off and continued calling out names.

My heart had raced the closer I got to Zoran and now as I looked up Noah looked troubled. I frown and ask, 'What?'

'Zoran Dracul, the ghostly gray dragon on black foreground, he was killed and eaten by Vlad Dracul.'

I nod, wanting more, but then he frowns and says to the mousy auburn haired girl, 'Write down Vlad Dracul, he may be a possible suspect.'

With that Noah says, 'Next name?'

Just like that I realized Zoran had the perfect alibi, eaten by his son, no one would believe that he was still alive. If he had been eaten by his son, then it left no question of his death. But what about Vlad, could he still be alive?

Closing my eyes, I let Nick's bloodsong overtake me and I speed through the past, returning to that moment that Nick raced across the blood soaked ground and towards the cries of his father's deep tember. As he crested the top of a hill and watched blood spray, his father's brown eyes slowly crystalize clear.

One of the Pureblood's turning to look at him with eyes so blood red and murderous it made me shudder. The man's face obscured by the blood sprayed across it as he ran from the scene, leaving his two companions.

The overwhelming loss as Nick roared out, pain bursting through me and I blink out. Nick had transformed into a beast and only saw red after that, until two bodies of broken Purebloods' remained. Slowly turning to glass to be crushed under the scaled claws of a giant creature.

What about the third? Where had the third gone? It was impossible to find him throughout Nick's bloodsong and so I open my eyes. Noah was looking at me expectantly, 'Guess you didn't hear my question.'

'What question?'

'Do you think Vlad Dracul could still be alive?'

The final picture of Vlad in my mind, a statue of crystal, blood on its broken body said no, but my heavy lips murmured the lie, 'Its possible.'

-D-

My mind was still as I looked out the balcony at the city, the sun having risen by the faint blue light piercing the ice above. It cast a blue glow over the city, giving it a look of being the lost city of Atlantis under the sea waves.

Nick slide his arm around my stomach abd whispers in my ear, making my blood sing, 'What are you thinking about Nina?'

'A lot,' I murmur, keeping my mind as blank as possible, yet in mundane and trivial questions posed as important.

'Something regarding your mentor?'

My heart seized for only a moment as he niped my neck as I reply in a lie, 'I just wonder if Furlow ever came to Kotowa.'

Nick's mind slide through mine so easily. No barrier could stop him, and so a twing of fear skittered through me as he kissed my neck. I knew he was trying to distract me and it was working.

Nick had arrived back at the Dracul castle a couple hours before dawn. He had been calm, even his own emotions were calmer than normal. Must have something to do with the Grand Seeker. The minute we saw each other it was like a dam broke and we clung to each other. Mine out of a sense if relief that he was safe and his just out of love it seemed.

Even now I had his button down shirt on, specs of blood from me biting him in the neck. He brushes my arm and asks, 'If he had, it must have been just as surprising to him as it was you.'

I laugh, feeling his hand brush my ribs and slap his hand away, as I reply, 'I know. I know I'm a rookie with all this, but its enjoyable.'

'Hopefully it lasts,' he murmurs, pressing a kiss to my forehead as I turn in his arms.

This sobered me as I look up at him. So much had shifted in my life in one afternoon that this moment felt surreal. If he knew that his own family was to blame for everything that was happen, no his ancestor, what would he do? His face was relaxed, a small smile playing on his lips as I say, 'Tomorrow night is the party.'

He nods, his arms gripping me a little tighter and I shiver. He was truly terrifying and reassuring with that squeeze as he replies, 'Yes it is. How are things going with the investigation on your end?'

Shrugging, I reply, 'We have finished the names and the Night Hunter's are compiling information on them.'

It hurt not to tell him the truth, but everything told me to hoard it away. There were times I didn't understand my gut reaction to things, but after Dante I had learned not to question it.

Once we had finished compiling the names, I had hidden the letter away in a tome not far from where Furlow had placed it. It was my only way to protect those last words from my mentor.

Nick nods and says as he picks me up with a kiss on my cheek, 'Enough talking business. Let's get back in bed.'

The sudden burst of foreign spiced pheremones hit me, my eyes dilate with need. So much had happened and to spend just a little time with the man I loved wasn't enough. I needed to be reassured I wasn't aline, and even if ohysically I hoped this would help.

He places me on the bed and slowly climbs above me. He was nothing but a greek god, all rippling muscles as he growls out, 'When this is over I want a real honeymoon with you wife.'

Just as his mouth comes down on mine a loud knock comes on the door. We both freeze, my hands tangled in his hair, his hand frozen on the top button of his dress shirt I'm wearing. The knock comes again and Nick sits up snarling, 'What is it?!'

'Sir, Commander Igor is here to speak to Lady Dracul,' came a sheepish male voice.

'Tell him to come back later, we are busy,' Nick growls, turning back to smile down at me, his eyes slits and body relaxed as he slide back down above me.

'Sorry milord, he is adamant,' the man says in an even more hesitant voice.

Nick stands up instantly off the bed with a frustrated growl. Grabbing his hand before he does something rash, I reply, 'Its ok. It has to be something important.'

For a moment, Nick didn't look at me, jaw clinching with frustration. He lets out a sigh, shoulders relaxing as he looks down at me from the corner of his eye before replying, 'Fine, but I'm going with you. I have been away from you for two days now. Not again.'

Nodding, I get out of bed. A wicked smile comes to my mouth as I unbutton the shirt in front of him, slide it off, stepping into the closet.

Nick calls out, 'Low blow.'

I laugh as I pull on a pair of white dress pants and pale eggshell blue shirt. Grabbing a hat, I walk out to see him already dressed and ready in a pair of black slacks and the same button down dress shirt I had just had on. His hair was still ruffled from my hands in it and the little specks of blood on the collar of the shirt just made him that much more attractive and dangerous. He glances up at me with a knowing grin and says wickedly, 'Two can play this game Nina.'

Shaking my head, I open the door a reply, 'Then let the game begin.'

But it wasn't a game as soon as I walked into the study and saw Igor and Ki. My smiling face fading to a calm placid smoothness when I saw Ki and Igor's grim look. Igor held onto his cane tightly as he glanced at me with that same calm demeanor and Ki looked nervous. Nick asks as he steps inside, 'What seems to be the problem, Igor?'

Igor looks between Nick and I before replying, 'It is about Beck.'

Suddenly my blood runs cold as I ask in the same placid tone he does, 'What about her?'

'Our interogration has failed. She doesn't fear us enough to extract information. So we have come to ask for your assistance.'

Ki adds, 'Every time we mention you is the only time we see fear in her. Vampire are hard to interograte without fear, even for Igor who can read minds.'

Nick growls, 'Not happening.'

But I quickly place my hand on his chest and reply, 'Nick wait...'

He looks down at me with apprehension and asks in a smoky voice in my mind, _'Are you sure you're up to this?_ I nod and reply, _If it means learning more about the Phantasma than yes._ He lets out another sigh, and nods before cutting a glance at Igor, replying, 'Fine, but I will be joining.'

Igor doesn't seem too perturbed by that and we leave the castle, Nick giving orders to his generals as he leaves. The black SUV awaiting us and we slide in. As I settle in, I ask, 'So where is Beck?'

'At the Night's Temple,' Igor says off hand.

My eyes widen as my mind went back to Furlow saying, 'Beware the Night Hunter's.'

'Why?' I hear myself echoing back to him, my young eyes looking up at him.

'They are dangerous, and if they see you young bitten clanless, you would die.'

'Why?'

Furlow's brown eyes shadowed by the moonlight replied, 'You are something they can't control, you call no one your leader, and so you don't contribute to the vampire society. They are the murderers of the clanless vampire, so if you see them... run.'

Slowly my eyes raise to Ki and Igor. They were not friends, were they? How many innocent clanless vampire had they cut down?

My mind closed to everyone in the car and I could feel Nick looking at me with a frown as my mind went to the letter tucked away in the Great Library of Kotowa. Could Igor be a partner to Zoran? Things didn't add up, his reluctance to give us needed information, keeping Helix away from us, not letting me into Kotowa over some stupid law.

Then my eyes turn to Ki furtively. He was looking out the window, red eyes flickering over the scenery with knowing glances. He was a military genius, having thorted several assassination attempts on his life at a young age, and now held great power over the Night Hunter's. All this time I had been looking into the Library at Alexandria, could he have already seen the lineage books in Kotowa?

Then my mind shifted to Nick, his warm hand laced with mine and I think about how he nearly killed Helix, when he nearly killed me? What about Oxford, could he or Igor be the ones that set the bomb?

So many questions, so many possibilities. Nick is the only one who knows about my ability to walk in the day light. He didn't know yet about what I truly am, a step in the evolutionary scale, a superior creature to vampire. What that meant terrified me. But then my eyes glance at Nick, who had pulled out his phone and was talking on it in greek to one of his general's about security at the party and I wonder if he already does know. I was his mate, his wife, and in some respect he held sway over me. He knew more about me than any other being, except for my now dead mentor and P.A.

The SUV slows and comes to a stop. My thoughts now broken as I look out the window at a true cathedral like building, emmense in size and of the blackest marble that it didn't seem to fit into the white marble buildings beyond its massive walls. Igor says as he steps out, 'Welcome Lady Dracul, to the Night Hunter's Templar.'


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

The buildings entrance was tall, massive wooden doors in ancient vampure runes and banded steel holding it at bay. Two Night Hunter's guarded the doors. But as we walked up the steps tthey quickly moved to open them. Power more ancient than time seemed to flow from this building, its shadow seemed to suck life from me as I entered its shadowed bowels. Everything in me now told me to run. I didn't belong here. All those warning from Furlow floodes my mind and my breathing starts to increase in speed. But Nick pulls me to his side and whispers into my hair, 'Don't be afraid Nina, you are right beside me.'

I nod as he takes my hand once again as reassurance and we follow after Igor and Ki. Despite the black marble, the place was well lit, gold flakes in the marble giving it a starry quality.

However the further into its depths we went, down corridors, halls, and stairs the colder it became. My breathes came out in small frosty puffs, Nick's like that of a steam engine - fitting for the fiery dragon. Ki's were smaller, wisps of smoke tailing behind him. Igor's, though, they were none existent. It was as if he wasn't even breathing. A moving statue, his body, though stiff in statue moved with a lethal grace. Ki too was graceful as he nodded to other Night Hunter's we past. They bowed with respect to Nick, but gave me curious or even suspicious looks.

The place was devoid of sound, not even the whispers of people speaking, only my own breathing and heart beat bespoke sound. Finally we came to a door where one of the two I recognized from the tunnels, his ebony skin and golden eyes unmistakable, as Ki says, 'Zuka, how has she been?'

I hear a deep murmuring voice in my head, _Quiet._

Blinking I stare at Zuka, his gaze darting to me, a frown on his face as Ki replies, 'Well its better than what she was doing earlier.'

'Which was? ' Nick asks suspiciously.

'Oh, throwing things, yelling, and beating at the walls and door.'

My eyes land on the door and see it is made of silver. Igor walks on and says, 'Follow me.'

We walk down to the next door and step inside. I'm surprised by how similar it is to the other side of an interogators room. One way glass and a table. Sitting at a bent chair was Beck. She looked quiet, but eyes glanced up now and again at the glass. Igor says as he flicks a switch, 'She can't hear or see us. The room she is in, is sensory deprivating. All the walls are silver, only the table and chairs are steel. The glass is nine inches thick and reinforced with silver particle and carbon fibering, she can beat them but can't break it.'

'So, what do you want from me?' I ask, giving him a glabce as I place my hat on the table along the far wall.

'To extract even a contact name we can use. If we can get one, it will lead to the one controlling the Silent Phantasma.'

My body stiffens as I feel his own mind trying to slip past my defenses. Slamming down on any open doors, I look over at him. He didn't trust me and I push back, meeting a mirror. Blinking, I stare at him. Why would he project a mirror instead of a wall as a defense. But then it makes sense, to reflect back my own thoughts. Clever man.

Turning back to look at Beck, burning hatred slides through my blood. I had barely glanced at her, but now I stared openly. This woman, this monster had killed the one person I could confide in completely. Even though I was now married to a powerful vampire, I still felt hesitant about sharing what I was. She didn't deserve to live, but I understood Igor's reasoning. He needed a link to find the leader of the Phantasma and this girl was his only opportunity. Or so he thought.

Suddenly Beck looks right at me with a nervous look on her face. Not taking my eyes off her, I ask Igor, 'Can she sense our presence?'

'With all the silver, no.'

But her eyes seemed glued to mine as I reply levelly, 'Ok, I'm ready to go.'

Nick takes my shoulder, and murmurs into my mind, _You don't have to do this alone. She is very powerful. Let me go with you._

 _No, she is frightened of me. She won't do anything._

 _A wounded and scared animal is at its most dangerous._

 _I know and I am it,_ I slowly look up at him as I confirm to him what I am. He looked at me, concern raining down on me like a fine mist from him. Physical injuries were nothing compared to what I had gone through loosing Jerry, mentally scared something had seperated from me. Something far more dangerous than anyone - even I - could truly comprehend.

Pain and anger ripped through me again as I glanced at the little petite monster in the other room. I could feel Nick staring after me as I stepped out of the room.

In the hall, I look at Zuka and nod. He nods back and grabbing the hilt of his claymore. I listen as it slides out of it's sheath, old vampure runes glittering among the silver and tridium as he opens the door. I knew he why had it at the ready; if Beck tried to charge the door. A pressure seal releases with a hiss as it does. The blast of pheremones and power slam into me. I stiffen for a moment, but taking a deep calming breath, feeling this thing - this deep power - which was asleep awaken and stretch, I step inside. Beck looks up at me and abject terror graces her once calm demeanor. Jumping out of the sit and hitting the back wall, chair tumbling as she does, she yells, 'You!'

'Yes... Beck.'

The acrid scent of her phermones blasted into me, as did her power. As if she were a wounded animal that was about to strike. It was terrifying, but at the same time lent a deep calm inside me. It slammed into me like waves on a rocky coast. It was painful, and I worked hard not to collapse under this power as I walked to the table.

Righting her chair, I go around it, letting my fingers graze the top of the table as I did. The slight rasp of my fingers the only sound except my own heart beat as I sat down in the opposite chair. Lifting my head to look at her, I calmly say, 'Sit, please.'

It took her a moment to release herself from the wall and slowly sit. She was breathing hard, her pupil's dilated. She was terrified and everything showed it, as well as a sense of foreboding. The power deep within me was slamming again my cap on it, wanting to get out. It was hard not to let it do as it pleased. I ask without a single emotion in my voice, 'I see you are alive and well.'

'No thanks to you,' she spits out at me.

Like a sive, I let the power gradually out, as I reply back with a slight hint of malice, 'If I had my own choice you would no longer exist on the face of this planet Beck.'

Her breathing wrenched up a notch as I continue, 'But here we are.'

'What do you want from me?' She whimpers out, seeming to shrink in the chair.

'Names.'

Her back stiffens, slowly looking up at me with her eyes no longer round pupils, but the slits of a snake. Though fear permeated the air, I could also smell hatred, as she growls out, 'Never going to happen.'

'So be it,' I say calmly, and let loose. It was as if the power was ripping through me, all icy rage and numbing frigidity. My mind slams shut on the connection even now I could feel with Nick in my mind, jarring and surreal.

The table slams against the door. Wind lifts my hair as my power surges forward and she cries out, unable to even move before I grab her by the neck, pick her up and swing her into the glass. All of this happening in a split second. The glass cracks as I reply, 'I have no issue killing you Beck. In fact I prefer it, but it seems the Night Hunter's need the name of the leader of the Phantasma or even a member of it and it seems only I can get it out of you.'

The numbing power spikes as I throw her across the room. She crashes into the wall so hard it dents heavily. I could feel everything, I could sense everything. Like a echoing submarine, I could sense all those around me, Nick running towards the glass, Ki running from the room, Igor standing like the marble statue he was. Panic at the door from Zuka.

 _So this is what being a Pureblood's felt like_ , I think as I look down at my hand, wondering what I looked like but too frightened to turn to the mirrored glass. I can hear yelling and banging on the table that blocked the door, my power pressing into it to keep the Night Hunter's out. Gritting my teeth, I let loose on my pheremones and sense fear far beyond the hall, the rooms, and up into the Night's Templar.

Beck sat on the floor, slightly crumpled as I murmur, 'You have no power here Beck. I know you want to live.'

'I will die if I tell you anything,' she moans, looking up at me, one eye bloody.

Slowly I feel myself lift off the ground, power filling me up like a cup as I float towards her and ask, 'Why?'

'You think you scare me, the only who can truly scare me into not saying is him.'

Slowly I land in the ground in front of her, and wrench her off the ground. She yelps, not in pain but fear as I stare at her. I felt no power in me suddenly, nothing but anger as I ask her, 'Who?'

She shake her head.

'WHO?!' I boom out, the volume applified and the glass behind me cracking further.

Again she shakes her head and I let her fall. She slams back onto her rump as I slowly come down to earth and step vack from her as wind lifted my hair. Lyth like an apex predator, I sit in my chair that hadn't been disturbed by the maelstrom that made Beck's hair whip around her and my own float lazily. Slowly the wind dies down as I cross my legs, and I grapple the power back down. I didn't want this numb rage to take over. Though the tempatuon was making it hard to reign it in. The air was frigid with hate, the pheremones I knew were mine were even making my own heart race with fear as I murmur quietly, 'I know who your leader is.'

Beck jumps, her now odd eyes staring at me, as I murmur into her mind, _Zoran_.

She shudders and nods, blood sliding down her chin from a cut on her forehead. This was confirmation , Furlow had been right.

The power, this thing inside me that was slowly awakening frightened me. It was making me lose any symblance of humanity. It sobered me, knowing how powerful I could truly become. I had only touched an iota of it. Had Furlow felt this, as I did? He had no point of reference and how did he overcome it. Why did I have to be like this?

Slowly looking up at her, I ask, 'Who do you report to directly?'

'H-'H-his name is Grey Talbot. I know nothing of his background than the fact that he is my superior.'

'So you have no idea who he is?'

She shakes her head vigorously, shaking from fear or the cold I couldn't tell. Letting out a huff, I ask, pinching my nose, 'Where are you supposed to meet him next?'

'It-its too late. My time to arrive passed days ago.'

Gritting my teeth, I growl out, 'What does the Phantasma want?!'

She jerks from the bite in my words, but she says in a wavering voice, 'To-to dominate the world.'

'And you want to be among them.'

She says softly, head downcast, 'I want to live and become powerful.'

Beck was a powerful vampire already - an A rank. Leaning my elbows on my knees, hands clasped, I ask, 'Why do they want me?'

Slowly she looks up at me, eyes that of a normal person once again, as her trembling lips answer, 'I-I don't know. Only that he...that Grey Talbot wants you.'

It was a stupid question, but I knew for the benefit for the ears listening I ask, 'Is he the leader of the Phantasma?'

She frowns at me for only a fraction of a second before realization comes. She knows I'm the only one that knows Zoran is the leader. A brittle smile comes to her face as she snorts, 'Of course not.'

Staring at each other we both knew she wouldn't give away Zoran, and all I could do for now was ask meaningless questions. This was a dance now on who could outplay the other for the benefit of an unknowing audience.

She feared him more than I, and I understood why. That fear in the library making my heart skip even now, he was to truly be wary off. I was supposed to be a superior being, but he, he scared me. Slowly standing, I ask, 'What is your real name Beck?'

'Nifta Fulta.'

We stare at each other for a moment and I could sense no disception in her as I nod. Looking at the table, I put my hand up and with a swing of my hand it goes flying past between Beck and I; impelling itself deep into the wall opposite the door. It opened quickky, Zuka and Ki looked in at me, Yin and Yang so different they were, as I step out. Just before I do, I mumble to Beck, 'When this is over, and it will be soon, you and I will meet again.'


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Zuka, Ki, and Nick step back as I walk from the room. That deep bit of anger was now gone, replaced with emptiness. Nick grabs my hand and I look back at him. All of these powerful vampires behind me were sweating. Ki looked as nervous as the night I had nearly ended Beck and lost Jerry.

My eyes swivel up to Nick's and I see something I hadn't seen since before our wedding. Distrust. His hand gripped mine tightly, invoking pain in my brain that was fogged by the numbness as he says through gritted teeth, 'Ki, is there are room where Nina and I van speak privately?'

Ki seems to shake himself mentally, smiles and nods to the room two doors down from the holding cell Beck was in. Nick gives a curt nod and drags me to it. I could smell that rusty smell of anger on him and I could feel the tattoo on my back sting and burn, as if it is trying to pull away from me, escape.

Nick flings the door open and pulls me in. The room was dark until he flicks on the light and shuts the door behind him. We were in another interogation room, and the mirror showed my face. It was pale, exhausted... no haunted as I look at Nick's reflection. He was so much larger than I, a mountain in comparison to my small frame. His face was cabled with rage as he asks the haunted woman before him, 'What was that?!'

Without looking at him, but his reflection like a person opserving I murmur, 'An interrogation.'

'Not that Nina...'

It was then that I knew what he spoke of. I stare at his frame, as he turned away and paced a few steps, then turns, hand running through his hair as he says, 'It felt like our connection was completely severed. I couldn't sense you at all, what ypu were thinking, feeling, or...'

He steps before me as I continue to stare at his reflection. His face was pinched with worry and something I couldn't place. It was as if some truth was flickering just behind his eyes but I couldn't decipher it.

His touch pulled me from my observation of these two people back to myself and I look up at his face, as if seemingly for the first time. It was jarring as I see his pain and frustration in every calm feature of his face. Though I knew his pheremones were strong, they didn't effect me. It was a mix of spicy lust ans sorrowful rain, as he whispers, 'What aren't you telling me Nina?'

I didn't reply, but I knew there must have been a flicker of something in my eyes, as he continues, 'Something has happened since we arrived in Kotowa that you are hiding from me.'

Glancing back at the mirror, I see the determined stance of a powerful man as he continues, 'Nina, I married you to protect you, to keep you safe. Don't shut me out.'

I felt the brush of his fingers on my cheek as his palm craddled it. Sinking into its warmth, I look up at him. His eyes were pained and I knew that I should trust him. He hadn't done anything to display that he had done anything wrong. I loved him, even if he didn't remember me from the past. The fact that he had married me despite the backlash of his peers and the chance at continuing his lineage should be enough. So why wasn't it? Why was something inside me still pulling away?

Just as I open my my mouth to speak there is a knock on the door. Nick doesn't react, his eyes lasered on my mouth, waiting for words that would not come. The spell of telling him everything was broken as another knock sounded. Growling, he snaps, 'What?!'

Then he realizes that no one can hear us in this room and pulls away. With that pulling away it felt like a sudden crack had appeared in my perfect picture of this man as he flings the door open. Ki stood there and says, 'Lord Aname has requested your presence with reguards to security at tomorrow's party, as well as other matters of state.'

Nick growls, looks back at me and I can see the hurt on his face. Could he feel it too? This crack? But without another word he turns away and replies, 'Make sure my wife gets home safely.'

'Of course.'

With that Nick is gone and I feel the sense of loss. It wasn't a big shift, but one I fwlt nonetheless. Ki looks at me and says, 'Nina, you can come out now.'

Nodding I step out of the room just as Igor steps out of the room they had been watching when the interrogation had started. He looked undisturbed like the others as he looks over at me. Ki seemed nervous to be standing next to me as Igor comes up. He holds out my hat and says, 'Ki, I will take her home from here. Start researching Grey Talbot.'

Ki seemed greatful for the chance to eacape and disappears while Zuka watched with golden eye intensity.

Igor sweeps his hands to the hall and says, 'Come Lady Dracul.'

-D-

The air was cool but not cold as I walked along the marble streets. It was quiet, very few vampire littered the streets of Kotowa. I had expected hundred of thousands. Igor walks beside me, his cane clicking softly with each step. He didn't seemed irritated or uncomfortable with the silence and surprisingly I wasn't either.

It was as if he knew what I was going through. He was letting me compute things. Even when I suggested walking back to the Library. I had no intention of going home, of seeing the hurt in Nick's eyes. It was running away, and unfortunately I knew I was good at it. But there was so much nagging at me, pulling me to continue my research.

My eyes glance at Igor for just a moment. He was as calm and unaffected as he always was. The click of his cane reminded me I wasn't alone, but that I was alone with someone who bared no qualms in hurting me.

My mind played over Beck's responses to my questions. She knew the leader yet didn't know the true name of her superior. Was it a ploy? Yes. It was. I knew that from the moment she said it. It was a fake, a way to continue an investigation I had already solved.

'It seems you have much on your mind. Care to share?'

Blinking, I look up at Igor. His black eyes sucking me in, but I just shake my head as we start across a large bridge I had seen on the way to the library. As I do, I look out at the majestic cityscapes before me. This place was huge as I ask, 'The city is so quiet.'

'There are very few vampire left. Before this all came about, it would be filled during the summit meetings of the clan leaders. Now only a few remain to take refuge.'

'That is quite morbid.'

'But is truth personified.'

A small smile tugs at my mouth as I stop and look out, leaning on the rail. Then a question pops out of my mouth before I can stop it, 'What Beck said about the leader wanting to dominate is false.'

Igor, standing stiffly beside me, looking out at the world answers, 'I know.'

'How do you know?'

'Like all of us, we have tells. Hers are easy to read.'

'And mine?'

Slowly his eyes shift to me, before he replies, 'At times.'

I stare at him openly now. He was a surprisingly interesting specimen. My eyes take him in for a moment and his past, as well as his present. I murmur, 'You are on a tight leash, Night Hunter '

Now he fully turns to look at me, a breeze lifting his ponytail and me clasping my hat on my head as he says, 'The same applies to you Mrs. Dracul.'

I hated when he called me that, though I loved it when Nick said it. Igor almost seems to spit if out like poison. Letting out a huff of air, I ask, 'Is there anything new that's happened?'

'You.'

This makes me jerk and my eyes raise to his. They were cold as ever and I felt a sense of dread and self preservation blanket me. No pheremones or power flowed from his black hole in space. He simply stated before saying, 'You seem to be gaining control of whatever it is you displayed back in Mart. You have secrets that lend me to believe something that could be deadly for us all.'

'You've made it clear you don't trust me.'

'Trust is always finite.'

Just then a gust of wind blows past, ripping my hat from my head. I reach out for it and cry out, 'My hat!!!'

Then I hear something I didn't expect from this cold vampire, a chuckle and him murmuring wistfully, 'Ah the vanity of a hat.'

Something inside me clicks and my head swivels around with a snap as I stare, asking with a tremble in my voice, 'What did you say?'

 ** _Author's Notes : Thank you all for your patience. I have contemplated deeply how I feel this story should progress with six possible endings, thus the long wait between these past few chapters. These chapters are the turning point in the future telling and thus I wish it to be the best it possibly can be. Again... thank you for your patience and support. _**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

As I help Noah pull history of vampires that had been marked as interest my mind keeps drifting back to Igor's words. It made my stomach twist as those were words Nick had spoken to me when I was still human. The smell of rain, seeing the man I didn't realize I was falling in love retrieving a completely soiled hat off the rain soaked course. Him looking back at me as the rain pelted him relentlessly with the softest smile on his face. Nick's soft eyes staring at me as he ran back and said in the warm smokey voice the very words Igor had spoken.

Shaking my head, I ask for the next name and walk down the isles with my already heavy load of books. When I had whipped around to look at Igor's face, that chuckle, those words with a smile in them were already gone - replaced by the same marble-esque features I knew so well.

After that moment, he had started walking again, leaving me staring after him, till he stopped looked back at me, black eyes as inscrutable as ever and said, 'If that hat means so much I can have a comrade retrieve it.'

Pulling another book from the shelf, I place my head on the shelf, stomach churning. Why was I fixating on something so idiotic? Had Igor shuffled through my memories, at least in part, to find that and throw me off? It had to just be a coincidence, nothing more.

Taking a fortifying breath, I place the books on a table where seven Night Hunter's were already busily studying. Several had notebooks out and pens, noting passages in those tomes that may reveal more. Noah comes up with his own stack and says, 'There are only a few more.'

'I can get them,' I reply, trying to keep those thoughts of Nick and Igor as far from my frontal lobe as possible.

But Nick's face kept filtering through as I looked down at the names. Of course one would be Vlad and my stomach drops further. How could I tell Nick that his grandfather was the leader of this most despised group of people? He already felt like I was pulling away and we hadn't even been married a month!

Slowly I walk down the isles, remembering that last look he had given me before he had left. It was sad and mistrustful. He had given me every reason to trust him, so why couldn't I? Because he simply couldn't remember a girl he kissed some two hundred and fifty years ago? Because he had been suspicious of me for some time till he knew? Or maybe just because I though he was using me due to the fact I was a daywalker?

Shaking my head I chuckle. No it was unlikely, sure I was a daywalker, but also I am exceptionally weak, no matter what was changing inside me. If I was such a threat he could have killed me long ago. All his hopes for the future landed on a single fact, my trust. I had to tell him what I now knew, no matter how much it hurt.

Grabbing Vlad's diary, as well as his own history book I stop abd look down the row. Zoran Dracul. I needed his history too and so I slip his own diary within the other volumes.

Coming back to the table loaded with books and whispers, as some try to make connections, I find a seat. Noah looks up and says, 'Find a person of interest if you'd like and get to speculating.'

Smiling I nod, but even as I pull Vlad's diary, my mind goes back to Igor's words and my memory of them. Nick's soothing smokey voice of all things foreign and then Igor's had been... not monotone or mechanical. It had been slightly jovial for but a moment, a slight rasp and rich tone. Shivering I pull back, Igor was deadly, and as cold as ice. Whatever I heard had been a moment of misplaced emotion on his part.

Flipping to the front, I set back to learning about Nick's father and hopefully his grandfather secretly.

-D-

My mind swirled as I read, page after page. Nick's father was obsessed with his bloodlines and it was unnerving. I feared a lot of it had to do with his father Zoran. Because the day that Zoran died, or supposedly died, was blank. The date was there but nothing was written and it told me a lot as well as so little. The following week was just as blank, the dates written until finally he came back into focus abd said, _My father is gone and I can breathe once again._

After this he spoke very little about bloodlines, or even about his sons. His words were more anarchist than anything else. It made me wonder if he had always felt this way but because of his father's influence had just gone along with his father. He did speak a lot about how angry he was with his father.

It was interesting how he never spoke about his father in the past tense. It made it that much more apparent that Zoran was alive. That's when I hear chairs scrapping and look up as Noah says, 'We have been called back to the Night's Templar for an important meeting on our findings. Have you found anything you can share?'

I nod and say, 'Vlad Dracul is free of any findings. His death is solid as several saw it including Nicholi.'

Noah nods and turns to another saying, 'Scratch that name off the list. We will be back as soon as we can.'

I nod as I watch them leave. As much as Furlow hated the Night Hunter's, I had to respect their tenacious nature and tireless effort. Sitting back, I look around the now silent tomb of this giant room, filled with centuries, millenia's of unspoken words from thousands of dead vampire. Stretching my back, I look around. There was not a soul in sight as I slide the book I had kept hidden from the group this whole time.

I stare down at the brown, cracked leather binding of Vlad's father, Zoran's history, his own words. This man was to blame for the state of the vampire world right now and before long it would reach the humans world as well.

Opening it, I start to read. His formative years were rather simple and from what I could see he was an only child like his son. His family wasn't as obsessed with strength as they were already strong among the four royal clans of that time. Nothing illuminated him as evil, even his marriage was to one of his own clansman, a Pureblood third cousin. His sons birth was met with relief and happiness. Births of Pureblood Royal's is rare and death was common. Thus the celebration. It had been long before my changing into a vampire since a Pureblood had been born.

I kept reading, the death of his wife seemed to switch something in him. His writing became more determined for greatness. There seemed to be tension between himself and a young Aname who was proving to be a better tactician than himself. It was strange to think that though Aname was now the oldest among the vampire, he was a young one in Zoran's writings. Then with his sons marriage it became a political game of cat and mouse between them. More tension to grab more power.

Then Nicholi and Igor were born and a switch flipped further into power. The need of it. Twins, a variable miracle in the vampire world, both healthy and both strong. Zoran seemed to dot on Nicholi more than Igor. Igor was much loved by his mother, but it was Zoran that maneuvered Igor out of the clan home even before Vlad was ready for his son to go. But as Zoran was the clan leader at the time it was expected for him to do as told.

Zoran took Nicholi under his wing for well over a hundred years and spouted on about how Nick was the strongest of them all and his bloodline would secure the future of the clan name forever. It made my stomach turn to think about this. More doubts flooded my mind about telling him about his grandfather. Doubts bubbled in my mind as I flipped the page. What if it was all a ploy from the beginning? But I slam down on those thoughts. Nick had no idea what I was when we first met, his reaction to my ability of daywalking had surprised him. So that scraped those idea.

Then there was all the other factors. Ki's interest in me, how he had looked into a book of his ancestors named during the investigation, Igor's constant brick walls and more. It left my head spinning.

I read on, trying to block out anything but what is in front of me. Zoran's writing was eloquent, but also straightforward. He was decisive in his decision making, and most of all, it seemed, hard. All icy resolve to become the best. I had tallied at least seven Purebloods he had killed and eaten to gain strength but one page made me stop and read, _I met him today. The oldest vampire, the one who started it all. There was nothing there, no power, no strength, a human man staring back at me. How could such a thing be? But even with those facts fear leaked out of me like a gyser. In his shabby clothing, staring me down as if I were an insect under my boot and I realized I wasn't strong. No matter how many of my species I ate, or years I spent refining my blood or even my bloodline was futile. He was the pintacle of power. I must have it._

Dropping the book, I realize that this was the catalyst for everything that had happened. I murmur, lips numb from my own hyperventilating, 'Furlow... you fool.'

Placing my head in my hands, I realize that Zoran wasn't after the power of the vampire world, he wanted only power. For himself.

Just then a cold shiver passes through me and I hear a voice behind me with such cold malice I knew who it was, 'What are you hiding Natasha?'


End file.
